


It's An Animal Thing

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Violence, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 129,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tillamook pack have been around for generations and have lived in peace with the others surrounding them.  Now with the new generation beginning to take their places...things start to heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moon of Winds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of many inspirations…from fanfics, books, movies etc. If you have any questions I’ll gladly tell you where I got my information/idea from. 
> 
> Many of the terms I use are Gaelic/Celtic

* * *

  

_March ~ Moon of Winds_

  
  
  
Castiel sat on his bed, his long fingers fidgeting with the edge of his sweater.  It was finally the night of the full moon and his wolf could barely contain itself.  They would be leaving soon to make their way to the Winchester’s land.  He absolutely loved it there, all the trees, hills, rivers…it was a playground for his pack.  When it rained, he loved hiding out in the small caves near the river, his twin and his brother Gabriel often hiding away with him.  
  
Charles Novak the Alpha of their family…their clan had become allies with the Tillamook Pack long before he was even thought of.  Only three of his siblings had been born at the time.  Their father was a little skittish for an Alpha but he was theirs nonetheless.  Before, they had been lone wolves living in Louisiana.  For whatever reason, Chuck made the decision of moving the entire family to Oregon to become allies of one of the largest packs in America.    
  
The Tillamook Pack had been around for nearly over 400 years consisting of three clans…The Campbell’s, The Singers/Harvelle's, The Winchesters, and the Novak family becoming the fourth.  The founders were the Winchesters…claiming the Tillamook forest as their hunting grounds and as their pack grew, so did the importance of keeping the forest shut away from humans.  The Forest Center was founded and it helped with keeping the humans at bay when it came near to full moons.    
  
Chuck had become the financial advisor and lawyer to John Winchester, proving himself worthy and desirable to the entire pack.  Though, John would have accepted them anyway.  Chuck brought a lot of pups into the pack…Michael  and Lucifer who were Alphas, and Balthazar was a Beta.  Soon after Gabriel, a Beta was born and then the twins…Keelie an Alpha and Castiel…the very first Omega in the Novak line.  When Castiel had finally manifested at 15, Chuck had been extremely worried.  He had tried to keep Castiel out of the runs but John settled his fears with a warm smile.    
  
“Chuck…we treat each other as equals…yes everyone has their place to help our pack thrive but your son will never be treated with cruelty or forced into anything he does not want.  My great grandfather instilled into this pack that Omegas are not just breeders or things to release anger on.  That…and my soul mate…my Anamchara…is an Omega…you have nothing to worry about my friend.”   
  
The anxiety was still there when Castiel ran for the first time after manifesting…especially when the month of the Claiming Moon arrived.  It was a time when any unclaimed wolf could announce they were ready to take on a mate.  Whether it is a rogue or lone wolf family, they would run, and any free wolves would chase and claim.  It scared Castiel to death…he’d heard about other packs where Omegas would be knotted during the Claiming Moon without their consent.  No matter how much everyone tried to reassure him, he still wouldn’t leave his twin’s side.    
  
Now he was 18 and couldn’t wait for the run.  They could shift at will but there was something much more powerful on the full moons with his entire pack surrounding him.  It had taken a while but he never felt safer.    
  
“Hey pup!  Are you ready?” His twin Keelie asked barging into his room.  He looked over and smiled, reaching out to pull on her long braid.  They were nearly identical…both of them had dark messy hair, big bright blue eyes and soft plump lips.  They were the same height and had athletic builds but not overly muscular.  As much as their physical traits were the same, they were opposites in personality.  Keelie blamed it on her being an Alpha but Castiel just smiled at her.  Out of all his siblings, he was the quiet reserved one.  Michael had his moments where he was serious but even he would join the others in their antics.  Castiel was more than happy observing them from a safe distance.  He loved all of them but he was closest to his twin and Gabriel.  
  
“Yes…it’s been so long since we saw everyone,” He said softly looking down at his hands.  6 months…it had been 6 months since the Novak’s had joined their pack in the runs.  Keelie sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting him breathe in the comforting scent that surrounded her.  She smelled of home, the forest, rain, and orange blossoms.  Whether it was the Alpha in her or not, he loved being close to his twin, she always knew how to make him feel calm…safe.  He knew over the months he had become clingy, craving to feel the protectiveness that would pour out of her when he got like this.    
  
It got even worse when he was consumed with missing their father…he had been such a great man…loving and attentive.  He always made time for each of his children no matter how busy he would be.  And now…he was just…gone…ripped viciously away from them.   
  
 They had been getting ready to head out to join their pack in the run…it was going to be so much fun…the month of the Singing Moon was always joyous.  On their way out, a rogue wolf attacked them outside their home, ripping their father’s throat out.  His alpha brothers attacked and brought him to their Conri.  Keelie tried so hard to keep Castiel calm the entire way their but he couldn’t breathe through his sobs.  It took the touch of his twin, Gabriel, Balthazar and even Lucifer to finally calm him enough to stop hysterically crying.  
  
When they arrived on the land, it seemed as if everyone just knew what had happened.  Michael carried their father while his other brothers dragged the rogue to their circle where John was waiting.  Castiel clung to his sister his legs just barely keeping him standing while their mother stood behind them not saying a word.    
  
John threw his head back with a loud howl as he was consumed with grief, demanding the rogue’s head immediately.  Bobby Singer, his second, dealt the killing blow without hesitation.  Instead of a joyous night…they burned their father in the circle of moonlight, their entire pack raising their heads in a joined howl.  Their family was still trying to cope…the oldest, Michael was now their Alpha and trying his hardest to take on what his father left behind.  Quickly agreeing to renew their alliance with John…even though their mother, Naomi, was against it.  He still never understood why but he tried to not dwell on it too much.  
  
“I miss him too Castiel,” his sister whispered against his hair.  He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
“We’ll run for him tonight…” He said giving her a small smile.  She returned it and grasped his hand in hers.  
  
“That we will…now come on, everyone’s going to be there tonight.  John’s going to accept our brother’s new alliance and Dean’s going to be naming his second!” Keelie exclaimed and Castiel felt his cheeks burn at the mention of Dean.  Keelie stared at him for a moment before giggling.  
  
“Oh my poor twin…will you at least try to talking to the poor boy instead of running away this time?” she asked with a smile.  Castiel just huffed out a laugh before getting to his feet.  Dean Winchester was the object of many…ok ALL of his fantasies.  He was perfect…beautiful, smart, charming, an amazing Alpha…he was going to make his ancestors proud when he became the new Conri.  Even his wolf form was perfect.  A dark sandy brown and he was huge, the size of a horse.  His amazing Jade green eyes would become brighter…glowing against his dark fur when he was in his wolf form.  Castiel still couldn’t believe that  Dean was nearing 19 and still hadn’t taken a mate…what the hell was he waiting for?  
  
Almost every female of their pack wanted him…anytime a lone female wolf would join their runs, they always tried to make a pass at him but Dean always rejected them.  Every time…  
  
It wasn’t like he didn’t have time…they were not immortal but the aging process would end when they reached 18 and then it would rapidly slow until for every ten years, they would age maybe one or two.  Normally with Alphas…and especially heirs, they would find their mate…or their Chroi’s before then.   
  
Many of Castiel’s fantasies consisted of Dean claiming him as his Chroi…his heart and mate…but of course, he’d wake up to reality.  A reality of which he was a simple little Omega who could not offer anything of value to the amazing wolf that was Dean Winchester.      
  
“Castiel…why are you still afraid to talk to Dean?” she asked and Castiel didn’t need to see her face to know what she was thinking…or feeling for that matter.  True twins didn’t happen very often with their kind…especially ones like himself and Keelie.  They could link to each other through their minds and even feel the others pain or emotions.  
  
“I’m not afraid…just…he…ugh…he makes me nervous and I become this…stuttering mess around him,” he whined and pulled out his trench coat from the closet.  She snickered and helped him straighten it over his sweater.    
  
“You wear way too many layers twin…come, Balthazar is probably finished packing the jeep,” She smiled tugging at his hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I will be using them a lot in this chapter…
> 
> Conri: wolf king  
> Anamchara: Soulmate to the wolf king  
> Mo Chroi (my heart) or just Chroi: a wolf’s mate

* * *

 

 

Castiel followed his twin down the stairs of their spacious home into the kitchen where the rest of their siblings rushed around trying to get everything ready.  There was so much pent up energy in the room Castiel had to take a deep breath to settle his wolf.  Everyone was so eager to run tonight and so was he.  He hadn’t phased in so long and even that one time was just to get away from their over bearing mother Naomi.    
  
“Michael we don’t have anything to offer him!” Lucifer groaned looking through their fridge.  Castiel hopped up on the counter smiling to himself.  It was customary to bring an offering or a gift to their Conri and Anamchara, especially if there was an alliance to be signed.  In the old days families would often present their king with a kill, the bigger the better.  Now a days…and especially with the Tilamook pack, a 30 pack of beer and some prime steak to grill would suffice.    
  
“I told you should have just brought the kegs from the club!” Gabriel teased from the other side of the kitchen.  
  
“Haha, yeah and let Pam murder me in the morning…yeah don’t think so,” Lucifer snickered.  Luke owned a very successful club smack dab in the middle of the busiest area in Oregon.  To the public it was a dance club with the hottest male and female gogo dancers.  But it was a front for a safe haven for wolves.  There were times a wolf would run away from an abusive pack and find safety in the Blood Moon.  Many of them ended up joining their pack where the others would gain their strength and continue on.  Pam Barnes had been the first one and the one who initially had the idea for it.  In the very beginnings of the club a weakened Pam crawled through the doors begging for sanctuary.  Her boyfriend was extremely abusive and demanded that Pam be handed over but was overwhelmed by the five Alphas surrounding her.  He ran out with his tail between his legs and the pack took her in.  
  
Castiel had only been 3 at the time.  Pam was now a co partner with Luke and bartender.  To their pack she helped the women, and Omega’s with their heats, teaching them to control it.  Castiel knew he would have to go to her soon…he had no idea when it would come…but he knew it would hit him when he least expected it.  
  
“Don’t worry brother, our dear brother Gabriel went and bought some supplies.  John called earlier and is excited that we were bringing him some meat for Bobby and Samuel to grill tonight,” Michael smiled.  Castiel watched his eldest brother with a warm smile…it had been too long since he saw him smile or just be relaxed.  
  
“You ready to go Castiel?” Balthazar asked entering the room.  He looked up and smiled brightly with a nod.    
  
“Where’s mother?” he asked softly, wincing slightly at the sudden tension in the room.  Castiel bowed his head, lowering his eyes to the ground.  There was a crash in the next room followed by someone shouting.  Castiel recognized it instantly as Keelie and suddenly was overcome by rage tearing through his chest.  He gasped and it took a moment before he was quickly following his brothers.    
  
“Keelie!” he heard Michael shout.  He peeked around Gabriel and his eyes widened.  Keelie’s arm had partially phased and was pinning their mother by her throat to a wall.  
  
“You…are not…the Alpha of this family.  Michael is, you do not give out the orders and you will NOT ruin this alliance with the Winchester’s,” Keelie growled, her dark blue eyes beginning to glow against her pale skin.  Cas covered his mouth and took a step forward but Gabriel held him back.  He had no idea what provoked this but Keelie’s anger was overwhelming him.  
  
“I am still your mother Keelani!” Naomi cried out in pain when Keelie slammed her hard into the wall.  
  
“That may be so…but you do not make the decisions for this family…you are nothing but a widowed Theta.  I will kill you before I let you take him away from me,” Keelie snarled, her face mere inches away from Naomi’s.    
  
“Enough!  Stand down Keelie…NOW!” Michael commanded, the power of his voice echoing through the room.  Keelie backed away from their mother, her hand phasing back but her eyes remained glowing in hatred towards her.  Castiel finally took in a breath as the waves of emotions let up.  
  
Keelie bared the side of her neck in submission to their alpha and Michael placed a gentle hand on her skin.  That was when he noticed it, the high collar their mother was wearing, it completely covered her neck.  Castiel frowned at her…it would be a direct insult towards their Conri and could jeopardize their alliance.  Their Anamchara Mary could even challenge her for the insult.    
  
“I’m sorry Alpha,” Keelie whispered, her eyes slowly dimming down.  Castiel tried to pull away from Gabriel to go to his twin but the grip on his arm tightened.  
  
“Explain to me what is going on…now,” Michael moved to stand between them.  Naomi fixed her clothes and sighed heavily.  Keelie just glared at her.  
  
“Go ahead mother…tell him.  Tell all of them of your plans!” Keelie growled out.  Michael turned to look at her, his eyes widening when he finally saw that her neck was covered.  
  
“It was just a suggestion…”  
  
“Like hell it was!  You already have someone in mind you fucking bitch!” Keelie snarled and lunged at her.  Lucifer was a blur as he caught her in mid air, holding her against his chest.  Castiel let out a whine as the emotions crashed through him again, his fingers digging into Gabe’s arm.  
  
“Shhh Cassie…it’s ok,” Gabe whispered against his ear.  
  
“Calm yourself Keelani!” Michael’s voice boomed through the room.  Keelie instantly stopped struggling, Michael never used her given name, “I will only ask once…explain yourself mother.”  
  
“I think it is time I found Castiel a mate…an alpha who will take him in,” Naomi said through clenched teeth.  Castiel stared at her, his instincts telling him to flee from the room.    
  
“What are you talking about?  If Castiel wishes to be mated it’ll be my responsibility to help him find someone suitable…not you!” Michael shouted his hands tightening into fists.  
  
“It’s not his choice whether he chooses a mate or not!  He is an Omega, a mate needs to be chosen for him and it must be done before his first heat hits or someone will take him!” Naomi raised her voice and everyone in the room winced when Michael’s eyes shifted to a dark amber.  
  
“Have you forgotten everything that our pack stands for?  It is HIS choice and if he does choose to be unmated, I will not force that on him!  The pack will protect him!”  
  
“Like they protected your father from that rogue?” Naomi shouted and there was a loud crack in the room.  Michael’s arm was a blur as the back of his hand connected with the side of her face.  She collapsed to the floor, turning her heated glare up at him.  
  
“I am the Alpha of this family, I will help Castiel with that decision when he comes to it…I will renew this alliance with John Winchester and you will accept it!  Now go change before you embarrass us,” Michael snarled and Naomi scrambled to her feet meeting Michael’s glare.  He shook his head and stormed out of the room.  Naomi glanced around at her children before silently stomping out of the room.  
  
His own mother wanted to force a mate on him…an alpha who he had never met before.  He did want to be mated and he was raised with the belief that he would actually get to choose.  His mother wanted to break their laws to force him…and for what?  He knew it was just to “protect” him from being claimed without his consent.  Castiel let out a choked noise as several hands were suddenly touching his face and arms, the mingled scents of his siblings calming his frantic thoughts and breathing down.  
  
“Keelie,” He whined and sighed with relief when her arms wrapped around him.  
  
“I will never let that happen to you…we will all protect you,” She whispered and he nodded, letting her scent and the gentle touches of his brothers relax him.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was another twenty minutes before the Novak clan piled into the truck.  Balthazar opted to drive with Naomi in his jeep while the others crammed into Michael’s.  Castiel reached over the middle console to grip his brother’s arm.    
  
“Thank you Michael,” He whispered.  Michael put his hand over his and smiled, squeezing his fingers.    
  
Once they were all packed up, they got onto the highway that would lead them up north to the Tilamook forest.  Keelie sat beside him sharing a pair of headphones with him.  Gabe sat next to her playing on his cell phone a pile of candy on his lap.  Lucifer sat up front gazing out the window.   He was so grateful for his family that he found himself grinning.  
  
The sun was setting behind the mountains as they pulled onto the path that lead to Winchester land.  The whole forest belonged to them but the secret road led up to the huge plot of land that housed the pack.  There was the main house where the Conri lived with his family.  Then smaller houses scattered around for the wolves that joined them over time.  Standing in the middle was their meeting hall.  It was hardly used seeing as how no one had been challenged in years.  
  
In the woods behind the houses was a clearing in the middle of a circle of trees.  A large stone jutted through the center and that was where their Conri addressed them officially.    
  
Castiel rolled down his window and took in a deep breath, the scent of trees, rain and the familiar markings of their pack.  The sound of drums echoed off the trees and his wolf began to squirm inside, eagerly wanting to be released and join the others.  Finally the trees seemed to part and Castiel welcomed the sight of the Winchester land.  There were people everywhere, running and chasing each other.  Everyone scrambled out of the car and before he could join Michael barked out to help unload the car.  He pouted up at his brother and Michael just ruffled his hair.  
  
“You may be the baby Castiel but you still have to help,” he grinned.  Castiel sighed and followed his twin the back of the truck.  He grabbed a few of their backpacks and followed everyone to the cabin they often shared while staying on the land.  The runs usually lasted three days and sometimes Cas wished it would go on longer.    
  
“The Novaks are here!” A girl cried out and Castiel smiled brightly when a flash of red hair streamed down the stairs.  He was suddenly engulfed by a pair of strong arms and barked out a laugh when they crashed to the ground.  
  
“Hello Anna,” he grinned pulling the girl closer.  Anna kissed his forehead before standing up and pulling him with her.  
  
“Oh Castiel, we’ve missed you so much!” Anna beamed looking over her shoulder towards her approaching mate Charlie.  Both girls had run away from their previous packs and found each other on the road, finding shelter in the Blood Moon.  Anna soon became a dancer and Charlie ran technical side of the club. Castiel loved them both and considered them close friends besides his twin.  
  
“Keelie!” Charlie squealed tackling his sister.  Keelie hugged her back and Cas could feel the overwhelming sense of relief to be back with their pack members.  It was a shared feeling and he smiled at his twin when her eyes met his.  His family made their way through the maze of houses and Castiel’s face broke out into a huge grin.  There was a huge fire in the middle of the circle and other pack members danced around it to the beat of the drums.  
  
“It’s about time!” Samuel Campbell cried out.  Castiel flushed when everyone stopped to look.  There were cries of excitement as their pack surrounded his family welcoming them home.  Keelie found his hand and pulled him close, knowing how shy her twin could be.  Soon everyone was breaking off in their own groups.  The older wolves headed over to the massive grills while the younger ones stayed close to the fire and drums.    
  
Castiel was listening to his friends and sister talk when he felt a familiar stirring in his belly.  He bit his lip hard and looked around anxiously until he found Kevin having a heated discussion with Sam Winchester.  With barely a glance back at the source of that sudden ache in his gut he hurried towards to the two boys.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dean Winchester was a bundle of nerves waiting to explode.  He was so excited to finally have the Novaks back.  He loved everyone but it had felt so strange to not have them close by.  When they got the call earlier that week from Michael, Dean had all but screamed for joy.    
  
He considered Gabe and Keelie some of his closest friends but he missed Castiel the most, even if the younger boy never talked to him.  Dean had no idea if it was the Alpha in him but he always felt a wave of need to protect the Omega, to keep him close by.  He was determined to talk to him on the full moon…if only he could keep him from bolting like he always did.    
  
He was inside the meeting hall with his father, Bobby Singer and the newest addition to their pack when he heard the cries from outside.  He sniffed the air and smiled big, looking to his father to see the same grin on his face.  The Novaks were finally here.  
  
“Go son…we’ll speak later,” John said softly, giving him a gentle shove towards the door.  Dean bowed his head a little as he hurried out of the house.  With quick steps he made his way to the circle, smiling when he finally saw the twins.  As he got closer Castiel’s body went a little rigid and took off, disappearing in the crowd.  Dean chuckled shaking his head.    
  
“Hi Dean,” Keelie said without turning to look at him.  
  
“That’s still creepy that you can do that,” Dean smirked as she faced him.  
  
“Not really…you’re the only one that can make my brother flee like that,” she teased.  He pulled her into a hug and glanced over to where he saw Castiel disappear too.  
  
“Why does he do that?” He asked when she pulled away.  
  
“Oh come on Dean…you’re a big strong Alpha, soon to become our new Conri…and he’s just a little Omega…Do the math Winchester,” She laughed.  Dean bit his lip and shook his head.  He knew the youngest of the Novaks had a bit of a crush on him and Dean would be lieing if he even tried to deny he was a bit fascinated by the boy.

* * *

 

Reviews=love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, they make my day!!! Keep em coming!

The sounds of the drums got louder as more members of their pack arrived and joined in with the music.  A growing circle of dancing pack members was forming around the bon fire, the steadily growing tension pulsing with every boom.  Castiel stood away, staring at them with awe and slight jealousy.  He was near enough to feel the increasing hum of power threading through the moving bodies but never had the nerve to join them.    
  
His brothers moved with such fluidity around the others, it was as if they had no bones in their bodies as they danced.  Castiel loved watching them, wishing he could move the way they did.  He closed his eyes as the drums got faster, meeting the deep thudding of his heart in his chest.  
  
“You can join you know,” Keelie whispered against his ear and he chewed on his lip.    
  
“I know,” he said softly his eyes never leaving the mass of moving bodies.    
  
“Castiel, my sweet brother, one of these days you must break out of this shell of yours,” She cupped the side of his face and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.    
  
For humans, a pack family’s closeness would be a little too much to handle.  The constant need to be near each other, the need to touch and show affection…anyone who wasn’t a two natured creature would look upon them with condemning eyes.  They could never understand their ways, one of the many upon many reasons why they stayed hidden.  
  
Keelie gave him one more smile as she walked backwards towards the dancing circle.  Her coat slipped down her arms and she threw it to the side before her body disappeared among the others.  He shook his head, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.    
  
A warm sensation poured over his body and Castiel went rigid.  He knew who was behind him without having to turn around.  
  
“Hi Castiel,” that sultry deep voice sent shivers down his spine and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could answer.  
  
“Hello Dean,” Castiel was so proud of himself when he didn’t stutter this time.  It was rather embarrassing where everyone thought it was endearing.    
  
“I’m glad you guys are back,” Castiel nodded and stiffened when he felt Dean’s breath ghost over his ear.  
  
“I…we… missed you…your whole family,” Dean said softly and Cas bit his lip, pulling his arms in to hug himself.  
  
“It’s…nice to be back,” Castiel replied turning to cast a look over his shoulder.  Dean was so close, he was able to smell the delicious scent that radiated off of him.  It was a mixture of so many things leather, oil, sunshine, and rain…every time that scent crashed into his senses all he wanted was to roll around in it.  Dean smiled down at him and Castiel shivered when the Alpha bit the soft lip that he had constantly fantasized about; Dean’s eyes fell down to Castiel’s own lips.  
  
“Why…why aren’t you with the others?” Castiel inwardly groaned at his stammering voice.  Would it kill him to just have one decent conversation with the man?    
  
“And miss maybe my one chance to talk to you before you run away from me again?” Dean teased and Castiel looked away his cheeks burning.  He felt Dean slowly move around to stand in front of him.  He never understood why the alpha before him even wasted his time when there were plenty of others wanting and willing to submit to Dean.  It killed him to even think about it but he knew deep in his heart he would never be good enough to be Dean’s Chroi…let alone the next Anamchara.  
  
“I…don’t…I don’t run from you,” Castiel replied keeping his eyes down while his face continued to grow darker.  He looked around hoping to find someone…  
  
“Mmmhmm, like you aren’t trying to right now?” Dean snickered and he finally met the Alpha’s eyes.  They were shining with so much affection Castiel swallowed hard.  
  
“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I really do want to get to know you better Castiel…hell we’ve been pack mates our whole lives and I barely know you,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Castiel couldn’t help the small snicker at the slight pout of his lips.  
  
“You’re friends with my sister and Gabriel…”   
  
“Yeah and?  Don’t get me wrong, I love them both but…I want to be friends with you Cas,” Dean chuckled.  Castiel raised a brow at the nickname and was about to open his mouth to ask but Dean’s shoulders tensed a bit, his head snapping to look towards the meeting hall.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked taking an unconscious step closer to Dean, the wolf inside desperately wanting to cling onto the Alpha.    
  
“I don’t know…I need to check in with my dad…I’ll be back,” Dean looked back at him, a little surprised with how close Castiel had gotten.  He bit his lip again, cautiously bringing his hand to cup the side of Castiel’s neck, the mere brush of skin made him shudder. The Alpha’s thumb traced along his jaw line, tilting his face up to meet his eyes.  The beautiful shades of green and gold pulsing, beginning to glow against his tan skin.    
  
Castiel wanted nothing more than to attack the man in front of him, to give him everything he had if Dean would look at him like that forever.  Like he was more than just someone to breed…that he was actually worthy of the love someone may give him.  
  
“Promise me Cas, we’ll talk later?” Dean asked softly.  Castiel felt himself nod, a small whimper leaving his throat when Dean pulled away.  The Alpha gave him a warm smile before hurrying off towards the hall.  

* * *

  
  
Dean gestured towards his brother Sammy and pack member Benny to follow him.  His youngest brother Adam gave Sam a look of envy but it quickly faded when Jo Harvelle pulled on his shirt to join the others dancing.  Dean shook his head with a grin, the little Beta was going to get in a lot of trouble with Jo.  
  
Benny and Sammy took their places by his sides and hurried off towards the path that led back to the houses.  Even though he thought it was none sense, he had to start getting used to being flanked everywhere he went…especially when there were rogues running with them.  As the three of them moved through the trees Dean couldn’t help but let his mind wander.  
  
He finally got to talk to the Omega…his beautiful Castiel…even got to touch that warm soft skin of his.  He didn’t know what possessed him to touch his face like that but…he couldn’t help himself.  Castiel was gorgeous and he hadn’t lied when he said he wanted to get to know him.  There was something about him that made his heart race with just a mere glance from those dark electric blue eyes.  And that damn whimper…Castiel had actually whimpered when he withdrew his hand from his skin.  It made his gut twist in the most pleasant way.  
  
He knew the twins were damn near identical and people could even claim that their eyes were the same…but Dean knew better.  Keelie’s eyes were lighter and when the wolf was present, the blue turned as bright as the sky when the sun breaks through a rain cloud.  They were beautiful but they held nothing for him like Cas’s did.  Dean loved when he would get even the littlest glimpse of the wolf aching to come out.  With him the blues in his eyes swam together and lit up like lightening flashes.  He had a wee bit of a fascination with them…and being that close to him…made it so much stronger.  
  
“You alright there Dean?” Benny’s southern drawl drew him from his thoughts.  They made their way towards the building where his father John, Bobby, Samuel and Michael were talking in hushed whispers.  A few of the perimeter guards were there, standing rigid and on alert.  Warning bells chimed in Dean’s head and he rushed over.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dean asked.  John glanced up at him and sighed heavily.  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about boys…just head back to the circle…we’ll be there shortly,” John said tiredly.  Dean crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.  
  
“Dad…you have to start letting me in on what’s going on around here….” Dean argued gently.    
  
“John…he’s right.  If he’s going to be ready…we have to start pulling him and his chosen in,” Bobby grumbled.  Dean shot him a look of gratitude, not surprised when he got a teasing glare back.  
  
“Look…it’s nothing to be really concerned about…some of our Alpha’s have noticed…a few different scents around the perimeter…one’s we don’t recognize,” John explained.  Dean’s face scrunched up in confusion glancing over at the said Alpha’s.    
  
“Does…this kind of thing happen a lot?” Dean asked filling slightly annoyed at the fact that he was never told this.  He knew his father tried to keep him out of the loop, wanting his first-born pup to remain a puppy…not a full-grown wolf ready to start his own family.  
  
“We usually get a few strays here and there…but that’s like…maybe 1 or 2…but…there seems to be…more than the usual.  And they’re all around the perimeter…like they’re circling, waiting for something,” John explained with an exasperated sigh.  Dean frowned even more.  
  
“Or someone,” Samuel piped in, flinching at the twin glares from John and Bobby.  
  
“But who would they be waiting for?  And why?  Why not just come forward and talk?” Sammy spoke up.  Dean smiled proudly at his younger brother for putting in his opinion.  Dean knew it was daunting for a Beta to voice their opinions…especially with these old Bastards.  John looked at his son appraisingly and smiled as well.  
  
“That’s what we thought….we need to keep a close eye on our unmated females tonight…and Castiel,” John said firmly, giving Dean a pointed look.  He felt himself nod and looked over at Michael who was frowning at him.  
  
“He’ll be with Keelie in the run…he’ll be fine Conri,” Michael stated his eyes turning a little hard as he looked at Dean.    
  
Dean felt his lips curl into a smirk.  A deep growl slipped from Michael’s throat and John snapped his teeth together in warning.  
  
“Michael…I know how terrifying it is to have people interested in your brother…especially since he’s an Omega…but Dean would never do anything unwanted.  Isn’t that right Dean?” John set his gaze on Dean and he felt himself shrink a bit.  He had no idea how his father did that…his power just emanated from him.    
  
“Of course…I’d never do anything to hurt Cas,” Dean said incredulously, his jaw grinding a bit.  Michael blanched at the nickname, he opened his mouth to say something but John held his hand up.  
  
“We have more important things to worry about tonight, enough of this petty bullshit. Now…Dean, head back with the others.  Bobby, Samuel and I will join in a moment.  Michael, go with them,” John ordered and all of them nodded.  Michael was not pleased but hurried off through the woods without a fight. Dean rolled his eyes and followed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Castiel felt the electric current of anxiety reach its peak when the full moon was at it’s highest.  Everyone glanced up and the power vibrated through them all, small growls and hums of pleasure poured through his pack mates.  The wolves were quickly surfacing and Castiel took a quick glimpse around, grinning when everyone’s eyes were glowing, ready to explode from their skins.  They quickly gathered around the stone that sat in the very center of their circle.  
  
 He glanced over at his sister and snickered.  Her eyes were so much brighter than his, it was the only thing that really set them apart (besides their anatomy of course).  
  
There was a sudden deep pull in his gut and his head jerked up, watching as Dean, Sam and someone he didn’t recognize emerge from the woods, making their way into the circle.  Dean stood in the middle with Sam on his left and the other guy on his right.  Castiel bit his lip and shamelessly stared at Dean.  Something he never allowed himself to do before.  The Alpha’s eyes slowly moved around the circle before letting his gaze settle on him, his lips growing into a little grin. Castiel felt his skin grow hot and mostly turn an embarrassing shade of red but couldn’t tear his eyes away.  
  
The glowing gold in Dean’s were emerging, almost washing out the green entirely.  Castiel’s stomach lurched as his heart sped impossibly fast in his chest.  His entire body was humming with the pure need to phase and run with Dean, to let him scent his wolf.  Dean’s smirk turned predatory when Castiel’s body began to squirm under the intense staring match between them.    
  
Suddenly everyone quieted and Castiel felt the huge weight of power floating towards them.  Their Conri and Anamchara were coming.  Everyone’s attention moved towards the pathway as they finally emerged, Bobby and Samuel following close behind.  Castiel smiled when he saw Mary, he had always admired and looked up to her.  She was an Omega…a very strong one and helped lead their pack as an equal.  The air around her radiated with her internal beauty that grew stronger with every loving look John threw her way.  The smile on her face brightened, her slender fingers briefly touching the shoulders of her sons.  
  
The moment John rose up on to the stone the entire pack knelt down on their knees, head tilted to the left to expose the vulnerable flesh of their necks in submission.  Their Conri glanced around with pride before turning and helped Mary to stand next to him.  Bobby and Samuel took the same positions in front of the stone.  Castiel chanced a glance up and saw John’s face flash in anger towards someone behind where he was kneeling.  John shook his head and pushed out a smile.  
  
“Rise my family,” John’s voice boomed out and everyone raised, their eyes locked on their Conri.  Samuel and Bobby took their places next to the stone, “Tonight we celebrate the Moon of Winds.  It is a time for change…a time for the past to be put to rest so something new can be born.  Tonight I am proud to announce the new Alpha of the Novak clan, Michael. Our families are once again and forever more allies!” John called out.  Castiel felt his throat tighten at the howls and cheers of appreciation that erupted into the night.    
  
“What is she doing?  Is she nuts?!” someone gasped behind him.  Castiel frowned and let the link with his twin open…her emotions were muddled with confusion but the rage he had felt earlier at home was beginning to stir.  He wanted to look her in the face but didn’t dare take his eyes away from John.  
  
“And as many of you know, my son is now of age and I am honored to officially name Dean Winchester, my heir.  In the act of either my death or my decision to move down, Dean will be your new Conri.  As our laws state, he must now choose his second,” John said and waited for Dean to move closer to the stone.    
  
Castiel tried to focus on the Alpha gliding over to his father but the hushed whispers were starting to annoy him.  They were wolves…not gossiping teenagers!  He snuck a glance back and felt his skin grow cold.  Their mother was slowly making her way towards the circle, her white collar stuck out like a sore thumb against the black of her sweater.  
  
He heard a growl from his sister and he quickly took her hand, trying to quiet her.  Both of them looked back over to Dean just in time to see him standing in front of his father with the guy he didn’t know and Sam.  
  
“Benny Lafitte has been with our pack for only 4 months but he has proven himself worthy and loyal.  I name him my second and I would also like to name my brother Sam my official Beta,” Dean called out.  John’s face erupted in a huge smile and clapped, everyone quickly joining in.  Castiel clapped along eagerly…he really liked Sam and was proud that Dean picked him.  To become a Conri’s official Beta was almost (but not completely) as important to finding an Anamchara.  Beta’s filled so many important positions in the pack it always made Castiel jealous of them.    
  
“Benny has indeed proven himself not only as a friend but as a true family member to our pack.  I would like to bestow another title….since the passing of our dear friend Daniel, we no longer have a protector of The Pit.  Benny, would you honor us by taking this position as well?” John asked.  There was a collective gasp among the crowd.  Castiel felt a lump in his throat…he had no idea that Daniel had died.  He was rather fond of the old wolf…he remembered sitting with Gabe and Keelie and sometimes even Dean and Sam, while he told old stories of wars between the packs.    
  
“It is an honor I greedily accept Conri, thank you,” Benny’s deep southern drawl echoed within the wolves and Castiel rolled his eyes at several of the female’s noises of approval.    
  
It took a very strong and loyal Alpha to take charge of The Pit…something that still scared the shit out of Castiel.  It was literally a 30-foot hole in the ground in one of the caves near their circle.  Any wolf that broke their laws knowingly were thrown in The Pit, cuffed with silver shackles around their wrists and ankles.  Usually the entire pack would vote on how long the punishment would last but the Conri was the final decision.  When his father had been murdered John by passed everyone.  Not one person challenged him though.  
  
Castiel felt a shock of alarm from his sister and completely went still when he saw their mother standing at the edge of the circle…one more step and she would breach the line they made and make herself known.  Mary noticed right away, her eyes unusually sharp in their stare.    
  
 _What is she doing!_ Keelie practically screamed through their link.  He winced…emotions and thoughts were easy but a clear spoken sentence was always painful for some reason.  He squeezed her hand and swallowed hard.  The wolves nearest to their mother started to back away, a wave of nervousness swimming around them.    
  
Mary turned her full attention on her, stopping John from saying his next announcement.  When he realized who had interrupted, his glowing reddish brown eyes narrowed.  
  
“Do you wish to say something Naomi Novak?” Mary’s voice called out, thrumming with supremacy.  Michael started to walk forward but Lucifer quickly snatched his wrist.  
  
“Brother don’t,” he heard him whisper.    
  
“Yes…I do in fact,” Naomi sneered and nothing could prepare him for the growl that escaped past Mary’s lips.    
  
“And what would that be….Theta,” Mary snarled, her ocean blue eyes turning almost white as her wolf tried to tear through.  Naomi took a step back and visibly swallowed, her eyes darting around to see if anyone would support her.  Castiel knew they wouldn’t…he hated to admit but had to come to terms very fast that no one…including his own siblings…would support her.  Even he couldn’t…he didn’t even know this woman anymore…she had changed so drastically after his father died.    
  
Naomi lifted her face in defiance and clenched her teeth together as her voice carried through the still air.  
  
“I wish to leave this pack…and I’m taking my son Castiel with me.”

* * *

Reviews=Love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! 
> 
> If you’ve ever seen Blood And Chocolate…their transitioning into a wolf is by far my favorite and beautiful. If you haven’t…look it up on youtube…it’s freaking amazing.

* * *

 

“I wish to leave this pack…and I’m taking my son Castiel with me.”  The second the words were uttered a wave of uneasiness crashed through the surrounding wolves, putting everyone on edge.  The lower ranking pack members started to back away while the Alphas and Betas began to crouch down, growling low in their throats.  The air around their bodies vibrated with the extreme need to shift and attack the threat.    
  
It may not have been a normal reaction among other packs to protect someone as low as an Omega but to them protecting a member of the family was above anything else…including rank.  And to say Castiel was greatly loved by everyone would be an understatement.    
  
 _I’m taking my son Castiel with me_ …it hit Dean like a million bricks, staggering his breath as he too began to crouch down, several parts of his body not able to contain the phasing any longer.  The need to protect his…the Omega was over powering, filling every other sense, he almost didn’t hear the thundering growl from John, reining in the surrounding wolves.  Dean felt slightly calmer but his hands and eyes couldn’t shift back to human even if he tried.    
  
His gaze shifted over to the twins and swallowed hard…Castiel’s face was completely colorless and he was trying to back away from his mother.  Keelie’s breathing matched his own and she was having the same problems trying to phase back.  Michael’s hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her in place.  
  
“What is your reasoning behind this Naomi?” John ordered, his deep voice booming off the trees.  The woman flinched and her eyes lowered for a brief moment before steeling them at John’s grimace.  
  
“I want to find him a suitable mate…. and I can’t count on this pack to protect him when he reaches his first heat,” Naomi’s voice faltered a bit.  Dean took an unconscious step forward, a growl slowly making its way out of his throat.  How dare this bitch say he couldn’t protect Castiel!  He would do anything to make sure he was safe!  A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder.  His head jerked to look at Benny and snarled but he just shook his head.  
  
“You can’t brotha…you can’t challenge her…you know that,” Benny whispered and Dean shook with the effort to control himself.    
  
“And you think taking him away from the protection of his family and pack is safer?!  Besides, it’s not up to you to choose his mate…it is up to Castiel and Michael as his Alpha…you know our laws Naomi!” John practically screamed down at her.  Dean couldn’t help smirking as he saw the woman pale even more.  
  
“I am his mother!  Would you take that same right away from Mary!” She fought back.  There was a blur and Mary was suddenly in front of her snarling mere inches from her face.  Dean swallowed hard…his mother was a very gentle and loving woman…he never saw her like this.  He shot a glance at his father who was looking at her with such love, respect and admiration it made his heart stutter.    
  
John watched for a moment before his eyes flickered away, a sneaky grin growing on his face.  Dean followed the direction of his eyes and he too smirked.  Keelie was struggling against her brother; the wolf inside was completely in the forefront of her mind hanging on by a sheer thread.  
  
“Mary…stand down,” John said softly and Mary took a calming breath, moving away from the now trembling woman.  Dean reached out and took his mother’s hand, which gripped his tightly.    
  
“You are right Naomi…I would never take that right away from Mary…so I can’t do the same to any other mother,” John sneered.    
  
“Conri please!” Michael shouted in a panic.  Castiel let out a whine that nearly broke Dean’s heart but he knew his father had a plan…and a damn good one.    
  
“Thank you John,” Naomi smiled with such triumph Dean wanted to tear her throat out.  She took a step towards Castiel who whined again, his fingers clinging onto his older brother Lucifer.  The older brother snarled at Naomi, his long arms wrapping protectively around the Omega.    
  
“Oh…I’m not done just yet Naomi,” John called out.  She spun around to glare at him.  
  
“It also within my rights to give the option for anyone in your family to challenge you…and our laws state that only wolves of the same sex or rank can answer to it.  Keelie…do you wish to challenge your mother for Castiel?” John asked so sweetly Dean’s attention snapped to his father.  The grin was so…. devious it made a shiver run down his spine.  There was a thunderous growl and a snapping of jaws, Dean’s head jerked to see the human side of Keelie completely gone.  Her mind was the wolf, the only thing that remained were parts of her body.  Even her face was starting to lengthen into a muzzle.  
  
“Yes!” She managed to snarl out.  Michael was just about to let her go when Mary held up her hand to stop him.  The Alpha let out a grunt as he hauled up his sister, pinning her arms behind her back.  Castiel was still hiding in Lucifer’s arms but he still managed to look utterly proud of his sister.  Dean snickered softly to himself…if they were in a totally different scenario he would tease the boy endlessly for needing a girl to protect him.  But one glance at the said girl…would send anyone running.  
  
“Naomi…think this through…very, very carefully.  You want to take your Omega son who has yet to reach his first heat away from his very Alpha…twin sister.  Who…will kill anyone to keep him safe.  You really think you can find someone to protect him better than that?” Mary asked softly.  Naomi tore her fear filled away from her snarling daughter to look at Mary.  
  
“Remember this too Naomi…once the fighting starts…we may not be able to pull the girl away in time,” Mary said, a slow grin easing it’s way on her face.  Dean couldn’t stop the snicker this time.  His mother stepped back again, grabbing both of her son’s hands to pull them out of the circle for the fight.  Michael barely took his hands off Keelie when Naomi screamed holding her hands up.  
  
“Wait!” Keelie reared back and let out a very pained human screech.  Her entire body convulsed as she fell to her hands and knees, her fingers clawing into the earth, trying so hard to keep herself from attacking.  Balthazar was suddenly there, trying to whisper calming words in her ear but she just snapped her teeth at him.  
  
“I…he can stay…I’ll leave,” Naomi panted backing away from Keelie.  Dean took in a calming breath, jumping down from the stone along with Benny and Sam.  The surrounding wolves calmed and parted, a clear get the fuck out then clear on everyone’s faces.  
  
“You are no longer apart of the Pack…you will no longer receive protection or help from us…nor your family.  Go!” John ordered.  He gave a nod to Bobby and Samuel; both men shared a grin as they moved forward.  Naomi opened her mouth to object but a sudden howl from Keelie stopped her.  If she stayed on the land any longer no one would be able to rein the girl in…and not one person would stop her from killing Naomi now that she was considered a rogue.  
  
“Keelie…stand down….Keelie!” Michael called out.  Dean looked over and gasped, the poor girl was so tensed up with the pent up rage and need to shift her entire body was shaking.  Her brothers surrounded her, trying to get her calm but she lashed out.  Dean hurried over to Castiel who was staring at her in awe.  
  
“Cas…you have to calm her down,” Dean whispered.  The boy blinked a few times and nodded, moving to crouch in front of his sister.  


* * *

  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop staring as his sister’s wolf pushed and gnawed its way out.  Her mind was completely lost to it, all she saw was red and the threat to him.  Quickly he hurried over and gently pushed Gabe out of the way.  Keelie stopped fighting them when he moved in front of her.  She let out a whine and Cas couldn’t help but smile.    
  
“Castiel…” Michael warned when he went to move in closer.  
  
“She won’t hurt me,” He said softly, moving to nuzzle the side of her neck.  Her body instantly relaxed when his scent filled her nose, the link between them finally opened and he pushed the feeling that he was safe through.    
  
“Come back twin,” he whispered and her hands slowly slipped back to their human form before wrapping around him tightly.  
  
“It’s ok Keelie…I’m safe,” He said and she nodded, clinging to him a little.  He heard a sigh of relief, he raised his eyes to meet Michael’s.    
  
“I almost lost her a couple times,” Michael chuckled reaching out to pet both of them.  Keelie pulled away and Castiel was shocked to see the tears streaming down her face.  
  
“Little sister…what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked his hand reaching out to cup her face.  She huffed out a laugh and blushed, covering her face in embarrassment.  Castiel just pulled her back into a hug smiling brightly at his brothers.  His mother…Naomi….was insane to think she could protect him better than his family.  There was that warmth again and he bit his lip, knowing that Dean was watching them closely.  He looked over and blushed, sure enough Dean was starring, a soft smile gracing his lips.    
  
“I think we’ve had enough drama for the night,” John called out and the Novak family slowly got their feet, Keelie clinging to her brother’s for support.  Cas swallowed hard and rubbed her back, knowing how hard it must have been for her to crawl back through.    
  
“I did…have an announcement…” John laughed and rubbed his face.  The wolves laughed and yipped with affection towards their Conri.  
  
“Oh to hell with it….We have a new member joining us this night…Please welcome Samandriel,” John said softly.  Castiel’s heart fluttered at the familiar scent filling his nose.  A young boy followed Pam into the circle.  Once they were in front of the stone he instantly fell to his knees, baring his throat in submission.  Castiel bit his lip hard trying to stop smiling…  
  
“Cas…he’s an Omega!” Keelie whispered looking at him with the same smile.  John jumped down from the stone to stand in front of the kneeling boy.    
  
“Do you wish to join our pack Samandriel?” John asked softly.    
  
“Yes,” the boy replied and John smiled down at him.  Leaning down to kiss the pulse point in his neck.    
  
“Everyone be safe, watch out for each other…have fun!” John called out, laughing when a dozen pack members tore past him into the woods, bodies quickly phasing into wolves.  Castiel wanted to follow when his brothers quickly joined in but he bit his lip, moving over to his new pack member.  Samandriel looked around curiously and Castiel was instantly proud he didn’t look scared.    
  
“Hi…I’m Castiel Novak,” He said and the younger boy looked at him with a bright smile.  
  
“Yes I know…John and Mary spoke very highly of you,” he reached out to grasp Castiel’s forearm.  He blushed and took his arm in their usual greeting to show respect to the other.  
  
“Would…would you like to run with us?” He asked with a small laugh.  Samandriel looked around and bit his lip.  
  
“I kind of just want to stay here for now…” he replied nerves finally finding their way into his eyes.  Castiel understood completely and nodded.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about…but if you’d like to run later…you can always join me and my sister,” he said pointing over to where Keelie, Gabe and surprisingly Dean were waiting for him.  Benny and Sam had already phased and were playing in the dirt impatiently.    
  
“How…how can you stand being around so many Alphas Castiel?” He whispered his eyes growing a bit wide.    
  
“Well…right now it’s easy…but I’m sure once my heat hits it’ll be a little more difficult but they wouldn’t hurt me…and they won’t touch you unless you want it,” Castiel said putting his hands on his shoulders.  The boy nodded and smiled shyly.    
  
“You coming or what Cas?” Dean called out.  There was a loud smack and Gabe howled in laughter.  He turned to see Dean holding his arm and Keelie smirking at him.    
  
“I’ll see you later,” Castiel laughed turning to join them.  Dean bumped his shoulder with his and Castiel blushed a little.  Keelie’s hand found his and he took in a deep breath before breaking out in a fast paced run.  He didn’t even need to glance back to know the others were following closely.  Sam and Benny moved on either side of him, nipping at his legs playfully.    
  
He saw a fallen log in front of him and grinned, he ran towards it.  His feet balanced perfectly as he kept his pace fast.  Once he reached the end of it, he jumped, his wolf exploding out all at once as he finally phased.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel slowly woke up, his eyes fighting to open against the bright morning light seeping its way through the trees.  He felt so safe and comfortable he didn’t want to move, just curl back into the warmness of the hard body at his back.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he held his breath.  A hard body that smelled of oil and earth…not his sister.  There was a soft breath against his neck and a very sleepy voice whispering something he didn’t quite understand.    
  
It really wasn’t that hard to figure out but Castiel’s brain went into overdrive and began to panic.  A rough calloused hand slid gently up his side and down his arm to thread their fingers together.  
  
“It’s just me Cas,” Dean whispered against his ear and Castiel swallowed hard, his head nodding jerkily.  The Alpha pressed his nose into the back of his neck and took in a deep breath, sending shivers down Castiel’s back.  He felt Dean pull away a little and Cas let out an embarrassing whine, making him chuckle softly.  
  
“Mmm, you smell so good Cas,” Dean groaned pressing his nose back into his skin, his body moving closer to his.  He let out a gasp when he felt Dean’s erection pressing into his lower back.  
  
“Dean,” it came out as a strangled whisper.  The Alpha groaned a little backing off so Castiel could catch his breath.    
  
“I’m sorry Cas…I shouldn’t have done that,” Dean sighed starting to pull away completely but Cas yanked on his hand.  
  
“It’s…it’s ok…I’m fine,” he said softly biting hard on his lip.  Dean gently unwound their fingers to push on his shoulder so he would lie on his back.  He swallowed hard as he met those brilliant jade green eyes.  Dean smiled softly at him and traced his cheekbone with his fingers.  
  
“God you’re beautiful Cas,” Dean whispered.  Castiel looked away as the blush burned his skin.  He knew this would be the perfect moment…if only he could find some kind of courage to do it.  A flash of Mary standing up for John flashed through his mind and he took in a deep breath.  
  
Drawing his eyes back to Dean’s, he stared at him for a breath before tilting his head to the side.  He wanted this…with every fiber of his being he wanted Dean to mark him, claim him.  The Alpha let out a strangled gasp and let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Cas….are…are you sure?” Dean asked and Cas smiled at him, letting his hand that wasn’t trapped under Dean’s body move up his arm and gripped his shoulder tightly.    
  
“Yes,” he answered and Dean’s head dove into his neck breathing in his scent deeply.  His body covered his own completely, lacing their fingers again so he could press them into the earth above Castiel’s head.    
  
He let out a soft moan as Dean moved between his legs to press their bodies impossibly close.  The feel of all that warmth and hard muscle pressing into him made him dizzy.  He dragged in a sharp breath when Dean’s teeth grazed his skin so gently Castiel whimpered.  
  
“Fuck…I can’t Cas….” Dean groaned pulling away from him almost violently.  Cas gasped out a cry and tears quickly sprang into his eyes, the severe rejection sending his body into tremors.  He rolled onto his side, pulling his knees into his chest as his hands covered his face.    
  
“Cas?  Cas…no…no…that’s…that’s not what I meant!” Dean whispered quickly wrapping his arms around him.  Castiel wanted to push him away but he didn’t have the strength.  
  
“It’s fine Dean….you…you don’t want me…” Castiel’s voice was a strangled sob and Dean rubbed his arm gently.  
  
“I do want you Cas…god do I fucking want you,” Dean moaned into his ear.  Castiel turned his head to look at Dean and swallowed hard at the heat filling Dean’s suddenly glowing eyes.  
  
“Then why…”  
  
“Shhh…I want you to be mine Castiel…and not just as my boyfriend…but as my Chroi…the next Anamchara,” Castiel gasped sharply as new tears filled his eyes some of which spilled over and Dean caught them with his thumb.  
  
“But…I have to do this the proper way.  I need to ask your Alpha for permission…I’m old fashioned what can I say,” He laughed and Castiel grinned, biting hard on his lip  
  
“Are you sure though Dean?  I’m…just me…I can never be…strong like your mother,” Castiel swallowed around the lump in his throat.  Dean shook his head before nuzzling his nose into his neck, breathing him in again.    
  
“I don’t care about that…but you should know…my mother wasn’t always the badass she is today…she was even shyer than you when my dad courted her…and he had Samuel to deal with,” Dean snickered.  Cas giggled and relaxed in Dean’s arms.  
  
“Maybe I should talk to her…” he said softly and Dean nodded, brushing his lips along his jaw line.    
  
“I’m sorry I made you nervous when you woke up…you just looked too damn adorable last night curled up in a little ball of black fur,” Dean teased.  Castiel rolled his eyes.  
  
“Usually Keelie sleeps next to me…” Castiel said with a frown.  Dean looked around and suddenly his face was in Cas’s shoulder, his body shaking with laughter.   
  
“Oh…that’s fucking priceless!” Dean gasped giving a pointed look.  Cas rose up on his elbows, his mouth dropping open when he saw his sister snuggled up to someone he would never expect.  
  
“Is…is that who I think it is?” Cas asked.  
  
“Yep…I never in my wildest dreams ever would have pegged them together…I always thought your sister would eat him alive,” Dean snickered.  Castiel shook his head and tried to stop laughing but he just couldn’t.  He always figured if she ever did pair up with someone, it would be another Alpha…or even a Beta…but a Theta?    
  
“I didn’t even see him last night!” Castiel lied back down and closed his eyes as a soft breeze picked up around them.  Dean did the same and smiled down at him.  
  
“Oh he was there…he didn’t really make himself known…though, if I think hard enough I might have seen him dancing with her in the drum circle,” Dean grinned.  Castiel shook his head again, his eyes darting over at the sudden awareness he felt in his brain.  She was waking up, her body stretched out, only to press into the man lying behind her, his arms wrapped around her tightly even in his sleep.  
  
 _I know you’re awake Keelie…_ His face scrunched up with the effort of sending that clear message, giving him a slight headache but it was worth it watching her sit up quickly and blushing crimson.    
  
“Really Keelie…Garth?” Dean teased with a laugh.  There was a growl and the amusement left his face completely.  Castiel suddenly realized they were still pressed against each other and gasped at the increasing anger pouring through.  
  
“What…the…fuck…do you think you’re doing?!” She growled lowering herself into a springing position, her eyes glowing.  Castiel scrambled up and moved in between them quickly.  Keelie shot him a confused look, her body relaxing just a fraction.  
  
“Keelie…I want to court your brother…the proper way,” Dean said carefully.  Keelie slipped out of attack mode and just stared between them before her face broke out into a huge grin.   
  
“Really?  Oh my god Castiel!” She exclaimed covering her mouth, blushing when her voice echoed through the trees.    
  
“Good morning…ah hell,” Garth stammered when he saw the mischievous look growing on Dean’s face.    
  
“Oh and to answer your question,” Keelie said glancing back at Garth with a sweet smile he’d never seen his sister give anyone else but family, “Yes, really.”  Garth blushed but reached out to take her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist.    
  
“Well…shit…have fun explaining this to Michael…” Dean teased, grinning at the color draining from the Theta’s face.  Keelie rolled her eyes and stood up, turning her back on them as she stretched out her body.    
  


* * *

  
  
Dean couldn’t help the huge smile spreading across his face.  Castiel would soon be his Chroi and just the mere thought sent a flutter of pure joy through him.  He didn’t remember much from their run, just the satisfying exhaustion as they finally collapsed onto the mound of grass on the outer skirts of the woods.    
  
He knew Castiel loved it near the waterfall and tried to lead the others there but something had made all the Alphas on alert.  He couldn’t place it then but as he thought about it…it was the scents of the wandering wolves.  One was threatening close, raising the hackles on their necks.  Castiel had nipped at them until they turned the opposite direction to get away from the edge of their land.  
  
They found a comfortable spot and started to settle, Castiel had curled into a ball and quickly fell asleep.  Dean had been ready to sleep close by when a small gray wolf approached slowly on his belly.  Keelie yipped at him and he hurried closer, letting her rub her muzzle along his.  When they curled up together Dean wrapped himself around the Omega.  
  
When they woke that morning…it honestly didn’t surprise him when Castiel instantly became nervous.  Then…god….when he submitted… It took everything he had to keep from marking him right then.  Mary had raised him better than that…and he had to do right by Castiel…show him that he wasn’t just a warm body for Dean to breed through.  He’d known for a long time but it didn’t truly make itself obvious until Castiel rolled away from him curling in on himself.  
  
He was completely and utterly in love with Castiel.  He had to do this the right way…he just prayed that Michael would approve…  
  
“We should start heading back…where’s Benny and Sam?” Keelie asked looking around.  Dean sniffed at the air and looked over his shoulder just as the two came into view.    
  
“Just checking the perimeter…back where we smelt them other wolves…I don’t like it Dean…they gettin too close,” Benny stated with a grim expression.  Dean shot him a warning look, the collective gasp making him flinch.  
  
“What do you mean wandering wolves?” Castiel asked pulling his knees to his chest.  Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  Keelie frowned at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
“I’m…not really supposed to talk about it but…this stays between us ok?” All of them nodded and he started to pace.  
  
“My dad…told me that usually there are a few strays that are attracted to this area and sometimes they even join in on our runs…but last night…he was informed of several…much more than usual surrounding the edge of our land.  We don’t know what they want…and I should have paid more attention to where we were going,” Dean sighed.  He felt a tug on his hand and he looked down into deep blue eyes staring up at him.    
  
“Dean it’s ok…but we do need to get back and tell your father,” Keelie said softly.  The air surrounding her electrified emitting a soft glow as her body phased into her wolf.  Her coat jet black just like her brother with the exception of a white smudge crescent shape on her forehead.    
  
Garth followed quickly, jumping up to playfully nip at Keelie’s ears.  She barked a warning at him but licked his face anyway.  Dean chuckled and looked over to see Benny and Sam’s eyes bulging.  
  
“Seems we…uh…missed something while we patrolled,” Sam coughed.  Castiel burst out laughing, making them all jump a little.    
  
“Yeah…this is gonna be interesting,” Dean grinned.  Sam and Benny phased next, both of them with dark brown coats.  Sammy’s had blonde and reddish tints while Benny had streaks of black and just a bit of silver.  Both were huge but not as big as Dean’s wolf.  He grinned and waited for Castiel to phase.  The Omega smiled up at him and closed his eyes as pale skin erupted into fur so black there were tints of blue.  Dean beamed proudly at the circling wolves that would soon become his closest confidants when he became Conri.    
  
He felt tension in his body and took a deep breath as he turned, towering over the others.  Castiel rubbed against his chest with his muzzle and Dean nipped at his ears affectionately.  He let out a long howl and the others joined before they hurried off towards the house.  
  


* * *

  
  
Castiel broke through the tree line first, barking happily as his body spasmed just before turning back into his human side.  He took in a deep breath and bit his lip to keep from smiling to big.  The smell of cooking meat and coffee filled his nose.  The pack rarely spent time in the cabins during the days of the full moon.   
  
He turned to see the others finally catching up to him.  He may be the smallest but he was for damn sure the quickest.  Once they all changed back, Dean’s hand found his and Castiel blushed letting the Alpha lead them back to the others.    
  
“Hey!  About damn time you guys came back!  Ash is cooking the last of breakfast,” Balthazar called out.  The bright smile on his face quickly faded at their joined hands.  He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes bugged out when he also saw Keelie and Garth together.  
  
“Ok…what the fu…”  
  
“Get cleaned up you guys!  Our Conri has called a meeting…all Alpha’s are required to come,” Samuel stated from behind Balthazar.  The Alphas nodded and Castiel bit his lip trying to draw his hand from Dean’s but his fingers only tightened.  
  
“…I don’t want to know…I’m safer that way…” Balthazar shook his head and hurried away.  
  
“I wonder why John needs to see us?” Keelie asked.  Dean shrugged his shoulders running a hand through his hair.    
  
“I’ll see you later…promise,” Dean said cupping his face gently.  Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, pressing his face into Dean’s warm hand.  The Alpha pressed his lips to his forehead, taking in a deep breath before releasing him.  Castiel watched as he trotted off to the main house, Sam and Benny following close behind.    
  
“So um…see you…for dinner?” Castiel turned, smiling at how red Garth was.  Keelie smiled softly at him, taking his hands in hers.  
  
“Of course…and ignore Balthazar…he’s just jealous.  Find me later,” She said, surprising them all as she kissed him.  Garth gasped but melted into it, his hands moving to cup the sides of Keelie’s neck.  Castiel couldn’t help the bubble of happiness filling his chest.  Yeah he never in a million years would have thought of Garth for his sister…but as he watched them together…they fit perfectly together.    
  
“I’ll see you soon,” Keelie said after pulling away.  Garth nodded, pecking her lips before scurrying away towards one of the cabins.    
  
The twins quickly made their way to their cabin, pausing when they heard raised voices through the door.  Keelie pulled open the door and Castiel followed closely.  
  
“Oh thank god…where the hell were you guys?” Michael demanded rushing over to them.  Castiel flinched, lowering his eyes instantly.  
  
“Were we usually go…in the woods? Why…what’s happened?” Keelie asked as Castiel clutched at her hand.  
  
“Nothing…nothing.  Get cleaned up you two…John’s called a meeting,” Michael cleared his throat and avoided Keelie’s eyes.  His twin took a step forward and touched her eldest brother’s shoulder.  He lowered his head and rubbed at his face.  
  
“I just…got worried when you guys didn’t come back first thing…come on…we have to get ready,” Michael forced a smile before moving towards the kitchen.  
  
 _What the hell?_ Castiel nodded, flinching only slightly at the uncomfortable sensation.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dean dropped his towel outside his closet, he wanted to wear something light but he also wanted to look good for his soon to be mate.  A pleasant rush flowed through his skin and he shivered, smiling to himself.  God he couldn’t wait until he could truly call Castiel his own.  
  
He had just barely pulled on his jeans when the door to his room opened.  Spinning around he came face to face with Bela Talbot.  She was new to the pack as well…had only joined with them last year.  Both her human and wolf sides were beautiful and many of the Alphas wanted her…but she had a horrible want for the soon to be Conri.    
  
It was during the Novak’s six-month absence when she first propositioned him.  And she had been none to subtle about it either. He had been moping on the night of the Harvest Moon (October), only a month after Chuck had been killed.  It was still all too fresh in their minds and when the Novak’s didn’t come for the run, it had hit Dean the hardest.  And it wasn’t just Castiel he missed…though that was the brunt of it.  Keelie and Gabe were his best friends and he even enjoyed the presence of the other brothers as well.    
  
So on the full moon he ran out by himself and sat by the waterfall remembering the first time he led the twins out there.  Castiel had been so excited he jumped into the freezing water, shifting back to human at the shock of it.    
  
Bela found him and at first he welcomed her but when she started to nuzzle against him, begging him to take her as his true mate he pushed her away.  Now every moment she could, she would proposition him.  She hadn’t been to thrilled when the announcement was made that the Novak’s were coming back.    
  
“Did you have fun last night?” She asked, her voice soft and sweet.  Any other male would jump at the chance to be with her…just not him.  He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.  He pulled on a tight black shirt and then a green over shirt. Leaving it unbuttoned he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.  All the while Bela watched him closely, her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth.  
  
“Is there a reason why you’re in my room Bela?” he asked with annoyance.  Her face fell for a short moment before she beamed a smile at him.  
  
“I was wondering maybe you and I could run together tonight?” She asked.  Dean snorted out a laugh.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not interested?  That I have my eye on someone else?”   
  
“Who?  That pathetic Omega?” She laughed.  Dean let out a menacing growl as he pounced shoving her against the door.  
  
“Watch your tongue Beta…his name is Castiel…and he is far from pathetic. Hear me, very carefully.  I do not want you nor will I ever…get out,” Dean snarled pulling away from her.  She swallowed hard and hurried out of the room.  He stood there for a long moment before leaving the room as well.    
  
Once down stairs he found Benny and Sam in the kitchen.  Gabriel was showing something to Sam on his computer and Benny…was talking quietly with the new Omega…Samandriel.  
  
“There are too many Sams,” he grumbled.  Sammy looked up at him and snickered.  Samandriel glanced up with a blush and Dean caught the adoring look Benny gave the younger boy.  
  
“Well…my middle name is Alfred…” the Omega offered.    
  
“Nuh Uh…we are not calling you Alfred angel,” Benny laughed making Samandriel blush even darker.  
  
“Hmmm…. what about Alfie?” Sammy asked.  
  
“I like that better than Alfred…what say you pup?” Benny grinned.  Samandriel gave him a shy smile before nodding.  
  
“Benny…nothing…I have nothing…. First Garth and Keelie…”  
  
“Wait…WHAT?” Gabriel exclaimed his mouth hanging open.  The Alphas in the room burst out laughing, hurrying out of the house when they heard John’s summoning howl.    
  
Dean was still snickering to himself when they entered the meeting hall with all the other Alphas in the pack.  Sam had tried to turn back but Dean dragged him in.  He was Dean’s Beta, giving him the right to be privy to Alpha meetings.  
  
  He wanted to sit with the Novaks but a quick glance from his dad and he was standing next to him.  Once everyone was seated John took in a calming breath.  That’s when he noticed Bobby sitting with his head in his hands, his Chroi Ellen rubbing his back, her eyes brimming with tears.  He felt a sudden panic and was about to ask when John started speaking.  
  
“Last night I was informed of several wolves crowding the perimeter…I know…I should have told you sooner but…I honestly didn’t think it was something to worry about but…some of our unmated females who like to run by themselves found their scent,” John explained.  Dean frowned and stared at his dad.    
  
“Is anyone missing?” Rufus asked sitting forward in his chair.    
  
“Unfortunately…two are.  One of our newest…Jessica and…Jo Harvelle…” John hesitated and Dean held his breath looking over at his baby brother.  Sam made a pained noise and turned away from everyone.  Dean knew how much his brother was crushing on her…and Jo was missing as well?  
  
“Where…which direction did she go?” Sam asked, his voice faltering only for a moment.  
  
“Sammy…”  
  
“Don’t Sammy me Dad…where…I’ll find her,” he said.  Dean swallowed hard and stepped up next to his brother.  
  
“Both girls ran out together, Jo wanted to keep an eye on her.  Usually she goes out to the east,” Ellen said thickly.  Dean nodded; he knew where Jo liked to run.  He’d gone with her several times.  The young Alpha loved to race up the rocky hills where you could almost see the entire expanse of the forest.    
  
“Benny and I will go with him…I know those hills…we’ll bring both of them back,” Dean nodded towards his 2nd who moved to flank Dean.    
  
“Fine…but be careful…we don’t know what these wolves want…wait…take Keelie with you…if either of them are hurt…they may not react well to a male,” John ordered.  Sam’s face turned a ghastly green and swallowed hard.  Bobby let out a strangled whine and Ellen pressed her face close to his whispering something in his ear.  
  
 John pulled out a map so Dean could show them where they would be if they didn’t come back within 3 hours.  Benny memorized the marks on the map that indicated caves and hidden valleys, he nodded to the others when he was done.  The group left the hall with Keelie leading the way.  
  


* * *

  
  
Castiel exited his room and his breath caught.  Gabriel and Balthazar stood blocking his way out of the cabin with arms crossed over their chests.    
  
“Uh…guys?   Can I leave please?” he asked timidly.    
  
“What is this I hear about you and Dean?  And our sister with fucking Garth?” Gabe ordered.  Castiel flinched and ran his fingers through his hair.  In all honesty he didn’t know why this was such a big deal.  
  
“Dean is going to ask Michael if he can court me…and Garth…Keelie really likes him,” Castiel answered.  The older brothers shared a look before their stern expressions melted into smiles.  
  
“Oh thank god…we thought…maybe Dean pressured you….” Gabe said and Castiel glared at him.  
  
“Why does everyone just assume that?  First Keelie and now you guys?  Did it ever occur to you that Dean might actually like me?!” Castiel asked wincing at the slight whine in his voice.  His brothers looked at him guiltily and Balthazar sighed.  
  
“Cassie…we were just worried ok?” he asked and Castiel just rolled his eyes.  He pushed between them and finally escaped the cramped cabin.  He took in a deep breath of fresh air mixed with cooking meat and pack.  He suddenly felt anxious in the pit of his stomach.  It was Keelie…he looked around until he saw them making their way to edge of the woods.  
  
“Keelie!” He called out but they didn’t hear him.  
  
 _Keelie!_  
  
She stopped so suddenly Sam nearly ran her over.  Dean knew the glazed over expression on her face and began to look for him.  Their eyes met and Cas started to walk over.  Dean whispered something to Keelie and she nodded.  
  
Stay Castiel…explain…later.  I’ll keep pretty boy safe for you.  Cas prepared himself for the pain but was surprised when it was so mute he almost didn’t feel it at all.  Dean threw him a small smile before leading the group past the trees.  
  
“Castiel…can I talk to you?” a small voice asked behind him.  He turned to find a very red faced Samandriel.    
  
”Of course…what’s wrong?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing…I’m fine…it’s just…I may have feelings for someone…and…it just feels so sudden and,” the boy stammered and Cas smiled sweetly, wrapping his arm around the younger boy.  
  
“Let’s get some food first,” Cas offered leading the way.


	6. Chapter 6

I love all the reviews keep em coming!!!!  
  
Thank you for the faves/follows!!!  


* * *

  
  
Dean hauled himself up and over the large rock, taking in a deep breath of the crisp morning air.  He glanced around a bit before leaning down to grasp Keelie’s arm pulling her up easily.  She brushed off the dirt on her pants before taking in her surroundings.  They had come to a split and Dean thought it was wise to break into two teams.  Sammy and Benny went one way and he and Keelie went up the rocky hills.  If the girls were hurt…they’d react better to a Beta then two Alphas.  He just prayed they would be ok…  
  
“Do you smell them?” Keelie asked softly, her eyes darting around nervously.  Dean closed his eyes and let his other senses take over.  There was a very faint scent but he couldn’t pin point it…it was there but washed down.  
  
“I don’t know…if she ran through here, it would be stronger…all I’m getting is a very old weak one…” Dean huffed.  He started to walk when Keelie gripped his arm tight enough to leave a bruise.  Dean spun around to look at her; she had a glazed look on her face.  
  
“Keelie?  What’s wrong?” Dean asked putting his other hand on the side of her cheek.  Her eyes darted around as if looking for something…or following something.  Her knees buckled and she almost collapsed but Dean wrapped his arms around her, keeping her up right.  
  
“Keelie…” He said softly, very lightly slapping the side of her face.  She gasped and the glazed look slowly slid away and she stared at him.      
  
“Dean…. I feel strange,” Her voice came out in a tight whisper.  Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  She touched her fingers to her forehead and took in a deep breath.  She looked over to the side and froze.  Dean followed her gaze and noticed an overgrown path hiding in between a mass of trees.  
  
“They went that way…” She said in a hallow voice.  Dean frowned down at her and made her look up at him.  
  
“Keelie…how the hell would you even know that?  The scent is old…if they went by here we would have caught it,” he said slowly.  She looked at him over her shoulder and he froze.  There was something new about her…a change in her eyes that he never noticed before.  Deep within the dark blue, bright flecks of silver were beginning to glow, growing stronger and more vivid by the second.    
  
“Dean?” Keelie asked backing away a bit.  He hadn’t noticed that he had taken a few steps closer, his face inches away from hers.  Dean shook his head, running his hand through his hair.  This…was completely out of his league…he put it out of his mind for the moment.  What he could deal with was finding the girls and the knowledge that Keelie never lied and never bullshitted him…so if she said to go that way…he would follow.  
  
“I don’t know how and I’m not even going to try and understand it but, lead the way,” Dean said finally and she looked up at him with a question forming in her eyes but she just nodded, hurrying along the hidden trail.  
  
 Dean kept his eye on her the entire way, she would stop at moments and get that look on her face again then would sharply turn in a direction.  He wanted to ask what she was doing when a strong scent of blood filled his nose.    
  
“Fuck…do you smell that?” Dean asked.  Keelie nodded and bit her lip glancing around the area.    
  
“Dean?  Is that you?” a small voice called out sending both Alphas’ on high alert.  It was Jess; he hurried over to the edge of a short cliff and peered over.  
  
“Jess!  What the hell happened!” Dean cried mostly in relief at seeing both of the girls.  Jo looked up at them with a small pained smile, her leg twisted in a gross way underneath a rock, her pants covered in blood.  Jess looked ok, just several cuts along her face.  Keelie squeezed his shoulder before hurrying back to where they came, a few moments later he heard a piercing howl.    
  
“We were running around and decided to head back closer to the circle when we caught the scent of several Alphas…we would have just ignored it but they started to chase us.  That’s when Jo slipped and fell over the edge…I couldn’t lift the damn rock that fell on her and I wasn’t going to leave her here alone!” Jess cried a few tears spilling down her cheeks.  Jo reached out and rubbed the younger girls arm.  
  
“It’s ok Jess…we’re safe now…who were they Dean?” Jo called out.  Dean shook his head, his fingers pushing through his hair.  
  
“We don’t know…I’m gonna fucking find out though,” Dean replied.  He heard a thumping noise and turned in time to see Benny, Sam and Keelie crashing through the bushes.    
  
“Jess!  Oh thank the gods…are you ok?” Sam asked peering over the edge.  The smile on Jess’s lips lit up her entire face when she saw Sam.  Dean grinned at them but it faded a bit when he glanced at Keelie.   She was kneeling down on her knees and breathing hard, her skin was so pale and a light sweat had broken out on her brow.   He reached out to touch her arm but jerked back at how cold her skin was.  
  
“Keelie?” He asked softly moving closer to her, she wasn’t answering, and her eyes had a very light milky haze over them.  He shook her hard and shouted her name.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with her Dean?  Shit…her skin is ice cold,” Sam exclaimed sharing a worried glance with his older brother.  Dean nodded and tried shaking her again.  Wolves in their human skin ran incredibly hot…everyone knew that.  So for one to drop down below even a normal human’s…something was wrong.    
  
“I don’t know…she had some kind of…vision or something.  She just knew which way to go…that’s how we found the girls…” Dean answered touching the side of the girl’s face.  He looked up at Benny…there was something about the way he was staring at Keelie…like he knew what was going on but didn’t want to say.  He wanted to command for him to explain but there were more important things to take care of.    
  
“Dean…what’s happening to me?” Keelie asked finally coming back to them.  She had tears in her eyes and Dean shook his head…he needed to get them all back home and now.  
  
“Are you ok?” Sam asked softly petting her hair a little.  
  
“I’m…I’m ok…I need water though,” Keelie swallowed thickly, her eyes watching Sam as he grabbed a water bottle out of his pack.    
  
“Dean…we need to get out of here,” Sam said with a knowing look.  There’s too much going on and we have eyes on us is what he read through his brother’s eyes and he couldn’t agree more.    
  
Sam quickly climbed down the rocks while Dean found a little ledge to balance on.  Once his brother made it to the girls he embraced Jess in his long arms, kissing her forehead.  Dean smiled while Jo made a gagging noise.  Sam playfully glared at her before grabbing up the rock wedge on her leg and threw it away.  Jo hissed loudly as the wound finally started to heal by itself, Sam inspected it quickly.  
  
“There’s no break, just a really bad gash that should close in a second…come on klutz…let’s get you home before your mother kills us all,” Sam laughed picking her up gently.    
  
“Ugh, I’ll be lucky to even be let out of the house tonight,” Jo groaned as she was passed off to Dean.  Her leg was nearly closed but it was still incredibly tender.  He guided her back up to where Benny could lift her up.  Then he helped Jess join the others.    
  
“Dean…what’s going on with Keelie?” Sam asked quietly as he joined his brother on the small ledge.  Dean rubbed at his face and sighed heavily.  
  
“To be honest Sammy…I haven’t got a clue.  I mean, it definitely rings a bell but I can’t put my finger on it where I’ve heard of it before.  Let’s just get them home…we’ll figure it there,” Dean said softly before climbing up with Sam right behind him.  Even though Jo fought against it, Benny picked her up bridal style.  Keelie looked better but Dean grabbed her arm anyway to steady her on her feet.    
   
They were just about to leave when there was quick flash of movement that caught Dean’s eye.  He spun around to face it but Keelie gripped his arm tightly.  
  
“Show yourselves!” Dean shouted taking a few steps towards the hiding wolves.    
  
“Dean no…we need to head back now…please?” Keelie begged and he turned to look at her.  Her pulse had quickened and her fingers dug into his arm  
  
“We need to leave…now,” She said meeting his eyes.  He swallowed down his anger and visibly shook it out of his system.  He nodded once at Benny and they started to head out.  
  
Dean could have sworn he heard someone laughing behind them.  


* * *

  
  
Castiel stared at Samandriel like he had gone mad.  The younger boy pressed his lips together tightly and waited for some kind of reaction from the older Omega.    
  
“Benny?  You…have feelings for Benny?  How…by the gods…how did this even begin?” Castiel finally managed to squeak out.  After getting some food the boys found a spot under a shady tree to talk.  Castiel learned that the boy had lived an Omega life that Castiel had feared when he was younger.  Though the boy swore he was still a virgin and hadn’t reached his first heat, he was still passed around his pack among the unmated Alphas.  Not only did they beat him and molest him, they forced him to do things that made him sick to even talk about.    
  
Castiel tried to hold it in but when Samandriel explained the treatment of his last Alpha, he couldn’t.  Both Omegas cried hugging tightly to each other.  When the Alpha fell asleep, he had run, not even really knowing which direction to take or where there was any place safe for him.  Thank the gods he was found by Bobby’s house.  There was a huge stream and Samandriel had passed out next to it.  Ellen found him and took him in, cleaned him up and fed him.    
  
He felt calm around her but completely freaked out when Bobby came into the house.  When they explained to him the laws of their pack and that he would be protected once he accepts John as his Alpha and Conri, Samandriel had sobbed.  
  
“I just wanted to find a place I could be free…I didn’t want to be scared anymore,” the boy had told him with fresh tears streaming down his face.  At that moment Castiel had never been more grateful for his father joining the Tillamook Pack or for John Winchester.    
  
“Well…I noticed him last night and…I don’t know what it was but I just felt warm all over and it was so comforting.  I’d never felt that before with an Alpha, it was nice,” Samandriel explained and Castiel could only smile at him.  Gods did he know how that felt but it had only terrified him that Dean would never feel the same way.  
  
“Do…you think Benny has feelings for you?” Castiel asked pulling his knees up to his chest.  Samandriel blushed and tried to hide his smile.  
  
“I think so…I mean this morning he found me in the main house and sat by me when he ate.  He called me Angel,” Samandriel was so quiet Castiel had to strain to hear him.    
  
“Well tonight, why don’t you join us in the run?  Benny will be with us,” Castiel asked getting excited about tonight’s run…hopefully by then Dean would be officially courting him…which meant he would be free to openly be affectionate with him and not have to worry about angry scowls from his brothers.    
  
“Maybe…”  
  
“No maybes…you’re going with us, end of story,” Castiel grinned as he blushed furiously.  They sat and chatted idly for a while, taking in the cool air and breeze fluttering around them.  There were times like this he wished he lived there and not in the city.  All the concrete and hardly any trees were a buzz kill to any wolf.  He had to constantly hide there, afraid that any human would see his eyes or recognize his animal behavior.    
  
Especially in high school…he had begged to be home schooled but his father had been persistent on him learning the ways of humans as well…he at least had Keelie there with him.  
  
He sat up quickly when there was a slight pressure on his chest, it was strained and a wave of anxiety washed over him.  Glancing towards where the others had disappeared earlier he saw Benny breaking the tree line first.    
  
“They found them…” Castiel gasped.  Samandriel sat up as well and covered his mouth in shock.  Castiel got to his feet and let out a loud howl before running quickly over to them.  The door of the main house slammed shut as John, Samuel, Bobby and Ellen ran over to the group as well.    
  
“Oh by the gods…you found them!  Thank you!” Ellen cried wrapping her arms around Jo and Bobby engulfing them both.  
  
“Ok, Ok…I’m fine! Ugh!” Jo loudly complained though there was a huge smile on her face and her fingers clung onto their clothes.  Ash came running up as well, squeezing the hell out of his sister.  Castiel watched them with a huge smile on his face before turning to see Dean staring at him.  He bit his lip and stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
“I’m glad you’re ok,” he whispered as Dean’s hands rubbed his back.  A shiver ran down his spine when Dean pressed his nose into his neck, a soft moan leaving his lips as he pulled in Castiel’s scent.  
  
“Of course, you think anything could get me when I have you waiting for me?” Dean chuckled and Castiel blushed but held onto him tighter.  He felt a spike of anxiety and glanced over at his sister.  He frowned…she looked different and now that he was actually focused on her…the link between them was different too.  Their whole lives they could feel each other’s emotions though it would take a brief moment to understand what it was and maybe get a sentence through but it always caused pain.    
  
But now…it was clear…he didn’t even need to think about it.  He could also hear what she was thinking clearly as if she was just talking to him and there was no pain.  She met his eyes and he gasped pulling away from Dean a bit.    
  
He didn’t have a chance to really look at them because his brothers were coming closer and she was sending him a clear message… Back away from Dean or Michael’s going to flip his shit…let Dean do this the right way twin…  He quickly pulled away from Dean and swallowed down the lump in his throat.  Keelie grabbed his hand and moved to stand between them…Dean made a noise to argue with her but she shook her head stubbornly.  
  
Castiel looked around and noticed Sam and Jess together, his fingers playing with the ends of her long hair lazily.  He had always been a little jealous of Sam and now it was rearing it’s ugly head full force.    
  
Calm yourself twin…Michael will not deny this…he’d be fucking stupid if he did.  Castiel gasped and stared at her grinning face.  
  
“Well done my sons, Benny and Keelie…. It seems you have done well picking them as your closest Dean,” John said with a prideful smile.  Dean grinned back at him and hugged his father.    
“Dad…can I talk to you for a second please?” Dean asked softly pulling John to the side.  Castiel watched them for a moment before his attention was brought forth by Keelie’s quick intake of breath.  
  
“Oh gods…he’s not doing what I think he is…” Castiel murmured.  Garth had pulled Michael to the side talking with him quietly but his eyes kept shooting towards her.  Their older brother glanced over at them with a strange look on his face that broke out into a huge grin.

* * *

  
  
“What is it son?” John asked placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
“Ok first of all…we need to deal with these rogue wolves…they came onto our land and chased the girls…Jo slipped off the edge of one the smaller cliffs and got hurt.  They were about to show themselves…but Keelie was extremely insistent that we should leave,” Dean explained staring at his father.  John sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I’m glad she did…Samuel, Bobby and I are going scouting this afternoon…hopefully we’ll get them to talk to us before the run tonight,” John said.  
  
“I want to come with you.”  
  
“No Dean…”  
  
“Dad!  How am I ever going to be ready if you keep me out of this?” Dean said with annoyance.  He hated that he sounded like a whining pup but he was being honest.  He loved his father and respected him with all he had but he had to grow up sometime.  
  
“I know son…but I’d rather you be here and protect everyone in case these rogues turn violent…the first place they’re going to go is here…and now that we have two Omegas…I don’t want to take that chance,” John explained and Dean let out a slow breath.  Just the mere thought of something happening to Cas all because he wanted to prove to his father that he would be a good Conri made him sick to his stomach.   Dean looked up at his father and nodded finally.  
  
“Good…we need some time to prepare…we’ll alert the perimeter guards along the way.  Keep Benny within ear shot at all times son…it may seem annoying but you’ll come to understand the necessity of it,” John said and began to walk back to the others.  Dean rubbed the back of his neck, staying rooted to the spot.  John looked back with a frown on his face, “Something else son?”  
  
“Uh…yeah actually.  What would you think if I told you I found my Chroi?” Dean asked.  John tilted his head a bit to the side and couldn’t suppress the soft chuckle.  He felt his cheeks burn a little, his teeth gnawing on the inside of his cheek.  The older Alpha clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a bright smile.  
  
“And by finding your Chroi…you mean Castiel yes?  Dean…your mother and I…hell even Chuck knew you two belonged together even when you were pups,” John shook his head still laughing.  Dean stared at him his mouth hanging open a bit.  Had they really been that obvious?  The memories of them when they were younger were a bit hazy but the little flashes he did have always brought a smile to his face.  Castiel had been so full of nervous energy and hadn’t grown shy around him just yet.  It wasn’t until they were about 14 when Cas started to run away from him.  
  
“How did you know then?” Dean asked purely out of curiosity.  John laughed crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Oh man…we would all sit there and watch you all chase and play.  Castiel always…used to watch you with such reverence it was astonishing.  While the others were content in treating you the same as them, it was like he just knew you were different, special.  Pups that age never really quite understand our dynamics but somehow, he did.  And you…you were so fond of him, always wanting to be around him.  I remember the first time you fully phased, Lucifer was picking on him and you let out this adorable broken howl and just exploded into fur to protect him even though it was innocent,” John laughed tears coming to his eyes at the memory.  Dean felt his jaw drop a little and he let out a little huff.    
  
He did remember that…Lucifer had been teasing Castiel about him being an Omega…neither of them knew what that meant or what it would ultimately do to their friendship.  But when he saw how upset Castiel had gotten, his emotions got the best of him.  
  
And it was Castiel who had talked him into phasing back into his human form.  It was painful the first time and Castiel had stayed, gently rubbing his back while the tremors racked his body.  He felt a smile tug at his lips and he looked up at his father who was staring at him with such fondness it made him blush.  
  
“Dean…I wouldn’t care who chose to be your Chroi…as long as they make you happy.  That’s all I have ever wanted for you and Sam.  But…I will be a little biased and say that I am more than thrilled you’ve chosen Castiel.  Omegas have something about them that just balances out our Alpha sides.  I knew from the first glance at Mary that she was mine…even though she was just as shy and nervous as Castiel,” John said with a small smile.  
  
“And Samuel wanted to kill you,” Dean added.  John barked out a laugh nodding.  
  
“Oh yeah he did…it didn’t matter that I was next in line to be Conri…or that I won every challenge thrown my way.  He always believed I wasn’t ever going to be good enough for her.  But…she loved me and chose me out of everyone that wanted her.  And I will never stop feeling truly blessed for that,” John said.  Dean smiled up at his father and bit his lip hard.  
  
“Thanks Dad…I guess I should talk to Michael now,” Dean said nervously.  John patted his shoulder and led him back to the growing group.  The entire pack was joining to make sure the girls were ok.  Dean stopped and couldn’t help the soft chuckle when he saw Garth and Keelie together, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.  
  
“Ok…I missed something right?” John laughed gesturing towards the new couple.  Dean nodded with a laugh, filling him in about the night before.  John shook his head and walked away towards Bobby and Ellen.  Dean took in a deep breath to steel his nerves before walking towards the eldest Novak brother.  He was in the middle of Balthazar, Lucifer and several other pack members.    
  
“Hey Michael…can I um…speak with you for a moment?” The older Alpha glanced over at him and nodded.  As he walked away from the pack once again he caught electric blue eyes staring at him and he smiled brightly at Cas.  
  
“What can I do for you Dean?” Michael asked with a small smile.  Dean looked up at him and let out a sigh of relief.  There wasn’t a look of hatred bearing down at him just a friendly smile and a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  He had no idea why he had been so worried or nervous before.  This wasn’t Samuel…he could handle Michael…maybe.  
  
“I know it isn’t really our custom anymore but…I wanted to ask your permission to court Castiel,” Dean asked.  Michael blinked a couple of times before chuckling.    
  
“Oh Dean…you really think I’d allow that?” Michael asked his lips tightening trying to hide the small smirk.  Dean opened his mouth to say something but only a choking sound made its way out.  He stared up into those humorous eyes and felt himself pale a little.  He couldn’t be serious…after everything he had said in defense of Castiel the night before?    
  
“Are you serious?  Michael, come on…”  
  
“Dean!  Calm down, I’m just messing with you,” Michael shook his head snickering, “Look, you know us…you know how insanely protective we are over him.  And, I know it gets a little over bearing but to be honest with you…I couldn’t think of anyone more perfect for him.  Yes Dean, I’ll allow you to court my brother.” Dean grinned up at him and let out a huge sigh of relief.  Michael was so stoned face at times he really didn’t know if the guy was joking or not.  There were times he would crack a joke and only Castiel would laugh at it.  
  
 With a final nod at the Alpha he practically ran back to the group, weaving his way around the others.  His name was called out a few times but he paid them no mind, he’d apologize to them later.  He finally managed to spot Castiel and the Omega spun around his eyes finding Dean’s.    
  
“Dean?” He called out his brow furrowing a bit.  Dean didn’t answer him, just hurried over to him scooping him up in his arms.  Cas let out a breathy giggle as his legs wrapped around his waist.  One of Dean’s hands cupped the side of his face, his thumb tracing the smile gracing those beautiful lips.    
  
Cas blushed as the eyes of their pack members grew a little intense.  He tried to pull away but Dean held him firmly, his fingers moving to the back of his neck.  Giving him a small smile, his hand guided him down so that their lips merely brushed against each other.  Castiel let out a small noise of surprise that made Dean smile.    
  
“Dean…” Castiel gasped, his fingers winding into his shirt.  He grinned and gently set Castiel down on his feet, both his hands coming up to cup the sides of his face.  He kissed him again and Castiel melted into it, his entire body nearly sagging into him.    
  
Dean pulled away just enough to look into those excited blue eyes staring up at him.  He looked around at the rest of his pack; smiles and expressions of affection were thrown their way and it made Dean buzz with excitement and happiness.  He pressed his open palm to Cas’s heart and smiled at the quickening thump in his chest.  
  
“Castiel Novak…will you be my mate, my Chroi…the next Anamchara?” Dean asked and the wolves around them yipped excitedly.  Castiel bit his lip hard and tried to stand still but he just couldn’t.  Tears filled his eyes and a few dropped down his cheeks but he was smiling, pure joy shining on his beautiful face.   Castiel’s hand rested firmly against Dean’s chest and took in a deep breath.  
  
“Yes…. Dean Winchester I will be your Chroi and you mine,” Cas replied back.  Dean laughed and sent up a loud howl before pulling the Omega tightly into his arms, pressing his face into the crook of his neck as the wolves around them sent up happy howls.  
  
“Castiel!  I’m so happy for you twin!” Keelie exclaimed hugging her brother once Dean finally managed to let him go.  Now that they were official…it was a little difficult to have just the slightest distance from him.  Their bond wouldn’t be complete until he knotted him for the first time but that wouldn’t be until his first heat hit…and god he couldn’t wait.  Castiel embraced his sister and smiled brightly at her.  
  
“As I am for you Keelie…I’m still…surprised that you chose Garth but still…I’m happy that we have found our mates…it seems that all of us are in fact,” Castiel smiled looking over his shoulder.  Dean followed his gaze and smirked.  Sam was still wrapped around Jess while Benny was softly talking to Alfie.  
  
“Yeah I know…I think besides you two and your brother…the rest of us like the non obvious,” Keelie snickered.  Dean laughed shaking his head at her.  The silver was still shining brightly in her eyes and wondered if the twins had talked about it yet…he wanted to bring it up but the need to spend time with his new Chroi and friends without anymore-added drama won out.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel gradually woke up to the faint sounds of barking and howling.  It was nearing dark and he groaned softly, not wanting to leave this bed...ever.  He'd fallen asleep hours ago, all the excitement from earlier was exhausting.  After spending some time wither everyone, Dean lead him to the main house to get some lunch.    
  
It was rather endearing watching Dean spin around the kitchen to cook some simple grilled cheese sandwhiches. It made Cas's heart swell whenever Dean passed, making sure to touch him in some way.  A brush of fingers, a kiss to his temple.  Cas never imagined to be showered with such affections from him.  Especially when their friends came bounding into the house.  He thought Dean would close up but he was pleasantly suprised when it was just the opposite.  
  
The smile stretched on his face everytime he would catch Dean staring, his eyes never leaving him even when they were in separate conversations.    
  
When his sister stood next to him, leaning her elbows on the counter Cas remembered the way her eyes had seemed different.  He tried several times to get Keelie alone to talk but Dean's suggestion of taking a nap after they ate was way too tempting.  After a quick glance at his sister, he decided it could wait...he would see her for the run.  
  
The others said their goodbyes and each headed off to do their own thing until meeting up later.  Dean's hand found his and started to move towards his room but the nerves in his stomach stopped him.  They were overwhelming and Cas had the sudden urge to bolt from the house.  He trusted Dean and knew he was safe with him but he was still anxious.    
  
Dean raised his face with a finger under his chin and smiled, leaning down to kiss him.  Telling him silently that it was ok, that nothing was going to happen.  He nodded and the nerves boiling in his stomach were squashed when Dean held him close.      
  
A hot and heavy arm draped around his stomach to pull him in closer as a soft sigh brushed along his neck.  He bit his lip and snuggled back into him.  As much as he wanted to go running...the wolf inside was rather content in snuggling with this alpha...his mate...oh gods...he had a mate now!  Cas tried very hard to stifle the giggle but he just couldn't...he had dreamed of this for so long never thinking it'd be a possiblity.    
  
"Mmm, what are you laughing about?" Dean murmered, his soft lips kissing at his neck.  Cas chewed on his bottom lip pulling Dean's arms around him tighter.  Dean chuckled but obliged, nuzzling his face into Cas's neck.  
  
"I'm just happy..." Cas whispered and he felt Dean smile.  
  
"Good...wanna run with me?" Dean growled softly in his ear and Cas felt the sudden change of mood imediately.  He shuddered at the electric charge coming off of Dean's feverish skin and the growing erection pressing against his hip.  Licking his lips he felt it stir inside of him as well, his wolf now awake and eager to be chased.  
  
"Yes..." Cas moaned when Dean licked up his neck, nipping his teeth along his jaw.  
  
"Come on...I made the others promise to give you and me some alone time before they track us down," Dean grinned.  Cas rolled over onto his back and stared up into the glowing gold eyes above him.  His fingers traced the lines on his face with a soft smile before pulling his face down to kiss him.  Dean let out a sigh but relunctantly pulled away, his body trembling with the effort.  
  
"Mmm, baby if we start this here...I won't be able to stop," Dean huffed out and Cas grinned letting his fingers brush down his tan skin.  
  
"Let's go then," Cas said and laughed when Dean yanked him out of the bed.    
  
Cas took in a deep breath once they were outside and once again he was surrounded by the amazing smells of his pack.    
  
"Whoa!" Cas yelped when he was tackled from behind, a stark black wolf with a white spot on its forehead playfully growled down at him.  He snickered and pushed it off, quickly phasing into his own.  It didn't matter how many times or how old he got, the feeling of shifting would never be short of spectacular.  Every sense was magnified, all worries and emotions were pinned down to the basic needs.  And at the moment, all he could care to think about was chasing his sister and playing.    


* * *

  
  
Dean couldn't help but smile widely watching the twins chase each other and actually laughing when a bigger beige wolf joined in.  Gabriel was only maybe a head bigger then them but Keelie still managed to tackle and bite at his ears.  Two huge wolves stood off to the side  watching and one was shaking its head. Dean snorted at the older Novacks...Michael the pure black one and Lucifer the pure white.  Such contradictions to their names it always made him laugh.    
  
"He's beautiful Dean," a soft voice said from behind him.  He felt a smile tug at his lips when he turned to face his mother.    
  
"Thank you...how are you mom?" Dean asked as she linked her arm through his.  
  
"I'm fine...your father has returned from his patrol with Samuel and Bobby...those rogue wolves seemed to have left...there was no trace of them anywhere," she said and Dean frowned.  They left?  Just like that?  Dean shook his head rubbing his forehead a bit.  There was a sharp whine and when he looked up he saw Cas staring at him, his eyes full of worry.  He smiled at him and shook his head.  Keelie came up and nipped at his ears, getting his attention back to playing with the others.  
  
"He'll make an excellent Anamchara Dean," Mary said with a bright smile.  Dean nodded and kissed her cheek, banishing anymore thoughts of the strange rogue wolves.  He'd deal with it if they came back.  
  
"Are you running tonight?" Dean asked walking with her towards the growing bon fire.  The sun was just about to set behind the mountains.  Adam stood by the wood pile waiting to throw some of the logs in.  Jo was next to him talking quietly but whatever she said it was enough to make Adam smile.    
  
"No...I think i'll stay here and keep company with the old wolves," Mary grinned and Dean playfully poked her side.  
  
"You are not old..." Dean took a strand of her hair and twisted it in his fingers.  She watched him for a moment before cupping the side of his face, smiling with so much love in her eyes.    
  
"Always the flaterer...go Dean, your friends are waiting for you," she said pushing at his chest.  He kissed her forhead before trotting back to the others, grinning when he saw Sam, Jess, Alfie, and Benny with the others.  Benny was in his human form but was still playing chase, pulling both Gabe and Cas's tails before running away.    
  
"Hey!  Cas!  Get off!" Benny croaked when the black wolf jumped on him, knocking him right on his ass.  Cas phased back and sneered down at him.  
  
"Ha!  That's what you get for pulling my tail!" Cas growled.  Dean laughed with the others, biting hard on his lip when Cas stood up, his skin gleaming with sweat from phasing.  His glowing eyes turned to him and Dean swallowed thickly.    
  
"You just got pinned by an Omega! Oh shit!" Sammy jeered but quickly took off when Benny phased to the enomrous wolf and sprinted, tackling Sam into the dirt.    
  
"Is the Conri addressing us tonight?" Alfie asked softly and Dean tore his eyes off Cas's all too tempting body to look down at the young Omega.  His eyes were shining and Dean had to blink...the blue was swirling into a deep burnt yellow.  
  
"Not tonight...you stay safe out there ok Alfie?" He said and Alfie smiled with a quick nod.  Dean watched as Benny stalked over, nudging the omega with his muzzle.  He grinned and shook his head before making his way over to his mate.  
  
"Hey...you ready?" Dean whispered into his ear loving when he shuddered slightly.  Cas looked up at him nodding eagerly.  Dean took a step back and felt the pulsing heat race along his skin as he crouched down.  His mate shifted next to him and didn't waste a moment to start rubbing his face along his neck.  Dean let out a soft growl and Cas quickly rolled over onto his back.  Dean flushed with arousal and pride as he stepped over him, licking slowly up his neck.  
  
Several deep howls errupted around them and Dean turned to see Benny with a small gray and white wolf next to him, Sammy, Gabriel and Keelie.  The number of wolves surrounding him made his heart swell...even his own father didn't have this many wolves as his closest.    
  
Cas nipped at him and he threw his head up to answer the howls before tearing off towards the trees.  


* * *

  
  
Cas broke through the tree line to an open patch of field.  He phased back with a smile on his face, bending down to snatch up one of the many wildflowers swaying in the cool night breeze.  The grass tickled his bare feet as he stepped towards the center, the trees surrounding him rustling.  He heard the padding of footsteps behind him and turned to see Dean sniffing at the grass.    
  
He smiled shyly at him before turning his face up to the moon, breathing deeply at the smells of spring.  Spring was his favorite time of year, with the random rain falls and the sweet smell of flowers filling the air.    
  
He jumped slightly at the gentle touch of fingers brushing his neck; he tilted his head to the side and bit his lip when lips replaced fingers.    
  
"You smell amazing Castiel," Dean groaned making Cas shudder.  He never used his full name...it was always a short variation of it.    
  
"Thank you," Cas replied shyly his body leaning back against the Alpha's.  Rough calloused hands touched at his skin, trailing up and down his sides slowly.  Cas sighed softly and tilted his head back to lean against Dean's shoulder, the lips at his neck kissing a bit firmer.    
  
"Mark me Dean...I want you too..." Cas said breathlessly, gasping at being spun around suddenly.  Dean's mouth crashed down on his and Cas couldn't help the shamless moan, allowing for Dean's tongue to slip past his lips. Cas moved his hands up his hard chest to wind around his neck, pressing his body completely against Dean's.    
  
"God I want you so bad Castiel," Dean said softly, touching their forehads together.  Cas swallowed against the thunderous beating of his heart.  The nerves from before were trying to crash down on him but he wanted this, his entire being, both human and wolf, craved for this.    
  
"I don't want to wait Dean...I want you now," Cas said and grinned at the glowing gold in Dean's eyes.  His fingers traced along his eye brows and down his cheekbones to brush along his bottom lip.  Dean was holding his breath and with one bright smile from Cas, he found himself on his back with Dean kissing and sucking marks along his skin.  
  
"Please tell me you're sure...I don't know if I can wait either," Dean growled into his ear and Cas canted his hips up, brushing their very hard erections against each other.  Dean moaned, intertwining their fingers together to press above Cas's head.  His legs opened and whimpered at the solid weight of Dean against him.    
  
There was a growing wet sensation forming between his ass and Cas bit his lip, moaning deep in his throat.  He could feel his body opening up, readying itself for his Chroi to enter him.  It was something he had never felt before but it was amazing.  Dean's eyes dilated as he sniffed the air, the wolf inside growling when he caught the scent of Cas's arousal.    
  
"Fuck...you smell so sweet," Dean panted pulling his body off of him.  Cas opened his mouth to object but he was being rolled over onto his stomach aggressivly.  Cas's breath hitched in his throat when those weathered hands gripped his hips, pulling him up to his knees.  
  
"Dean...what are...oh gods!" He cried out and any objection he had morphed into a sharp gasp when Dean's fingers spread him open and his tongue touched his entrance.  
  
"Taste like apples and cinnamon," Dean moaned loudly, his tongue lapping up at the warm slick making the Omega's head fall onto his arms crying out again.  Cas's entire body was trembling, Dean not once letting up to give him a moment to catch his breath.    
  
"Dean...please," Cas heard himself beg and nearly sobbed when the sensation stoppd.  Dean draped himself over him, his pulsing erection brushing at Cas's entrance making him squirm a bit.  
  
"Please what Cas?" Dean asked licking his ear slowly.  Cas panted heavily and couldn't help bucking his hips back, loving the punched out moan Dean gave him.    
  
"Fuck me...claim me...mark me as yours Dean please," Cas begged turning his face to gaze into Dean's face.  The gold had bled down a bit but he knew the wolf was there, trying it's hardest to gnaw through.  Dean licked his lips and kissed him, sucking at his tongue greedily.    
  
Cas let out a whine when Dean pulled away only to moan loudly as he felt him slowly pushing inside.  Cas widened his legs and dropped his head back on his arms. He held his breath until he was compeletly sheathed into him, the sudden fullness had his heart beating so fiercly the held air in his lungs came out harshly.    
  
"You ok baby?" Dean asked, his own breathing just as ragged.  Cas nodded biting down on his lip.  He waited a mere second before he rolled his hips, taking Dean even deeper.  The alpha cried out and dropped against him, his hands on either side of Cas's head.    
  
Cas chuckled and Dean nipped at his neck before starting to pull out.  He didn't have time to mourn at the sudden emptiness when Dean pushed back into his slick heat.  Cas cried out and couldn't stop his body from moving, starting a frenzied rythym with his Alpha.    
  
"Fuck Cas, it feels so good," Dean moaned and Cas nodded, not being able to speak.  He lifted himself onto his hands, the movements of their bodies speeding up into a frantic pace.  Cas could feel the coil in his gut tightening and Dean's hips started to falter.  
  
Cas looked over his shoulder at him and moaned loudly at the sight of his pure gold eyes shining down at him and knew his eyes mirrored his own wolf's.  Dean pressed down on his back until his chest was against the grass and swallowed hard, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Mmm, not going to mark you there baby," Dean growled against his ear.  Cas whimpered when Dean slipped out of him and then his vision went white...a seering heat ripped through his chest as he orgasmed hard.  Dean's teeth sinking into his flesh just above his ass.  Cas was still coming down when Dean rolled him over onto his back, slamming back into him.  His back arched up and his legs shook as he raised up to meet Dean's almost frenzied thrusts.  
  
"Cum for me Dean," Cas moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Dean finally let go, his body reveling at his Chroi's release, milking every drop of his hot seed.  Dean collapsed on top of him and Cas didn't mind the weight...it was solid and made him feel like he was home.  His fingers threaded through the short hair and he knew there was a stupid smile on his face.  
  
Dean raised up and gave him a lazy smile, leaning in to kiss him softly, their lips just barely grazing over the other.  He heard a short howl and Dean raised his head to answer.  Cas knew the others were close but didn't want to interrupt them and for that he was extremely grateful.  Dean kissed him again before rolling onto his side, pulling Cas to snuggle into him.  
  
"You ok?" Dean asked, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on his back.  Cas shivered, scooting closer to Dean's over heated body.  
  
"I'm perfect," Cas sighed, smiling when Dean kissed his forehead.  
  
"Good...I can't wait till I can knot you properly though," Dean grinned.  Cas laughed poking him in the side.  The alpha leaned in for a kiss that Cas happily gave.  They snuggled into the grass and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for the faves/follows/reviews...they make my day!

We get to meet some...interesting new characers this chapter...enjoy!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Castiel picked at the fraying edges of his sweater as he watched his siblings load up the cars. Heaving a sigh he knew there was a huge pout on his face but for the life of him he couldn't get rid of it. They would be leaving very soon, he and Keelie had to be at school in a few hours and it was making his stomach churn. The wolf inside was roiling and being even more irritable at the idea of leaving without his Chroi. 

The last day of the full moon had been a peaceful one...everyone was together in the circle and content. Hardly anyone went out running. Everyone took their time talking and catching up, especially with the Novaks. Cas was touched with how many people were proud that he was now Dean's official Chroi. One of the younger girls had even made him a crown of flowers...Dean teased and made his skin go scarlet but he wore it none the less. Now it was sitting on Dean's desk...what he was going to do with it he had no idea...he kinda hoped he'd keep it.

He felt a warmth spread through his skin and he sighed softly, his head tilting to the side just as lips brushed along his neck, moving up to kiss behind his ear.

"I don't want you to leave," Dean whispered. Cas swallowed hard and leaned back against him, strong calloused hands brushed down his chest as the lips continued to kiss his neck.

"I don't either...but I have too," Cas mumbled. Dean let out a groan before plopping down to sit next to him. He looked up into bright green eyes and couldn't help the smile breaking out on his face. 

"I know...I can still whine about it though," Dean pouted and Cas chuckled, reaching up to kiss the jutted out bottom lip. A hand grasped the back of his neck to keep him there as Dean's lips pressed against his mouth. Cas melted into it and pressed his whole body into Dean's, his hands making their way to wrap around his neck. 

"When can I see you again?" Dean asked pulling away just slightly.

"Whenever you want...just...soon...please?" Cas felt his cheeks burn but Dean just smiled at him with adoration, his thumb tracing his cheek bone. 

"Of course...I just don't want to interrupt your studies is all...Cas...I don't know what you've got planned after school but...I want you to come live with me... after you graduate," Dean said. Cas beamed up at him and his body flushed with excitement, the wolf inside wanting to burst out.

"I'd love that...can...can Keelie come too?" Cas bit his lip and Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"Cas...even though we're mated...there's no way in hell i'd try to pry you two apart...that'd be suicide," Dean laughed. Cas nodded snuggling into Dean's warmth.

"Castiel! Time to go brother!" Lucifer cried out waving at him. Cas let out a loud groan trying to fuse hismelf to Dean so he didn't have to leave. Dean's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

"I'll miss you baby," Dean whispered and Cas kissed at his neck all the way up to his lips, letting his tongue sink into his Chroi's eager mouth. Dean held his face while they kissed, lips and tongues moving in a perfect heated rhythym. 

_Twin..._

Cas pulled away with a heavy sigh, his fingers tracing along Dean's face before he finally got up, walking over to where his siblings were waiting. Keelie stood leaning against the car, she smiled warmly at Dean, her hand raising in a little wave.

"Don't fret twin...we'll be back for the weekend..." Keelie whispered taking his hand. Cas looked up with wide eyes, a huge grin on his face.

"Did...Michael say it was ok?" He asked glancing back over at Dean who was staring at him. Sam and Benny were making their way towards him, careful to keep their distance. To the right of them he noticed a sulky Garth, his lean arms wrapped around his torso.

"I don't care...we're both mated now and 18 Castiel...we'll be moving here soon anyway... Dean's already promised to start working on a cabin for Garth and I," Keelie said and Cas turned to look at her. She was smiling and looking over at Garth, the silver in her eyes glinting in the rising sun. It wasn't the first time he noticed it but once again...he didn't have the time or privacy to ask her about it. 

With one more glance back at Dean, he followed his sister to the car, climbing in after her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


"I said no Keelie! You and Castiel will stay home for this weekend...you both need to catch up on your studies!" Michael argued. Cas heard Keelie let out a growl and something slammed into the wall. They'd only been home from school a few hours before the two started arguing loudly...Keelie truely believed it wouldn't be such a big deal but Michael became agitated, almost furious with the twins when they wanted to go back...alone. Cas stayed outside the study, his back leaning against the wall listening to them. Gabe walked by a few times only to give his younger brother a sad smile.

"We're 18 Michael!" Keelie cried out.

"You could have fooled me with your petulant attitude! Stop acting like a child and I'll treat you like an adult!"

"We were only gone for 3 days! Castiel is the smartest kid in our school and my grades are all B's or better! Please...Alpha..." Keelie's voice softened and Cas heard Michael sigh heavily.

"Keels...please...will you just...stay home with us this weekend?" Michael pleaded and Cas frowned...there was something else there...hiding underneath. 

"Mikey...what's wrong? Do...do you think you're going to loose us or something?" Keelie whispered so softly Cas had to strain to hear it.

"You two are the babies of the family and the first to find your Chroi's....how do you think I feel?" Michael laughed. There was a rustle of movement and Cas couldn't help himself from slipping into the room. Michael had his arms wrapped around Keelie, hugging her close to his body.

"Cas...I should have known you were outside...come here," Michael said and Cas hurried over, joining in the warmth of his siblings.

"Just...give me this weekend and then you can go back whenever you want...ok?" Michael pleaded and the twins nodded, holding onto to their oldest brother a little tighter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next week and a half went by agonizingly slow...it was Thursday...only one more day and he could see Dean. There were times when the want to be near his Chroi was so overwhelming, it would annoy the hell out of him. When he called Dean and whined about it, Dean almost got into his car to come see him. It took a lot of pleading but he managed to talk him out of it.

He was sitting in his advanced chemistry class staring down at the little swirls he was drawing on his notepad when he smelled him. He almost gagged on it it was so overpowering and smelled...wrong. A very skinny pale boy strided into the room, his long greasy hair pushed behind his ears and dark beady like eyes glanced around before settling on him. 

Alpha...one he had never met before. The stare he was getting from him made him nervous and fidgeted in his seat. Their highschool was the most mixed of species in all of Oregon...but the humans were either stupid to it or just didn't want to acknowledge the were-animals' presences. As it was, there were two were-leopards in his class and they were staring at the Alpha warily, the greenish gold in their eyes flickering to life. 

The boy smirked and made to sit at the empty seat at his table and Castiel panicked, his eyes flying to their teachers...a lone wolf.

"Young man...you will sit at this table here," Mr Devereaux said and the boy stopped his tracks, a low growl in his throat but moved to the empty seat anyway. His teacher gave Castiel a small nod and Cas sighed with relief...he'd have to find a way to thank him later.

The clock ticked by and it only made his nerves vibrate along his skin even more. The strange alpha kept turning in his seat to glance at him with a leer. The leopards across the room were trying very hard to resist the urge to hiss and flee the room. Cas swallowed hard and closed his eyes, focusing on the link with his sister.

_Keelie!_

_**Castiel...what's wrong twin?** _

_There's....a new alpha in my class...i don't know what he is but...he won't stop staring at me._

_**I'll be there...just stay in the class room...maybe Lyra and Link will stay with you?** _

Cas shot a panicked glance over at the leopards and they nodded towards him, as if they could hear the internal conversation with his sister. The bell rang and he hung back, the leopards moving to stand next to him. They weren't the same animal and there was no way in hell they would even be able to really protect him if the Alpha did something stupid...but it was enough to send a message. The alpha grinned and left the room, letting the others breathe a bit easier.

"Thank you," Cas whispered. Link, the boy looked down at him and cupped the side of his face with a warm smile.

"You have been nothing but kind to us while others would try to chase us away...you are a friend Castiel...we protect our friends," He said and his sister Lyra nodded. 

"Who the hell was that!" Keelie gasped walking into the room, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"The real question is what is he...he doesn't smell right," Lyra hissed, her canines growing just a bit. Link gripped her arm and she visibly relaxed.

"He's a wolf...and you best stay clear of him," Mr Devereaux stated from behind them. 

"Do you know him?" Keelie asked, her hand reaching out to grasp Cas's wrist instinctivly. 

"I know of his father... heed my warning...stay...away...from him," Mr. Devereaux warned then turned to go back to his desk. The young weres shared a tense look before leaving the room.

They ate lunch outside and the twins were pleasantly suprised when Lyra and Link joined them. Sharing with each other what they did on the full moon while they ate. When the bell rang Keelie gripped his arm.

"You going to be ok?" she asked and Cas bit his lip.

"Yeah...it's not like...he did anything it was just...really creepy," Cas shuddered, his arms wrapping around his stomach.

"Well...if does approach you...call me ok? I don't care if it's in the middle of class..." Keelie said and he nodded, giving her a hug before heading to his classroom.

He got there with no problems and even though he loved his art class, he couldn't shake the anxious feeling in his stomach. After working on his project for a few minutes, he asked for the bathroom pass. He just wanted to go outside for a moment...he was about to go through the exit when a laugh echoed from behind him.

The strange Alpha sood leaning against the walla, staring at him with curiousity. Cas swallowed hard and pushed through the doors, taking in a deep breath at the cool air. The doors opened behind him and he was once again overwhelmed by the boys stench.

"Mmm, well hello there..." his voice made Cas shudder...it was nasaly and tightly pitched.

"Hi...excuse me," Cas said and tried to move around him but the alpha moved in his way, the grin on his face turning into a leer.

"Don't be rude..."

"I...I'm not...I just need to get back to class..." Cas stammered swallowing down his furiously beating heart. 

"I bet you do...it makes me wonder though...why your family even bothered letting you come to a school...you Omega's are only good for one thing," the alpha grinned wider, backing him up against the wall. Anger tore through his veins and he shoved the boy away from him.

"Because my family doesn't believe in that shit...and neither does my pack!" Cas shouted, the wolf struggling to stay dormant. The boy barked out a laugh before shoving him hard against the wall, his fingers digging into his shoulders.

"And that's what makes your pack weak little one...I haven't had an Omega...never wanted one...but you are beautiful," he moaned brushing his nose along Cas's neck. He let out a whine and tried to shove him off but the boy was way too strong.

"I...I have a mate!" Cas cried out. The Alpha laughed even more, one of his hands threading through his hair and yanking on it to make him tilt his head.

"And what Alpha would ever want to tie themselves to a little slut who is only useful when begging for a knot? Even if he did mark something as pathetic as you...I'd only have to cut it off...or burn it out of your skin," the alpha hissed into his ear. Cas's entire body was shaking and he couldn't help the pitiful whine escape his throat when the Alpha pressed his nose into his neck again.

_KEELIE!_


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: mentions of torture and rape

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keelie sighed softly, her fingers squeezing the bridge of her nose. The stench was still lingering there and it was making her nauseous. Whoever that guy was...he was bad news. She didn't need Frank Devereaux to warn her about that. Every species had their own distinct smells...wolves tended to have more earthier scents. The few were-leopards she knew, like Lyra and Link, had spicier scents clinging to them. But that Alpha...smelled like sour milk and rotting meat...at first she would have pegged him for a Jackal...but even they smelled better than that!

 

She got only a glimpse of him but it was enough to make her feel territorial and the need to attack. It made her wonder what she would have seen if she'd actually touched him....if it would trigger a vision or something. Shaking her head she pushed that away...whatever was happening to her was annoying and painful enough...why try and force it for curiousity? 

 

After they had found the girls and everyone went their separate ways, the first thing she did was take a bath in Garth's cabin. That...vision or whatever it was made her feel weak and drained...the heat from the water felt amazing and revived her if only a little bit. When her eyes met in the mirror she gasped and shot forward, starring at the silver streaks flashing among the blue. It made sense as to why Dean was acting weird around her and even got way to close to her face...she wondered what he was thinking about it. She was grateful he didn't bring it up though...actually the only person who did was Garth...he noticed it right away and couldn't keep the panic out of his voice when she told him about the vision.

 

“Keelie...what do think this is? I've...never heard of anything like this...” Garth said staring up at her. He was sitting on the bed while she paced his small bedroom. It was a small cabin...not really meant for starting a family...why was she even thinking about this? There were other things...way more crucial...but as she glanced around...it made her start seeing how their life would pan out...the pups running around...Cas pregnant and happy, their family expanding and growing stronger together.

 

“Keelie!” Garth's voice sounded so far away, strong hands gripped her shoulders and shook her a little.

 

“Shit....sorry,” Keelie gasped, rubbing her forehead as her body somewhat melted into him. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled when his lips brushed along her shoulder and neck. 

 

“It's ok...you just got...a little spaced out for a moment,” Garth laughed a little and Keelie instantly knew he was hiding something. She cupped his face and stared into his eyes, he fidgeted a bit but she held him still.

 

“Babe....your eyes...they went almost completely white....” he said biting his lip. Keelie swallowed hard and backed away from him...what the hell was going on?

 

Keelie sighed heavily again and felt the dull pressure at the base of her skull pulse, the pain growing a bit sharper. It made her skin tingly and her mouth go dry...whenever she got these 'visions' this would happen...she braced herself and closed her eyes tightly only to feel a strong pull on her stomach. When she opened her eyes she was in Garth's cabin...and he was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

 

“Garth?! What....” She exclaimed backing away until her back hit the wall...but she didn't feel it...it was like her body was completely numb. He reached out for her only to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“Keelie...this...isn't where i was a few seconds ago...I was in the woods showing Alfie around...aren't you at school?” He asked breathlessly. She nodded and took a step forward when she felt the pull again, taking in a sharp breath when she was slammed back into her body. Some of the kids around her were staring and some were even laughing, shaking their heads. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing.

 

Something wet dripped on her hand and her eyes flew open. 

 

Blood....there was blood on the back of her hand. She wiped at her nose and her whole body shook at the smear of blood. Tears were threatening to spill out, her hands trembling as she snatched up a tissue from her bag. 

 

_KEELIE!_

 

Keelie gasped again, her entire being was filled with fear and that smell....the sourness of it made her gag. Without a word or a glance to her teacher she sprung out of her seat and crashed through the door. Where were they? Taking in a calming breath she focused on her brother and followed the overwhelming waves of anxiety. A door swung open behind her and she turned to see Link following her.

 

“I can smell him...something's wrong...” Link stated and she nodded, full out running towards the back of the school. All weres had keen senses especially smell but cats...had this strange sense of just _knowing_ when someone was in danger. The fear spiked and she gasped, staggering into the wall from the power of it. 

 

“Let me go!” she heard her brother scream and the wolf came growling out...her body didn't phase but she was in full on attack mode. She pushed through the doors and it took only a second for the scene in front of her to register in her brain.

 

The alpha had her brother pinned against a wall and his teeth were grazing at his skin, just enough to leave small indentations.

 

She let out a roar and launched her body at him, pinning him down into the ground.

 

“You keep your disgusting hands off my fucking brother!” She snarled, her hands turning into claws. The alpha growled at her and tried to swing but her claws sunk into his arm making him cry out.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are! He has a mate you Alpha piece of shit!” She screamed and it shocked her when he just grinned, the fingers of his free hand wrapping around her wrist.

 

In the time it took to blink...she saw it...everything that would happen if she killed him at this moment...or ever. Every scenario...any small change she made would ultimately lead to the same thing.

 

It was like a movie, a very quickly paced movie that only the important scenes were highlighted.

 

She would kill him...and the moment they reached Winchester land...his father would be there...demanding retribution for the death of his son. John...being the admirable man he was...would stand in for her against the father's chosen for the duel. They watched as John was torn apart and in the end...they made her kiss Garth just before slitting his throat and Castiel had to stand there and watch his sister be executed. Dean was held down by several Alphas during the whole thing and was killed immediately after her and Cas....the things they had planned for him....it was enough to make her scream as she flung herself back from the Alpha, scrambling back on her hands and feet. The alpha sat up and stared at her with so much intensity it was making her body shake violently. 

 

“How...interesting...” he smirked before getting to his feet. Link jumped in front of them and hissed, a low growl in his throat.

 

“Down down kitty cat...” he grinned and disappeared into the woods that clustered behind the school. Keelie was still shaking, tears streaming down her face. There were warm hands on her arms and it only made her worse...she couldn't protect her brother...the one thing she had always promised him...

 

“Keelie! Look at me!” Cas was crying into her ear but she barely heard him...the images of what would happen to him was the only thing she could see.

 

* * *

Dean was lounging out back with Samuel and Bobby, going over plans on to tear down the older cabins that were falling apart and replace them with new stronger ones. He smiled fondly at the drawings Garth had given him earlier. The theta could hardly contain the smile on his face when he proudly pointed out the two extra rooms that Dean knew were intended for future pups. 

 

Pups...gods he couldn't wait to have that conversation with Cas...the mere thought of seeing his beautiful Cas swollen with his pups were enough to make him hard and wanting. He wanted to knot him so badly...but that wouldn't happen until he was in heat and from what Pam was saying...it'd be really soon. The very faint scent of it was on Cas's skin on the last day he left and it made him shudder with excitement. When Michael denied them to come over that first weekend Dean wanted to punch the Alpha...but Cas was able to calm him down...now he only had one more day to wait to see him. 

 

The ringing of his phone drew him away from his thoughts and the light hearted conversation with the two older men. 

 

“Hey baby...”Dean said and instantly went rigid when he heard someone crying in the back ground.

 

“This isn't Castiel...” a male said and a growl ripped out of Dean's throat.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“My name is Link...I'm a friend...something has happened and the twins need you here. Cas wanted to talk to you but...something is very wrong with his sister...” the male said softly and Dean relaxed only a little.

 

“What happened?” Dean asked, his voice a little softer. He waved at Benny who trotted over immediately.

 

“Get Garth now...soemthing happened to his Chroi,” Dean whispered. Benny's eyes grew wide and he took off towards the woods where Garth usually was. The older wolves stared up at him with concern, Bobby already calling John on his cell phone.

 

“it would be easier to explain in person Dean...but there is someone new at this school who has...made unwanted gestures towards your Castiel...and something happened to Keelie when she defended him,” Link explained and Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, his skin boiling with rage.

 

“Stay with them...i'll be there as soon as i can....thank you Link,” Dean said and hung up quickly.

 

“What's going on Dean?” Bobby asked. John, Benny and Garth were running over.

 

“I don't really know...some jack ass did something towards Cas to piss Keelie off enough to make her attack him...but something happened to her...the guy who just called me didn't really tell me the details. Garth....you alright man?” Dean asked taking in the guys pale sweaty face. 

 

“Not really sure....something really weird happened but i'll explain on the way...let's go,” Garth insisted, turning towards the garages. Dean looked to his dad who nodded at him, letting him know it was ok to do this on his own. Sam came crashing out of the house to join them and Dean was grateful for his brother...having him around would definetly help keep him calm. 

 

“Garth...tell me...now,” Dean demanded once they were in the car and on the road. Benny opted to drive and Dean was only hesitant for a brief moment before handing over his keys to the Impala. Dean sat passenger and turned to face the two sitting in the back seat. Garth rubbed a hand over his face and took in a deep breath.

 

“I honestly don't know...just...one minute i'm in the woods with Alfie...and the next, i'm in my cabin and Keelie's there. She looked scared and I think she was trying to move towards me when she disappeared and i was back in the woods. Alfie said it looked like i got hit with something....cause i was flat on my back...” Garth answered and Dean frowned deeply...his eyes flicked over to see Benny clenching his teeth. He wanted to ask, force him to talk but he couldn't...he wanted those answers in private...

 

“I don't know what's going on with her...but we'll figure this out ok? I promise...but first we need to take care of whatever happened at the school...and i'll find that piece of shit and kill him...” Dean growled. 

 

* * *

“Keelie...please talk to me,” Cas pleaded for what may have been the thousandth time. It had been over an hour since the little confrontation and school was almost over. Keelie hadn't spoken a word, just small whines and constantly repeated small broken mumbles of the word “no”. Tears continued to trail down her cheeks but Cas kept trying to snap her out of it...whatever she had seen had scared her and the link between them was completely shut down. 

 

“Sister...I need you to do me a favor...stay with them until I return with Cas's mate,” Link said from behind. He turned to see Lyra staring down at them with wide eyes, the intense want to curl around the twins and protect them was evident in her face. She nodded at Link before kneeling down, her hands curling around Cas's. 

 

“What's wrong with her Lyra?” Cas asked looking back at his sister. She looked a bit calmer and the tears had stopped but her eyes were still glassed over...the scary milky white from before had finally faded.

 

“I don't know little Omega...I don't know...” she said and squeezed his wrist.

 

There was a sound of thudding footsteps and he turned to see Dean running towards him. He let out a whine as he stood up and let himself be engulfed in his strong arms. Before he could compeltely melt into him he was pushed back at arms length.

 

“What the hell is that?” he growled and suddenly Dean's face was pressed into his neck, licking up at his skin where the other alpha had tried to bite him.

 

“There's...a new alpha here and....he tried to...” Cas gasped at the sob catching in his throat and Dean pulled him in close, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

 

“Shhh, it's ok...I'm here,” Dean whispered into his ear and Cas finally felt all the tension leave his body.

 

“Keelie? Fuck...Keelie...look at me...please look at me...baby?” Garth's broken voice pulled Cas's attention down to see him cupping her face, trying to get her to focus.

 

“What happened Cas?” Dean asked and Cas swallowed hard.

 

“He was...trying to bite me...and Keelie attacked him, screaming at him and nearly tore out his throat when she suddenly threw herself off of him...she was scared and he disappeared into the woods. She's been like that ever since,” Cas explained. Lyra stood near her brother and both of them stared at the group of wolves warily. Dean noticed them and sighed softly.

 

“Thank you both...for staying with them,” Dean said and the siblings smiled softly before going back into the school. Dean pulled away from Cas and went to kneel down in front of Keelie.

 

“Garth...earlier...you said that Keelie linked to you...did...you happen to mark each other?” Dean asked and Cas frowned...Garth linked to his sister? Was that even possible? Garth blushed and pulled down the front of his shirt to show the bite mark on his collar bone.

 

“Maybe...you can link to her?” Dean asked and Garth glanced at Keelie.

 

“I...don't....wouldn't even know where to start...” Garth stammered, his face scrunching up. Cas stepped over to Garth and sat down, taking one of his hands in his own.

 

“Did...you really link with her?” Cas asked and Garth nodded, the frown still deep in his face.

 

“Just...close your eyes and open your mind to nothing but Keelie...focusing on her scent will help,” Cas offered and Dean shot him a thankful smile. Garth nodded taking in a deep calming breath before taking Keelie's hands and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

Keelie was curled up in a ball, watching the scenes playing over and over in front of her...especially the ones of her brother being tortured without anyone to protect him. His stomach growing big with pups that did not belong to Dean. Her Alpha brother's had been killed and Gabriel and Balthazar were forced into the same torture but they always reserved the worst of it for Castiel...

 

She let out a pained scream when something touched her shoulder...it squeezed on her skin and she forced her eyes open to see Garth inches away.

 

“Garth...no...no...no! They killed you! They murdered you because you were mine!” She screamed and tried to scramble away but Garth pulled her close to him. She struggled against him until she finally felt it...the heat pouring off his skin.

 

“Keelie...this isn't real...none of it. I'm right here and your brother is safe...” Garth insisted and even though she knew it was a lie...she clung to his heat and started to feel herself wake up.

 

* * *

They watched as Garth took in a sharp breath and Keelie blinked, snapping out of whatever haze held her down. She looked around and her eyes locked on his and the strong emotions passing through them made him shudder. Cas flew forward and the twins locked in an embrace and Dean stood up to pace, his mind scrambling with the thoughts flying around. He turned to see Garth pulling Keelie nearly into his lap as he clung onto her, it made him smile just a little.

 

“I don't care what Michael says...you're coming to the house tonight,” Dean growled. Keelie looked up at him and nodded.

 

“I'll call him...” 

 

“No...I will...Benny...will you go inside and get their things?” Dean asked and his 2nd nodded. 

 

“I'll go with you...the teachers might get a little weirded out if you went alone,” Keelie said and let herself be pulled up by the Alpha. Garth got to his feet and went to follow.

 

“Stay here Garth...I'll be ok, I promise,” she said cupping the side of his face. He frowned but nodded, moving to stand next to Dean. 

 

“What are we going to do about that Alpha Dean?” Sam asked quietly and Dean shrugged as his fingers hit Michael's name in his contact list.

 

“I have no idea...” 

 

* * *

“Benny...” Keelie asked, her fingers wringing together as she stared at the huge Alpha in front of her. He turned to look at her with sad knowing eyes.

 

“You know...don't you? You know what's happening to me...” she asked in a whisper. Benny swallowed hard and nodded, taking a few steps towards her. His face scrunched up in pain as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, gently pressing it to her nose. She gasped and pulled away only to frantically wipe at her face with her hand. Tears sliding down her cheeks when she saw blood again.

 

“Benny...” 

 

“You'll be ok Keelie...I know you will...” Benny said softly pressing the cloth into her hand. She nodded and swallowed hard, cleaning off her face.

 

“Don't...tell them...please...don't tell them about this yet,” She pleaded gesturing to the blood. He bit his lip and gave her a pointed look before nodding his head.

 

“Alright...let's go,” he said letting her lead the way.

 

* * *

The Alpha watched from the backseat of his father's car with a grin on his face. The younger members of the Winchester pack had arrived and were now piling into the car. The girl looked around, her face dropping all its color when they landed on the car, knowing who was inside. One of the boys grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car...her mate perhaps? The old car roared to life, peeling out of the parking lot. He smirked and looked over at his father who shared the same smirk.

 

“You're sure about the girl?” he asked, his thick british accent dripping with power that sent shivers down his spine. 

 

“Yes Father...but I want both of them,” he said and his father chuckled.

 

“And have them you will my son...and soon.” 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

I need to clarify this...mostly for my own good to make sure my facts stay straight later on lol.

 All females (including Alphas) and Omegas (including males) go into heat and can become pregnant.

 All Males (except male Omegas) can produce a knot.

 A pair is not truly mated until the Female or Omega has been knotted during their heat.

 

Thank you all for the wonderful comments!!!  Keep em coming!

 

* * *

 

“I honestly don't care what you have to say Michael...some jack ass attacked my Chroi!” Dean shouted his face getting a little red with frustration. Cas had his knees pulled up to his chest as he watched them from the bay window. He still felt extremely gross...the stench of that other wolf made his stomach churn. It clung to his skin and he really wanted to take a shower. Keelie was still pretty weak after whatever it was that happened...instead of listening to Dean and Michael argue she went straight to her bedroom with Garth. He knew she was sleeping and for that he was grateful.

 “Dean...I understand, I really do but I'm not pulling them out of school!” Michael said, a growl at the edge of his voice. Cas swallowed hard, pressing the side of his face on his arms so he could look outside. Not once had he ever been propositioned or even harassed by another Alpha...now all of the sudden this was happening?

 “He's still vulnerable Michael!” Dean shouted and Cas's head perked up at that, his eyes narrowing at the two bickering alphas.

 “What do you mean I'm still vulnerable...we mated...you marked me,” Cas said softly. Dean's pulsing green/gold eyes flicked over to him and all the anger that had been there melted into something softer.

 “Cas...we won't be completely mated until you're first heat...” Dean said softly walking over to him. Cas frowned and shot up from the window, moving around his Chroi.

 “So any Alpha can still claim me? Are you fucking kidding me?” Cas cried and both his brother and Dean flinched at his outburst.

 “Castiel...”

 “I've been good! I go to school, I stay out of trouble...I tried so hard to not bring any attention to myself and now this? Some random disgusting Alpha wants to claim me now that I have the one thing I always wanted? THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Cas growled, feeling his chest tightening with the need to cry. Michael opened his mouth to speak but Dean shook his head, his arm wrapping around Cas's shoulders.

 “I know sweet heart...and I swear that we will keep you safe...he won't get to you I promise....and as soon as your heat hits, we wont have to worry about this ever again....and it'll be soon,” Dean said softly trailing his nose up the side of his neck. Cas heaved out a sigh and melted against him, resting his head on his Chroi's chest.

 “I know...I'm sorry,” Cas whispered, giving Dean a small smile when lips pressed against his temple.

 “You have nothing to be sorry for Cas....nothing. We're so used to our ways...we never thought anything like this would happen. You have to tell me honestly though, do you want to stay in school?” Dean asked and Cas let out another sigh looking over at his older brother. Michael was pinching the crook of his nose trying to control his breathing.

 “Yes...it's something I promised my dad....I have to keep that,” Cas answered and Dean nodded.

 “Ok...but we need to get another alpha in the school...” Dean said and Michael glared at him.

 “Keelie can protect him just fine Dean...”

 “No....she can't,” Dean said.

 “She's done a pretty damn good job so far...what she not good enough now?” Michael sneered. Cas rolled his eyes and slumped back down at the window.

 “That's not what I meant...she litterally can't protect him from this,” Dean said a bit slower.

 “What the hell are you trying to say?”

 “Exactly what he is saying Mike...I can't protect Cas against this guy...if I do...it'll be a disaster,” Keelie replied leaning against the door frame. Cas looked over and swallowed hard, she looked fine when they left the school but once they arrived home she seemed to deteriorate. Dark black circles were under her eyes and she was incredibly pale. Garth stood behind her with red brimmed eyes and Cas's heart stammered in his chest. Dean's jaw clenched when he looked over at her.

 “How can you even know that Keelie?” Michael scoffed. Keelie's eyes narrowed and she went to take a step forward but stumbled, only Garth's grip on her arm kept her from collapsing to her knees.

 “Look, we don't really know what's going on...but I'm working on finding out...Michael your sister _knew_ where the girls were...I didn't track them by scent,” Dean said. Cas held out a hand to his sister and she stumbled over to him, letting him pull her into his arms. He hated this...everything was going wrong...

 “Fine...I'll have Lucifer and Gabriel stake out around the school tomorrow...then we'll all go to your land,” Michael said. Dean opened his mouth to argue but Michael slammed his fists down on the desk. Cas let out a whine. Keelie sat up a little straighter and held him instead.

 “Dean...I will not let some piece of shit rogue destroy my family again...even if I have to kill him myself. I am doing everything I can to keep to what my father believed in with every fiber of his being...and that was an education...especially for Castiel. He's your Chroi...but he is still my baby brother...and until you two are completely mated, I am his Alpha,” Michael said thickly. Cas glanced up and saw a few tears fall down his brother's cheeks. Dean's tensed up for a minute and looked about to say something but his shoulders drooped and he bowed his head with a slight nod.

 Cas pulled himself away from Keelie and hurried over to his brother. Michael slumped down into his chair as a quiet sob wrenched out of his throat. He swallowed hard and climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

 “Can you give us a minute Dean?” Keelie's trembling voice said softly. He heard Dean sigh but left the room, and he knew Garth followed.

 “Mikey...you have to let yourself mourn...you can't keep holding all of this inside,” Keelie said softly. Cas lifted his head and looked at his exhausted brother. Gods how could he have not realized it sooner? The moment their father died, Michael took on every responsibility...his work, the family, the alliance...now he had to deal with all of this new stuff? He couldn't remember if Michael ever had a moment alone to just grieve.

 “I can't...”

 "Yes, you can. We love you Michael but you don't always have to be the strong one for us...That's it...we're all taking a vacation this weekend. Especially you...are you still in touch with that girl Tessa? From the Richings pack?” Keelie asked her hand rubbing his shoulder. Michael huffed out a laugh and patted Cas's leg.

 "I haven't talked to her...since it all happened. Her dad scares the hell out of me,” Michael grinned.

 “Why do they call him the grim reaper again?” Cas asked biting his lip. He looked up and saw a small smile on his sister's face...she was starting to look better and he felt a wave of relief flood over him.

 “Cause he always looks like an undertaker...and he's all skin and bones. I don't think he ever liked me,” Michael frowned. Keelie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

 “Stop making excuses...and call her. Go on a date...have fun! Stop worrying about us so much...I know this isn't going to go away anytime soon...so it'll still be here when we come back from vacation,” she said. Michael tried to argue but Keelie growled at him which made him bark out a laugh.

 “Ok! Fine...but you two still have to go to school tomorrow...”

 "We'll go...only if you call Tessa the second we leave the room...”

 “Promise...now go. Tell Gabe and Luc I need to see them,” Michael said. Cas smiled and hugged him before crawling out of his lap. Keelie kissed Michael's forehead and smiled before taking his hand. He led the way out of the room and stopped short to see Dean and Garth waiting for them.

 “Everything OK?” Dean asked quietly. Cas nodded going into Dean's arms, inhaling the comforting scent along his skin.

 “Keelie...you need to rest,” he heard Garth say softly. The link between them suddenly opened and Cas gasped at just how badly his sister was feeling.

 “Shit...sorry Castiel...yeah I need to sleep,” Keelie stammered and slammed down the wall again before hurrying off towards her room.

 “What was that about?”

 “She's hurting pretty bad Dean...what's wrong with her?” Cas asked his voice shaky with panic. Dean kissed his forehead and sighed.

 “I don't know baby...I wish I fucking did though,” Dean sighed.

 

* * *

Dean knocked back the last of his beer and turned to throw it in the garbage. He, Balthazar, Gabriel, Sammy, and Benny were in the Novak's basement playing pool and listening to loud music. They had wanted to listen to the radio but Dean was having none of that. Thankfully Chuck actually listened to good music and had a rather large collection of records and cds. At the moment Steppenwolf was blaring through the speakers and Dean found himself singing along and a smile stretched across his face.

 The door opened and Dean glanced over to see Cas coming down the stairs. He looked so adorable in his baggy sweats and hoodie, his black rimmed glasses sat on his nose and his hair...his freaking wild hair was a mess like always. He grinned over at him and raised his arm so Cas could snuggle up against him. The smell of his heat was getting stronger and Dean was getting anxious. Until it happened, Cas was vulnerable and Dean was not ok with that.

 “Dean...will you come up stairs with me?” Cas asked softly and Dean glanced down at him. Those bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light and he couldn't help kissing those plump lips.

 “Sure...lead the way,” Dean said and waved to the others. They made some pretty crude comments but Dean just shot them a grin before Cas yanked on his arm. He followed through the house until they were upstairs and Cas was opening the door to a pretty big room. It was spacious but he wasn't surprised to see how clean it was. Everything was in its place and insanely organized.

 He was about to tease him when Cas jumped on him, his legs wrapping around his waist. Dean groaned when Cas kissed him eagerly, long fingers delving into his hair to hold onto something. He could do nothing but comply (like he actually minded ha!). One of his hands slid along his leg to grab a hold of the round flesh, pushing their groins together. Cas let out a soft moan and Dean didn't hesitate to slide his tongue through his parted lips. He moaned again and Dean shuddered when the Omega sucked greedily on his tongue.

 Dean ended up loosing his balance and thankfully toppled onto the bed, Cas letting out a little giggle when they bounced.

 “Not that I am complaining...but what brought this on?” Dean grinned. They crawled further onto the bed and Cas leaned back against his pillows letting his legs fall open for Dean to settle between. Both of them groaning at the slight rub of their twin erections.

 “I'm done with my homework, I haven't seen you in over a week....I'm horny and I want you so bad Dean,” Cas whined. Dean touched his forehead, frowning with disappointment when he didn't feel a spike in his temperature. Cas chuckled and pulled him down to brush their lips together.

 “Not yet Dean...right now I'm just a plain horny teenager,” he laughed. Dean flicked his tongue out at his lips and shook his head.

 “You, are anything but plain...and it has taken everything in my will power to not ravage you in front of everyone...all day,” Dean nibbled on Cas's bottom lip, following it to his jaw and up to his ear. Cas took in a sharp breath and canted up his hips when Dean slowly dragged his tongue up the side of his neck to nip at the skin behind his ear.

 “Dean...” Cas moaned and Dean couldn't help but grin, his hands holding down his hips as he rutted against him. The Omega let out a loud whimper and his entire body shuddered, the scent of his slick flicking a switch deep inside Dean's belly. He growled and quickly rolled Cas over, his fingers yanking down his sweats.

 “Oh gods Dean,” Cas moaned laying his head down on his arms, letting his ass stay up in the air. Dean licked his lips and dragged his blunt nails up his thighs and up the mounds of his ass cheeks. The sweet smell attacked his senses and the wolf roiled inside, wanting to be let out and taste his delicious Chroi.

 “Cas...I don't know how much control I'll have after I taste you,” Dean growled, his voice dropping a few octaves. Cas let out a whine and looked over his shoulder, the wolf very present in his eyes. Dean let his control slip just a bit and surged forward, his tongue licking up the slick that had leaked out down the back of his thighs. Cas let out a animalistic whine and Dean's control slipped even further. He spread Cas and let his tongue lap up at his entrance before very slowly dipping it inside his quivering hole.

 “Dean!” Cas growled and both of their controls fell apart. Cas spun around and started to rip Dean's clothes off and the Alpha repaid him in kind. He felt eager hands starting to push at his shoulders and Dean was able to swim to the surface enough to glance over at the very unlocked door. He shoved Cas back down on the bed and growled, loving the smile Cas gave him as he sat still. Dean hurried and locked the door before tackling Cas pinning him down with his hands above his head. Cas's eyes were all-electric and glowing making his blood boil in his veins.

 Dean had every intention to mount Cas and fuck him until he was screaming but the little Omega had other plans and somehow got the upper hand. Even as a wolf, he was willing to let Cas get away with whatever he wanted. Cas crawled over him straddling his hips. He let out a deep growl when his mate started to impale himself on his throbbing cock. Cas let out a sharp cry once he was fully seated, his nails leaving angry red marks as he dragged them down his chest. Dean sat up and nipped at his chin, whining deep in his throat. Cas smiled letting him know he was ok and kissed him, his tongue quickly finding its way into the Alpha's mouth. Dean cupped the back of his neck and growled deep in his throat as their tongues battled, neither of them really wanting to win.

 Cas started to roll his hips and Dean broke away from his mouth to moan loudly, one of his hands gripping at his hip tightly. He started off slow, letting Dean sink deep into him with every downward motion. When Cas moved his hips in a circle Dean fell back against the bed and cried out, his own hips bucking up nearly pushing Cas off him.

 His eyes flew open at the dirty giggle his mate made and he ran his hands up his thighs, digging his nails into that pale flesh. Cas sat back on his hands and kept rolling his hips, every once in a while going in a circle. It felt too good and Dean loved watching the breathy moans escape his lovers mouth but he wanted to watch Cas fall apart under him. When Cas threw back his head, Dean shot forward and pinned Cas to the bed again. The Omega whined but had a smile on his face. He tried to pull off of Dean to roll over but Dean nipped at his chin.

 “No,” he managed to growl out and Cas took in a deep breath, wrapping his legs tightly around Dean's waist. The Alpha pushed all the way into his lover and waited a breath before he started thrusting almost roughly against him. Cas let out a loud moan and his fingers dug into the sheets, the sound of them ripping under his growing claws spurring Dean on.

 “Fuck!” Cas cried out and arched his back, and Dean slipped even further inside, pressing deliciously hard against his prostate. His Omega let out a pretty scream and Dean couldn't help but bite into his shoulder, his hips moving in a blur as he chased his release. Cas was crying out over and over again until Dean felt him clench unbelievably tight around him as he shot out his release onto both of their chests. Dean's hips stuttered and with a scratch down his back he was coming hard. He held Cas's hips against his own as he shot his load into his Omega. Cas whimpered, his fingers rubbing his lower back. Dean didn't want to move away or pull out, he wanted to stay tied to his mate but as his cock softened he finally did. Cas bit his lip and whined, the wolf slowly sliding away to go sleep most likely. Dean took in a deep breath as he rolled onto his side while Cas stayed on his back with a little smile on his face. His control slid back into place with ease and gazed at his Chroi lovingly.

 “You OK baby? I was kinda rough,” Dean said his voice a little hoarse. His throat burned but he didn't remember shouting or anything...he was so focused on the sounds Cas was making he didn't hear himself. Cas stretched out his body and yawned, turning his head to give him a sleepy but happy smile. Dean grinned and rubbed his stomach, his fingers trailing little patterns on his skin, loving the pure contentment pouring off of his Chroi.

 “Yeah...I'm sure I'll be sore but it was worth it...do you think...on the next full moon we can do that in our wolf forms?” Cas asked biting his lip. Dean grinned widely leaning in to kiss him. Their lips moved slowly, for once not in a hurry.

 “We'll do whatever you want,” Dean answered against his lips.

 

* * *

_The Next Morning_

 

Castiel hesitated outside his chem class...he knew his brothers, Dean, Sam and Benny were circling the school and one sound from him they would all appear. He just didn't want to deal with it...or smell him. He showered for nearly an hour last night after their talk with Michael, scrubbing his skin pink to get it all off. Dean had wanted to join him but Cas was embarrassed . So he waited and then took great care...and joy getting his scent all over Cas's skin again. He had tried to start his homework but Dean pulled the towel off of him and stared kissing and licking at his skin. Cas didn't mind it one bit...it made him ecstatic that Dean even cared that much. When he was satisfied with his work, Cas kicked him out so he could attempt to work on his assignments.

 The final bell started to ring and Cas held his breath as he stepped inside, completely taken aback when the new student wasn't there. He looked over at the teacher in question but he just shrugged. Link and Lyra looked up at him with glowing eyes but smiled at him regardless of their anxious state. Cats were solitary creatures and very rarely mated for life...having so many wolves around made them nervous and hard for them to keep the animal side passive. Cas bit his lip and gave them his best apologetic smile.

 The Alpha never showed up and Castiel let out a breath of relief.

  _Keelie...he's not here._

  _ **Thank the gods...I asked some of the others and they hadn't seen or rather smelled him either. Stay on your guard though twin.**_

 He nodded to himself and continued on with his work.

 When the final bell of the day sounded Cas sat back in his chair and sighed....was the guy just messing with them? He couldn't make any sense of it.

 Cas closed his locker and jumped nearly a foot when Meg Masters' face just suddenly appeared. She grinned at him and he shook his head, moving around her.

 “Oh Clarenece don't be like that!” she called following after him through the front doors.

 “Whoa...who are they?” Meg asked with a slight moan. Cas looked over and smiled with pride. Dean was leaning on the Impala talking with Benny while Sam, Gabe and Luc were in a separate conversation. Dean took in a deep breath and smiled before their eyes met.

 “They, would be my pack mates...the one looking over is my Chroi,” Cas said looking over at her. She stared at him with wide eyes and laughed.

 “Well...damn boy...if I knew that your pack was sex on 4 legs...I would have joined a long time ago,” she laughed. Cas rolled his eyes at the lone wolf and chewed on his lip.

 “You can always join you know...” he said and she playfully punched his arm.

 “Nah...my heart is too wild to be tamed...catch you later angel boy,” she grinned before hurrying over to her car. Cas watched her for a moment before he felt Keelie join him.

 “She's such a strange girl...” Keelie said. Cas looked up at her and flinched at how much silver bled into the blue. He prayed that they could figure something out this weekend. She blinked a few times before she smiled at Cas.

 “Come on...I don't know about you but I need to run tonight,” she said taking his hand.

 

* * *

Dean glanced over at Cas and smiled. He and Alfie were lying out on the grass talking, the sound of Cas's laugh sent shivers down his skin. Knowing he had some time before someone sought him out, he headed over to Kevin's cabin...it used to belong to Daniel but after the boy showed interest and a gift at record keeping...he gladly took over the title. He tapped on the Theta's door and smiled when the young boy opened it right away.

 “Dean! Hey....what...what are you doing here?” He asked flicking his eyes up and then around him. Dean glanced over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw Benny leaning against a tree not too far away. After Benny received his newest title, the poor kid was scared shitless of the massive wolf.

 “I need to talk to you for a moment...are you busy?”

 “No! Of course not...come in! Um...sorry it's a mess...I um...”

 Dean watched the young Theta rush around trying to clean up the crumpled up pieces of paper strewn all over the floor. Other than that the cabin was clean...he reached down to snatch up one of the paper balls.

 

_The History of The Tillamook Pack:_

_Conri: Dean Winchester_

_Anamchara: ??_

_2 nd: Benny Lafitte_

_Official Beta: Sam Winchester_

 

Dean stared at it for a moment before frowning...why were the question marks where Cas's name should be? He opened his mouth to ask when he noticed almost the same list but more detailed sitting on the coffee table.

 

  _The History of The Tillamook Pack:_

_Conri: Dean Winchester_

  _Anamchara: Castiel Novak_

  _2 nd and Pit Protector: Benny Lafitte_

  _Official Beta: Sam Winchester_

  _Scribe/Record Keeper: Kevin Tran_

  _Trackers: Garth Fitzgerald, Gabriel Novak, and Ash Singer_

  _Teachers: Garth Fitzgerald, Pam Barnes, Balthazar Novak_

 

 He smiled as his fingers traced over the names...it wasn't finished, far from it but it still made him a bit giddy inside.

 “Ok...so...what did you want to talk about?” Kevin forced a smile, his hands nervously winding around the other.

 “You ok Kev?” Dean asked and the boy nodded.

 “Yeah, yeah....just there's so much to do and get organized...Daniel was great but he didn't have a system and it's hard keeping things in order without a system,” Kevin said and got up again to enter the small kitchen. He pulled out two bottles of water. Handing one to Dean he plopped down on the couch and nearly sucked it dry.

 “Ok well...Kevin the reason why I'm here...I don't know if you've heard about what's been going on lately?”

 “Rogue wolves, the girls going missing, you finding them, Keelie's strange behavior the alpha who attacked Cas at school...yeah I know...what about it?”

“I need to know if you've read anything in Daniel's notes about anyone else acting the same way as Keelie...” Dean asked. Kevin stared down at the table for a moment before rushing off down the hall. He came back a second later with a huge leather-bound book.

 “This is the history that Daniel was working on for John's time as Conri... I've read the entire thing but there is nothing in here that is even remotely similar...the only thing I can remember is that someone was able to tell if something was going to happen...but that was on instinct...and not psychic ability,” Kevin explained. Dean sighed reaching over to pat the Theta on his shoulder.

 “Thanks anyway, see you around,” Dean said. He left the cabin, pausing on the porch to watch as Keelie disappeared into the woods, Garth trailing behind her. Cas was still sitting with Alfie but his eyes watched his sister with a pained expression. It was really odd for Keelie to go off by herself...she had Garth of course but she always took her brother. Benny was watching them with that same knowing look as before. Dean whistled and gestured with his head for the Alpha to follow him.

 “You need to tell me what you know Benny...and don't act like you don't...” Dean said quietly once they were under the cover of trees. Benny sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave Dean a pained look but moved to lean up against one of the trees, his feet crossing in front of him.

 “Before I came here...I was in a pack in New Orleans...they weren't very big but they had the same values. My father was the pack master's 2nd so when it came time for me to find a mate, Aaron promised me his daughter when she came of age. I was happy...she was beautiful, smart, sassy and took no lip from anyone...Andrea was a Beta with the mind-set of an Alpha. When she was 17 her first heat hit and her father allowed us to be together and she became my...well Chroi. We didn't use the old traditional words...when she turned 18...something started changing about her,” Benny said. He pushed away from the tree and rubbed his face, keeping his back to Dean when he started talking again.

 “It started small....knowing when little things would happen, I saw her more often in my dreams...then on the full moon she had...a fit. Started convulsing on the ground and screaming that something was coming...something we couldn't even start to prepare for. Her eyes...they glazed over with this....milky haze and when it cleared...her usual honey brown eyes had silver in them,” Benny said looking at Dean now. Dean felt like something hit him square in the chest. He moved to sit down on one of the rocks and stared up at Benny, quietly urging him to continue.

 “Well...no one believed her, except me. Her own father refused to listen to her until it was too late. A neighboring pack attacked us and we lost nearly half of our wolves...most of them were the children...it was horrible...after that everyone listened to Andrea...they were either scared of her or respected her. Things...seemed to have slowed down but out of no where, she had another one of those, visions. She started bleeding through her nose and couldn't walk on her own. Her dreams kept her awake so she never slept....I was watching my mate slowly die and there was not a damn thing I could do to stop it..” Benny took in a sharp breath and his hands clenched into fists. Dean wanted to stand and comfort his friend but nothing he could have said would make things better.

 “What...happened?”

 “She didn't make it through the transition Dean...it killed her.”

 “Transition? What was she turning into?”

 “She was becoming a Shaman Dean....and so is Keelie,” Benny said flatly. Dean couldn't help the small laugh escape his throat.

 “But they're just a myth....”

 “Just because we haven't seen them around for generations...doesn't mean they don't exist. Many of them...don't make it past the first year of the transition...after Andrea died...I roamed from pack to pack trying to figure out what the hell happened...they all said same thing. They were females and they never survived it...” Benny said with a leveling gaze. Dean stood up and started to pace. How the hell was he supposed to tell the Novaks this? That their only sister was going to die? They were just starting to heal from their father's death. It would kill Cas...he had been so wrecked when he lost Chuck...he would never be able to handle his sister leaving him. And Garth? All he ever heard Garth talk about was how badly he wanted a family...Dean let out a loud growl and punched into a tree. His knuckles split open and he winced but bit it down.

 “Dean...Keelie's different...she'll make it through this,” Benny said and Dean spun around to find the alpha staring at him.

 “How? What makes her so different then the others?”

 “Her brother....Castiel...she's had a psychic connection with him since birth right?”

 “Yeah...and?”

 “None of the others had that...she's been able to practice this and be ready for it for years....my Andrea and all the others... not one of them had a twin. This is the only difference and I believe with my whole being that she'll make it through the transition...” Benny said, the confidence in his words made Dean feel a slight bit better.

 “I have to tell my dad...come on, he'll want to hear your story as well.”

 “Dean wait...there's something else you need to know...and be prepared for...if she does in fact survive this and become a full-blown Shaman...you'll be the most powerful Conri in not only Oregon...but in the country.”

 “But...I'm not Conri yet Benny...so she'll be my dad's Shaman...not mine,” Dean said swallowing down his beating heart. Even as he said the words...he knew it was far from the truth.

 “Brotha...I wish that were true. She's connected to her brother, who is connected to you. She may aid your father...but she won't belong to him. You have to understand that Shaman's are extremely powerful and even though they tend to be independent....they only serve one person in their lifetime,” Benny said taking a few steps towards him.

 “How the hell do you know all of this Benny?”

 “I told you, I traveled for a long time trying to figure out what happened to my Andrea...there was only one pack that had a full-fledged Shaman about a 150 years ago,” Benny looked down and then back up, Dean's breath hitched in his throat at the heated anger behind those steel-blue eyes.

 “I was in England when I heard of them....they were a peaceful group and never caused any problems. A pack of wolves wanted the Shaman for themselves and kidnapped the Shaman's sister to make a trade...they didn't realize that a Shaman's bond can't be broken. When she said no, they beat and raped the sister...she was only 14. The Shaman went bizerk and killed every wolf within her reach....when she realized that she had even killed her pack master...she ended her own life,” Benny explained and Dean slumped back down to the rock, his head falling into his hands.

 He heard Castiel's laughter ring out through the trees and for the first time it actually hurt him more than brought him joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, it may take me a bit to get the next chapter up...I have to update a few of my other stories over on fanfiction.net. My name is under smp06185 if you wanna read the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone...thank you for the lovely comments...keep em coming!
> 
> Things get a tad more interesting in this chapter....
> 
> And by the way....I HATED THE LAST EPISODE. Seriously...WTF!!!!
> 
> Angst, drama, smut, fluffiness....goodtimes!

 

* * *

~ _A few hours earlier~_

 

Alfie wandered into the trees and sighed softly as he breathed in the crisp scents of spring. A light breeze pushed its way through the leaves and ruffled his hair. It was his favorite time of year and for the first time in his life, he was able to enjoy it...freely. He was only 16 but he had seen and gone through things that would make an elder cry.

 

He followed the worn path until he heard a small stream and smiled, quickening his pace to kneel down next to the lazy moving water. As a wolf it was already pre determined that he would feel a closeness to the earth but his soul loved water...he always found comfort in it. He dipped his fingers in and felt a shiver race through his spine...it was freezing but that didn't phase him. He followed the direction it was going and grinned when the small lake appeared before him. It wasn't the same that Cas had told him about, this one had no waterfall.

 

Taking a quick glance around him, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the icy water. It welcomed him with a silky caress and hugged around his body, soothing the angry scars left on his skin from his last Alpha.

 

He let out a trembling sigh as a few tears slid down his cheeks...he was finally free. His face turned up into the bright blue sky and he whispered thanks to the old gods for giving him enough strength to run that night. He thanked them for leading him to Ellen and Bobby....and he offered up his very soul in gratitude for finding a pack that not only treated Omegas kindly....but for taking in a very broken boy.

 

John had engulfed him in his arms without an explanation...just held him like Alfie had always wanted his own father to hold him. To let him know he was safe and that he would be taken care of....but Gadriel only sought to use him as payment to the Alphas he lost money to.

 

Alfie was so consumed in the gentle hum of the water he didn't hear the approaching Alpha until his scent flared up in his nose. He gasped and spun around to see Benny leaning against a tree, a soft smile on his face as he watched him.

 

“I thought I caught your scent angel,” Benny drawled, his voice came out softly, sending a warmth throughout his body. He smiled shyly glancing down at his hands. There was a rustling sound and small ripples of water made their way towards him. He lifted his gaze and swallowed hard as Benny slowly made his way to him.

 

“Are you alright?” Benny whispered and Alfie nodded biting on his lip a little. A warm hand touched his hip and he shivered, not able to move. Whether it was to flee or crawl in closer to the Alpha he hadn't decided yet.

 

“Gods...” Benny gasped and Alfie stilled when the hand on his hip brushed over a deep scar on his side. He tried to stop him but Benny was already turning him around, his fingers ghosting over the numerous scars on his back.

 

“Oh angel...” he sighed and Alfie choked in a sob when lips brushed over his scars, gently kissing over the worst ones.

 

“No one will hurt you ever again...I swear...” Benny growled and the Omega felt his body melt back against the Alpha's hard chest as strong arms circled around him. He was safe and for the first time...cherished.

 

He had no idea how long they stood that way but he didn't mind, he absolutely loved being in this mans arms...if only he could stay that way forever. Benny kissed along his neck and Alfie stilled, waiting with bated breath.

 

“Gods, I want you to be mine angel....but I can't do that to you,” he sighed and Alfie spun around in his arms. Benny's eyes were clouded over with pain and something else that he couldn't decipher.

 

“Do what?” Alfie asked in a hushed whisper, afraid that his voice would crack.

 

“Tie you to me...you deserve more than what I could give you pup,” Benny forced a smile and the shame in his eyes hit Alfie hard in the chest. He swallowed hard and cupped the side of Benny's face. A few tears escaped his eyes when the Alpha nuzzled into his hand.

 

“Why would you even say that?”  
  


“Because sweet heart...I have a lot of baggage...and you deserve to be with someone younger...who won't bring you down with them,” Benny said softly. Alfie's chest tightened and in that moment he didn't care about the age difference between them or whatever happened in their pasts...he easily brought Benny's face towards him and kissed him. Benny let out a small whimper and his hands clung onto him, pulling them closer together.

 

“I want you Benny...please? I haven't....felt this safe with anyone...and I know it's really sudden and we hardly know each other but I want you to be my Alpha....my....Chroi,” Alfie stumbled a bit with the new term as he gazed into his eyes. Benny licked his lips and sighed heavily before nodding. The Omega's heart raced and he let out a happy cry as he latched onto the man. Benny let out a booming laugh and cupped his face.

 

“I just pray to the gods you wont regret this...or me,” he said sadly. Alfie bit his lip before moving his head to kiss his palms.

 

“I won't.”

 

“Come on little one...lets get you back before someone thinks I abducted you,” Benny grinned leaning down to steal a kiss.

 

* * *

Castiel stared at Alfie with wide eyes before erupting into laughter. It wasn't cruel...it was just...he was so happy it bubbled out of him. The younger boy looked a little apprehensive but when he realized he wasn't being made fun of, he joined in the other Omega's laughter.

 

“I...can't believe it...I'm really happy for you Samandriel...really. Benny's an amazing guy from what I can see already...and if he's anything like Dean...he'll protect you with everything he has,” Cas smiled and loved the spark in the other Omega's eyes. They talked for a bit more about what they planned on doing this weekend when Cas smelled something incredibly sweet. At first he was scared that it was him but when he glanced over at Samandriel he froze.

 

There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was fidgeting.

 

“Castiel...I don't feel well...” he groaned pitifully. Cas touched his forehead gently and gasped at how hot the boy was.

 

“Oh shit....you're....you're going into heat Samandriel...” Cas whispered, his eyes darting around to find someone. Alfie whined low in his throat as he collapsed against the grass, his entire body starting to writhe with need. He heard several growls and he cautiously looked behind him to see several Alphas in their pack coming closer...they knew not to touch a wolf in heat unless they were asked. But they didn't know Samandriel had already chosen. The scent was growing heavier and a few of them crouched down on their hands and knees, just waiting for the Omega to say the word.

 

Castiel felt his heart race and he let out several panicked yips. Pam suddenly appeared and she raced over to them, her growl sending the Alphas back a few feet. She knelt down and touched Alfie's forehead.

 

“Castiel, you have to help me get him inside now,” she ordered.

 

“But...”

 

“No buts...the Alphas may be holding on right now but once this hits its peak he won't be able to say no to one of them...and if he gets marked during this...he may regret it,” she warned. He felt more than heard someone tearing towards them and he relaxed when he caught Dean's scent.

 

“Benny wait!” Dean cried trying to hold back the Alpha. Benny's eyes were dilated and he was trembling as he stared at the Omega.

 

“Benny,” the boy whimpered and Benny tried to fight Dean off of him.

 

“Castiel! Help me get him inside!” Pam shouted and Cas snapped out of his haze.

 

“No...Alfie chose Benny as his Chroi....” Cas stated and Pam stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“You're...you're sure?” she asked glancing over at the struggling Alpha. Dean had a huge grin on his face and laughed softly.

 

“Oh man...Benny....you sure do work fast.”

 

“Samandriel...look at me...you have to tell me now before this hits you even harder...do you want Benny to help you through this?” Pam asked softly, her hand settling on the Omega's heart. He seemed to calm down a bit and he nodded, his wide blue eyes staring at Benny.

 

“Please...oh gods!” Alfie shrieked, his back arching off the grass as a fresh wave of heat surged through his skin. Cas had to back away...it was too much and the sweet smell was getting stronger. The alphas surrounding them were letting out hungry growls and Dean had no choice but to let Benny go. Cas glanced over at his Chroi and tried to not let the jealousy rip through him when he saw that even Dean was reacting to Alfie.

 

Benny let out a warning growl to the others that were inching over ever so slowly and quickly knelt down next to the boy.

 

“Angel....are...are you sure?” he gasped trying to fight off the need to just claim. Cas swallowed hard as the realization speared him in the gut....this was going to be him soon and the fear started to grow in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Yes! Please!” Alfie nearly screamed. The alpha shuddered and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up against his chest. With a nod towards Dean, he took off in a sprint towards his cabin.

 

Cas didn't move from his spot on the ground until a hand touched his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Dean staring down at him with a knowing look. Pam had disappeared and so did the other alphas but that sweet scent clung in his nose giving him a headache.

 

“Hey...look at me...Cas?” Dean said softly. Cas blinked a few times, he rubbed his face and sighed heavily.

 

“That's...going to be me soon...” he said softly and Dean sunk down in the grass next to him.

 

“Yeah...are you scared?” Dean asked and Cas glanced over at him, seeing the doubt clouding those beautiful green eyes. Cas took one of his hands in his own and swallowed down the rising lump in his throat.

 

“Yes....but not about you. What if....we're not close to each other when it hits?” Cas asked softly and Dean's head snapped up, a hardness dominating the doubt.

 

“I won't let anyone touch you Cas...even if I have to come stay with you guys or around the school when it does...you are mine Castiel...nothing or no one is going to change that,” Dean growled and Cas crawled into his Chroi's lap. His fingers clung onto his shirt while his face pressed into Dean's neck...the warmth and safety lulling him to relax. Dean took in a deep breath from his neck and shuddered, a hungry growl escaping from his lips.

 

“It's going to be soon baby....I know I keep saying that but it'll be a matter of days now...maybe a week,” Dean moaned licking up his neck. Cas bit his lip and stifled his own moan.

 

“Dean...this isn't going to be good...two Omegas in heat during the same time and in the same area?” panic was over-riding the need to get Dean alone and he was starting to tremble.

 

“Shhh...everything will be ok...you have the whole pack to protect you...both of you,” Dean kissed his forehead and held him close.

 

* * *

  
  


“I don't know how much more of this I can take...we need to get out of here...now!” Jo cried as she crashed into the family room. Dean looked up at her with a grin, his arm pulling Cas even closer into his side. The Omega glanced up at him with a soft smile before letting his eyes fall back onto the tv where re runs of Dr. Sexy were playing. Many of the Alphas had already taken off, not really wanting to hear the loud sex noises coming out of Benny's cabin.

“Aw Jo...Adam not enough for ya?” Dean teased. Adam was a young Beta who they had found abandoned near the edge of their land when he was only 4 years old. Sam had been chasing a bunny when he literally ran over the poor kid. Of course the Winchesters took him in and over time, Dean considered him as a younger brother. Adam had the hugest crush on Jo...and Jo being a bitch...loved to string him along. Dean had to put her in her place several times...Adam had to learn for himself but he wasn't going to let the kid get intentionally hurt just because Jo was an attention whore.

“Ugh Dean...you know what...never mind...I'm going to the Blood Moon...you coming or what?” Jo asked and Dean didn't like the way she was completely ignoring Castiel...in fact she hadn't even acknowledged his presence since the Novaks arrived for the weekend.

“Baby...you want to go out tonight?” Dean asked running his fingers through Cas's hair.

“I don't care...I'll go if you want too,” Cas said softly. Dean smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah we'll go...give us a minute k?” Dean asked and she rolled her eyes before stomping out of the room.

“Has Jo been acting different towards you?” Dean asked as Cas sat up, stretching out his long arms.

“Mmm...no? I don't think she's too happy that she has to...how did she put it? Baby sit the Omega while he attends high school,” Cas shook his head and got up from the couch, making his way towards the stairs. Dean frowned even deeper and set off to the find the girl.

She was in the kitchen texting on her stupid phone. He snatched it away from her but before she could even argue Dean silenced her with a growl.

“Jo...we've been friends our entire lives...I've looked out for you and even fought some of the Alphas to keep them from bothering you when you hit your first heat...why are you being such a bitch towards Castiel?” Dean asked and she flinched.

“I'm not!”

“Yes...you are. Look, I'm sorry you got chosen to 'babysit' him but there aren't many Alphas around his age to protect him...”

“How....how did you know I said that?” She stammered the color in her face draining away a bit. Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

“I don't know who you said it too but Cas heard you and before you say anything he didn't bring it up...I did.”

“Dean I'm sorry but I don't think it's fair that I have to watch him when his sister can do a much better job!” Jo cried and Dean growled at her again.

“She can't Jo! If she so much as touches that guy....things will get bad...really bad,” Dean sighed. Jo stared up at him with a raised brow, her arms crossing over her stomach.

  
  


“You really believe that?” She asked with a snort. Dean felt his eyes pulse as he glared at her. She froze and held her breath.

“I have never had a reason to doubt her...and she's never lied to me...so yes...I believe her...and you should too...Keelie can't protect her brother...and she hates herself for it. Imagine if that was Ash,” Dean said. Her face scrunched up in pain but said nothing. Finally she nodded and let out a huge sigh.

“I'm sorry Dean...and...I'll apologize to Cas later too,” she said softly bowing her head a bit. Dean touched her shoulder and squeezed it a bit before handing back her phone.

“I'll meet you out at the car,” she said and hurried out of the house. Dean leaned against the counter and rubbed his face. Warm hands touched his arms and he opened his eyes to meet shining blue ones.

“You ok?” Cas asked and he smiled, his hands cupping the sides of his Omega's face.

“Everything is fine...and you look gorgeous,” Dean said leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Cas smirked up at him and spun for him a bit. Dark tight jeans, a black undershirt and a navy blue over shirt that were both tucked into the pants. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair looked like it was trying to stay in place. Dean bit his lip and ran his fingers through it.

“Deeeean!” Cas whined but laughed when Dean stopped.

“There...now you look perfect...ready to go?” Dean smirked down at him. Cas pouted and tried to pat his hair down but gave up pretty quick. Dean took his hand and dragged him through the house to the garage.

  
  


* * *

Castiel bit his lip as the dark red sign _Blood Moon_ glared at him through the window of the Impala. This would be his first time ever stepping foot into the club. His brother owned it yes but that didn't mean he actually visited it. It made him nervous...there would be humans present but the majority would be weres...and many of them would be Alphas. After hearing that he was still vulnerable didn't help his anxiety one bit.

“You coming baby?” Dean snickered as he crawled out of the car. Cas swallowed hard and got out, joining Dean on the other side. Jo, who took her own car, rushed over to them and smiled warmly at him. He returned it but didn't get his hopes up that the girl was going to actually start being nice to him. He never had a problem with Jo...they weren't really friends but they always got along.

Dean pulled him in close as they pushed through the doors and the undeniable scent of _Alpha_ hit his nose and he cringed a bit...but Dean's arm snaked around his waist and he felt a bit calmer. He looked around curiously and bit back a gasp when he saw Anna dancing on a small stage to the loud rock music. He had always known that she danced here but to actually see it, was a tad shocking. She looked gorgeous in her stark white lingerie and thigh high white platform boots. Her gaze stopped on him and she gave him a bright smile before getting back into the music.

Cas shook his head and followed Dean further into the club to sit at a booth. Jo glanced around nervously before disappearing towards a group of young Alpha's near the pool tables. Cas bit his lip and glanced up at Dean who was bobbing his head to the music.

“Cassie? I thought I would never see the day!” Lucifer laughed sitting down in their booth but on the other side of them. He grasped Dean's forearm and both Alpha's nodded at each other.

“So...what brings you two here? I thought good old Michael had you all on lock down?” Lucifer joked. Castiel rolled his eyes and sat back against the chair.

“Well, if you would have actually came with us to the compound you would know about our newest couple,” Dean grinned. Lucifer grinned and raised his brow in question.

“Oh yeah? And who would that be?”

“Samandriel and Benny,” Cas piped in.

“Well that Omega didn't take long,” Lucifer stated pointedly giving his youngest brother a sneer. Cas felt his cheeks grow warm and he stared down at his hands under the table.

“That may be so but this Alpha had fun chasing him,” Dean said. Cas looked up at him and bit his lip at the smile Dean was giving him.

“You two make me sick,” Lucifer grinned.

“Jealous?” Cas grinned and both Alphas laughed loudly, making several people glance over with curiosity.

“Oh maybe just a tad...as our dear family leader put it earlier...I am getting old and should have a whole score of pups by now,” he faked a pout. A young girl, a beta wolf, stopped by their table and deposited three beers and three shots on their table.

“You are not getting old Luc...and I'd be scared of any of your offspring,” Dean snickered downing his shot. Cas bit his lip and hesitantly brought the shot glass to his mouth. The smell was bitter and he made a face putting it back down on the table. Before Luc could see and tease him about it, Dean quickly shot back the shot and put it back in front of Cas. He couldn't help but smile and snuggle further into his Alpha, his body shivering when impatient fingers pulled up his shirts to touch at his skin.

“Do you know how long it took for me to tuck this in and get it to lay flat?” Cas pouted. Dean snickered and leaned down to kiss him softly, his tongue flicking out to graze at his lips. He could taste the alcohol on his tongue but he didn't mind it so much.

“Dean...can you please show up these jerks and play on my team?” Jo pouted suddenly appearing at Dean's side. The alpha looked up at her with annoyance at being interrupted and shook his head.

“Nah...I'm good,” Dean said and turned to press his lips against his again but Jo let out a whine. Cas bit his lip and couldn't help but glare at Jo.

“Go away Jo,” Dean growled and she spun away with a stomp of her foot. They watched her storm away and Dean grinned, his fingers tilting up his face. Their lips met and Cas moaned into his mouth, his fingers finding their way into his hair, pulling at the strands just a bit.

“Do you two mind?” Cas heard Luc snicker. He tried to pull away but Dean wouldn't let him get very far.

“Not at all Luc,” Dean chuckled dipping his head in to steal a few more kissed before Castiel got annoyed. He forgot where he was and crawled into Dean's lap, holding his face still with his hands while he kissed him eagerly. Dean moaned softly and open his mouth for Cas to explore with his tongue.

“Dean, you have corrupted my baby brother....congratulations...I can't wait to tell Michael and watch his panties twist!” Luc laughed. Cas felt his cheeks burn and he pulled away from Dean, glancing nervously at his older brother. Luc gave him a teasing smile before sliding out of the booth.

“Don't let him bother you,” Dean grinned pulling him closer. Cas bit his lip and straddled his mate's lap, his arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed him again, rolling their tongues slowly along each other. Dean's fingers dug into his hips and Cas had just started to roll his hips when a loud crash broke them apart.

Someone had been thrown through the open doors of the club and fell against some of the tables. Lucifer was already rushing over and Dean carefully peeled Cas off of his lap before sprinting over to help the other Alpha. Cas sat there dumbfounded for a moment before he quickly made his way over. He couldn't see who it was but the scent screamed female and Alpha...and blood...her body was covered in it.

“Oh my god...” Cas stammered backing away from them. Lucifer reached out to gently brush the girls dark hair off her face.

“Cas? Do you know who she is?” Dean asked and Cas swallowed hard.

“It's Meg Masters...she goes to school with me...” Cas whispered hugging his arms around himself.

“Pam!” Lucifer barked out and before too many of the humans could see, Pam rushed over and helped his brother carry the girl to the back where they had rooms and a clinic set up for instances like this.

“Dean...what happened to her?” Cas asked with a slight whine. Dean pulled him in close and kissed his hair.

“I don't know...let's get home ok? Luc will call and let us know what happens ok?” Dean asked and Cas nodded eagerly.

  
  


* * *

Keelie writhed on the grassy floor as Garth thrusted inside of her, their groans filling the air. She felt her body start to hum and the wolf inside of her pushed through; she flipped them over to take control. Garth growled up at her but she smiled wickedly at him, her long nails dragging down his pale chest. His eyes rolled back as her hips started to move in a fast rhythm. She leaned forward and bit at his neck until he was growling at her again. Leaning back a satisfied moan filled her throat as those dark grey eyes shined up at her...it had taken a while but she finally managed to pull his wolf out of hiding.

“That's it baby...fuck yes, just like that!” Keelie cried out as Garth bucked up hard against her. They smiled at each other as the their orgasms got closer and closer. He pulled her down for a messy open-mouthed kiss and it was enough to distract her...he flipped them and she was about to fight him for control again when he pinned her arms down, his hips pushing roughly against her. It was exactly what she needed and allowed it, her back arching off the grass as her orgasm exploded through her body.

She cried out his name and dug her long nails into the grass and dirt, trying to keep them from diving into her Chroi's flesh. His hips slammed into her one last time before he came deep inside of her with a shout. Keelie's body finally relaxed and she swallowed against the dryness in her throat. Her fingers found their way into Garth's shaggy hair. He hummed softly and nuzzled his face into her chest.

“Garth...why...why did you pick me?” She asked in a soft whisper. He lifted his head off her chest and frowned at her. Slowly he moved his hips to pull out of her and both groaned at the sensation. Moving to lie on his side, his arm draped around her and pulled her into his warmth.

“I've always liked you Keelie....even when we were younger....there was just something about you...I'm just damn grateful you wanted me back...” Garth smiled. Keelie bit her lip and palmed the side of his face; her thumb tracing his cheekbone.

“Me too...I'm sorry it took me so long to finally figure it out...” she said. He laughed softly pressing his face into her neck.

“It's ok...we'll just have to make up for lost time,” he said. Keelie swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and stared up at the darkening sky.

_Please....let that be true...._

  
  


  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification...I do not hate Jo...she just annoys me but I actually started to like her when she was about to die and kissed Dean...go figure.
> 
> This is more or less a filler chapter. The shit really hits the fan in the next chapter.

  

* * *

 

 

“She's going to be just fine little brother, I promise....but seeing as how she can't go to school do you mind getting her school work for her?” Lucifer asked. Castiel nodded and squished the phone between his shoulder and head as he hurried around the room to get his school stuff ready. The rest of their weekend had gone pretty well...

 

Samandriel and Benny were still locked up in their cabin, Pam being a Theta was the only one permitted to come in and check on the Omega. She soothed Cas's fears and told him he was doing just fine.

 

Meg had slept until Sunday afternoon and when she woke up, she begged for sanctuary which Luc gladly gave her. She had joked before but from what Luc had told him, she was seriously considering joining their pack. She either couldn't remember or just didn't want to tell them who attacked her.

 

He hung up the phone with his brother and sighed softly, there was rustling outside his door. He peeked through to see Keelie hurrying by, he frowned and followed her to her room. She had been avoiding him ever since Friday and it was really bothering him.

 

“Keelie...” he said softly and she spun around, her eyes darting around nervously. He stared at her for a moment before closing the door behind him.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Cas asked and she blanched.

 

“What? Twin...no of course not!” She said taking a few steps towards him. He instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand.

 

“Then why are you avoiding me?” he asked. She closed her eyes and sighed, tugging on his hand to sit next to her on the bed.

 

“I'm sorry if it seems like that...I just don't want...the wall to come down again between us,” Keelie bit her lip. Cas swallowed hard and nodded...he didn't like it but he understood...what he had felt through their link had been bad...the pain and the overwhelming feeling of walking through quick sand.

 

“It's ok Keelie...I just don't like there to be any tension between us...how...how are you feeling?” he asked. She glanced up at him and smiled.

 

“I'm better...much better...I just needed to spend some time in the woods...and with Garth,” She blushed. He giggled and shook his head.

 

“Come on you two or you're gonna be late!” Gabriel called out leaning against the door frame. The twins smiled over at him and gathered up their bags.

 

* * *

Dean strolled around the school grounds, keeping his senses alert but allowed his mind to wander. The strange Alpha's scent had faded over the weekend and there wasn't anything new around the building. Maybe the guy moved on after Keelie attacked him? There wasn't much else to deny it...especially when he got messages from Keelie, Jo and Cas that the guy wasn't here...it didn't really ease his nerves though. Something was building up...if only he knew what...something flashed in his mind and ran his fingers through his hair. No...he couldn't...he wouldn't do that to her....

 

“Dean?” a soft voice called out to him. He spun around to see Cas edging around the trees. Their eyes met and Dean felt a wave of calm soothe his sudden bunched up muscles.

 

“Hey...is it lunch time already?” Dean smiled walking over to his Chroi. Cas smiled shyly and nodded, holding up a soda and a wrapped up burger.

 

“You know me so well,” Dean grinned taking the items from him. Cas took his free hand and lead him over to a fallen tree log.

 

“I just know what you like to eat,” Cas grinned opening his own soda. Dean couldn't help the sneer on his face as he chuckled. Cas's eyes shot up and he blushed crimson but before he could say anything, Keelie, Garth, Gabriel and Jo joined them.

 

“So....how was your first day Jo?” Dean asked giving Cas a subtle wink. The girl groaned loudly and laid down on her stomach.

 

“It's school Dean...how the hell do you think it went?” she complained. Keelie rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her twin. Dean glanced over at her and bit his lip...she met his gaze and a knowing look flashed in her eyes. She swallowed around her sandwich and dropped her gaze to her hands.

 

“I wonder if Samandriel and Benny are gonna be done humping each other today,” Gabriel asked. Dean choked on his soda at the abrupt change of subject. He glared over at the older wolf and couldn't help but laugh. Cas's face turned even redder and the twins both groaned in embarrassment.

 

“Gabe...just...shut up...please,” Jo's voice came out muffled. Gabe looked at Dean with a wink and leaned back on his hands.

 

All too soon, the bell rang and there was a shared groan. Dean wrapped Cas in his arms and hugged him tightly.

 

“I'll see you after...mmm god you smell good,” Dean growled trailing his nose up that delicious neck. Cas's fingers dug into his shirt and it took every ounce of will power to pull away. Cas kissed him softly and smiled up at him.

 

“See you soon...” Cas bit his lip and hurried out of the woods to join the others. Dean nodded over at Garth and Gabriel before they picked up their rounds. John had tried to argue about bringing Garth instead of Sam but Dean had insisted. He used the fact that Garth was the best tracker they had to sway him....but the very real reason was he wanted to put Sam's extreme addiction to researching to good use.

 

“Dean...I should be coming with you...what if that dick tries again? All you'll have is one Theta and one Beta to back you up...” Sam argued. Dean rubbed his face and sighed heavily.

 

“Sammy...look...Benny, he told me what is going on with Keelie...he's seen it before,” Dean explained and Sam perked up a bit gesturing impatiently for him to continue.

 

“Do you remember the stories Daniel used to tell us when we were kids? About the wars and how some of the Pack masters had something called a Shaman that protected them?” Dean asked. Sam's eyes widened and he huffed out a laugh.

 

“Of course...but they were just stories Dean...”

 

“What if they aren't? Think about it...the visions, her projecting into Garth's mind, the silver in her eyes...”

 

“Ok, I'll give you that but...if they aren't just a myth why haven't we seen one?”

 

“Benny explained to me that none of them survive the transition...he even...lost his previous Chroi to it before he came here.”

 

“Shit....ok, lets...say that you two are right and she's turning into this Shaman thing...what does that even mean?”

 

“I don't know...that's why I need you to stay back and research for me. I'll have Jo and as long as Keelie doesn't touch the douche bag, we'll be ok...the second Alfie is through his heat you tell Benny to call me ok?”

 

“Of course Dean...I can't promise I'll find much though...”

 

Dean sniffed the air again and sighed...nothing. Honestly, he didn't know whether he was relieved or pissed. He hated this waiting around and being on edge...

 

“Dean?” He spun around and frowned. Keelie was standing in front of him her lips pressed together forming a tight line. She dropped her bag on the ground and stepped towards him.

 

“What are you doing out here? If you miss school Michael's going to kill me,” Dean protested and was about to grab her arm when she gripped his instead. He winced when her nails dug into his skin.

 

“School can wait...you wanted to ask me something...but you couldn't because of the others....what was it?” She asked her voice had a slight hum to it...a vibration of energy that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. The silver in her eyes sparked and began to bleed through the blue. He swallowed hard and tried to back up but her grip held him there.

 

“Keelie...I won't do that to you...”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Put you in any more danger than you already are....Keelie...this...whatever the hell is going on with you...it could KILL you!” Dean shouted and her arm fell to her side. Taking in a sharp breath she stumbled a few steps back, the vibration stopped and Dean was able to take in a breath.

 

“You don't know that....”

 

“I don't know for sure....and I'm not going to take that chance,” Dean said softly, his arms slowly reaching out to place his hands on her shoulders. She nodded but before either of them could relax, her back went ramrod straight and she let out a pained shriek.

 

“Oh gods Keelie!” Dean gasped as her back bowed and she nearly collapsed to the ground but Dean held her to his chest. Her fingers gripped onto his shirt as she whined pitifully into his shoulder. It was several minutes before her body finally melted against him and started to pull away.

 

“Dean....” He swallowed hard and glanced down at her face, wincing slightly. The blue in her eyes was completely gone....the silver shown so brightly it gleamed like moonlight.

 

“Keelie....what...what are you...what did you see?” Dean asked trying to keep his voice steady. Her eyes darted around for a moment before stopping on him, her hand coming up to cup the side of his face.

 

“You need to mark me Dean....now.”

 

 

 

* * *

Cas hummed softly to himself as he walked towards his locker, he expected to see his sister leaning against it waiting for him but when he glanced up his entire body froze. There was an older man there instead, a small smile on his face as he watched Cas approach. He swallowed hard and tried his best to ignore him. As he got closer, he could smell him. He was a wolf but that sour smell was there...but much more muted than the boy's.

 

“Hello there darling,” He asked with a deep thick british accent. Cas nodded at him and quickly took in the expensive tailored suit the man was wearing.

 

“The name is Crowley...what would yours be sweet heart?”

 

Cas ignored him and pulled open his locker, quickly transferring his books from his bag. A hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. He dropped his bag and made a pained noise in the back of his throat.

 

“Scream and I'll rip your throat out...now...I asked you a question....this time...do not be rude,” The man growled close to his ear.

 

“Cas...Castiel,” he gasped. Crowley smirked and released him with a flick of his wrist.

 

“Good boy...now was that so hard love?”

 

Cas snatched up his bag and tried to move away but Crowley crowded him.

 

“What do you want?” Cas clutched his back to his chest and tried to press into the lockers as much as he could. He reached out to his sister and panicked when he was shut off. There weren't that many kids in the hallway and the ones that did pass by him paid them no attention. Where the hell was Jo? He bit down on his lip and tried to think...if he could just let out a small sound to alert someone...what would this man do?

 

“I'm here to give you an offer...my son has a very strong interest in you...”

 

“I already have a mate...”

 

“Hmmm...yes...his smell is all over you....but he hasn't knotted you yet...has he?” Crowley grinned. Cas felt the heat rise in his cheeks and Crowley took a step closer.

 

“Can I help you?” someone growled from behind Crowley. Cas looked over the man's shoulder and felt relief wash over him. Link and Lyra were standing there, eyes glowing and their hands slowly phasing into long claws.

 

“This does not concern you kittens...run along,” Crowley laughed. Link growled deep in his throat and gripped the man's shoulder, tearing him away from Cas. Lyra reached out and grabbed for him, quickly standing in front of him.

 

“Get out of here...before I alert the Humans about you,” Link glared. Crowley took a step forward, Lyra opened her mouth and hissed, the sound sending goosebumps along Cas's skin.

 

“I'll be seeing you soon love,” Crowley sneered before sauntering off towards the entrance. Cas felt the air rush out of his lungs as he stumbled back against the opposite wall of the lockers. Lyra's warm hands cupped his face and made him look at her.

 

“Are you ok Castiel?” she asked and he shook his head, tears threatening to spill out.

 

“Can...Can you get Dean please? He's out in the woods,” Cas whispered. Link nodded and touched his sister's shoulder before running off.

 

“Come on Cas, let's get out of the hallway where someone can see us,” she whispered. Gently she helped him up and into one of the deserted classrooms.

 

* * *

“M-mark you? What the hell Keelie! I...I can't do that!” Dean stammered jerking away from her. He started pacing, running his fingers roughly through his hair. What the hell was she even thinking? Both of them had mates! The vibrations were back and this time they were stronger, sending a warm buzzing sensation along his skin.

 

“I don't mean a mating mark Dean...I mean a more metaphysical one...” she explained softly. He glanced at her and tried to fight off the comforting wave he got from her serene smile. It was still Keelie...his bestfriend...someone he considered a sister...but the way she was looking at him was so not the girl he was used too. She seemed older...more confident and the damn eyes...the more he stared the more he couldn't deny that they were beautiful and seemed to fit perfectly.

 

“Is there a difference?” He asked tightly. She let out a laugh and he swore it sounded like bells. He couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips...gods this was strange.

 

“Yes...you would still be claiming me as yours...but as my Alpha...not my mate,” She explained and Dean's frown found its way back on his face.

 

“My father would kill me...your brother would kill me...hell all of them would! I'm not Conri yet!”

 

“You will be soon if you don't do this Dean...I know what I am now...and we need to be claimed just as any Omega or Chroi does...if we don't, someone else can do it and take us away. Do you know what my family or your father would do if that happens?” She said and the vibrations turned into something else...something fiercer and Dean could see it in his mind as clear as day.

 

Her family would kill for their sister...and call on the alliance they held with his father, pulling all of them into a war to get her back.

 

It would be bloodshed...and Dean couldn't handle that being his fault. He slumped down on to the fallen log and covered his face with his hands.

 

“Dean...your father won't hate you...nor will my brothers....least of all Castiel,” She said kneeling in front of him. When their eyes met he was relieved that the silver wasn't permanent and he was staring at the face he recognized.

 

“You said...you knew...what you're turning into...”

 

“And so do you Dean...and now I understand why the others didn't make it...and I'm so sorry to put this on you...” She said placing her hand gently on his knee.

 

“What do you mean Keelie?”

 

“The others...they didn't have someone who they were strongly bonded too...like I am with Castiel and now you....they didn't know that the mark of their Alpha was the last step to the transition...they never made it this far,” Keelie said and Dean swallowed hard.

 

“What...happens if I don't?”

 

“I'm not sure...but I don't want to find out...especially with everything that's going on right now...and....I don't want anyone else as my Alpha Dean...I trust you,” she said with a small smile. Dean took in a deep breath and brought their foreheads together.

 

“And what if something happens to me Keelie? I can't...I can't do that to Cas...” he stammered squeezing his eyes tight. Fingers brushed his cheeks and he sighed.

 

“Nothing will happen to you Dean...Shaman's aren't just seers or healers...we're also a Conri's protector,” she explained and Dean couldn't help the small laugh.

 

“But I thought that's what a second is for?” He grinned wider at the happy laugh Keelie let out.

 

“Of course but they're also to stand in your place if you can't...they're also your advisors...but Shamans are meant to act as...well a shield I guess...”

 

“What do I have to do?” Dean asked.

 

“You remember how your father kissed Samandriel?” she asked and he nodded.

 

“Just like that,” She replied with a small smile. Raising her hand she brushed her hair off her neck and tilted it the right. Dean swallowed hard and tried to calm the raging thoughts in his head.

 

“You're...sure that this...won't affect us...” Dean stammered.

 

“It'll make our bond stronger...but it'll only brings us closer in a familial way, I promise,” she gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded. He gripped her shoulders and kept their eyes locked until he saw the silver completely take over and knew his own eyes were pulsing gold. Taking in the overwhelming smell of orange blossoms...and the undeniable scent of family he felt calmer...very gently he pressed his lips to the pulse point on her neck. She took in a deep breath and he felt a tug on his heart...it was something he hadn't felt before. With Castiel...it was like their souls had melded into one when he marked his Chroi...but with Keelie, they shared a heartbeat for a moment before he slowly pulled away.

 

She swallowed hard and gave him a small smile, “See? I still have no desire to sleep with you Dean,” she snickered.

 

“Funny....I don't either...if anything you just feel more like a sister to me,” Dean said with a shrug. He was thankful that's all it was...it would be easier to explain to everyone...especially his Castiel.

 

Dean got to his feet and helped Keelie stand, before he could utter a word she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back, petting her hair a bit.

 

“Do you feel better?” He asked and she pulled away nodding.

 

“Much...the pins and needles feeling is gone...and I don't feel so tired anymore...I can let the wall down,” Keelie let out a shaky sigh and Dean bit his lip. He hadn't realized that the wall between the twins was actually something they hated...he always figured it would be the other way around.

 

She closed her eyes and he felt the wave of warmth that always came when one of the twins reached out for the other. What he wasn't expecting was her to nearly crumple to the ground.

 

“Oh gods...Cas...” she whined and tried to stand, her fingers clinging onto his arm.

 

“Is he ok? Keelie?” Dean demanded shaking her arm a little.

 

“Dean! There you are...come quick,” Link shouted crashing through the trees. Dean's body went rigid and battled with himself between rushing off and helping Keelie.

 

“Go! I'll catch up,” Keelie stammered pushing him away from her. He nodded and took off running towards the school.

 

* * *

Lyra paced in the darkened classroom as Castiel sat in the window, hugging his knees close. He just wanted to go home, to curl up in a ball and try to forget today even happened. Jo was supposed to be there...looking after him but where the hell was she? Ash and Charlie had even broken into the school's system to make sure Jo was in every one of his classes. After 2nd hour Jo just disappeared but Castiel hadn't noticed...until he saw Crowley. Keelie had dropped the wall a few minutes ago and it was a relief to feel that familiar buzz in his head...it was soothing his wrecked nerves.

 

_Dean's coming twin...I'm so sorry...I'll explain everything once we get home_

 

The mere thought of being in Dean's arms surrounded by his scent calmed him even further. Loud footsteps echoed down the hall and the door was suddenly yanked open. Dean's goldish green eyes met his own and he swallowed hard. Before he could scramble out of the window Dean was in front of him cupping his face.

 

Instead of asking him verbally he pressed his nose into his neck and sniffed around his jaw and collar-bone, silently asking if he was ok. Cas bit his lip and nodded, his eyes closing at the warm trail his tongue left on his skin.

 

“What happened baby?” Dean asked softly, the gold slowly fading away. Cas pressed his face into his chest and tried to wrap the warmth around his trembling body.

 

“A man was crowding him in the hall when me and my sister found him...we recognized the scent and followed it,” Link explained. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer.

 

“Thank you...this is twice you have helped him and he isn't even one of your kind...” Dean whispered and Cas lifted his head to look at the siblings. Lyra was smiling softly at them and shrugged.

 

“We may be solitary creatures and technically we aren't supposed to get along with...dogs,” she giggled and Dean huffed out a laugh, “But we can't just ignore someone, especially an Omega, who clearly is in trouble. And Castiel has been nothing but kind to us...” she said. Cas smiled at her and glanced up to see Dean's face set in a deep frown.

 

“You two were there for him and protected him...when someone who I deliberately placed to do the same wasn't even near him....” Dean growled. There was a crash when the door slammed open again and Jo stumbled through, a very pissed off Keelie came in after, along with Garth and Gabriel.

 

“Oh thank the gods...Cassie!” Gabe cried rushing over to him. Dean reluctantly let go of him as Gabe pulled him into a tight hug. Dean kissed him on the head and moved his face so he could look over at the others. Keelie had her hand tightly wrapped around Jo's wrist who was struggling against he grip. Garth just looked panicked, his eyes darting around at everyone.

 

“Where the hell were you?” Dean growled getting in Jo's personal space. She swallowed hard and tried to pry her hand out of Keelie's grasp.

 

“Answer him,” Keelie snapped twisting the girl's arm. Jo let out a cry and tried to snap at his sister but Dean grabbed her chin.

 

“Don't make me ask again....”

 

“I just walked away for a second! I didn't think he'd get into trouble that fast!” Jo growled. Dean shook his head running his hand through his hair.

 

“Jo...I asked for one thing...and that was to watch out for my mate...that's all! And you couldn't even do that! What the hell was so important for you to walk away? Besides to piss?”

 

Jo wouldn't meet his gaze and stayed quiet. Cas frowned and pulled away from Gabe a bit.

 

“Don't make me do this Jo....” Dean said quietly. Jo continued to stare at the floor.

 

“Keelie...please...” Dean sighed heavily and stepped back. Cas gripped Gabriel's arm and watched in awe as the silver in his sister's eyes completely over took the blue...and the wall between them slammed shut. Keelie's hand settled at the base of Jo's throat and the room was suddenly filled with an electric charge.

 

“What the hell!” Gabe cried. Cas looked at his brother and realized that the Beta had never noticed the difference in their sister...that there was so much going on he probably never even had the time. He frowned at that...he loved his siblings but Gabe was his and Keelie's favorite.

 

“You...left my brother...to make out with.... A HUMAN?” Keelie growled and slammed the girl hard into the wall. Dean glared hard at the blonde as she cried out in pain.

 

“How the hell did you even know that?! Dean! Get her off of me!”

 

“Is this true Jo?” Dean asked through clenched teeth. Garth let out a groan and rubbed his eyes roughly before collapsing into a chair.

 

“Seriously Jo? With everything that is going on...you want to shack up with a human?” Garth asked with an annoyed laugh.

 

“Shut it Theta!”

 

“Watch your damn mouth,” Keelie growled. Cas got to his feet ready to calm his sister when Dean gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she visibly relaxed, letting her hand fall to her side.

 

“I don't know what's going on with you and to be honest...I don't really care...but you put my Chroi in danger for your own selfish needs...leave...” Dean said quietly.

 

“How am I supposed to get home?!”

 

“I don't care! Leave!” Dean growled and she scrambled to escape the room. Keelie looked over at him and her eyes were going back to normal and the wall slowly melted away. He breathed out a sigh and reached for his sister's hand. She came willingly and he hugged her, trusting that she would tell him everything soon.

 

“Link...Lyra...thank you again...maybe on the next full moon you can come running with us? Make you official friends of the pack?” Dean said and the siblings brightened.

 

“We would be honored Dean...thank you,” Link said and Lyra nodded. The siblings grasped Dean's forearm before leaving the room.

 

“What the hell do we do now? We were outside and didn't smell the bastard and Jo was in here...I mean she wasn't paying attention but the way you described his smell...”

 

“It wasn't him Gabe....it was his father,” Cas interjected. Four pair of eyes flew to him.

 

“Wait...what?” Dean growled. Cas swallowed hard and sat down, Keelie kneeling down next to him.

 

“His father...he wanted to make me an offer to become his son's mate...he almost broke my wrist...” Cas couldn't help the whine in the back of his throat. Keelie instantly grabbed for his hand and rubbed the inside of his wrist with her thumbs.

 

“Fuck...I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore...I know how important schooling is for you two but...it's just gonna have to be done at home...and you're moving in with us...I don't care what Michael says,” Dean said rubbing his forehead. He threw Keelie a knowing look and she nodded, quickly glancing down at their joined hands. Cas opened his mouth to speak but she squeezed his fingers, keeping him quiet.

 

Dean fished out his cell phone instantly calling Michael. They spoke for a few heated minutes before Michael finally agreed. Dean would take them home so they could pack and then Michael, Luc and Balthazar would drive over with them. Dean would go back with Garth and Gabe to start sorting things out....and try to explain everything to his dad.

 

When the Impala stopped in front of the house Dean didn't want to let go of him...Cas didn't mind one bit.

 

“We'll be there in a few hours...and then you won't be able to get rid of me even if you tried,” Cas forced a smile. Dean nodded and brushed their lips together before finally pulling away.

 

“If anything happens...you call me right away ok?”

 

“Of course....I love you,” Cas whispered. Dean gave him a bright smile and kissed him hard, his hands cupping the back of his neck to bring him in closer. Cas let out a soft moan as he melted into the kiss, letting Dean completely dominate his mouth.

 

“I love you too....I'll see you soon,” Dean whispered back. Cas swallowed hard watching Dean slip back into the car and drive off. Keelie grabbed his hand and led him back inside.

 

A few hours later they were more or less packed...they would come back for the rest of their stuff when things calmed down enough. Balthazar left to get some shopping done while the twins cleaned out the fridge.

 

“Twin...did you hear that?” Keelie asked. Cas frowned and dropped the bag of carrots on the counter. There was a rustling sound coming from the family room.

 

“Balth...is that you?” Keelie called out. No answer. Cas gripped his sister's hand as they rounded the corner. Both of them freezing int their tracks.

 

“Hello Keelie...Castiel,” Naomi said with a slight sneer on her face. Standing at her back were two betas neither of them had ever seen before...but the smell...the unmistakable sour smell....Cas whined low in his throat and moved behind Keelie.

 

“What do you want?” Keelie asked glaring hard at their mother.

 

“You know what I want Keelie...and I don't think you'll be able to keep me from taking him this time...” Naomi said with a smirk, rising slowly to her feet.

 

“Like hell you will,” Keelie let out a loud growl and sprang forward. The Beta to Naomi's left flicked some kind of liquid out of a cup he hadn't seen before and his sister crumpled to floor screaming in pain. Cas tried to go to her but hands grabbed at him from behind, yanking him over to sit down in a chair. Keelie writhed on the floor as the liquid burned like acid on her skin.

 

“Oh...I think I will Keelie...and you're coming with little girl.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extreme Violence and torture....

 

* * *

Keelie struggled to pull air into her lungs...the liquid that coated her arms and face sent searing pain right into her spine. Hands grabbed at her and she screamed, her skin burning like it was ripping in half. The hands threw her into a chair and held her writhing body down. Something else splashed on her and the intense relief left her gasping. She managed to pry her eyes open and swallowed hard, one of the Betas held her brother against another chair, the hand at his throat phased and claws grazed at his skin.

 

“What....what the fuck was that?” Keelie stammered, her body still trembling from the pain. It was nothing she had felt before...not even the pain from when she shifted the first time could compare to it. Naomi smiled at her calmly moving the chair to sit directly in front of her. She sat down but made sure that her daughter could still see Castiel clearly. Keelie growled. Naomi smirked and pulled out a dropper from her pocket, letting it drip onto her arm. The moment it hit her skin she screamed, her back bowing from the chair.

 

“For once in your life...you are going to behave...or I will bathe you in this. But just in case...” Naomi glanced behind her and the beta holding her brother pulled out a similar dropper.

 

“No...stop!” She screamed when she saw the liquid drip onto his leg. Cas let out a pained scream and tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

“Leave him alone!” She yelled and Naomi nodded. The beta quickly poured some water on it and Cas quickly calmed, his chest heaving. She stared at him over their mother's shoulder trying to make sure he was ok when a hand grabbed her chin and she was forced to look at her mother's face.

 

“That's better....I always knew you'd be obedient if your brother was at risk...even your fool of a father knew that,” she laughed shaking her head. Keelie narrowed her eyes and bit hard onto her tongue struggling against every urge in her body to stay still.

 

“He was far too smart for his own good...he's the one who figured this out,” She said holding up the dropper.

 

“Your father was obsessed with herbal medicine...loved to grow his own plants and try new concoctions...one of which nearly killed him. Monkshood...or commonly known as Wolfsbane...along with a few shavings of Mountainash....creates this beautiful mix...the pain along with your wolf's need to be separate from your body...must be unbearable,” Naomi grinned. Keelie bit hard on her lip to keep from saying anything, she glanced at her brother who had calmed if only a little but was still steadily crying.

 

“What do you want...” Keelie forced out. Namoi sat back and crossed her legs.

 

“Well...at first, it was just your brother that I needed...then the idea of adding you to the mix just seemed to sweeten the deal,” Naomi forced a smile. Keelie stared at her trying to understand what the hell this woman was even talking about....but that mixture did more than physically hurt her...it was making her other senses weak.

 

“Gods, if only you knew just how long I had actually...waited...for you....and then...I get twins,” Naomi spat out with a cringe. Keelie's heart hammered in her chest and she held her breath as her eyes flicked over to Cas's face.

 

“You wanted an Omega daughter....” Keelie said slowly and Naomi sighed dramatically, her hands flailing out in irritation when she stood up to start pacing.

 

“Yes dear Keelie...but even you couldn't get that right...when we got the ultrasound done it was perfect...but at the very end, you had to split into two....the weaker part of you going into your disgusting brother,” Naomi growled.

 

“He is not disgusting...you are you bitch...how can you say that about your own son!” She screamed struggling a bit against the Beta. A drop of the mixture hit her chest and her wolf's soul tried to rip itself away from her body. She bit down hard enough on her tongue to keep from screaming.

 

“All Omegas are Keelie...I was always ashamed of my family growing up...it runs high in our bloodline so the Alphas were constantly in our home...the sounds alone would make you go insane,” She said with a shiver of disgust.

 

“But...I'll just have to work with I have...a disappointing Alpha daughter who _will_ do anything I ask....or your precious brother will suffer from it. Do you understand little girl?” Naomi glared getting right in Keelie's face. She swallowed hard and tried to not look at he brother but she couldn't help it. In all honesty Cas would always be her weakness...she would kill and die for him...but she would never change that for the world. Naomi glanced over her shoulder and the Beta flicked out his wrist.

 

“Keelie!” Cas screamed in pain, his back bowing away from the chair. Keelie's eyes filled with tears but she kept her mouth shut. When he screamed again Keelie let out a loud growl.

 

“Leave him alone! Fine! I'll do whatever the fuck you want, just please stop hurting him!” She screamed and tried to struggle but her mother grabbed her chin, gripping it tight.

 

“Good girl...”

 

* * *

_**~One Hour Ago~** _

 

Dean got out of his car quickly and ran over to the main house, “Dad? Where are you?” he called out. John came out of the kitchen and frowned. Sam bounded down the stairs and opened his mouth to say something but Dean silenced him with a look.

 

“What's going on...Dean?” John asked as Mary came to stand next to him.

 

“Dad...we need to talk...and you're not going to like it...” Dean sighed and gestured for everyone to sit at the kitchen table. It took a few minutes for his mind to gather up everything that had happened in the last few days.

 

“Please...keep an open mind and just listen....” Dean begged and his father nodded. The back door of the kitchen opened revealing Samuel and Bobby. The two Alphas paused when they felt the rising tension in the room. Dean gave his father a nod and the two entered the kitchen, moving to lean against the island. Mary hurried around to make everyone coffee. Dean gratefully took his if only to keep his hands busy.

 

“Ok... I don't know who's noticed and who hasn't....” Dean began. It actually took a while to explain everything but when he was done his eyes couldn't lift from the table. Especially when he had to explain how he had marked Keelie. Samuel rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh, only a growl from John had shut him up.

 

When he finally did raise his head, John was staring at him with wide...shocked filled eyes. He wasn't mad....but he wasn't too happy either. Thank the gods Keelie had been right about that. Mary was wringing her hands together as she tried to not freak out, her blue eyes flitting between her mate and son. Bobby was shaking his head and had slumped down into the chair while Samuel was the only one who looked pissed.

 

“So let me get this straight...you MARKED Keelie...after claiming the Omega as your mate in front of the entire pack...you have to be the most selfish boy...”

 

“That's enough Samuel,” John growled. Samuel shook his head and continued to pace the kitchen. John looked at Dean and he was pleasantly surprised to see a softness in his father's gaze.

 

“Dean...” He started and then just sighed rubbing his face.

 

“Dad...I did what I felt I had too...Keelie warned me that if I didn't, things would get really bad, so...I'm not sorry that I did it,” Dean said softly. He felt a hand on his arm under the table and took a calming breath. His little brother gripped his wrist and gave him a small smile.

 

“You're not Conri yet boy! What makes you think you can even make those calls without his consent!” Samuel growled moving to get in Dean's face. John slammed his hands on the table and let out a menacing growl.

 

“He may not be Conri yet but he is John's heir and my son....if he truly believes what he did is right then we have to listen....” Mary raised her voice turning heated eyes on her father. Samuel grumbled but finally shut up.

 

“You're sure...that Keelie is turning into a Shaman?” Bobby asked. Dean nodded and crossed his arms. Something was wrong...he couldn't figure it out but something in his gut was pulling at him. He rubbed at his eyes and swallowed the sudden bile rising in his throat.

 

“Yes...I've done some research and with as little as I could find...they are very real...and extremely powerful...they can also be dangerous if they don't have a Conri. And from what Benny was telling me....they are very independent and will only submit to the one they have bonded too,” Sam explained and Dean nodded. He took a sip from his coffee and it soothed him if only just a little.

 

“John....as much as I hate to admit it....I think your boy did right...I remember Daniel's stories and I've only heard of one Shaman, but she died a really long time ago,” Bobby argued and John nodded.

 

“Ok Dean...what do we do now?” John asked and Samuel scoffed.

 

“You can't be serious John? He's just a kid...and this whole story about Shamans?” Samuel laughed and John flew out of his chair, slamming his father in law against a wall.

 

“You talk about my boy that way one more time and I'll throw your ass into the Pit myself...if you'd stop for one second and pull your head out of your ass maybe you'd notice the changes in the girl yourself. Now shut hell up...if you have a problem, there's the door,” John growled. Dean swallowed hard, his eyes finding his mother's. She was smiling lovingly at her husband.

 

Dean couldn't help but smile a little as well...he prayed that his own Chroi will look at him like that years from now.

 

* * *

~ _ **Present~**_

 

“Did you ever love him? Or us?” Keelie asked after a few moments of Naomi gloating to herself. Her mother looked at her with a little laugh.

 

“Love your father? No, I don't think I ever even liked that pathetic excuse for an Alpha...but...I was forced into that marriage...I didn't choose that,” Naomi groaned. Keelie closed her eyes and tried to calm the raging wolf inside. It was snarling and trying to tear its way out to rip the bitch to shreds. Cas sobbed softly and she so badly wanted to bring the wall down to comfort him but she couldn't...as long as they were hurting her more than him, it would be OK.

 

“I was in love once...the Alpha I truly belonged too...my father didn't approve and before my heat could hit, he had me signed away to the Novak's...” She shuddered. Keelie was staring hard at her....something was coming together in the haze of her mind and when it finally clicked she let out a low growl.

 

“It was you...wasn't it...you're the reason....” Keelie struggled against the Beta holding her down and she let out a shriek when the mixture hit her chest again but she fought hard even if it was draining every bit of her strength. Naomi let out a dark laugh.

 

“You always were the smarter one...yes...my one true mate came around begging for me to leave Chuck and be with him...he told me I could give him everything he had ever desired...and who was I to deny it?”

 

“You....you had our father murdered?” Cas whined, his breath coming out in gasps. Keelie slumped into the chair and tried to calm her trembling body. She wasn't getting anywhere with fighting...she had to think!

 

“The only way to get out of one of our unions is if the Alpha deserts us or....death...I chose the easier route...”

 

“And what exactly did this Alpha get out of it?” Keelie growled.

 

“Me of course...and an Omega mate for his son...I suppose you're for the other one...the older son,” Naomi shrugged. Keelie blanched and closed her eyes, trying to push out for someone to hear her but she was so blocked it made her feel sick.

 

“But we're already mated! Mother please don't do this! I love Dean...don't take this away from me!” Cas screamed and Naomi slapped him hard across the face.

 

“Don't you fucking touch him!” Keelie yelled. Naomi ignored her and pulled on Castiel's hair to make him look at her.

 

“You can just forget all about your precious Dean...you won't be seeing him again,” Naomi whispered before pushing away from him. Cas opened his mouth to say something and before Keelie could warn him against it, Naomi grabbed the jar from the Beta. She ripped off the top and poured it all over Cas's chest. The scream echoed off the walls, Keelie smashed the wall between them and took in as much as she could from him, her screams joining his.

 

* * *

Dean frowned as he looked down at his phone...the twins should have called or texted by now...something. He tried calling but got no answer from either of them...he tried the other brothers but no one was picking up their damn phones. He shouldn't worry...Keelie had promised him that if anything happened she would contact him...but he couldn't stop the anxiety gnawing at his gut. His skin started to prickle again and he rubbed at his arms roughly. What the _hell_ was that? It had started when he was still in the kitchen with his parents.

 

After they calmed, Dean informed them about the Alpha's intentions and that the Novak's were going to move in until they could figure out what to do. Everyone seemed thrilled....with the exception of Samuel...he just forced a smile and stormed out of the kitchen. What Samuel had against the Novaks Dean didn't really have time for. John left with Bobby to clean out one of the cabins for more permanent use. Mary busied herself with getting some of the other Beta's together to go over the food supplies. Sam stayed with him and now they were sitting outside while Dean paced, looking at his phone every five seconds.

 

“Dean...what's going on brotha?” Benny called out hurrying over to them. Dean glanced up and couldn't help keeping the grin off his face. The Alpha was....glowing.

 

“Shut up...just wait until you're locked in a room with a very...hungry Omega,” Benny smirked and Sam gagged.

 

“I can't wait,” Dean groaned and shook his head to get back on track. Benny winked over at Sam and Dean began getting his 2nd caught up. Benny held up his hand and let out a growl.

 

“Wait...did you just say Crowley?”

 

“Yeah...wait...do you know him?” Dean asked.

 

“No...but... I've heard of him...he's not good Dean. Everything we believe and value...he is the opposite. Omegas are slaves and trash to him...and....his father....he was the one I heard about in England...” Benny explained and Dean shuddered remembering that horrible story.

 

“If he thinks Omegas are nothing but breeders...then why the hell does he want Castiel so much?” Sam asked and Dean stopped. His heart literally skipping a few beats. The smell...the strange sour scent...he had smelled it when they were tracking Jo and Jess but he had passed it off as a dead animal. Who ever was following them saw everything...Keelie's vision...her knowing exactly where the girls were...

 

It was all planned...

 

“Guys! Somethings wrong...I just tried calling Keelie and she's not answering her phone,” Garth shouted running over to them. Dean looked up at his friend's panicked face and felt the same pins and needles sensation on his arm...as if someone was trying to reach out to him....

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean roared.

 

* * *

“Your new Alpha will be here soon...and if you two don't start behaving...” Naomi warned and Keelie took in a gasping breath, her frantic mind trying weakly to build the wall back up but she just couldn't. Cas was sobbing and kept looking at her...he was so scared....

 

“We'll....we'll behave....I swear,” Keelie panted and Cas whined, shaking his head. Naomi glanced from her to him and laughed.

 

“Please...just...give me some time alone with him...I'll make him understand....please mother...” she pleaded and Naomi studied her for a moment before giving her a warm smile.

 

“Fine....Malachi...take them upstairs...” she said and the Beta at her back helped her to stand.

 

“Keelie...no...please...don't do this!” Cas whined again and Keelie closed her eyes trying to block out the screaming pain in her chest. She didn't know if it was his pain...or both of theirs. She was so weak she had to actually lean against the Beta as they made their way through the house. Cas was able to stand on his own but followed obediently....the other Beta staying behind with Naomi.

 

“I'd like to be alone with him...please...” Keelie said as Malachi pushed them into her room, closing the door behind him.

 

“You really think I'm that stupid to leave you alone?” Malachi laughed and turned his back on them. Keelie pulled every shred of strength she had along with her wolf's and stood taller, her eyes blazing into the moonlight silver.

 

“No....but it doesn't make you any smarter,” she growled, the power humming through her voice. He turned around slowly but barely had enough time to even take in what he was seeing. Her shifted hand flew out and through his chest, her claws sinking into his heart. She gasped as the soul of his wolf poured through her, filling and rejuvenating her just enough. He gasped and frantically tried to pull away from her but she just smiled yanking her hand out of his chest along with his heart. Cas made a noise behind her and she closed her eyes, letting the hum of power settle into her skin. She dropped the heart next to the Beta's collapsed body and turned to her brother.

 

“Keelie....what...”

 

“Shh twin...we need to get out of here...now,” She said softly cupping the side of his face with her clean hand. He met her eyes and nodded....she was relieved that he wasn't scared of her. Rushing over to the window she pulled it open and ripped out the screen.

 

“Wait...”

 

“No Cas...we can't. They're on their way and we need to leave...you first, go!” she ordered and helped him through the window. He jumped down from the roof and tried to muffle his cry of pain as he hit the ground. Keelie jumped down next to him and took in a deep breath, her hand found his and she pulled him to his feet.

 

“Run Cas...now!” she yelled as the sour scent filled the air around them.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who reviewed...thank you!!! You guys are awesome and I love you all!
> 
> And with everyone pairing off....I have no one to pair off for Gabriel!!!! Any ideas my friends?
> 
> I apologize if this feels rushed...I tried to flesh it out as much as I could.....This is gonna be a long one....

 

* * *

Castiel ran as fast as he could...his legs ached...his chest burned with every ragged breath he pulled into his lungs. But he couldn't stop...and as long as his sister didn't...he would keep going. They had to reach the compound before the other wolves found them and at this rate, if they slowed down just a slight, they would be caught.

 

Everything that he had learned back at the house haunted him, turning his thoughts snarly and red...his own mother betrayed them...all the pain he had felt with that liquid on his skin didn't even compare. She had been behind his father's murder! This whole time...he knew Naomi was a horrible woman and never should have been a mother...but this? And using him to make Keelie obey her? It made his stomach roil.

 

“Cas stop...” Keelie panted and he stopped so suddenly he fell to his knees.

 

“Keelie...we have to keep moving,” He gasped. Her eyes darted around and she held up a hand before she darted off. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his thudding heart and mind to focus. _Where are you?_ He asked himself and closed his eyes. They were still pretty far from the compound and he couldn't smell the other wolves thank the gods. There was a rustle of leaves and he jerked to his feet, ready to run when Keelie reappeared with a frenzied rabbit her hands.

 

“You're hurt!” Cas gasped hurrying over to her. Her forearm was cut and bleeding slowly onto the rabbits fur.

 

“It's ok Cas...we have to lead them away from us...and your scent is extremely strong,” She whispered. Before he could ask, she cut a long line with a claw on the inside of his forearm. He hissed but let her drip some of his blood onto the rabbits fur before letting it scamper off. She knelt down and started smearing mud all over her arms and neck. He watched her for a moment and copied her actions. It did work a little but it wasn't enough to completely mute their scents.

 

“Ok...keep watch...if you hear or smell anything...” She said and he nodded. She closed her eyes and he felt that familiar buzz along his skin. Her mind was reaching out...most likely to Garth...he'd be able to get Dean and the others. His heart clenched...he just wanted this to be over and be with his Chroi...

 

* * *

“Dad!” Dean cried out running full force towards the meeting hall, the others close behind him. John and Bobby came out and instantly grew alert when the younger wolves approached.

 

“Dean...what's going on son?”

 

“Something's wrong...no one can get a hold of the twins or even the older Novaks...and...I think I may know why Crowley wants Castiel so badly...” Dean gasped trying to catch his breath.

 

“Why?”

 

“Being a Shaman is in their bloodline...and Cas is a direct link to it...and he has the Omega gene...” Dean explained and John cursed loudly.

 

“Oh hell...They're trying to breed an Omega Shaman....someone that they can control from the very start. But how would they even know about that? None of us did until just now!” Bobby cried. John wiped at his mouth and completely froze, his eyes squeezing tight.

 

“That fucking bitch....I should have known....I should have fucking seen it!” John growled. Dean swallowed hard and tried to not flinch at the anger pouring off his dad.

 

“What are you talking about Conri?” Bobby asked.

 

“Before he moved here, Chuck had a little sister who died very painfully. He was already married to Naomi and were on their second child when the poor girl passed. He never told me what exactly happened to her but...I'll bet money on it...she was transitioning. Chuck was a nervous wreck when he sought out our alliance...I didn't really care enough to drag out his past, I just wanted him to be apart of our pack,” John explained. Dean shook his head and held back the growl wanting to escape.

 

“And you're sure Naomi is apart of it?”

 

“Oh I know she is....and I've always....always had a feeling she had a hand in Chuck's death....when I get my hands on her...” John growled and punched down onto the table, nearly breaking it in half.

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but his vision suddenly swirled and he was knocked down on his ass. When he opened his eyes he wasn't standing in front of the house.

 

“Dean!”

 

“Keelie?” He asked timidly hurrying to his feet and spinning around. Gasping he tried to reach out for her but was pushed back. She was covered in blood and dirt....

 

“Where's Cas? Is he ok?!” Dean demanded.

 

“He's fine...but you have to listen to me...I don't have much time. You have to send Garth and Benny to find us...they're coming Dean...” She said, her voice faltering a bit. Dean tried to reach out to her again but was pushed again.

 

“We'll come and get you Keelie...just tell me where you are!”

 

“No Dean...you have to get everyone ready...you have to swear to me that you won't let Cas our of your sight!” She shouted, her voice started to sound distant.

 

“Of course...”

 

“No! You have to swear! The moment you let him out of your sight, they will get him...promise me!” She screamed tears streaming down her face.

 

“I swear! Keelie!” he shouted, his vision going dark again. He came back to himself slowly...a slight pain building at the base of his neck. He wanted to throw up...his Chroi and Shaman were lost in the woods and in danger...fuck how the hell did this even happen?

 

“Dean? Come on boy...come back to us,” Bobby's voice called to him and he opened his eyes slowly.

 

“Benny...Garth,” He mumbled, trying to sit up. Two sets of hands helped him up and he swallowed down the nausea.

 

“What is it brotha?” Benny asked. Dean balanced himself and took in a deep breath.

 

“You have to find Keelie and Cas...they're in the woods on the way here....go now and hurry,” Dean ordered. Benny didn't hesitate, he grabbed Garth's arm and before the Theta could argue they were off. Dean turned and eyed his father and the other wolves starting to join them out of curiosity.

 

“Dean...what the hell is going on?” John demanded.

 

“It was Keelie...she linked to me...they ran from the house and that other pack is after them...she said they are on their way here...Dad...we need to pull the perimeter guards in now!” Dean shouted in a panic.

 

“Dean...”

 

“No dad...if they are caught on their own they're going to be killed...please just believe me!” Dean begged grabbing onto his dad's arms. John bit down on his lip and nodded.

 

“Ok son...Bobby...bring them in....get everyone who is not an Alpha into the main house...Pam, get the older Novaks on the phone and tell them to come here immediately...Samuel...get Mary for me,” John ordered around and everyone scrambled around to do as he asked. Dean rested his head on his dad's chest and tried to calm his frantically beating heart.

 

“Thank you...”

 

* * *

Cas grabbed for his sister's hand again and pulled her up on her feet. It had been a couple of hours since Keelie made the “call” and she was growing weaker and weaker. He was tugged back hard as she fell to her knees again.

 

“Keelie please...you have to keep moving,” Cas said swallowing the tears down. She looked awful...pale and sweating. She raised a hand and cupped his face, forcing a smile on her face.

 

“You have to go Cas....find Benny and Garth...get back to the compound,” She panted, licking her chapped lips. Cas shook his head and tried to stand again but she pulled him closer.

 

“Twin...you have too. Please...it will be so much worse if they find you with me...You have to go,” she whispered and Cas shook his head again, the tears spilling down his cheeks. How could she even be saying this? He couldn't just leave her behind to face them alone!

 

“Cas...please,” She swallowed hard and brought their foreheads together. There was a snap and both of them tensed as their eyes met.

 

“Castiel...” she pleaded and Cas swallowed hard, his fingers clinging onto her for a moment before he sprung to his feet racing away and in the direction of the compound.

 

_I love you twin...._

 

Cas's vision blurred as he sobbed, his feet numbly taking him through the trees. He had no idea how long it had been but when the wall promptly slammed down, he staggered forward into a tree. He tried to keep his crying quiet but he just couldn't....he slid down to his knees and hugged them to his chest. Knowing he couldn't stay there....he let himself cry for a moment before forcing himself back to his feet...he had to be the strong one for once...

 

“You can do this Castiel....be the Anamchara Dean needs you to be,” Cas whispered to himself and swallowed hard, closing his eyes to calm his frantically beating heart. Once he was able to breathe without a gasp he opened his eyes and felt calmer, a strength he never knew he had began to surface. He was alone...no one was there to hold his hand or guide him...he had to find his way by himself.

 

He would prove not only to himself but everyone else that he could do this. Opening his senses he started to catch the scent of his pack and let the wolf rise to the surface just enough to break out into a run.

 

* * *

Keelie watched as her brother tore through the trees and felt a pride settle in her chest. He would make it...and whatever happened to her...she knew he would be ok. She let herself fall back against the grass and closed her eyes, her body ached and she just wanted to sleep for a few days.

 

The smell invaded her nose and she groaned.

 

“There's the little bitch...gave us a little chase didn't you? Where's the boy?” a male asked...he was an Alpha. Keelie succumbed to the comfort of the ground...there was no way she could fight them...not all of them. The Beta had been easy...but she wasn't at full strength. Strong hands grasped onto her arms and yanked her to her feet.

 

“Let's just get her back to her mother and Crowley...doens't look like she's up to fighting at the moment,” Another laughed. She cringed when hands grabbed at her again, throwing her over one of their shoulders.

 

* * *

Cas crashed into the little stream and drank greedily from it, soothing his burning lungs. He was almost there...the smell of his pack was getting stronger and he could almost jump for joy. The sound of footsteps made him freeze and crouch down, his eyes darting along the tree line when Benny and Garth filled his sight. He let out a cry before rushing over to them, his arms wrapping around Benny's torso.

 

“Shhh pup it's ok...we've got you....you're safe...” Benny's voice soothed his racked nerves and he melted into that warmth that screamed pack and family.

 

“Wait...where's Keelie...Cas? Where is your sister?” Garth asked. Cas closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“I don't know...she made me leave her...” Cas stammered, the tears threatening to spill again but he forced them back. He would let himself break down once he got to Dean...but for right now he still had to be strong. Garth stared at him before turning his back to them, his shoulders shaking a bit.

 

“Lets get you home...she'll be ok Garth...” Benny said softly. Garth glared at the Alpha, his eyes red. The Theta didn't answer, just started walking in the direction of the compound without a word. Cas took in a deep breath and followed him, Benny at his back.

 

When the house came into his sights, Cas let out a sob and he clutched at his chest, relief washing over him in a wave. His eyes scanned the area frantically until he saw Dean, leaning over one of the tables going over something...most likely a map of some kind. Cas let out a little yip and Dean's head snapped up. He pushed up from the table and took off in a run, Cas's arms barely raised when the alpha crashed into him, nearly knocking them both to the ground. He wrapped his arms around him and just clung onto his mate.

 

“Oh thank the gods...fuck,” Dean gasped hold him close, his hands rubbing up and down his back. Cas hid his face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent deeply.

 

“Dean...you have to go get Keelie...” Cas said after a while, his voice hoarse from all of his running. Dean raised his shoulder to get Cas to look at him.

 

“What do you mean...she's not with you?” Dean asked looking around, his eyes wincing when he saw Garth's face.

 

“She stayed behind...please Dean they're going to hurt her...” Cas begged. Dean kissed him, one of his hands cupping his face.

 

“Cas...” Dean started but Cas shook his head, hiding his face again. His Chroi didn't need to say it...he just knew. They couldn't leave....their pack had to stay together...if any of them wandered away who knew what would happen. Cas prayed to the gods as Dean carried him towards the house.

 

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of his bed as a freshly bathed Castiel tossed and turned, his older brother Gabriel was asleep next to him, their hands clinging together. Something in Cas's dream made him whimper. He rubbed his Chroi's back and smiled when the Omega relaxed into his touch. Even without Keelie's warning there was no way he could leave him alone. Even though he had clung onto him...he hadn't really broken down until they were in the room. He had all but collapsed into gut wrenching sobs.

 

Everything that John had said about Naomi was true...but it was worse than they had thought. She was actually with Crowley...and the things that she had said and done to the twins...it made his rage flare and he took in a deep breath to calm himself. He so badly wanted to leave and take everyone to end this once and for all...and get Keelie back. But he made a promise and it was too close to the humans...he had to talk the Novak brothers down from doing it as well. Gabriel had been a mess the entire time...he hadn't gotten up from the couch since he found out Cas and Keelie were in trouble. When Cas entered the house Gabriel had attacked him, he didn't talk, just held onto his little brother for dear life.

 

Dean was thankful that the Beta let them be alone until Cas was done getting cleaned up. He had begged to be let in the room and Dean didn't have the heart to deny him. When they curled up together Dean had left the room to be face to face with a very angry Michael.

 

“We're getting my sister back...” he growled and Dean sighed heavily.

 

“And we will but...for now...we have to wait. She warned me about this...but...they can't truly take her away from us Michael...she's my Shaman and they don't have Cas to make her do anything now,” Dean said and Michael nodded pressing his lips tightly together.

 

“I just...I always knew my mother was...a bitch....but I never thought in a million years she would do something like this...let alone have my...” Michael stopped and choked back a sob. Dean reached out to touch his shoulder but the Alpha jerked away from him.

 

“I'm fine...”

 

“No you're not Mikey...go lie down...I'll come get you if anything changes...go,” Lucifer ordered walking up behind him. The oldest Novak nodded stiffly and disappeared down the hall.

 

“He may be the oldest but I can still boss him around,” Lucifer grinned and Dean huffed out a laugh.

 

“Thanks...are you guys settled in?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah...though Balth is a freaking mess...he feels so guilty about leaving them alone in the house. He wants to see Cas but he's scared that he blames him,” Lucifer sighed. Dean nodded and glanced back into the room... the two were still sleeping and Dean bit his lip.

 

“Send him up Luc...Cas doesn't blame him...trust me,” Dean said and Lucifer nodded.

 

“Thanks Dean...I will. I have to go check up on Meg anyway...” he said with a certain fondness filling his eyes.

 

“How's she doin?” Dean asked watching the older Novak closely.

 

“Good...she kinda freaked out when I told her we had to leave the club but she's curled up on the couch downstairs with the others...she's actually getting along really well with Samandriel...” Luc laughed biting his lip a little. Dean grinned and shook his head. Even with all of this going on...he was happy that another one of the Novaks may have found their mate.

 

* * *

  
  


Keelie curled up on the couch and centered herself, letting her body rest as she pretended to be asleep. She had listened as Naomi got into a heated argument with Crowley before he stormed out of the house with his disgusting sons...they were heading towards her pack but there wasn't anything else she could do. She prayed Dean had listened and was getting everyone ready...

She opened her mind and counted the different heartbeats in the house...there was only three...her mother...an Alpha and a beta....if she could just take out the Alpha first...she'd be ok. There was something else she could try but she had no way in knowing if she'd actually survive it...or if it would even work for that matter.

Very slowly she sat up and tried to act like she was still in a huge amount of pain. It must have worked because Naomi was kneeling down in front of her...the concern in her eyes made her sick but she fought down the bile.

“Finally you're awake...we need to get going...” she said but Keelie looked at her with pleading eyes, “What is it?”

“I feel sick...may I go to the bathroom?” she whispered. Naomi sighed and nodded, moving away from her. Something fell out of her coat pocket and Keelie snatched it up before anyone caught it.

“Go with her...and I swear to the gods I will kill you myself if you let her escape,” her mother warned. The alpha rolled his eyes and yanked her off the couch, practically throwing her into the bathroom. He stared at her and she swallowed hard turning her back to him. She opened the vial and swallowed hard before spinning around to pour the liquid on his face. When he opened his mouth to scream she poured the rest of it down his throat. He gagged and his entire body started to shake violently.

“Lets see if this works a second time...” She said and shoved her hand into his chest.

* * *

“Dean...come here...” John whispered. Dean looked over at his dad and nodded...taking a quick glance at the three sleeping wolves before walking over to the door.

“You were right son...that other pack...they're closing in...I need you by my side when they finally get here,” John said and Dean nodded.

“Of course...let me wake up Cas...”

“Dean...leave him...he'll be fine here with his brothers...”

“I can't dad...”

“Just hurry up son,” John sighed and hurried down the hall. Dean sighed heavily and gazed back at the brothers...he'd be safe with them...and he was in the house that was surrounded by Alphas...he'd be ok. Before he could doubt himself he quickly made his way and leaned over Balthazar to kiss his Chroi's forehead.

“Dean?” Cas whispered his eyes fluttering open.

“Hey baby...you have to promise me that you won't leave this house...no matter what happens ok?” Dean said and Cas bit hard on his lip before nodding.

“Good...I love you...” Dean said and felt his heart swell at the bright smile Cas gave him before he snuggled back into the warmth of his brothers.

“I love you too Dean,” Cas said as he left the room.

  
  


* * *

Keelie gripped the sink counter and shuddered, the warmth and hum of power pulsing against her skin. The Alpha had healed her much better than the Beta had and she felt amazing. There was a knock on the door and she grinned at herself in the mirror. Pulling the dead Alpha away from the door, she yanked it open to see the surprised Beta.

“Oh fuck...” he stammered and tried to run but she was too quick for him. She placed her hand at the base of his throat and growled.

“You disgusting piece of shit...I hope the Gods judge you harshly...” she growled as the images in her head of things he had done simmered down. Before he could whimper a sound she ripped his throat out, grinning at his slight struggle before he went limp.

“What is taking so....oh my gods!” Naomi screamed. Keelie slowly raised to her feet and smiled at her.

“You and I have unfinished business mother...” Keelie growled taking a few steps towards the woman. She backed up and all her confidence melted completely as she tripped and fell hard on her ass.

“Keelie...” she begged and Keelie laughed darkly. She stood over her mother and shook her head, moving to straddle her mothers stomach before sitting down on top of her.

“Oh....you won't be able to get away this time...no one is here to save you...not even your precious Alpha...” Keelie said trailing a nail down the side of her mother's face. Naomi started to shake and she was struggling to breathe as Keelie's weight settled down on her.

“I really should bring you to the pack...let them decide your fate...after everything you have done to this family...how you tore it apart and shattered it...and for what? Power? I told you before what would happen if you touched Castiel....you never listen do you?” Keelie growled as her finger trailed down her neck and pressed against the spot above her heart.

“Don't kill me Keelie...please...I'm your mother!” Naomi begged, tears filling her eyes. Keelie shook her head and smacked her mother hard across the face.

“You only birthed me...you were never my mom...he was everything to our family...even took up your slack when he had too....if only I had paid attention to my gut...I would have killed you sooner,” Keelie growled.

“Then you may as well kill one of your brother's...he knew everything and even stepped aside to let that Alpha kill your father!” Naomi shouted and Keelie smacked her again.

“Shut up! You're lying!”

“Am I? Who was standing closest to your father and just let him be attacked?” Naomi argued. Keelie had a fleeting flash of that horrible night and with a scream she shoved her hand into Naomi's chest, ripping her heart out in a blur. Her mother stared up at her in horror before her eyes closed and she took in her last breath. Keelie scrambled to her feet and let the heart plop to the ground.

“No...she's lying...gods please let her be lying!” she screamed pulling at her hair.

  
  


“ _Luc! Did you get the bags by the door?” Michael called out. Lucifer glanced up and nodded with a warm smile, making his way to stand next to a smiling Chuck. Keelie was sitting on the steps with Cas, sharing a bag of cookies while the others filled the cars. She watched as one of her favorite siblings and father joked and started to rough house a bit. Lucifer was knocked back by a playful punch from Chuck when his entire body froze, his mouth falling open to shout when the wolf crashed into their father, his teeth ripping out his throat._

She went over the images over and over again, over analyzing them for any sign of betrayal. There was nothing...and now she knew what she had to do. If things didn't go Crowley's way...he would use this lie to break her older brothers and get them fighting.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could find before returning to her mother's body.

  
  


She had to hurry.

  
  


* * *

Cas's heart was racing...the scent of the other pack was getting stronger as they got closer...why they were taking their time he had no idea. Probably for a dramatic entrance...he didn't care. When Dean had kissed him, he tried to lay back down but couldn't. He was too restless...and ended up waking both of his brother's. After telling them what Dean had said, the three of them hurried down the stairs. Some of the others were crouching by the windows with grim faces...the anxiety in the room was strong it was nearly suffocating. Alfie was on the couch hugging his knees, his fingers nervously picking at the hole in his pants.

He hurried over and sat next to him. Alfie all but crawled into his lap and clung to his shirt. It made him feel a little proud...that he could be some kind of comfort for someone instead of constantly being the one to seek it. Meg walked into the room and sighed heavily, plopping down next to them.

“I wish I could be out there...I'm an Alpha for gods sakes...” She grumbled. Cas gave her a small smile and reached for her hand. She quirked a brow at him before taking it, letting their fingers weave together.

“Oh gods...what the hell is that smell?” Pam groaned covering her face. The others started to gag when the scent hit him...it was so much stronger and fought the urge to gag himself.

“Why do they smell like that?” Charlie growled, pulling Anna closer to her.

“I have no idea...maybe they just smell disgusting to us because of what they are capable of?” Cas asked. Alfie raised his head and frowned a little.

“All I smell is sulfur...” Alfie cringed and then his eyes grew wide, tears instantly springing to his eyes.

“What is it...what's wrong?” Cas asked shaking the boy a little.

“My last Alpha...he smelled the same...” Alfie whispered with a slight whine.

“Well isn't this a lovely show of pack unity!” A voice that Cas recognized to be Crowley's boomed out and Alfie scrambled off the couch with a shriek, flinging himself into a corner of the room.

“Oh gods...it's him! Castiel...he was my last Alpha!” Alfie practically screamed, his fingers pulling at his hair. Cas gasped and quickly went to the boy, gently prying his fingers away.

  
“Shhhh...we won't let them get to you...I promise...” Cas soothed but Alfie just started rocking back and forth. Cas shook his head and hurried into the kitchen to get him some water. He felt someone behind him and he turned to see Meg giving him a pained look.

  
  


“Meg?” he asked slowly backing away from her. Her eyes lowered and she took in a deep breath.

  
  


“I'm so sorry Castiel....but I have no choice...” she whispered and gazed up at him...her eyes glowing a dark amber. Before he could scream out she was on him.

  
  


* * *

Dean tried to remain still as a small group of wolves entered into the clearing...their pack master walking with an air of confidence and a cocky little grin on his face. Dean felt the hair on his neck raise at the smell but he ignored it...he wanted to tear this fucker's throat out. John fidgeted in front of him but with a small brush of fingers against his wrist, his mother was able to calm him.

“Well isn't this a lovely show of pack unity!” Crowley laughed as three wolves flanked him. Dean could pratically hear his father's jaw grinding as he stood a bit taller.

“I am John Winchester...Conri in this area...who are you?” John called out and Crowley laughed again.

“Conri? Oh yes...I almost forgot...you follow the archaic traditions...Well John..they call me Crowley,” he grinned. Dean clenched his hands into fists as they made their way just a tad closer.

“That's close enough...what do you want?” John asked. Dean felt a pull on his gut and he tried to non chalantly look around...hoping to see Keelie but she wasn't with them. One of the younger boys...the one with longer hair smirked and winked at him.

“Oh I'm sure you already know...I want what my mate promised me...the little Omega Castiel,” Crowley smirked. He lifted his head and took in a deep breath, his eyes pulsing for a moment.

“And it seems you have something else of mine...Samandriel...” Crowley snickered. Benny bellowed angerily and tried to shoot forward but Dean quickly grabbed onto his shoulder.

  
  


“Benny no...calm down!” Dean said into his ear. Benny fought him for a moment, his hands shifting when Crowley laughed, his hand holding his stomach.

“This is rich...now, Winchester is it? If you'd be so kind as to just hand them over...everyone can be left in peace...”

“I don't think so...Samandriel is mated to Benny now...and Castiel is mated to Dean...” John stated. Crowley rolled his eyes and took a few steps closer.

“Samandriel you can keep...I was done playing with him anyway...but the other one...you and I both know that those two are not mated...not completely anyway. Trust me John...you do not want this to end in a fight...my wolves are surrounding this area...you won't make it out alive,” Crowley grinned. Dean swallowed hard and stared at his father.

“Then I will challenge you myself...” John declared. Mary gasped and clutched at his hand...the others around him whimpered and started to pull in closer to their Conri. Dean swallowed hard and started to panic...this was exactly what Keelie had seen...but they changed it! Keelie never touched the guy!

He opened his mouth to argue with his father when the flowery scent overwhelmed him and he instantly calmed. He looked over at the edge of the woods when something flew through the air, landing in between the two pack masters. Michael and Lucifer gasped and both of them let out yips of relief.

  
  


“That won't be necessary Conri...” Keelie called out, stepping out of the shadows. Even though she was covered in blood...he had never been more glad to see her. Crowely glared at her and Dean could see the fear building in his eyes as they finally drifted down. Dean finally realized what had been thrown...it was Naomi's head. He couldn't help but laugh, he quickly covered his mouth as John shot him a glare. Sam who was standing to his left elbowed him hard in the side.

“You....what the hell have you done!” Crowley growled his face turning a dark shade of red.

“Taking my vengence for what she has done to my family...that...and I had an open challenge with her...” Keelie shrugged with a small grin. Crowley swallowed and gazed nervously around.

“Don't bother looking for your other wolves...they're dead,” she stated and Dean's mouth dropped open.

“You couldn't have....”

“I never said I was working alone...now did I?” She chuckled darkly. Crowley growled and took a few steps towards her.

“If only you knew the truth little girl...Naomi wasn't the only traitor in your pack! Why don't you ask your precious brother how he stood by and let your father be murdered!” Crowley shouted. Lucifer let out a roar and Michael took a step back from him.

“He's lying Mikey!” Lucifer cried reaching out to his older brother. Michael glanced at their sister who nodded. He took his brother's hands and swallowed hard. Lucifer calmed but his body was still tensed up, ready to fly at Crowley.

“Nice try....but that won't work...Luc may have been standing next to him but he didn't let it happen...” Keelie growled and opened her mouth to say something else but Crowley laughed, cutting her off.

  
  


“Well...that's why we always have a plan B...don't we darling?” he said looking over at the house. Dean's face fell and he spun around to see Meg walking forward, her claws in Cas's throat just enough to keep him quiet.

“No! Cas! No!” Dean screamed, fighting against the hands that were suddenly holding onto him. His chest heaved as he watched helplessly as tears rolled down Cas's cheeks. Frightened blue eyes found him and his lower lip trembled.

“Cas....I'm so sorry,” Dean gasped still struggling against whoever held him back.

“Meg?” Luc stammered. She looked over at him with a pained expression before she wiped it away, yanking Cas towards Crowley.

He glanced over at Keelie who was glaring at him, her eyes blazing with anger, she shook her head and closed her eyes.

“Well...if that is all then...” Crowley grinned.

“Wait...I have the right to challenge your son for my brother...” Keelie said quickly. Dean held his breath and John opened his mouth to argue but Mary's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“And why would I allow my son to do that?”

“Because if you win, you'll get me...a fully transitioned Shaman....and I won't even fight you...” She stated. Crowley grinned and glanced over at Meg and then at her.

  
  


“And if by chance that you may win?”

“My pack will choose your punishment...” Keelie said glancing over at John who nodded grimly at her.

“Very well then...” Crowley said turning to his son.

“Father...you can not be serious!” he complained. Crowley growled something at him and shoved his son forward.

“You will do as you are told Alistair!” he rolled his eyes. The alpha swallowed hard and walked closer to Keelie...his body rigid and the grin from before was gone.

Dean brushed off the hands and watched as Keelie stalked the other Alpha, her eyes roaming over Alistair, making him take a few steps closer to Meg. Her eyes swimmed with silver and she smiled maliciously at him as he jerked away from her.

“I'm going to kill you...” She grinned as her hands phased. Alistair let out a loud growl as his hands phased as well. In a matter of seconds, he saw a look pass between Keelie and Meg...then Castiel was being thrown to the ground and Meg flew forward. She sank her teeth deep into the boy's throat as Keelie shoved her hand through his chest. The boy let out a strangled scream.

“You....you cheated!” Alistair gasped, his body jerking with tremors.

“This is for my sister you son of a bitch!” Meg screamed just before ripping out his throat. Keelie just laughed and yanked out his heart. Meg let him crumple to the ground and stared at Keelie with a huge smile on her face.

“You bitch!” Crowley screamed surging towards them. Dean couldn't hold back anymore and no one was holding him back. He flew towards them and slammed his fist into Crowley's face. The other two who were with him tried to flee through the woods but John had barked out orders for them to be brought back. Bobby and a few other Alpha's tore after them.

“Where's my sister you asshole?!” Meg screamed over Dean's shoulder. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard...of course...

“Like hell I'll tell you!” Crowley shouted trying to struggle out of Dean's grasp. Dean grinned and glanced over at Keelie. Crowley frowned and finally let his head fall back.

“She's in the trunk of our car...” Crowley sighed. Meg took off in a run towards the road, Luc following behind her quickly.

“You have nothing Crowley...no mate...no pack...I can either kill you now...or you can suffer our punishment...” John said coming up behind them. Dean grinned and pressed his knee into the man's chest a little more.

“I'll take the punishment....” he grumbled. John grinned as he leaned down.

“Well then...I think a hundred years of darkness will do wonders for you...”

“Wait...I changed my mind! Just kill me!” Crowley cried. Benny stepped forward with a gag and Keelie stopped him.

“This should make it a little more...painful for him...” she said and dropped some kind of liquid all over the gag. Crowley struggled even harder and Dean watched as his 2nd wrapped the clothe around Crowley's mouth. The fallen pack master screamed in pain as he bucked, his hands trying to claw the gag off. His hands were quickly tied behind his back then Benny was dragging him off towards the pit.

“Keelie...gods I'm so glad you're ok...” Dean sighed pulling the girl into a tight hug. She smelled awful but he didn't care...she was safe...they were all safe. Quickly he pulled her through the cheering wolves and swallowed hard. Michael was holding Castiel close to his chest, a look of utter relief over flowing his face when he saw his sister.

“Keelie!” Cas cried rushing over and flinging himself into Keelie's arms. She laughed and hugged him close, kissing his forehead.

“Everything's going to be just fine now Twin...I promise,” she said and smiled at Dean over his shoulder. Dean took in a deep breath and nodded. Michael rubbed at his eyes and Dean gave him a teasing smile.

“Shut it...” Michael grumbled with a small laugh.

  
  


* * *

Cas hid his face in his sister's shoulder and held on fiercely...the mere thought of loosing her had killed him...even though he had his throat held tightly by Meg...he was so glad to see that his sister was OK. After Meg had attacked him in the kitchen...and then dragged him outside, she had pulled away from him in disgust of herself...begging him to forgive her and that she was only doing it to get her sister back. He nodded and knew deep in his heart that Keelie would know too...so he let himself be used as an excuse for Meg to get closer to Crowley. It was enough to make his sister call out a challenge. He would find out later...she actually hadn't planned on that.

Cas had done that all on his own.

  
  


Keelie pulled back and kissed his forehead again with a smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder and she was suddenly running towards the house. Garth was staring at her...his face finally broke out into a grin as he crashed into her.

  
  


Arms wrapped around his middle and he bit his lip, turning to face his Chroi. He had a relieved smile on his face and he felt his heart leap in his chest.

“Maybe we can actually enjoy just being together now?” Dean laughed and Cas nodded, tilting his face up for a kiss that Dean gladly gave. Cas's body shivered and he clung to Dean, his fingers balling up in his shirt.

“Damn Cas...fuck...” Dean groaned, his eyes pulsing gold as he buried his nose into Cas's neck.. Cas swallowed hard and his body started to ache...and he was suddenly extremely hot.

  
  


“Dean...” Cas moaned as the unbearable need to have his Chroi poured through his veins.

“....it would figure that all of this would make him go into heat...” Gabriel laughed. Dean growled out a warning to the Beta and his strong arms picked him up. Cas wrapped his legs around him and moaned loudly as Dean's hands grabbed his ass.

  
  


“Come on baby....lets get you properly claimed,” Dean growled in his ear.

* * *

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry...this story is far from over...and I would never deprive you of Cas finally getting his first heat! Lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...with Christmas and work...I just couldn't get in the mood for this particular part lol.
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> On that note here we go...

 

* * *

Dean practically kicked the door to his bedroom off its hinges; Cas still clung to him, his skin radiating a fever pitched heat. Somehow he managed to pry the Omega off and plopped him down on the bed. Cas cried out as his back arched off the mattress, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

He hurried to the door and locked it as a whine tore out of Cas's throat, begging and pulling at the Alpha Wolf roiling inside his skin. Dean took in a deep breath and tried to calm down just enough to make sure everything was taken care of before they truly got lost to the heat. A small fridge had been placed in his room a few days ago and was stocked with water and snacks. Towels sat folded on top of the fridge along with an empty bowl.

 

Another whine echoed through the room and this time...there was a growl under it...and Dean's mind snapped. He spun around to see Cas on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and staring at him with an intense hunger. Dean smirked at him and crouched down, making his way slowly over to Cas. The Omega growled low in his throat and Dean sprang up on the bed, pinning him down as his body molded into Cas's.

 

A low moan rumbled out of the Omega's throat and Dean shuddered, his hands quickly ripping at the cloth that hid his Chroi's flesh. Shredded clothes were thrown everywhere, knocking over a few things that crashed to the floor. Dean drew back to gaze down at all that wonderful pale skin, his hands kneading at his ass cheeks before they moved up his back, his tongue slowly following.

 

Cas was so wet and ready for him, it took all his strength to not mount him right then. The delicious sweet smell invaded his nose and he moaned loudly, his fingers spreading him apart. Cas lowered down to push his chest onto the bed, presenting himself beautifully for his mate. Dean traced up the slick that steadily dripped down the back of his thighs with his tongue. The luscious taste of his very essence zapped at his senses, his entire body vibrating and coming alive. He moaned loudly against his sensitive skin before teasing him with little flicks of his tongue before wriggling it deep inside.

 

His Omega let out a heady moan, his body trembling with the effort to stay still. Dean grinned with pride and indulged in the heavenly taste for just a tad longer before his Omega began to whimper pleadingly at him. He pulled away with a nip at each cheek before he grasped himself, dragging the head of his cock along his entrance. Castiel cried out and Dean couldn't help shuddering when he racked his claws into the sheets, shredding them along the way.

 

“Say it Castiel,” Dean growled, his free hand gripping tightly onto his hip. Cas moaned and raised his head enough to look back at him, a small smile on his face.

 

“Knot me Dean...I'm ready,” Cas said and a hard tremor raced through his body. He lined up and pushed in with one hard thrust. Cas let out a cry, his fingers ripping into the blankets. For a mere second Dean was afraid that he hurt him but his Omega started pushing back against him, his eager little mewls getting more frantic with each press.

 

“Fuck Cas,” he growled, his hands gripping at his waist as his hips started to pound into him. He was so warm and tight, his cock was being over stimulated. As much as he didn't want it to end...he knew that neither of them were going to last very long. Castiel was already clenching tightly around him and crying out loudly. They had waited for this for too long and he was giving Cas everything he had.

 

“Dean!” Cas gasped when the first press of his knot rubbed against his rim. Dean's chest heaved with every breath and nearly screamed as the intense pleasure of his knot pushing into that heat for the first time. Dean tried to not move but he couldn't help but rut into Cas, letting his knot sink further into him. Castiel clenched around him and it sent Dean over the edge, he growled loudly when he began to spill into that hungry body.

 

He dropped his chin on the shuddering Omega's shoulder and froze when he realized Cas hadn't cum yet; he leaned in to lick up his mate's neck, his teeth grazing at the mark. Cas's breathing hitched and Dean sank his teeth into that beautiful skin as he fisted his throbbing dick. His mate let out a loud cry/howl and came hard, his body writhing and pulling just slightly at the knot. Dean growled and licked up the blood gently.

 

Very slowly, they came back to themselves and Dean gently moved them to lay on their sides, his hands rubbing along his hip to his chest. Cas moaned softly and turned as much as he could to look at Dean. He raised up on his elbow and cupped the side of his face, his thumb tracing his cheek bone.

 

“You ok?” Dean asked. A shudder passed through him and he spilled once more into Cas. His mate's eyes closed and he licked his lips.

 

“I'm more than ok...” Cas smiled and Dean leaned in, kissing him slowly. They would be tied together for a while and if Dean knew his mate...they would be in for a very...athletic...few days.

 

* * *

Castiel's eyes slowly opened, his body screaming at him to not even try moving. He groaned and tried to stretch but the pain in his lower back was so sharp it left him panting.

 

“Cas? Hey, what's wrong?” Dean asked sleepily, his warm hand massaging into his aching muscles. Cas moaned and tried to roll on his stomach. Dean helped him move and once he was comfortable enough, his hands started to work miracles on his back.

 

“Why do I feel so horrible?” he whined. His stomach was in knots, his skin felt nasty and he felt like he got run over...several times.

 

“Baby, you just had your first heat...of course you're gonna feel like shit,” Dean chuckled, warm lips pressing into the back of his neck. Cas whined pitifully which made his Alpha laugh even more. As gently as he could, Dean rolled him back over and Cas opened his eyes just enough to see just Dean's face.

 

“It took Alfie 2 days after his heat to finally feel up to walking around,” Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. Cas moaned softly and let his eyes close again.

 

“How bad was it?” Cas asked and Dean chuckled again.

 

“Do you remember any of it?” Dean counter asked. Cas sighed and racked his brain...he definitely remembered the first wave...but it kind of got blury after that.

 

“A little...did something break?” Cas asked.

 

“Oh yeah...it was on the second day. The desk is...kinda ruined now,” Dean laughed. Cas shook his head and smiled...that one he did remember once he thought about it. Dean was trying to wash up a bit and Cas had flipped...his wolf getting insanely upset that his alpha was ridding his body of Cas's scent. He kept begging and pestering for Dean to take him when the Alpha finally shoved him against the desk and was relentless...his claws left pretty good marks in the wood.

 

“Sleep Cas...when you wake up we'll try taking a bath ok?” Dean said kissing him softly. Cas nodded and snuggled into his warm chest, smiling when a blanket was pulled over them.

 

* * *

Dean watched as Cas slept and he chewed on his lip...Benny had told him Alfie did the same thing when he came out of it so Dean was trying very hard to not worry. But when Cas woke up the next time and literally started tearing up because his head hurt, Dean tore through the house trying to find some excedrin for him. Pam handed him some kind of herbal tea and he thought he would have to force him. The second Cas smelled it, his body started to revive itself from just the scent. Cas drank it greedily, the dark circles under his eyes melted away and he was able to sit up against the head-board.

 

He managed to get the Omega into the bath and he really couldn't help the clench in his chest when Cas shyly asked him to wash his hair. He gladly did so and fell even harder in love with his Omega when that smile brightened his whole face.

 

The color in his cheeks was finally back and he seemed to be content...he really needed to go talk with everyone and get caught up in everything that's been going on. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to both Balthazar and Gabriel, smiling at both of them when they slowly opened the bedroom door.

 

“Is...is he ok?” Gabe asked nervously biting his lip. Dean smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss his Chroi's forehead.

 

“Yeah...he's better now. I need to go talk to my dad but I don't want him to wake up alone and start to panic...Pam said Omegas can easily get depressed and withdrawn when their alone right after their heats,” Dean explained. The brothers nodded and instantly climbed into the bed on either side of Cas. The Omega sighed softly and snuggled into Gabriel's chest. Dean smiled, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in that bed with him but he fought against it. Taking one more glance back he shut the door behind him and headed down stairs.

 

Sam was sitting at the table with Jess, her long blond hair loose around her shoulders and a happy smile on both of their faces. Dean stood back and grinned, just watching them for a moment. His baby brother was so happy, it radiated off of him in waves.

 

“Hey Dean...how's Castiel?” Jess asked her smile getting softer at the mention of the Omega. Dean couldn't help loving the girl...wanting nothing more than to have her as his sister. She was stubborn as all hell but had a huge heart that loved everyone. Her concern for his mate was genuine and he smiled warmly at her, making his way over to them. Sam looked up and silently asked the same thing.

 

“He's ok...I...never really knew how bad the first heat was...” Dean said and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It's ok Dean...as long as you were there for him and take care of him...he'll be ok,” Jess smiled. He reached out and squeezed her hand.

 

“I know...hey uh...where's dad?” Dean asked and the smile on Sam's face slowly faded.

 

“He's outside with Bobby...he wants to create an alliance with another family...” Sam said and Dean frowned.

 

“Another family? But who? We have the strongest and largest were families already here...”

 

“I don't know...Dad's just kinda freaking out about the Crowley thing....”

 

“I know...I need to talk to him...anything else going on?” Sam and Jess looked at each other and she giggled.

 

“Well uh....let's just say Castiel wasn't the only one who went into heat...” Jess smirked, her cheeks blushing a bit. Dean's eyes widened. He was about to ask who but he already knew.

 

“Keelie?” Dean asked and the two nodded.

 

“It scared the shit out of Garth for a second...cause all the sudden she just dropped and her eyes did that scary silver thing again,” Sam said.

 

“She probably forgot to put the wall back up...oh man she must have gotten it full force...” Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. Poor girl...her body was already trying to recover from the traumatic change and now this?

 

“Yeah...we don't even know if she came out of it yet...no one's been over to his cabin except for Pam,” Jess said. Dean nodded and waved a little before he left the house. He squinted a bit at the bright light and rubbed his eyes to get them to focus a little. Members of his pack were roaming around, a tension high in the air.

 

Jo and Adam were standing by the parking lot, looking as if they were about to leave. Ellen and Bobby joined them before all of them headed off towards one of the jeeps. Dean chewed on his lip but brushed it aside.

 

Lucifer was lying on the grass under one of their huge trees with Meg and another girl...younger. Dean assumed it was her sister...he smiled when Lucifer reached out to run his finger's through Meg's hair. He wouldn't be surprised if they were already claimed to each other.

 

Dean walked down the path towards the meeting hall. When he rounded the building he saw Benny, Alfie, Charlie, Anna, and Pam all lying out in the grass. The air was crisp and cool so it was no wonder his whole pack was out of the houses. Benny raised his hand in a wave and leaned in to give Alfie a small kiss before running over to him. Dean smiled and waved to the group as well. Alfie smiled and Dean blinked...he looked so much different and he couldn't figure out why.

 

“Hey Brotha...” Benny smiled grasping his forearm before pulling him in for a hug.

 

“Hey...how is everything?” Dean asked.

 

“Good...everyone's still pretty...high strung especially the younger wolves but...there was nothing left to Crowley's pack..” Benny laughed. Dean shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Keelie said something about not working alone...who was with her?” Dean asked.

 

“Those two cats from the school...their whole pride was here...come to find out that prick hasn't only been torturing Omegas...but other were animals as well. Especially the felines...when Lucifer found Meg's sister Ruby....they also found another girl in the same trunk. She belonged to Link and Lyra's pride...” Benny explained. Dean swallowed the sudden rise of bile in his throat and groaned.

 

“But...they saw Crowley...why didn't they say anything?” Dean asked. Benny scoffed and shook his head.

 

“Would you share pack business with them? You know how they are Dean...very solitary and rarely ever mixes with other species....but from what I got from Nathaniel, their leader....Lyra had told him about what was going on at the school...the whole pride wanted a piece of that fucker...especially since they didn't know if the kit was still alive. They were already here when Keelie arrived....they took out every one of them.”

 

“Damn...so what did my dad do?” Dean asked. They moved to sit at one of the picnic tables out side the hall. Benny sat up on the top with his feet on the seat, Dean moving in next to him.

 

“Exactly what you would have done...made them official friends of the pack. We...owe them a debt so huge...but Nathaniel just smiled and called us all even because no one was killed on our sides and they got their kit back. They're gonna join us next month for the full moon,” Benny smiled. Dean let out the breath he had been holding. He was so proud of his dad...and he knew damn well that Samuel had fought him every step. For some reason, the old man was very staunch in his beliefs that wolves were the highest of the weres while everything else was a waste.

 

“Anything else going on?”

 

“Well...since you were MIA, he had me and Sam in on his meeting with Bobby, Samuel, Michael, Rufus and Ellen....he wants to bring in the Richings pack as allies.”

 

“Why? I mean, they're cool people but they're a small group that has never been interested in joining a huge pack like ours...” Dean said chewing on his lip.

 

“You...didn't get to see how much this really hurt your dad...I don't really know how to explain it either....” Benny tried but he just sighed heavily. Dean nodded, picking at the table with his nails.

 

“Chuck Novak was one of my dad's best friends...he was weird and squirrely...totally had the mind-set of a Theta but...he was an Alpha. My dad loved talking to him...it was like a breath of fresh air for him...when he was killed...I've never seen my dad that depressed before. Especially when the Novaks didn't come back...I don't think they even realize how much they mean to us. This whole thing with Naomi and Crowley...it must have ripped off whatever scab he had managed to cover up that wound. It makes sense though, now that I think about it...Chuck was my dad's closest friend besides Bobby and my mom....and now the twins are my closest along with you and Sammy,” Dean laughed. Benny gave him a huge grin and nodded, his eyes glancing over to where his mate sat in the grass, an easy smile on his face. Dean's chest clenched a bit and had to fight off the very strong urge to run back to his own. Somehow, he just knew that he was awake now and probably upset that he wasn't there. He was glad that he thought of calling his siblings to stay with him.

 

“Well... I better go check in with my dad...”

 

“I wouldn't Dean...he and your mom moved to that cabin that's deep in the woods....and they were giving each other extremely heated looks earlier,” Benny wiggled his eyebrows and Dean couldn't stop himself from laughing. It really should have grossed him out but he just didn't care. As long as they stayed together...safe and happy Dean could suffer through it.

 

“Thanks for the heads up...” Dean grinned slapping his friend on the back. They got up and made their way back to the small group in the grass.

 

“Hey Dean...how's Castiel doing?” Anna asked with a warm smile.

 

“He's doing better...he was taking a nap when I left,” Dean returned the smile and looked over at Pam.

 

“Any word on Keelie?” he asked and Pam snickered.

 

“Oh she's just fine....female's don't get affected as much by the heat as the male Omega's do....Females are already built to carry pups....Male Omega's...well...let's just say that the first heat is like that first year of puberty in 3 days. They're bodies are changing so rapidly to be able to carry, along with that unbearable need to be knotted....male Omega's tend to have it a lot worst their first heats,” Pam explained and Dean nodded, his own need to see his mate was becoming overwhelming.

 

“Dean...go see Castiel...I can see it all over your face....the world won't stop spinning if you are absent for a week,” Pam grinned. Dean chuckled and nodded his thanks. There was a pull on his heart and at first he thought it was Keelie trying to link with him but this was a completely different feeling. With her, he felt like he was being sucked away by his gut...but this new feeling it was like his heart was aching to be near his mate.

 

“Let me know when Keelie comes out of it...I'm sure the twins need to see each other,” Dean said and Pam gave him a small nod. He practically ran back to the main house.

 

* * *

Castiel woke up and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he didn't feel as horrid as before. He could stretch out and not cry out from pain...he was still sleepy but everything else felt normal.

 

“Hey Cassie....how you feeling little brother?” Gabe whispered and Castiel smiled, his head pushing into the fingers that scratched through his hair.

 

“Much better...where's Dean?” Cas asked coughing past the roughness of his voice.

 

“Getting caught up with pack business...he didn't want you to wake up alone,” Gabe smiled. Cas nodded and looked over his shoulder to see Balthazar snoring softly behind him. He settled back into the pillows and sighed softly... maybe he was being selfish or clingy....but he really wanted Dean. He was out of his heat but his body was craving his scent...his warm skin...it was enough to send a slight shudder through his body.

 

There was a door slam from downstairs and Cas's heart lept...he knew exactly who it was. The scent wafted through the vents and he couldn't help but moan softly. Gabe eyed him and snickered.

 

“Three days of non stop sex and you're still randy? Damn brother,” Gabe teased. Cas blushed and tried to hide under his pillow. Gabe laughed and he felt the bed move, the warmth at his back disappeared and a slightly deeper chuckled joined in with the Beta's.

 

“I think we'll take the hint now...thanks for the nap,” Balthazar snickered leaning in to kiss him on his burning cheek. Cas mumbled something and his two brother's left the room laughing. He groaned, keeping the pillow over his face. Honestly he couldn't help it...ever since he could remember, the Alpha's scent always did things to him. When they were younger, it was friendly and Cas loved that they were close. The second it turned into something more than that and it became a tease...Castiel tried running away from it. It always made him feel warm and seemed to caress him in the most intimate places. Maybe everyone had been right...they really were meant for each other since the beginning.

 

The door pushed open with a loud squeak and Castiel smiled into the pillow, the scent mixed with another smell that had his stomach growling loudly. Gentle hands moved up his torso and chest to grip the pillow. Castiel gasped when it was yanked away and he was met with excited green eyes.

 

“Hey baby...how you feeling?” Dean asked softly brushing his lips along his. Castiel spread his legs so Dean could press against him and he bit his lip, moaning quietly when the hard-line of his mate's arousal pushed against his own. The alpha leaned on one elbow, his free hand brushing through his hair.

 

“A little sleepy....other than that I'm fine....pretty hungry actually...what did you make?” Castiel asked looking over at the tray sitting on the desk. Dean kissed him, his lips and tongue teasing at his mouth.

 

“Nothing really...just reheated some of the chicken in the fridge...you wanna eat?” Dean asked kissing along his jaw to his neck. Castiel swallowed hard and couldn't help canting up his hips when Dean nipped at his ear lobe.

 

“I did...but I think I want something else instead,” Cas grinned. Dean pulled back enough to look him in the eyes with a huge grin on his face.

 

“You must be feeling better...We need to eat though...” Dean started to move away but Cas pulled him back in, raising his head up to kiss him. The Alpha groaned, pushing him back into the bed by his hips and hands. Castiel moaned and threw back his head when sharpened teeth grazed at the pulse point in his neck. A soft chuckle breathed along his ear and their hips slowly started grind against each other.

 

Dean pulled away and Cas chased after him, pouting when Dean pushed him back down on the bed with a gentle hand at the base of his throat.

 

“Baby....you need to eat....fuck Cas you gotta stop,” Dean panted his eyes closing tight when Cas bucked his hips up with a slight whine.

 

“Please Dean?” Cas begged biting his lip. Dean cursed but pulled himself off, taking Cas with him so he was sitting up.

 

“If you eat, I promise we won't leave this room for at least a day,” Dean grinned and Cas shuddered, quickly grabbing up the plate. His Alpha grinned and helped him eat the 3 portions of chicken and rice that had been piled up. Once it was cleaned off, Cas was so full his stomach was nice and tight to the touch. He smiled happily at Dean and grabbed his hand, pulling him gently back into place on top of him.

 

“You ok?” Dean asked softly, carding his fingers through his hair.

 

“Yes...I feel different but it's a good different....like I've finally grown up or something...it's weird...even my body feels more matured if that makes sense?” Cas laughed. Dean grinned and pulled away enough to gaze down at his body. He blushed at the pleased sounds coming from his mate's throat....a low growl escaped his lips as his head lowered, licking slowly at his chest. He had always been toned and slightly muscular but when he looked in the mirror after officially being out of his heat and able to move on his own....he noticed that everything looked different...the glow in his skin, the definition in his muscles...his body moved with a grace he never had before. Even his hair looked healthier.

 

“I was so worried about you...I can't believe I missed all of this....fuck...you've always been beautiful Cas....but gods,” Dean moaned and sucked hard on one of his nipples. Cas couldn't help crying out as his back arched off the bed, his fingers flying into Dean's hair to tug a little.

 

“Dean...” Cas moaned breathlessly. Dean kissed his way to the other side and flicked his tongue out, his eyes rolling up to look up at him.

 

“What do you want baby?” Dean asked. Cas swallowed hard trying to form a coherent thought through the waves of pleasure rushing through him.

 

“I want you so bad Dean...please...” Cas swallowed hard and bit down on his lip when his other nipple was sucked on. Dean teased him for a moment before sitting up to start stripping down. Cas sat up and eagerly pulled on his clothes, helping him throw them across the room. The sweet smell of his slick filled the room and Dean let out a possessive growl. Cas grinned widely when his hands were suddenly pinned above his head and sharp teeth grazed at his neck again.

 

Cas licked his lips and canted his hips up, his whole body jolting at the hard press against his own throbbing erection. Dean cupped his face and kissed him, his tongue sliding between his lips to explore his mouth. Cas sighed softly, his hands running up and down Dean's back, one finding his way back into his hair. Dean grabbed his leg with his free hand and hiked it high up on his hip as he felt the first nudge of something hard at his entrance. Cas moaned and raised his hips up as he started to push in.

 

A shared breath of relief at being joined again filled the room and they stayed still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of one being full while the other melted into the warmth. Cas kissed along Dean's jaw and nipped at his chin before his mate finally took in a deep breath and kissed him deeply, their tongues rolling slowly along the other. Cas's heart hammered in his chest and his groan was swallowed by the other when hips started to move. Dean's cock slid out of him and he clenched around the emptiness only to feel it slammed back into him. He cried out and bit his lip, Dean grinned down at him and pulled almost completely, this time pushing back in tortuously slow.

 

“Dean please...oh gods please just fuck me,” Cas panted, trembling with the effort to keep from screaming when the head of his cock pushed against his prostate. The pulsing flesh inside of him was driving him crazy and his mate knew it.

 

“Mmm, I think I like you like this though...such a needy little thing writhing under me...fuck...” Dean groaned his hips jerking and pushing into him so hard his own hips were rising off the bed. Cas cried out at the sudden fast pace and bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. Dean groaned and sucked on it, spurring their hips harder and faster.

 

“Dean I'm so close...fuck!” Cas shouted and couldn't help scratching his nails down his lover's back. He growled loudly and nipped at his neck, Cas tilted his head to the side welcoming it. Whimpering loudly at the first press of teeth, Cas lifted up and met Dean's frantic rhythm. Their arms wrapped around each other and held close as their bodies rocked into the other. Cas whimpered loudly as his lower stomach started to clench and he was just on the edge when Dean's teeth sunk into his flesh. He could barely hear himself screaming over the rushing sound filling his ears. Waves after waves of pleasure rolled through him and he finally came back shaking. Dean watched him with huge eyes and when Cas licked at his jaw he finally came with a shout of Ca's name.

 

Dean pressed into him, his thrusts becoming shallow as his cock started to soften. Cas moaned lewdly when it slipped out of him. He bit his lip and squirmed, loving the feeling of his lover's cum deep inside his ass. A giggle escaped his mouth when he was spun around and pulled to his knees.

 

“Dean! Oh my...fuck...oh gods yes!” Cas panted when his mate's tongue licked and sucked on his balls before lapping at the mess leaking out of him. He couldn't help the smile on his face or the whimpers leaving his mouth...he would never trade this for the world. The feeling of his lover's tongue deep inside, licking him clean.

 

“God you taste so good Cas,” Dean moaned nipping at his ass cheeks. Cas shuddered and pressed his chest to the bed, openly displaying himself as much as he could. He grinned at the appreciative deep growl from his mate, he himself moaning loudly when his balls were sucked on again.

 

“Dean...” Cas whimpered and looked over his shoulder. Dean was hard again and Cas trembled with excitement. He never thought he'd love having sex this much but Gods he was addicted. He almost wished he was in heat again so Dean could stay knotted in him...to feel that hard flesh pulsing and spilling into him constantly.

 

“Holy shit Cas....that had to be the dirtiest moan I have ever heard coming out of your mouth,” Dean laughed and nipped along the base of his spine.

 

“Just thinking of my next heat...can't wait until you can tie yourself in me again...it feels so good Dean,” Cas moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Dean draped over him, kissing into his neck desperately.

 

“Your next heat will be better...and baby I can't wait...can't wait to see you full of our pups...I know it's not our custom but marry me Cas...please?” Dean gasped and Cas cried out, his hips pushing back at the first tease of Dean's cock.

 

“Do you even need to ask? Of course I'll marry you...and I can't wait either Dean...god I wish you could knot me right now,” Cas whimpered and nearly sobbed when Dean pushed into him, not wasting any time as he began to thrust roughly.

 

“Me too baby....fuck I love you so much,” Dean moaned his tongue tracing along the shell of his ear. Cas raised up on his hands and knees, pushing back just as roughly.

 

“I love you too Dean....oh gods!” Cas cried out, an arm snaked around his chest and pulled up, his back bowing but the new angle felt too good and he nearly came right then. Dean pushed and pulled him back with his free hand and both were panting, making sounds deep in their throats desperate for release.

 

“Cum for me baby,” Dean moaned in his ear, his hand wrapping tightly around his aching cock. A few squeezes of his head had him screaming and frantically thrusting back against his mate as he rode out his orgasm. Dean let him fall back on his hands as he continued to thrust, the spill of his seed deep inside finally calming Cas out of his high state of pleasure. He rocked back, milking Dean for everything he could offer him. Dean bucked into him one last time before they collapsed on the bed. Cas groaned when Dean pulled out gently, a warm hand rubbing circles on his hip.

 

“Maybe tomorrow I can actually leave this room?” Cas laughed and Dean snickered pressing his face into his neck, kissing at his skin.

 

“Depends on if I'm willing to let you out of this bed...I'm having enough trouble keeping my hands off you,” he could feel Dean smiling against his shoulder and Cas bit his lip to suppress the giggle

 

 


	16. Growing Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry if it's a little boring/slow/short lol.
> 
> And I may...or may not have an idea for a new story...hmmmmmm.
> 
> Happy Reading and like always, please review!

* * *

_April ~ Growing Moon_

Cas hummed softly to himself as he worked around their room, cleaning up the piling up clothes and several dishes that seemed to accumulate by magic. It was Sunday afternoon and the entire pack was readying the compound for the run on Tuesday night. It was going to be a big one...a new family was joining their already large pack...the were-leopards were joining them as well. It couldn't have happened on a better night...the month of April was beautiful and not only was it the _Growing Moon_...it was a full lunar eclipse.

Things had finally managed to calm down after the whole Crowley fiasco. The man was deep in one of their pits and the rest of his pack had been decimated. It always made him pause in awe that he was surrounded by the wolves he was. They were all so amazing and he couldn't imagine ever being apart of another pack.

He had hoped though that after his first heat, he'd catch...but he didn't. Pam had told him and Alfie that it was near impossible for a male omega to catch in their first heat. Keelie was another story...he had watched her like a hawk but nothing showed for it. Everyone was excited for the prospect of new pups especially for Dean and Cas.

There was a soft knock on the door and Cas turned to see Sam standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. Cas returned the smile and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper. The younger Winchester was officially mated to Jess now...she had her heat a few days ago and the guy was glowing from it.

"Hey Cas...you seen Dean?" Sam asked running is fingers through his shaggy hair.

"He's down at the clearing making sure it's cleaned up. After our last storm a few trees fell over," Cas laughed. Sam nodded and moved further into the room, taking a seat on the bed.

"You ok Sam?" he asked pushing the hamper next to the door. The room was finally clean and Cas took in a deep breath of the cool air wafting through the open window.

"Yeah...just kinda in a haze I guess," Sam laughed.

"Dean was the same way...well, everyone was actually," Cas laughed running his fingers through his hair. He was glad he wasn't the only one who had gotten overly clingy and damn near insatiable after his heat let up. When he was able to finally leave the room, he, Alfie and Keelie all met up to talk. They had done the same things with their mates, making him feel a little better.

"I never thought I'd get to feel this way...Dean always had you...even if you were running away from him half the time. I kinda figured that I wouldn't be able to have that...that I wasn't good enough," Sam said and Cas froze, turning to look at him with shock written all over his face.

"Sam...why the hell would you ever think that?" Cas asked sitting next to him. The Alpha shrugged his shoulders and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Don't know...never thought I was worth it...then Jess shows up...and everything just changed," Sam sighed softly, his face getting a little pink. Cas gripped his shoulder and stared at him with utter disbelief. Sam always had a very kind heart and idolized his brother. Knowing now what he really thought about himself made Cas's chest squeeze, wishing he'd been a better friend to him.

"Sam...you were always worth it...you were just waiting for your Chroi to show up..." Cas said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah...I know that now. Sorry...I really don't know why this is coming out all of a sudden," Sam laughed.

"Well...I'm always here for you Sam, no matter what," Cas said. Sam smiled and got up, giving him a small wave before leaving the room. Cas sat there for a moment before he followed, making sure to take the laundry downstairs with him. He started humming again and quickly got their clothes started then went into the kitchen to make a list of the regular things they needed in the house.

"Hey there little brother," Lucifer grinned entering the house. Ruby and Meg following close behind. Cas glanced over at them and couldn't help the smile growing on his face. Lucifer had really taken a shining to the sisters. It wasn't common in their pack but he wouldn't be surprised if Luc took both of them as mates.

The girls were now trying to find their places within the pack, helping around when they could. Ruby really wanted to work as one of the perimeter guards and dance at the club but John and Lucifer wanted to wait until after this next full moon. Meg already had a job as a nurse but she was constantly at the club working with Pam and helping out where ever else she could. Even though things were pretty rocky in the beginning, Cas was actually very fond of Meg.

"Hey...is there anything you guys need? I'm making a list for our next shopping trip..." Cas asked chewing on the end of the pen. While everyone pitched in, each cabin was responsible for their own groceries and the up keep of their houses. John and Mary had moved into the smaller one directly behind the main house, the house was to full and noisy. Well that was what they said anyway...everyone knew the truth. They just wanted some alone time now that the pups were making their own way.

Dean, Cas, Sam, Jess, Gabriel, and Balthazar were still in the main house. Gabriel had become his own personal Beta, helping him around the house and the shopping while Sam kept up with Dean's schedule. Balthazar was learning from Michael about the financial side of their pack which freed up the older Novak's time greatly. Cas loved seeing how often the smile was on his oldest brother's face...especially since a certain female Beta was constantly calling him.

"Nah...not that I can think of anyway," Ruby said heading for the fridge to grab at the bowl of grapes. Cas snagged a few, a wave of warmth washing over him. He let out a soft sigh when the door pulled open and his eyes met bright green ones. Dean smiled lovingly at him before grasping Lucifer's arm and nodding at him. Benny and Sam came in after him and the both of them charged at the fridge, wrenching it open.

"Dude, you have your own fridge!" Sam pouted when Benny grabbed the plate of chicken and helped himself. Cas rolled his eyes and added a few more things to the list. A warm hand settled on his hip, fingers slowly caressing at his skin through his shirt. He bit his lip casting a glance at Dean over his shoulder just as his Chroi leaned down and kissed the back of his neck.

"When do you need to go to the store?" Dean asked softly, moving his body closer. Cas melted into him, the touch at his side giving him goosebumps.

"I'm probably gonna leave in a few minutes...don't worry I'll have Gabe with me," Cas said quickly, knowing too well how Dean felt about him going by himself.

"I know I'm being over protective...but take Benny with you at least? Please?" Dean asked only loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok..." Cas said and folded up the list to put in his pocket. A hand cradled his jaw and raised his face to look up at his mate's.

"I'm sorry..." Dean said biting his lip. Cas smiled up at him and turned his face to kiss the open palm on his cheek.

"Don't be sorry Dean. I understand, I really do. You don't need to worry so much," He laughed softly his fingers ghosting over his mate's chest. Dean gave him a small smile as he leaned in to brush their lips together, just barely touching.

"Cassie you ready to go?" Gabe asked bouncing into the kitchen.

"Yep...hey Benny you wanna come with?" Cas asked casually. Dean squeezed his hip and kissed him lightly on the forehead before going to the fridge. Benny shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth and nodded, handing the near empty plate to Sam. Cas grabbed his sweater and was about to leave the kitchen when a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back gently.

"Be careful...I love you," Dean said and kissed him on the lips. Cas sighed and hugged him close, soaking in as much of Dean's scent and warmth as he could.

"Love you too...we'll be back soon," Cas smiled at him and gave him one more peck on the lips before hurrying after his brother and Benny.

* * *

Dean hated it when Cas would leave his side...it always felt colder and like a piece of his soul was missing. Of course, he would just push it to the side and wallow in it when he was by himself. He wasn't alone in it though...he'd seen it in his Dad's face over the years when Mary would be away doing something for the pack. Even Benny got this lost puppy dog look on his face if he was away from Alfie for too long.

It was nice knowing he wasn't the only sap here.

He hurried up to his room and froze, a huge smile etching on his face. It was so clean and smelled amazing. He made his way to their closet and stripped down to change into some clean clothes. Usually, he'd just leave them on the floor but he knew how long and hard Cas worked on their room...it was getting pretty damn bad. Scooping them up he hurried back down stairs. Keelie was just poking her head in when he dropped the clothes in the hamper.

"Keelie! Wow, feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" Dean grinned pulling her in for a hug. Keelie giggled and hugged him back tightly, her cold nose pressing into his neck.

"I know...sorry about that Dean. This whole...Shaman thing is kinda hard to handle sometimes," She smiled pulling away. Dean nodded and took her hand, leading her back into the kitchen.

After everything...Crowley, her transitioning, and then the heat, Keelie was a little worse for wear. It was about a week before she finally felt ok enough to leave her cabin but even then she was still pretty out of it.

"You sure 'practicing' with it is safe?" Dean asked handing her a soda from the fridge. She sat down on one of the stools and played with the bottle between her hands.

"Yes...I don't want to be laid up every time a small one hits me...I can't even imagine if a huge one comes...that...and with the other little abilities showing up. I'm ok though...I'll feel even better on the full moon," she said letting out a shaky sigh. Dean nodded reaching out to squeeze her fingers.

"Good...I couldn't stand it if you weren't with us on the run...too much shit has happened lately for all of us not to be together," Dean said with a slight blush. She laughed and nodded, pushing some of her black hair behind her ear.

"I know...It feels so much longer than just a few weeks. Where are my brother's by the way?"

"Uh...Michael...I have no idea. Probably with my dad and the others planning on negotiations and all that jazz. Lucifer...was in here. He probably went back to his cabin with the girls. Balthazar is around here somewhere...Gabe and Cas are at the store with Benny," Dean said.

"Wow...you actually let him go with out you?" She grinned. Dean felt his cheeks burn and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Keelie," he muttered. She covered her mouth to stifle the laugh.

"Dean come on... I'm just teasing you. I know how much you love him...we can all see that. I for one think it's adorable," She grinned. Dean rubbed his face and leaned against the cabinet.

"I know, I know...where's Garth?" he asked trying to change the subject. She raised her brow at him and shook her head.

"He's still outside, making sure the clearing is all good to go. After that he's going into the woods with a few others to start collecting for the wood piles," She replied. Dean nodded and turned back around to start getting things ready for dinner. Keelie stayed in the kitchen with him until Cas returned with the others, their arms filled with bags. She hopped down from the chair to give her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before helping them with the groceries. The twins talked for a little bit and then she slipped out of the house. Dean caught Cas staring after her a little forlornly before he shook it off, hurrying into the laundry room to finish up their clothes.

Dean bit on his lip and tried to push it back but it just kept nagging in the back of his mind. The twins were inseperable...but were they starting to drift apart now? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Cas sneak up behind him; long fingers kneaded into his muscles and he groaned loudly.

"You ok Dean?" He chuckled kissing the back of his neck.

"Yeah...what about you?" Dean stirred the chili one more time before turning around to wrap his arms around Cas's waist. His mate looked up at him with a small smile and shrugged, moving closer to press his head in to his chest.

"Seriously Cas...is there something wrong? You're acting...kinda different," Dean swallowed hard and tried to not get too anxious.

"I know, I'm fine I promise...I just haven't been able to spend a whole lot of time with my sister lately so I guess I just miss her..." Cas said with a sigh. Dean nodded and kissed his forehead.

"It'll get easier...hopefully after this full moon things will finally just slow down..." Dean said. Cas tilted his head up and kissed his chin, humming softly as he snuggled into Dean's arms.

"I hope so," he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I haven't been feeling well lately. This is a short chapter but I plan on updating a lot quicker than last time!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean fidgeted a little, the nerves growing in the pit of his stomach. The Riching's family had just arrived and he couldn't stop the anxiousness swelling. The Alpha, Julian made him feel uneasy...he was a nice guy sure but he was so damn formal. He knew that his own pack loved the old ways and still believed but this family...they breathed it.

 

Cas gripped his hand and Dean looked down into his smiling face. A wave of peace settled over him and he was able to breathe through the brick wall that was his nerves. Glancing over at the new members it finally dawned on him...he was trying to impress them and for what? He felt the tension in his shoulders melt and he smiled back down at his Chroi.

 

“Dean...I'd like you to officially meet Julian Richings,” his father said bringing the very tall and skinny man over. He wasn't just skinny...he was practically skin and bones. Long black hair swept over his shoulders and he leaned casually on the little black cane in his hand. The smile was small but it was there...for some reason it relaxed him even more.

 

“Pleasure to meet the future Conri of this pack and this is your Mo Chroi?” He said with a very thick accent, his dark eyes glancing at Cas.

 

“Yes, this is Castiel Novak...soon to be Winchester,” Dean stammered. Julian gave him another small smile before grasping his fore arm. John gave him a wink and led Julian away to meet other members of their pack.

 

“You ok Dean?” Cas asked softly. He nodded and wrapped his arm more securely around his waist, fingers ghosting over the skin under his shirt.

 

“Yeah, I'm ok...just kinda nervous for some reason...” he said. Cas raised up and brushed his lips along his neck, kissing at the pulse point. Another wave of calm settled on him and he sighed softly.

 

“A lot is going to happen tonight Dean...it's ok to be nervous. A new family, new friends of the pack...the announcement of Mike's engagement...it's a lot,” Cas chuckled. Dean nodded and kissed his lips, his arms pulling his body flush to his.

 

“How are you doing with that by the way?” Dean asked rubbing his thumb along his cheek bone. Cas shrugged, his fingers rubbing up and down Dean's chest.

 

“I knew Mike had feelings for her but to have an arranged mating? It's a little old school...even for us,” Cas whispered. Dean chewed on his lip and nodded. It was one of the conditions of the Riching family joining them. When he had heard it he wanted to fight it for the Alpha but Mike agreed quickly. Dean kinda understood where he was coming from...the guy just wanted a family of his own.

 

“At least he knows who she is and does like her....can you imagine other wise?” Dean snickered. Cas rolled his eyes and laid his head on his chest. The sounds of drums were picking up and Dean could feel the slow rise of his wolf, as if waking up from a very long nap. He hadn't phased in so long...he'd been to busy and he felt horrible for ignoring his other side. The buzz of power pulsed through his skin like waves of energy when it was fully awake. Cas raised his face and he grinned at the glow of his mate's eyes. Another wave played along his but softer, Cas's own wolf was wanting to play.

 

“Soon baby,” Dean moaned kissing him, one hand diving into his hair while the other clutched at his waist almost desperately. Cas moaned in his mouth, his own hands clutching at him.

 

“And here we have the horniest members of our pack...”

 

“Jo...I will kill you,” Dean growled against Cas's lips. His mate groaned and pulled away just enough so they could turn to look at the smirking blond. A young man was with her, a forced smile stretched on his face as he looked between them.

 

“Matt, this is Dean and Castiel...guys this is Matt, Julian's son,” Jo said and Dean nearly gagged at how sweet the words poured out of her mouth. She threw him a flirty smile and the poor guy blushed so hard he could be mistaken for a tomato.

 

“Hi Matt...how um...how are you doing tonight?” Dean said trying to stifle his snicker.

 

“Uh...good so far. Looking forward to the run...excuse me,” he stammered, quickly moving away from them.

 

“Play nice Jo,” Dean laughed as the girl chased after him. Though it was gonna kill Adam, he was hoping maybe now the guy would move on from her.

 

“Come on you guys!” he heard someone shout. He looked over to see the circle growing around the fire and drums. He grinned and pulled Cas along.

 

“Dean...wait...I don't...” he protested. Dean turned and cupped the side of his face.

 

“I don't care if you don't know how to dance Cas...just be with me,” he said. Cas's face flushed and he nodded, clinging to Dean's arm just a bit. He bit his lip as he pulled him through some of the wolves. The drumming vibrated along his skin and the wolf rose to the cusp, rolling around in the raising energy and power from the others. Cas raised his face, his eyes closed as it washed over him too. Dean gripped at his hips, pulling him closer, their bodies starting to move to rhythm.

 

It may have been an hour...or 10 minutes...he didn't know or care. Cas was in his arms, finally dancing with him. The drums started to quiet down and he glanced up at the sky with the others...the moon was at its peak. They could feel it in the air and in their skin. Dean growled in Cas's ear, his tongue grazing at the bite mark on his neck. It wasn't permanent like the one his back but he didn't mind marking him over and over. And neither did his mate. Cas sucked in a breath and mewled softly, his head tilting to the side to give him more room.

 

He wanted nothing more than to suck and nibble on that skin but he couldn't...there was a pull on his gut and knew his father was moving towards the circle. He gave his mate a deep kiss before pulling him towards the stone.

 

“Wait...should I be here?” Cas said looking around nervously. Dean kissed his lips and then his nose.

 

“Yes...you are my mate, my Chroi...the next Anamchara...you go where I go. Come on,” Dean smiled pulling him to stand in his place. Sam, Keelie and Benny joined them, he smiled when each of them reached out to touch Cas's arm...silently telling him that everything was ok. Cas took in a deep breath and relaxed, giving Dean a bright smile. Bobby, Samuel, Julian and his mate Kalma came in first and then the pack went silent as their Conri and Anamchara stepped into the circle. John helped Mary up on the stone and kissed her gently before facing the others. Everyone dropped down to their knee, hands sweeping hair to the side to expose their necks.

 

“Rise my family...tonight is the Growing Moon and it couldn't be more fitting. So many things have happened in the past month...most of which I hope we will never have to experience ever again...but others I can not be more grateful for,” John said, his eyes glancing down over at Dean and his group. His father smiled at them and winked.

 

“Tonight we are being joined with Julian Riching and his family,” He called out and Julian stood proudly, slightly leaning on the cane in front of him. Dean knew the man didn't really need it...just had it for decoration mostly. The members of Julian's family smiled and Dean recognized Tessa and Josh but didn't with the others.

 

“We will be joined as more than allies...It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of Tessa and Michael Novak!,” John said and the air-filled with yips and barks of excitement. Michael smiled at everyone, his hand clasped around the girl's. She looked up at him and smiled, the warmth in her eyes made Dean feel a bit calmer about the whole thing.

 

“Please help me welcome our new family,” John said and then looked to the other side. Dean could see him swallow hard as a small group began to join them. The were leopards had finally arrived, their gold/green eyes shining brightly in the dim light.

 

“For the first time in years...we have friends of the pack...people we can trust and call upon in times of need. And they can call on us,” John jumped from the stone and grasped the leader's arm.

 

“Thank you John...without your family...we would have never found my daughter,” the man said glancing behind him at a small girl shyly smiling up at John.

 

“And thank you...without you and your pard...who knows what would have happened,” John said. They shared a smile...a knowing one...one that spoke volumes of being a leader and trying so hard to keep everyone safe. Dean swallowed against the knot in his throat, his hand searching for Cas's. Fingers closed around his and squeezed gently.

 

“Now,” John climbed back on the stone and smiled at everyone, “lets have some fun...please be safe and make our new family and friends feel welcome to our pack!” John called out and was answered by a roar of howls.

 

John took Mary's hand and they shared a small kiss before they tore through the woods. Dean couldn't help but smile...he hadn't seen them take part in the runs in a long time. He turned to Cas when a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Lyra, Luke...glad you guys made it!” Dean exclaimed hugging each of them. The siblings smiled brightly and shared a hug with Cas as well.

 

“Of course we came...we were wondering if we could join you?” Luke asked. Dean wasn't used to seeing a relaxed Luke...the few times he had been around the guy he was formal and stood ram rod straight. Now he just looked like any other kid.

 

“Yeah! I've never seen a were leopard...so please forgive my geek out,” Dean laughed. Cas pinched his side making him squirm a bit.

 

“Hey guys...I'd like you to meet Krissy...she's Tessa's younger sister,” Gabriel said as they approached. She was about Cas's age and was cute. Long dark hair, dark eyes and a little stubborn smirk graced her lips.

 

“Careful Gabe...looks like this one could fight back!” Benny drawled. The girl laughed and nodded, playfully punching Gabe's arm.

 

“Yeah yeah...we going or what?” Gabe muttered. Dean rolled his eyes and made sure everyone was with them. Alfie and Garth finally found their ways over and Dean felt a bit calmer. The whole pack was family but his group was more than that. Cas touched his face and he smiled down at him.

 

They moved to the treeline and the second his wolf slammed into the cusp between it and his human form he took off in a run. Cas stayed by his side but Dean slowed down just a slight bit to watch his mate phase. He loved it every time. The others around him began to shift and he couldn't help the thud in his chest when he saw the huge black leopards running with them. It was fucking amazing. Finally, he let himself phase and be lost to the animal.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter contains wolf/human smut...I'll be putting a note just above it so if you don't feel comfortable reading it, you can just skip it.
> 
> Thanks to all the reviews/faves and follows! You guys are awesome and like always reviews = food for the writer!

 

* * *

Cas glanced over at the others with a smile permanently glued to his face. A small campfire was lit in the middle of their some what formed circle. Light conversation filled the air along with roars of laughter after a joke was made in Sam's direction.

"Really? A were-moose? That's...the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Sam laughed shaking his head. Jess pecked his lips and grinned.

"Aw but you'd make a really cute one though!" she snickered. He poked her in the side making her yelp and attempt to wiggle away from him. Next to them sat Gabriel and the new girl Krissy. She was a little spit fire and Cas could already see the attraction between his brother and the girl. She was a bit younger than all of them, including Alfie but that didn't even seem to phase the two. Though, she did have a habit of calling Dean 'old man'.

On Cas's right his sister sat leaning back on one hand while the other lazily petted through Garth's hair. The Theta had a huge smile on his face every time he would glance up at her and she would simply lean over and kiss his forehead. It made Cas giddy knowing that his sister was ok now. As long as she was happy, they could always fix their crumbling bond later. He didn't know when or even how it happened...but the clarity between their link had disappeared. Some days he would just barely get a wave of a fleeting emotion from her. He tried to talk to her about it but she would always change the subject. He made a vow that he would get her alone after the full moon and finally talk to her...about everything.

To the left of him sat the leopards...they had somehow fit almost perfectly with them. The tension from before was gone and now they were able to enjoy being friends. It was interesting hearing about how different their social hierarchy was from the wolves. The pard was always led by a male but it was never passed down to an "heir". It always ended in a challenge and someone dead. It made Cas shudder...he wasn't naive...he knew other packs were violent and had completely different value systems but it was still alien to hear. Luke and Lyra's pard, much like their pack, was different from most. Families usually broke up to find their own way and never mated for life. Nathaniel, their leader, wanted something more than just being a drifter and maybe finding a random leopard in heat to mate with.

On the other side of Sam sat Benny and Alfie, the younger wolf nestled comfortably in his mate's lap, his head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. There was a calmness in him that Cas had never realized before. Part of it, he knew for a fact, was because Crowley would never touch him again. The other had to be Benny...the feeling of being loved and taken care of definitely did wonders. He knew that first hand.

Dean made it a habit of showing him how much he loved him every morning...and at first Cas thought it might just be a little phase. Something that was brought on by all the recent events. He soon realized that it was just DEAN. Even in the presence of others he wasn't shy about displaying his affections...little kisses or grasping at his waist. They were possessive and Cas would never grow tired of it.

There was a sense of calm within himself as well, he felt more confidant and stronger than he ever had. He no longer felt nervous about voicing his opinions or ideas...especially to Dean or Sam. They always listened to him and even agreed on a lot of the stuff he brought up.

A silence grew over them as they watched the fire slowly die down. Benny and Alfie were the first to get up and make their way somewhere more private. Cas bit on his lip and leaned back against Dean, his mate's hands were caressing his sides, finger tips ghosting over his skin. He glanced over at his sister who winked at him before taking Garth's hand, leading him off through the trees. The leopards moved closer to Sam as he made it clear that they were staying by the fire. Gabe and Krissy moved closer as well, joining in their discussion.

Dean's lips brushed along his shoulder, trailing up to his ear. He shuddered when something wet flicked at his ear, the skin getting nipped at by sharp teeth. Licking his dry lips he stifled a quiet moan when one of Dean's hands rubbed his belly.

"Remember what you asked me on the last full moon?" Dean whispered and Cas's skin tingled. He tried to recall it but it was hard...there was just so much standing in the way of it. Not to mention Dean's wandering hands completely distracting him. A sudden image of Dean's wolf chasing him flashed in his head and he swallowed hard.

"Yes..."

"Were you serious?" Dean asked, pressing his hand flat on his stomach, adding just the slightest pressure. Cas shuddered hard as images poured through his mind. He nodded and turned his head to look in Dean's face. The eyes were blown out and greenish gold...his wolf was present and just by the gentle nudge of his mate's hips...was excited by the idea as well. Before he could stop it, he felt the slick between his cheeks and swallowed hard...knowing the scent of his arousal was in the air. Sam shot them one of his infamous bitch faces.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked with a snicker.

"You can't smell it?" Jess asked.

"All I can smell is apples..." Link said and the wolves (with the exception of a horny alpha and a red-faced Cas) burst out laughing.

"Oh, that would be Cas," Gabriel quipped giving his younger brother a devious look. Cas covered his face in embarrassment...all previous lusty feelings vanished and he groaned. Dean whined deep in his throat, nosing at his hands. Cas peaked at him and smiled, Dean was on the cusp of phasing...all that remained human was his body.

"See you guys in the morning," Cas shot out and quickly got to his feet, making sure to go in a different direction than the others. Now that he was listening...he could hear them. Moans and whispered endearments floated in the air and it was enough to forget his embarrassment. Something soft pressed against his leg and he looked down to see a phased Dean laying on his belly looking up at him with a curious head tilt. If he let his control slip just a little...he'd be able to understand Dean but he didn't know if he wanted that or not. There was a nip on his finger and Dean jumped up, bouncing around like he was getting ready to play. Cas laughed and nodded, reaching out to run his fingers through the soft fur around Dean's neck.

"Catch me if you can Alpha," Cas whispered in his ear and Dean let out a growl, the heat pooling back in his eyes. The Omega let his guard down just enough to catch the last of Dean's sentence.

"...let him run...breed him full..."

Cas shuddered and gave his wolf a kiss on his muzzle, the Alpha yipping in approval. With one last glance back at his Mate, he took off, his feet pounding into the earth as he flew through the trees.

***********Scroll Down Till You See This Again If You Don't Want To Read This Part**********

Cas's heart pounded in his chest only to drop into his gut when he heard the familiar sound of something catching up to him. He chanced a look behind and nearly fell when he saw Dean tearing after him. Picking up the pace he sprang around trees, jumping over logs until he came to the same meadow Dean had taken him the first time. He hadn't exactly planned finding this spot again...but it was perfect. He didn't realize he had slowed down until Dean tackled him, bringing them down to the soft grass. Dean blocked him from hitting the ground too hard and Cas couldn't help smirking. Even as a wolf who was a slight crazed with lust, his mate still looked out for him.

Cas petted down the front of Dean's chest and his eyes traveled down until he saw the huge swell of his cock. It was much bigger than when Dean was human and it made Cas swallow hard, slick nearly pouring out of him. Dean growled, nosing at him until he was on his hands and knees. Cas pressed his chest down into the grass and whimpered as a cool breeze touched at the slick on the back of his legs.

Dean growled again and Cas couldn't help crying out when a rougher tongue than what he was used to licked at his flesh. He kept licking at him until just the tip of his tongue grazed at his entrance and Cas whimpered loud. Dean huffed out a noise that sounded to close to an actual laugh...Cas opened his mouth to say something but only a strangled noise came out instead. Dean's long tongue lapped at him a few times before it slid down into his hole, the cold of his nose pressing against his skin.

"Oh gods Dean!" Cas cried out, his fingers slipping into claws to dig into the earth. Dean continued to fuck him with his tongue until both of their patience wore thin. Cas's entire boy was shaking when Dean hovered over him, his front legs bracketing his upper back. Something impossibly large and blunt poked at him until it finally found his entrance, just the tip of him sliding inside.

Cas held his breath and tried to relax when it shoved into him in one hard thrust. He cried out as he felt like he was being split open, the burn of the stretch coursing through his skin. It almost felt too good, he was afraid that he would come with just one thrust from his mate. Swallowing hard he canted his hips back and tried to hold back the high-pitched mewls escaping his throat.

Dean licked the back of his neck, his cock sliding out of him, leaving a huge emptiness behind. Cas whined in protest only to scream as those hips jacked forward, slamming back into him. The Omega panted heavily into the grass as his mate dug his back claws into the dirt and started to fuck him with earnest. Dean growled deep in his throat and licked at his neck again, nipping at his tingling skin. Cas tried to open his eyes but the intense flow of pleasure plowing into him over and over making it hard to even move. Dean's cock was so huge and hot, it was burning the deepest parts of his body and it only made him that much more desperate to feel it even deeper. He spread his legs as far as he could and started to thrust back in an almost rough rhythm with his mate.

He gasped at the first press of a knot steadily forming at the base of Dean's cock. That wasn't supposed to happen...he thought only heats could trigger knots...it was a fleeting thought until it flew out of his mind. He wanted that knot inside of him...especially since he wasn't the one crazy with lust...he could actually enjoy it.

"Dean...fuck me," Cas gasped out and Dean growled again in his ear, the body of his mate slamming hard into him, punching the air right out of his lungs. Teeth scraped along his skin and he lost it, his body jerking back uncontrollably as he came hard into the grass. Dean howled as his knot shoved through, catching against his rim. Cas whimpered and pulled at it just a little...and it was enough to send the first wave of seed spilling deep into his body. Dean grunted almost humanly as he rutted into Cas, making the Omega cry out again.

Cas slumped down as far as he could, his ass still in the air and tied to Dean, his eyes fluttering close with exhaustion. The fur on Dean's legs slowly disappeared and the cock buried in him lessened in size but the knot still held them together. Dean gently laid them down on their sides, his arms wrapping around him tightly.

**************It's Safe Now***************

"Baby...are you ok?" Dean asked in a hushed whisper. A slight panic edged at his words and Cas turned his head to look at him with glazed over eyes.

"Yes...that...was amazing. But I didn't think that...this would happen," Cas laughed pulling at the knot a little, another wave of seed filled him and he moaned softly. Dean kissed at his neck and behind his ear while his hands caressed at his trembling body.

"Me neither...gods I was so scared I hurt you...but that did feel fucking amazing," Dean laughed. Cas snuggled back against him, their bodies twitching slightly whenever a new load would spill into him.

Cas eventually dozed off, for how long he had no idea. He slowly woke up still encased in Dean's arms but his face was pressed into his chest. He pulled away gently and sat up, his hands rubbing at his face.

"Cas?" Dean asked voice thick with sleep. Cas felt himself smile, his skin tingling when fingers traced up his spine to the back of his neck.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked kissing his shoulder.

"Don't know...not tired I guess?" Cas laughed softly. Dean smiled against his skin and continued to rub up his back. They stayed that way for a while...the cool air breeze flowing around them, the rustling of leaves being the only noise they could hear.

Cas was so lost in everything around him, he hadn't realized his hand stroking his stomach...the unconcious thought...hope...he had of his belly being full of pups resonated until it came to the forefront of his mind. There was a sharp intake of breath and Cas glanced over at Dean.

"Cas...what's wrong?" He asked, his hand coming up to cup the side of his face. His thumb brushed along his cheek to wipe away a tear he didn't know had fallen. Swallowing hard he pressed his hand against Dean's and shrugged a little.

"Just thinking...Dean...what...what if I can't?" Cas asked glancing down at his flat stomach, his hand still pressing there. Dean's eyes widened, shaking his head.

"Baby...don't worry about that right now. You haven't even had your second heat yet...we don't need to rush this ok? It'll happen when it needs to," Dean kissed him and Cas melted into it. The Alpha pulled him in to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him as he continued to kiss him, their lips moving slowly along the other.

He laid them back down and Cas snuggled into his warmth, pulling it around him like a security blanket. Dean sighed, his breath tickling the hairs on his neck.

"I love you Castiel," he said and Cas couldn't help smiling. He kissed the inside of Dean's wrist and closed his eyes, letting his body relax.

"I love you too Dean."

* * *

The morning came quickly and Dean led Castiel by the hand back to the others. They were cleaning up the fire pit as they approached. Dean chuckled looking at the blissed out expression on Garth's face. The Theta looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile before plopping down on his back with a sigh. Keelie shook her head at him and laughed, poking his side with her foot.

"You all ready to head back?" Dean asked. The group gave him sleepy nods and Dean felt the same...taking a long nap in a bed sounded amazing to him. Each of them phased and made their way back to the houses. They took their time, just enjoying being out with family in their true skins. Cas nipped at his neck playfully and he tried to get him back but he bounced away barking happily. Dean huffed out a breath and continued on their path, nipping at a sulking Cas when he came back to his side.

_Love you Mate_ Dean managed to say. Cas rubbed his face along Dean's chest, making little contended noises in his throat.

They finally made it home and Dean was tired...he just wanted to shower, eat for 3 people and snuggle the hell out of his mate while they napped. Cas yawned next to him and he didn't even have to ask...he knew his mate would totally be up for it. Keelie nipped at her brother before trotting off towards her and Garth's cabin. Benny let out a bark and Dean answered, watching his 2nd and Alfie trot off as well. When they reached the front porch of the house he phased back and couldn't hold back the huge yawn.

"Man me too...thank god there's a shower down stairs," Sam groaned pulling a sleepy Jess with him through the door. Dean laughed and turned to grasp Luke and Lyra's arms.

"Thanks guys...It was amazing having you with us last night," Dean smiled. Luke gave him a nod with a little smile before taking his sister's hand to find the rest of their pard. Gabriel gave Krissy a shy wave before he rushed into the house with a blush blooming on his face. The girl shook her head with a smile before she too rushed off to find her family.

"Dean...come on," Cas said pulling on his hand. He nodded and followed, laughing when Cas pushed him into the bathroom.

"Hey...you're not gonna join me?" Dean pouted. Cas kissed him teasingly on the lips and smiled.

"Nah...gotta make some food for my Mate...he tends to get obnoxiously hungry after a run," Cas shrugged. Dean cupped the side of his face and kissed him.

"Oh yeah? You think he'll be terribly jealous if you ditched that and joined me in the shower?" Dean asked. Cas sighed with a little pout.

"Probably, especially when I can hear how empty his tummy is," Cas snickered as Dean's stomach growled loudly as if on que. Dean bit his lip and shook his head, leaning in to kiss him again. Cas patted his stomach and turned to head back down stairs. Dean watched him go and sighed happily.

* * *

Keelie hummed softly, the smell of cooking meat filled the air making her stomach growl again. Garth came up behind her and kissed her shoulder, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

"Smells amazing," He said softly. She leaned back against him and took in a deep breath of his clean skin. Last night had been the first time she had felt...normal for once. The link between her and her brother was still...damaged but she herself...felt good. It was also the first night she was able to be with Garth without something making her deathly ill afterwards. She didn't really talk about it but the Heat was horrible. Garth tried so hard to take care of her but there was little he could do.

"Will you keep an eye on it? I need to shower...I can still feel mud between my toes," she laughed. Garth smiled at her, giving her a small kiss. She bounded into the room and just grabbed her clothes when the vision slammed into her. Her knees buckled and she fell hard, her fingers clutching at the carpet.

_Cas looked over with a look of complete awe and happiness, his hand caressing the slight bulge of his stomach, Dean stood close by. Admiration...love...pure adoration and respect pouring out of him in waves._

_They turned to look at each other when the room turned dark..._

Keelie came out of it gasping for air, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What the fuck..." She whispered, scrambling to go over the images in her head over and over. Was it a warning of sorts? She slumped back against the wall and swallowed hard...she was grateful that no one had seen...this was one she would definitely be keeping to herself. She got to her feet and headed into the shower, forcing the vision into the back of her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

We get a new Pov in this one hehe.

This is gonna be a little short one.

* * *

Cas stretched out his arms, groaning at how loud the pops in his back sounded. Glancing at the clock he winced...5 hours...he'd been sitting here studying for his finals for 5 hours. Ugh...he eyed the locked door and forced himself to stare at the screen of his laptop again. He could hear the others downstairs making all kinds of noises...he wanted nothing more to join them.

Especially when his mate's scent filled the house...it was extremely strong and very distracting. He knew that Dean and some other Alphas did a perimeter check this morning. But even after he heard Dean shower (another damn distraction), his scent was heavy in the air.

Cas shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the words blurring in front of him. His and Keelie's exams were this week. Since they were home schooled now they were able to catch up and pass the others rather quickly. They no longer had to hide their wolfish tendencies...and a high learning curve was one of them. Even Meg was taking her finals and set to graduate with them.

"Cassie? Can I come in?" he heard his brother Gabriel call out with a little knock on the door. He blinked a few times and when the words didnt' even register in his head he got up to let him in. Gabe smiled brightly, closing the door behind him. Cas turned off his laptop and fell back in his chair rubbing his eyes again.

"You ok lil bro?" he asked. Cas opened an eye to see him sitting down on the bed, pulling his feet up to hug his arms around his knees.

"Yeah...just don't wanna be cooped up here anymore..." Cas grumbled closing his books and piling them up.

"Well...you did say to leave you the hell alone...even locked poor Dean-o out of his own room," Gabe snickered. Cas sighed, looking at his brother with a pathetic tired pout. Both laughed and Cas got up to sit next to him.

"So...you and Krissy?" Cas asked. Gabe's smile faded and his face turned a bit red. He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed out a laugh.

"Um...I don't know...she's cute but..."

"But what? Did her dad say no or something?"

"Cas...she's...I don't know. I'm a Beta...and she's an Alpha...it's a little nerve wracking," he said laughing nervously. Cas stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"And? Our sister, who is an Alpha...is with a Theta..."

"I know that Cas...I just feel a little out of my league here brother," Gabe frowned. Cas wrapped an arm around him and pressed his forehead against his older brother's.

"You are Gabriel Novak...a member of the largest and most powerful pack in Oregon...and official Beta to the next Anamchara," Cas said softly. Gabe turned surprised golden brown eyes at him and smiled.

"But...Sam is the official..."

"He is...but you are too. Dean told me that I could have one as well...with how big the pack is getting and everyone pairing off...by the time he becomes Conri the number could double...we're going to need another," Cas said. Gabe beamed at him and kissed his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Cas could see the self-doubt clouding his brother's mind. Until that moment...everyone but Gabriel had a vital role in their pack. Michael was still in charge of the packs finances and anything legality wise and now Balthazar was his apprentice. Lucifer had his club and was beginning to plan for other locations in Oregon. The secret sanctuary being the prime focus. Keelie was their Shaman...thought they still didn't really understand what it would ultimately mean...everyone knew their rank was just below Anamcharas.

So he understood that self doubt and was extremely proud that he could give this role to his brother. Dean and Sam already approved it and were very encouraging towards the idea.

Cas cupped the sides of his brother's face and smiled, "Yes Gabe, I am very sure."

"Thank you little brother...I gotta go talk to Sam!" Gabe laughed tackling Cas into a hug before bounding out of the room. Cas stared after him for a while and remembered a similar conversation with another Beta. He bit his lip and couldn't help but smile wider...he was starting to believe that maybe he would be just as good as Mary Winchester.

* * *

Lucifer walked around his way too quiet club and frowned deeply at the mess scattered on the floors. This should have been cleaned up hours ago...where the hell was his staff? He grumbled deep in his throat, he heard voices just before he crashed through the door to the kitchen and got even more pissed off. He stopped himself just in time to swallow his tongue and his anger.

"What the hell have you all been doing this entire time! The place looks like shit and Luc is gonna be here any fucking second...get to work!" Meg shouted, her beautiful face scrunched up in anger as she made a jerky gesture with her hand towards the door.

His staff stared at her with wide eyes and turned to move but froze when they saw him. He didn't know where his earlier annoyance went...but it vanished the second he watched her scold them. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her stomach, and he knew she was probably nervous about what he would say.

"You heard her...move it," he growled. They scurried past him and he smirked at her, moving a bit closer.

"I am so sorry..."

"Don't be...I would have acted way worse...and...it was kinda sexy," He grinned. She snorted and punched his arm trying to move past him. He snatched her wrist and pulled her flush against him.

"So...did you think about it yet?" Luc asked nosing at her ear. Meg swallowed hard and he could tell she was fighting off a moan. He so badly wanted to taste her skin...just one little flick of his tongue.

"Yes...I did..." she said. He grinned and brushed his lips along her jaw.

"And?"

"Maybe I should just let you chase me on the claiming moon," she giggled. A low growl escaped his throat as his grip on her arms tightened. Her body shuddered as she whined.

"You wouldn't..."

"What...you think you won't get to me first?" She leaned away to look into his face with a devious grin. He growled again and nipped at her jaw.

"I'm not afraid of that...I'm more worried about having to kill a fellow pack mate for even attempting it," he said. She pulled at his hands and he let her go easily; her fingers danced up his arms until they wrapped around his neck.

There was a brief moment where everything froze and Meg held her breath as heat filled her eyes. He caught her lips with his own and the next thing he knew she was wrapped around him kissing him aggressively.

He growled deep in his throat and pushed her into a wall, attacking her neck and shoulder. Finally getting a taste of her sweet skin. She laughed and pulled on his hair hard.

"Luc...I've known from the moment I saw you that I wanted you to mark me...wanted you as my mate," She said, her chest heaving with each breath she took. Luc felt his eyes swim and he let out a low moan. He sniffed up her neck and couldn't help grinding his hips into her...she smelled like fucking strawberries and sunshine.

"Will Ruby understand?"

"Yes...she is my sister and I love her...but I will not share my mate with her...want you all to my self," She grinned digging her nails into his back, dragging them down and he was snarling at her, nipping his teeth at her neck.

"Good...fuck Meg...can't wait to knot this little body of yours...fuck it full until your swollen with my pups," he panted licking up her neck. She let out a loud whimper and shuddered in his arms.

"Fucking mark me already then Luc...my heat's going to be soon too," she bit her lip and cried out as he surged forward, sinking his teeth into her unmarked neck.

* * *

Cas closed his laptop with a huge sigh of relief. He was done...now all he had to do was wait for Wednesday to go to the school and take the exams. Keelie was going with him while Meg and Ruby would go separately. He was going to take that time to talk to his sister...to fix whatever was broken between them.

He got up and started to stretch when out of nowhere a wave of nausea hit him. Running to their bathroom he barely made it to the toilet in time. He heaved all the contents in his stomach and was nearly hyperventilating as he pressed his back to the wall.

"What the hell..." he swallowed hard and cringed at the taste in his mouth. His entire body trembled with the effort to get off the floor and to the sink. Catching his reflection in the mirror he gasped...even though he felt horrid his skin was...glowing. He quickly brushed his teeth and cleaned up his mess when he froze.

"Oh my gods..." He tore out of the room and nearly fell head first down the stairs.

"Cas? Shit...are you ok?' Dean asked hurrying over to him. He stopped in midstep and his mouth dropped open. The others in the room were staring, only Alfie had a huge grin on his face. Dean approached him slowly, his face instantly going into the crook of his neck, nose trailing up take in a deep breath of his scent.

"I'm pregnant," Cas finally said, gazing up at his mate's face. Dean didn't move for a second and it made Cas nervous...his breathing coming out in gasps until Dean's face broke out into a huge smile. He threw back his head and let out a shout before picking him up to swing him around.

"He's pregnant?"

"Cas! Oh my gods!" He heard the others calling out and he smiled as a few tears slid down his cheeks. He wrapped around his mate tightly and Dean kissed up his neck to his mouth.

"How...when?" Dean laughed, one hand petting through his hair. Cas gave him a knowing grin and bit his lip. Dean blushed a little and laughed, pulling him in closer.

"But you weren't even in heat?" Dean said softly. Cas shrugged and kissed him softly.

"Does it matter? I mean...we won't know officially until I go see Pam but..."

"You are Cas...your scent has changed...and no it doesn't matter. I'm just surprised as hell...fuck I love you baby," Dean said cupping his face and kissing him. Cas bit his lip and couldn't help but bouncing on his feet...he was pregnant! He looked around Dean to see the others beaming at him, his brothers Gabriel and Balthazar were biting hard on their lips to keep from screaming probably. He reluctantly let go of Dean and was swarmed by his brothers.

He laughed and let them hug him, his eyes caught Keelie's and she shook her head with a huge smile.

"Alright, alright...I want my mate back," Dean chided playfully pushing the two away. Cas let Dean pull him back into his arms and he sighed softly as his head rested on his chest. They walked over to the couch, Dean laying with his head on the arm rest and his legs stretching out. Cas crawled on top of him and snuggled into his arms, his eyes closing again. He felt so happy and safe...the scent of home surrounding him.

"One down...and possibly six more to go," he heard Benny chuckle.

"I counted me and Jess, you and Alfie, Keelie and Garth...oh and Michael and Tessa but who are the other two?" Sam laughed. He could hear Jess giggling and he couldn't keep the smile off his face but he refused to open his eyes. Dean's hands were rubbing up and down his stomach and sides. He couldn't help the grin, moving a little so his mate could touch his stomach. A deep rumble vibrated in his chest and a hand rubbed at his tummy, quieting the growing nausea.

"Well it won't take long for Luc and Meg...and then Gabriel and that cute little thing Krissy...if he can find his balls that is," Benny laughed.

"Shut up asshole!" Gabriel shouted and the whole room erupted in laughter.

* * *

Hmmm...I think I'm going to like writing luc/meg hehe. Reviews = food for the writer!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack of updates. My allergies have been so bad I had to go to urgent care today...I'm on two new meds and an inhaler...so hopefully I'll be feeling better.
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews/faves/follows!

* * *

Pam circled around him once more, her hands hovering over his stomach with a huge smile on her face.

"Cas...you are indeed pregnant...congratulations daddies," Pam laughed. Dean felt his chest tighten and leaned in to kiss his mate eagerly. He could hardly believe it...if Cas was this fertile...they were going to have a huge litter. The thought alone made him excited. Cas bit his lip and beamed up at him but he could sense the nerves.

"Now...Dean...because this is the first pregnancy and he is a male Omega...you have to be extra careful with him. You can have sex but just...try to leave the animal buried ok?" Pam grinned. Dean grimaced and kissed his mate's blushing cheek.

"We haven't had a pregnancy in a while...how long?" Cas asked rubbing his stomach, a little smile on his face. Dean bit his lip and had the insane need to constantly be touching him in some way. Pam smiled at them and turned to lean against the counter.

"Well...our pregnancies are longer than a normal wolf's and shorter than a humans...it's about 4 months...so we're looking at about around the Singing Moon," Pam said. Cas's smile faded and he swallowed hard. Dean closed his eyes and took in a calming breath before kneeling down in front of his mate.

"Cas..."

"I'm ok...It just...it sucks. I really wish my dad could see this..." Cas whispered. Dean nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly. The most celebrated phase of their year was the Singing Moon and the something so tragic and horrible tainted it.

"I know baby...I know...but...our pup is going to bring back that hope and joy that was taken away when he was killed," Dean said and Cas nodded, the smile returning to his face. He felt a wave of relief and kissed his forehead, his hand rubbing gently at his stomach.

"Ok you two...get him home to rest. I don't want him stressing out too much especially since I know your exams are in a few days. Keep it easy Castiel...I mean it," Pam said sternly before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes ma'am..." Cas grinned. Dean smiled brightly and took his hand, leading him out of Pam's cabin only to stop short at the crowd waiting outside. John and Mary waited in the front, Mary wringing her hands together eagerly. Cas tried to shy away but Dean held him close.

"We're having a pup!" Dean called out and their pack mates yipped and howled. John moved towards them first to embrace them while Mary covered her face as tears fell.

"I'm so proud of you little one," John smiled at Cas cupping his face in his hands. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and Cas sighed, his eyes closing. Dean swallowed hard and hugged his father when he moved towards him.

"You're going to be a great father Dean...and an even better Conri than I ever was...I'm so proud of you,"John whispered in his ear and Dean nodded, the lump in his throat making it impossible for him to even make a coherent noise. Mary rushed forward and held her new son close, fingers carding through his hair.

"The first of our next generation," Mary smiled brightly, her hand touching his stomach. Cas bit his lip and nodded, the excitement finally starting to bleed through his nerves. Everyone was sure to be gentle with Cas as they hugged him, showing just how happy they were. Dean watched him carefully, trying to keep an eye out for any discomfort. He was thankful that none of that was necessary...Cas was glowing and had the brightest smile.

Lucifer rushed over and held his baby brother's face in his hands as a single tear slid down his cheek before he hugged him tightly. Dean gave him a questioning look and Lucifer just laughed.

"Ignore me...I'm a sentimental mess right now," he grinned. Cas clung onto his older brother and Dean could only smile.

"He'll be the first Omega male to give birth in our pack..." he heard Keelie say behind him. He gasped softly when he saw the silver slowly draining from her eyes, a peaceful smile gracing her lips.

"You saw it?" Dean asked eagerly. She held a finger to her lips and smiled with a nod.

"Keelie..."

"No Dean...I'm not telling you any more than that...just that they'll be healthy," she winked and Dean's breath hitched in his chest. They? Was he going to have more than one in this term? She gave him another grin before moving towards her brother, Cas hugged her and she pressed their foreheads together.

After everyone got their turn nuzzling or hugging them, Dean was leading him back to the house. He wanted to tell him about what Keelie had said but he'd wait. Cas was tired but still blissfully happy. Gabe was in the house cooking, the smell was delicious to him but he had to get Cas to the bathroom quickly at the first groan.

He rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach, his body shaking a little. Dean helped him to the sink and got him to brush his teeth before he picked him up, taking him upstairs away from the smell.

"Ugh...and I love eggs..." Cas pouted once he was snuggled into the covers of their bed. Dean smiled and petted his damp hair. Cas moaned softly and let his eyes drift closed. He sat there staring at him for probably too long but he couldn't help it...he was giving Dean everything he had ever wanted...craved. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to his temple and made his way back downstairs.

"Did I make him sick?" Gabe asked biting his lip. Dean opened his mouth but stopped short when he saw Krissy chewing on some bacon.

"When did you get here?" Dean asked. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I never left old man...my dad wants me to stay here to be his voice when he can't," She said simply. Dean nodded slowly and turned back to Gabe.

"You didn't make him sick Gabe...the smell of eggs did. He's gonna be fine, don't worry," Dean smiled squeezing the Beta's shoulder. Gabe nodded and continued to cook breakfast, plopping a plate in front of Dean once he sat down. He shoveled the food into his mouth, the stirring in his chest letting him know Cas was waking up. Gabe grabbed the empty plate before he could argue and stepped over to the fridge to find something he could feed his mate. Pam had something like lots of fruits...he found grapes, apples and some melon. With the help of Gabe and Krissy, he had a bowl filled with fruit, milk and a little sugar.

"Thanks guys," Dean smiled and brought the bowl along with a huge glass of water back up to their room. Cas's eyes opened when he opened the door, a small smile stretching his lips.

"You brought me food?" Cas asked sitting up. Dean nodded and sat down, he held up the spoon with a raised brow. Cas blushed and nodded, his mouth opening a bit. Dean chuckled softly as he fed him, feeling a little better when Cas moaned softly, the grumbling in his tummy quieting down.

"Thank you...it was really good," Cas said once the bowl was empty. He placed it on the nightstand and nodded, his hand pulling the blankets down and lifted his mate's shirt up. Very gently he rubbed his stomach, not realizing the huge grin on his face. Cas leaned back and sighed with content, his clear blue eyes following the movements of his hand. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his tummy...it was way too early but he couldn't help resting his face against him, taking in a deep breath of his mate. Cas carded his fingers through his hair and he moved up on the bed so he could lay next to him, keeping his face pressed to his tummy.

* * *

Cas rubbed at his eyes as he finished his essay for English. It was his last exam and he was sure he aced the rest of them. He had an extremely high score in English so he wasn't too worried about not getting a perfect grade on this exam. He stood on wobbly legs and handed it to Mr. Devereaux the room monitor. The older wolf smiled and gave him a wink before nodding towards the door. He smiled back and threw a glance at Meg, Ruby and his sister still working on their exams.

He stepped outside and took in a deep breath of the cool air. Moving over to one of the picnic tables he sat down and rested his head on his hand, his other going down to rub soothingly over his grumbling stomach. He wasn't so much nauseous anymore...but hungry...all the damn time. As a wolf, it was hard to adjust to just eating fruits...the smell of meat made his stomach churn. Pam assured him it would only last a week or two before the growing pup would start craving protein. He smiled and bit his lip...maybe it was hopeful wishing but he could swear there was just the slightest bump.

Plopping his messenger bag on the table he opened it to find a container with some fruit inside. He smiled brightly and pulled it out along with the carton of yogurt. There was a note that confirmed his thoughts that it was Dean.

_You're gonna do amazing on your exams baby...I love you and can't wait for you two to come home._

_Dean_

Cas felt the butterflies in his chest and really couldn't suppress the giggle.

"That was adorable..." Keelie said plopping down next to him. Cas smiled at her and pushed the container to sit between them. He kept the yogurt to himself though, his sister shook her head with a little laugh as she munched on some of the grapes.

"So how do you think you did?" Cas asked. Keelie shrugged pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Enough to pass...that's all I really care about," she replied. Cas nodded and eyed his sister...she looked so much better. She wasn't sickly pale and the circles under her eyes were gone. Keelie looked at him and gave him a soft smile, her hand reaching over to graze over his stomach.

"I am so happy for you twin," she said, her thumb rubbing against his shirt. He bit his lip and smiled.

"Thank you...I'd be great if...you pupped next..." Cas said. She laughed rubbing her face with her free hand.

"Well...the thought of being pregnant scared the shit out of me at first...just the idea of putting my child through what I did...but...now we know how to finish the transition," She said. He nodded and put his hand over hers.

"Keelie...what's going on between us?" He asked and Keelie's eyes snapped to his, a soft sigh slipping between her lips.

"I'm not sure twin...I know our link is...rather damaged but I don't want to put your pup at risk trying to fix it...I'd rather live with this than do that to you," She said pushing some of his hair behind his ear.

"I know...but it feels so...weird," he said softly. She bit her lip and moved her hand up to his chest, over his heart. He felt the warm hum of her energy teasing at his skin and Cas responded to it, his own swirling around hers. Both of them closed their eyes and it was like standing in front of a steel door with rusting spots all over it. He could sense her...but it was so mute...he pushed at it and felt a wave of relief when it started to crumble. There was a shove from the other side and he could finally see his sister. She smiled at him and they met, their fingers inter locking with the other. A rush of tingling energy pulsed through him and it was like the clouds moved away from the sun.

He could see her clearly, hear her...she smiled brightly at him and pulled away. His eyes opened slowly and couldn't help the laughter bubbling at his lips. He felt whole...the place in his soul where his sister was had felt so mangled and destroyed...and it was now stronger and it was easier to breathe. He loved Dean with every fibre of his being but being able to share what he was truly feeling with his sister again brought him home.

Keelie cupped the side of his face and gave him a bright smile, a soothing warmth spread through him and he knew it was her trying relieve some of the stress that was building.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," she said softly. He nodded and sighed with content. They talked quietly until Ruby and Meg joined them, both girls looking tired and a little frustrated.

"I am so done with school...I can't wait until I'm '18'," Ruby groaned snatching up one of his pieces of fruit.

"Yeah well you may change your tune when you start to train with the trackers...just because you are a female doesn't mean they'll go easy on you," Meg laughed.

"Good...I'll show them I won't be pushed around," she claimed. Cas laughed and shook his head, gathering up his stuff to follow the others to the cars.

* * *

Dean was pacing the house, driving everyone damn near crazy. Pam had warned the others about this...his need to have his mate constantly with him. Male Omegas were very vulnerable during their first pregnancy...their bodies could even reject it if they weren't taken care of. That alone was driving Dean a little mad...let alone the need that was already there. He had texted Dean letting him know they were on their way back and he felt a little better...but not much.

His heart fluttered at the sound of a car pulling up. He tore through the house and felt his body relax when he saw for himself that his mate was ok. Holding onto the last shred of patience he had he waited for them to make their way towards the house. Cas smiled up at him and let Dean wrap around him tightly, pressing his face into his neck to catch the scent of both his mate and his pup. It was really faint but it was there.

"Come on...I want a bath and a nap...I'm exhausted," Cas said pulling on his hand. Dean grinned and waved to others who were laughing quietly. As Cas went for their closet he went to the bathroom to start the water. The water was about halfway full with a nice layer of bubbles when his mate walked in completely naked. He felt his mouth water and instantly grabbed for him, kissing his softening stomach. Grinning he traced the almost unnoticeable bump with his thumbs. He spent so much time worshiping this body...he knew every little detail. So it didn't surprise him that he noticed where no one else had...well except for Cas.

"Gods your beautiful Cas...I can't wait until you fill out with our pup," Dean groaned licked at his belly button. Cas moaned softly, his head tilting back as Dean's hands brushed up the backs of his legs to grasp at his ass. He was so warm and Dean could smell his arousal before he even felt his slick with his fingers. Pam's warning resonated in his mind and he gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to slowly fuck his mate. He turned off the water and brought Cas closer, his tongue darting out to trace the base of his cock.

"Dean...you don't have too," Cas panted, his fingers clinging onto his shoulders. Dean looked up at him and slowly slid his cock into his mouth, moaning around the throbbing flesh. Cas cried out and his hips twitched, Dean quickly opened his throat to let him slide in even further. He sucked greedily, his tongue tracing along the veins as he started to bob his head.

"Ungh...Dean...please oh gods!" Cas whimpered, his legs widening just a bit. Dean moaned around him and moved his arm between them, his middle finger tracing over his wet hole. His scent wafted around him and he pushed down his wolf...it wanted to rub itself along Cas so badly it was difficult burying it down while he concentrated on giving Cas pleasure.

Cas made a high pitch noise and his breathing came out in pants as he shuddered in Dean's arms. He pushed his middle finger into him a second finger quickly following to rub at his prostate teasingly. He pulled off his cock with an audible pop and Cas whined, blown out blue eyes finding his own.

"I want nothing more than to fuck you lazily, watch you come apart while my cock splits you open...but I have to be gentle with you...for now," Dean moaned and sucked him back into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing out as he descended until his lips brushed the base of his cock. Cas cried out, his fingers pulling slightly at his hair. He slipped in a third finger and stopped the teasing, massaging his prostate in earnest.

"I'm going to cum Dean...oh yes!" Cas cried out, his hands trying to pull Dean away but he stayed put. Other Alphas may find what he was doing demeaning and way below his social standing. He had never done this before either but dear gods he loved it. And when Cas finally spilled into his throat, he moaned lewdly...the slight salty taste of him rivaled the sweet taste of his slick. He didn't know which he liked better...and which he'd be craving after later.

Cas was a shuddering mess and nearly fell but Dean supported him, helping him slide into the hot water.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Cas asked, his breathing still heavy. Dean smiled and stripped down but kept his boxers on, knowing full well that his mate would have the overwhelming need to pleasure him as well. Cas pouted up at him but he just kissed his nose.

"Not today baby...I'm not going to put you at risk. It's just for a few weeks," Dean said sliding in behind him. Cas nodded and leaned back against him, moaning softly as Dean massaged his fingers into his shoulders.

"Thank you Dean," Cas said softly turning to press a kiss to his chin. Dean brought his face closer and brushed their lips together.

"You are more than welcome...now relax," Dean smiled pulling back against his chest. Cas sighed, letting his body melt in the water.


	21. Moon Of Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now...this is probably going to be uber fluffy and disgusting and way more sex than I usually write for this fic.
> 
> This is by no means a call for sympathy but just a heads up of where my head space is. My grandpa died this morning from Dementia and even though I did say goodbye to him before his mind went completely gone....it still hurts. So...I need fluff like crack.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the reviews/faves/follows!

 

 

* * *

_May ~ Claiming Moon_

 

 

Dean felt like he was slowly going mad. Cas was rounding out so deliciously it made him so randy it was hard to concentrate with his mate in the room. Then...three wolves went into heat within days of each other...first Tessa, then Alfie and lastly Meg. Intense scents of arousal wafted around in the air making the majority of the unmated Alphas flee from the compound.

 

It especially didn't help that the full moon was next week and it was their more stressful run of the phases. About 10 rogues were already asking permission to run with them and Dean only knew of one female who was going to do it. He was worried but...it wasn't his choice.

 

Bela had come to him a few days before trying to persuade him one last time...which if she wasn't careful could come out as a direct challenge to Castiel. And Dean had all the rights in the world to sick Keelie on her ass. But, she used the threat of her throwing herself into the Claiming run so Dean told her to do it...she wasn't too happy.

 

Dean glanced at the wall clock for what seemed like the hundredth time and it still didn't seem to move. Cas was upstairs with Pam for his monthly exam. So far, things were going really well...he was healthy and from what he heard from his two “psychics” (Keelie and Pam), the pup was strong. And if this check up went ok...she'd clear them to have sex. Dean couldn't wait...and neither could Cas. It took all his restraint to keep Cas from riding him this morning, whining and pouting at him the whole time. Thankfully the house was pretty much empty. Jess and Sam were out in the woods...trying to keep her heat from being triggered unnaturally by the other three.

 

Gabe was on an actual date with the new girl Krissy...and it made Dean grin every time he thought about it. Krissy had been the one to ask him too which made it even better and the poor Beta was never going to live it down.

 

There were footsteps on the stairs and Dean shot off the stool. Pam looked up at him with a bright smile, her eyes flashing a bit.

 

“The pup is past the vulnerable stage...he's waiting for you,” Pam grinned. Dean felt his entire body go rigid and knew his eyes were glowing.

 

“Thank you Pam,”Dean managed to say before tearing up the stairs, his chest heaving as he pushed open their bedroom door. Cas looked almost ethereal laying naked against the pillows. His skin was practically glowing while his eyes were all-electric as he stared up at him hungrily. The roundness of his belly sent all the blood down into his cock....that was his pup growing inside his Mo Chroi. Dean growled deep in his throat and tore at his clothes, his eyes never leaving the squirming body of his mate.

 

“Dean...” Cas moaned softly and Dean was a blur. His clothes fell off his body in shreds before he pounced on his very eager mate. The Omega giggled and instantly spread his legs for Dean's body to press against him.

 

“Gods you're so fucking beautiful,” Dean moaned kissing down his chest to nuzzle at his belly. Cas moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He stayed pressed to his stomach until his mate whined at him. Lifting his head he met Cas's needy eyes and grinned, crawling up to hover over him.

 

“How do you want it baby?” Dean growled against his jaw, diving his face into the crook of his neck. The scent of his pup was so much stronger and it made him shudder, his tongue lapping at his skin.

 

“I want you to mount me Dean...I need you so bad,” Cas moaned, his back arching up a bit at the scrape of teeth on his shoulder. Dean sat up and carefully moved Cas to his hands and knees, his fingers rubbing up his back and sides. Cas shuddered when he brushed over the bump, his ass pressing right up against his cock. The smell of his slick hit his nose and he growled deep in his throat, leaning over to kiss at his mates neck.

 

“Dean please,” Cas whimpered grinding his hips against him again. Dean swallowed hard and pulled away, his fingers spreading the Omega's cheeks apart. He moaned loudly...he was so wet and ready for him....he so badly wanted to taste it but the needy noises his mate was making drove him even crazier. Without another word or thought, he pushed into him, both of them crying out at the heat of their joining.

 

Dean grabbed onto his hips and pushed until he bottomed out, staying still to keep from exploding right then. He was so warm and tight....Cas clenched around him sending a jolt straight into his chest. Groaning he fell forward, his arms bracketing Cas. His Omega turned his head and tried to catch his lips, his breaths coming out in little pants. Dean grabbed the side of his face and kissed him hungrily, their tongues rolling around messily.

 

He pressed their foreheads together as they tried to relax but it was useless...weeks of pent-up lust...he'd savour being with his mate later. He kissed him one more time before pulling back to grab his hips, his own snapping almost roughly against Cas's.

 

“Oh gods yes...Dean I missed this so much...ugh!” Cas moaned, his head dropping down on his arms. Dean smiled, one hand rubbing up his spine to massage his mates neck. He slowed his hips just slightly but with each thrust he snapped forward, getting a lovely punched out whine from Cas. He felt the heat pooling in his stomach way too soon.

 

“Dean!” Cas nearly screamed when he grabbed the Omega's shoulders, grinding his hips hard into him. His cock was relentlessly pressing against his mate's prostate and he smiled as Cas came with a shrill cry his entire body jerking, slamming back onto him to take more. Dean moved his hands to his hips and kept slamming into him, Cas keening and gripping the bed sheets desperately.

 

“Fuck Dean, please don't stop,” Cas whimpered. Dean felt around him and shuddered...his mate was still rock hard and leaking steadily into their sheets. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the animal was sliding firmly into the fronts of their minds. Dean growled loudly in his mates ear before biting into his shoulder, his body almost becoming a blur as he pounded into him. Cas cried out, cumming even harder than the first. Dean thought he blacked out for a moment...and he probably did at the almost violent trembling of his body when he came, filling his mate to the brim. He fell forward, his arms shaking as he tried to keep his weight off Cas. His Omega was panting, his own body shivering and twitching with aftershocks.

 

Dean pulled out of him gently, smiling at the blissed out moan from his mate. He moved them away from the obvious wet spot and wrapped his mate up in his arms, his face nuzzling into his neck. Cas made a rumbling noise and snuggled into him to the point of clinging.

 

“How you feeling?” Dean asked after some time, his hands caressing at his belly. Cas giggled and kissed his chest.

 

“Amazing...I'm not sick anymore...the pup's healthy and...just had the two best orgasms in a row...” Cas grinned licking his lips. Dean laughed, leaning in to catch his lips, sucking on the bottom between his teeth. Cas wiggled closer, his arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in closer.

 

“Mmm...you taste so good...”

 

“Is it different than usual? Pam said it might change,” Cas said. Dean bit his lip and traced his fingers down Cas's spine to dip into his hole. His mate whined and pushed against his finger. Dean grinned bringing the finger to his mouth, sucking greedily at it. It did change...before he always tasted like apples and cinnamon...but now it was like a huge dollop of sweet vanilla ice cream was plopped on top.

 

“Damn...I thought I was in trouble before,” Dean laughed. Cas shook his head and smiled, stretching his body out. Dean licked his lips watching him, wanting to just bathe the man with his tongue.

 

“You hungry?” Dean asked before he could get too distracted. Cas nodded biting his lip. Dean grinned and kissed him, moving down to kiss at his bump as well.

 

“Tonight I'm gonna cook you a huge steak,” Dean said climbing out of the bed. Cas groaned.

 

“I can't wait...I'm so tired of eating fruits and veggies...so glad the baby is starting to crave protein.”

 

Dean looked over and felt his chest squeeze...Cas was petting at his stomach....a look filled with adoration and happiness across his face. Dean crawled back to him and raised his face to kiss him, moaning softly against his lips.

 

“I fucking love you,” Dean laughed softly before pulling away again to head downstairs.

 

* * *

Lucifer yawned loudly, his hand covering his mouth to try and stifle the noise just a bit. Meg was sleeping in a nest of piled sheets on their bed, her dark hair fanned out on her pillow. He smiled over at her and leaned in to brush his lips along her cheek, loving how she moaned in her sleep. Creeping out of the bed as quietly as he could was a little difficult...his stupid bed creaked at the slightest movement. It was fun while knotting his pretty little mate but he was trying to let her rest. It was already day two and he knew he was in for a few hours when she would wake.

 

Quickly he hurried into the bathroom to clean up and brush his teeth, then made his way into their kitchen to make some food for both of them. He's had sex with several women while they were in heat (carefully avoiding to mark them) and keeping them hydrated and fed is almost impossible. Taking naps were easier...especially if they passed out while the knot was still in place. Luc smirked to himself as he cut up some pieces of fruit.

 

There was a high keening noise down the hall and Luc had to grip the counter as his arousal flared like a forest fire in his gut. Her scent was heavy and her sultry voice was calling for him with just a tint of desperation. He took in a deep breath to keep calm...the wolf roaring in defiance, teeth gnawing at him to go fuck his mate.   
  


“Luc...” her voice was closer and he had to nearly break the counter to keep from phasing. Her voice was doing things to him that no other woman had done in the past....but of course she wasn't just a normal pack mate....she was his...his Chroi. Steely ice blue met amber red and Luc was gone. He shoved her against a wall, attacking her lips with his. She keened loudly, her fingers digging into his hair to pull at it. They were both Alphas...to say they were just a little rough with each other was an understatement.

 

“Please Luc...need your knot baby,” she mewled and Luc growled at her, moving her to lean over the same counter he had a death grip on. She cried out as he pushed into her, her slick pouring down the backs of her thighs. He hadn't gotten the chance to properly taste her...it was a bit disappointing but...he'd savor that when they were both sane.

 

“Fuck yes Luc!” She cried out when his hand yanked on her hair, his hips slapping hard against hers...the sound a bit obscene in their quiet little kitchen. He had a sudden vision of seeing Meg swollen with his pups adding to their already large litter running around their house making all kinds of noise. He had a moment of clarity and understanding with why Dean was so obsessed with Cas's tummy. Just the mere thought of Meg pregnant...it made his heart squeeze and he had to take a deep breath, stilling his hips. She whimpered and turned her head to look at him, her eyes glazed over with heat.

 

“Luc...”

 

“I want this so fucking bad Meg...want you swollen with my pups,” Luc moaned against her ear and she whimpered again, her hand reaching back to pull on his neck, bringing him even closer.

 

“Me too...now give me your damn knot,” she growled and Luc couldn't help but laugh, his teeth scraping at her neck. Pulling back he gripped onto her waist and sped up, the sounds of slapping skin echoing off the walls. She squeezed tightly around him and he groaned, the knot already forming at the base of his cock.

 

“Fuck that's it baby....oh fuck yes!” she screamed when it shoved into her. His hand moved around to rub relentlessly at her clit, his hips digging into her. At her wail he knew he was hitting that spot deep inside, turning her into a shaking mess in his arms. He growled out her name at the first burst of seed spilling into her and she clawed at the counter as her orgasm rode her, making her back bow up against his chest.

 

“Damn....I used to hate my heats but now...feels fucking amazing,” Meg grinned at him over her shoulder, her body pulling slightly at his knot. He panted heavily against her shoulder as another load fed her hungry body. They stayed leaned against the counter, slowly kissing and grinding against each other until the knot was small enough for her to pull away.

 

“I'm going to take a shower while I still have a sane mind,” she laughed. He grabbed her wrist before she got to far and kissed her, his tongue licking at her lips. She hummed softly and her mouth parted, allowing him access to that glorious mouth.

 

She didn't get her shower until hours later.

 

* * *

Cas woke up slowly and felt a gentle hum flow through his body. He knew it was the glow of his first pup...but also the warm hands that held him close. He really couldn't help smiling, snuggling back against his mate. He made it past the first month....it was never voiced but he had been terrified. Male Omegas weren't common as it was...and what he learned from Pam...pregnancies were especially hard for them. After everything he and his pack had been through...he was so thankful to be given this gift.

 

An idea spurred in his mind and he bit his lip, casting a look over at his mate snoring softly. He slipped out of their bed and pulled on some loose exercise pants and a huge shirt. The house was unusually quiet as he made his way down into the kitchen. With three wolves in heat...it wasn't a surprise. A wave of excitement washed over him....he couldn't wait to see who else would become pregnant. In all honesty...he wished all three but that was reaching.

 

Thankfully he and Gabe had gone shopping a few days ago so their fridge and pantry was filled to the brim. Working quickly he filled a bowl with several different fruits along with a small bottle of their strongest sweet wine. He bit his lip and wrote a note on their white board...not wanting his mate tearing down the compound looking for him.

 

It was getting dark outside and a soft hush had settled over their homes. It was quite beautiful and fitting for what he had planned. Part of him wanted to get Keelie to join him...but this was something he knew he had to do alone. Taking his time, he entered the forest, letting the smells of the trees and grass wash over his skin. He didn't know how he managed to find it...but almost an hour later he emerged into the very spot where Dean had taken him the first time...and where Dean knotted him as a wolf.

 

A deep vibration started at the base of his spine and he smiled. He stepped up to the very small creek that he knew led to his favorite waterfall. Taking in a calming breath, he undressed, letting his clothes fall in a heap next to him. He knelt down and began pulling out the items from his bag, placing them on the ground in front of him. He let his eyes close and let the sounds around him drown out all thoughts in his mind.

 

When he was centered, he picked up his favorite...a pear and took a huge bite out of it. It was juicy and it dribbled down his chin and onto his chest. He chewed slowly, savoring the sweetness of it.

 

“I give thanks for the amazing gift you have given me and my Mo Chroi...” he said softly and tossed the pear into the creek, smiling when a gentle breeze rustled at his hair. Next he grabbed an Orange...knowing it was Michael and Lucifer's favorite.

 

“I only hope it is in your hearts to bestow this blessing onto my brother's Michael and Lucifer...they may seem head strong and stubborn but I know all they have ever wanted was a family. I thank you for helping to guide them to their mates,” he said and kissed the orange twice...one for each brother. He tossed it into the creek and the wind rustled again. Next he grabbed a strawberry, smiling brightly at the memory of Benny feeding Samandriel them while they lazed around one weekend.

 

“I give thanks for protecting Samandriel...and leading him here to us. It's so wonderful to have someone to finally confide in about being what I am. I am forever grateful and ask that you give the same blessing you have given me to them as well. Benny lost his first mate and you selflessly gave him a second chance...he's such a strong but broken man. Again...I thank you for leading him to us. We wouldn't be the same without him and neither would Samandriel,” Cas drew in a deep breath to calm the sudden wave of emotions, his hand reaching down to pet his tummy. He kissed the fruit twice and tossed it in. The breeze kicked up and he couldn't stop the little giggle at the hint of a flowery scent surrounding him.

 

He continued on with each piece of fruit...giving thanks and asking for blessings for his family and friends. Finally he picked up the wine and took one very small sip, wincing at how strong it was.

 

“And this is thanks for every member I did not mention,” Cas said and spilled some of the wine into the water, on the earth and leaning over, along some of the roots of the tree next to him. He sat there for a long time, letting the wind circle around him, caressing at his skin. It wasn't until after the sun had gone down and the half-moon lit up the sky when he heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching him. The soft hum slid up his spine and he smiled, knowing all too well who it was.

 

Dean knelt down beside him, his bare skin glowing in the moon light. He leaned over and brushed their lips together, both of them sighing softly. Dean cupped the side of his face and smiled, his eyes drowning in love making Cas's heart speed up. His mate kissed him again before reaching into the small bag Cas hadn't seen before. It was another pear and Cas's eyes filled with tears as he smiled brightly.

 

“I give my thanks for allowing this beautiful man to be mine in every way. Body, mind and souls...I have never been more grateful and there are times I don't think I'm worthy enough of this blessing. Please continue to guide us and watch over our pack,” Dean said softly before taking a bite out of the pear, holding it out so Cas could take a bite as well. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he chewed on his piece, watching as Dean added it to the collection of fruit in the water. A stronger wind picked up and both of them laughed as it tickled their bare skin.

 

Dean took his hand helped him to his feet, pulling him against his chest. He didn't know how long they stood that way and he didn't care...the wind was warm and it felt so good being in his mate's arms.

 

“Thank you Dean,” Cas said softly. Hands slid up his arms and cupped his face, gently raising it took look up into glowing jade green eyes. Dean leaned in and kissed him chastely, his teeth just barely nibbling on his lips.

 

“I got so worried when I woke up and your scents were muted...I knew you'd be here and I wanted to give you your time....but...I had to give my thanks as well. It's been too long since we've done this...we pray to them and take for granted that they'll continue to bless us....it isn't right that we haven't done anything for them,” Dean said. Cas swallowed the huge lump in his throat and nodded. He was right...he had been a child when the entire pack held a ceremony in the old gods honor. It was something he was looking forward to bringing back. Dean smiled knowingly at him and kissed his forehead.

 

“And that baby...is why you'll make an amazing Anamchara. Not saying my mom isn't....but they have let a lot of things slide. I love you so much Cas,” Dean said.

 

“I love you too Dean....come on, let's go home,” Cas said. Dean grabbed up their clothes and the bottle of wine, shoving it into his bag before taking his hand.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel rubbed at his rounding belly and tried to keep his nerves in check as he watched the cars fill up their parking lot. Their pack had showed up earlier…and now the rogues were arriving. With it being the Claiming Moon, they were gathering a day early, just to be sure everyone knew the laws. Tension was high in the air and prickled along his skin, wary strange eyes constantly found his. Some of the rogue alphas stared at him hungrily, nostrils flaring at the very light scents of heat still in the air. Alfie had been the last one out of his…and that was only yesterday.

 

Castiel made his way back into the house, instantly pulling the blinds apart to keep count of who was joining them. The number was already at 15 and it was doing nothing to ease his discomfort. The baby kicked him hard and he grunted, his fingers quickly trying to soothe.

 

“Sorry little one,” Cas sighed. He turned to see Keelie walking into the room, the silver present in her eyes. Though he was getting more used to it, it still made him uneasy. It was mostly for show…to make a point that rogues were not to try and take advantage.

 

“There you are…everyone’s moving to the meeting hall…you going to be OK walking over?” Keelie asked softly.

 

“I’m fine twin…just nervous…this many rogues,” Cas swallowed, his body relaxing when his sister rubbed his stomach…the slight warming tingling feeling numbing his sore muscles. It was one of the many little gifts that came along with being a Shaman. She wasn’t a healer like Pam was…and as far as Cas knew; it was only him and Dean that she could comfort with just a mere touch. Dean had complained of having a headache and before Cas could search for the pain medicine, Keelie brushed her fingers along his forehead. Dean had smiled and relaxed…it didn’t go away completely, just took the edge away.

 

“I know…come on,” she sighed taking his hand. Together they made their way towards the meeting hall. Benny met up with them and stood on the other side of him, his darkening eyes darting around. The moment they were inside he was ushered to the front where Dean was slightly pacing. Cas’s body relaxed even more when his mate’s hands touched his arms and then his stomach. Dean traced the side of his neck with his nose, scenting him. Teeth grazed at his neck and he tilted back to give him more room. It was a deliberate statement for the rogues to see that he was Dean’s.

 

“You OK?” Dean asked softly. Cas knew his mate could practically taste his nerves in the air and he tried his hardest to push it down.

 

“I’m better now,” Cas answered taking Dean’s hand and sitting down with him. Keelie sat on Dean’s other side with Benny at his back. Sam and Gabe quickly joined them, taking their place at Cas’s other side. His brother squeezed his hand and he smiled.

 

As the hall filled, the tension started to shift. The rogues were watching them all with wary eyes, especially when the newest members of their family came in. Julian glanced around with the slightest of smiles and it made the strangers fidget. He always had this air of extreme respect and intimidation around him, it was hard not to watch in awe. Cas watched with a grin when Krissy winked at his brother, the color of his cheeks closely matching a tomato.

 

Soon John, Mary, Bobby, and Samuel entered the hall. They took their places and John kissed Mary’s cheek before moving to the middle of the little platform.

 

“As you all know…the Claiming Moon is our most tense phase. Many of you have run with us before and know of our laws…but to those of you who are new…if you break any of them…you will find yourself acquainted with The Keeper of the Pit, Benny,” John said glancing over at his mate’s second. Benny’s eyes swept the room and made contact with each of the strangers’.

 

“Tomorrow is the first night of the full moon…everyone will be running. The second night, when the Moon is at its strongest…only those who have chosen to be included will be running. I must make this very clear…if you are claimed on this night…there is no going back. Whoever mates you, you are with for life. There is no getting out of it…so please be very sure that this is something that you want. If it is, come to either Mary or me. I will see you all tomorrow night for the run,” John said with a slight nod. They waited until their Conri left before everyone was getting up slowly.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you tomorrow night?” Dean asked helping him up.

 

Cas ran a hand over his face with a little sigh. Pam had advised him against shifting and to be honest, he was perfectly fine with that. He couldn’t even attempt the energy for it if he wanted to. The wolves were making him uneasy and Dean wasn’t any better off.

 

“I’m sure…Dean you need to release your wolf or you’re going to be on pins and needles on the second night. And as much as I love having pregnant sex with you…” Cas gave him a knowing grin and Dean laughed. He rubbed at his stomach and Cas leaned in to rest his head on his chest.

 

“I just hate leaving you alone…especially right now,” Dean grumbled. Keelie moved up behind Dean and touched their shoulders lightly.

 

“I’ll stay with him Dean,” she said. Dean nodded and touched the side of her face. She closed her eyes, the silver instantly melting away when she reopened them. Garth moved up behind her, his body tight with anxiety.

 

“You OK Garth?” Dean asked. Their tracker simply nodded but didn’t say a word.

 

“Let’s get back to the house,” Dean said taking his hand. They moved as a group and Cas couldn’t help the smile on his face whenever a growl escaped Dean’s lips whenever an Alpha got a little too close to them. Cas was just about to enter the house when Bela called out to Dean.

 

“Can we talk?” she asked. Dean frowned at her and nodded.

 

“Alone?” she laughed as her eyes fell on each of them staring at her.

 

“Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of my mate…” Dean said crossing his arms over his chest. Bela let out an annoyed sigh and took a few steps closer.

 

“I just wanted you to know that I’m entering the run…and if you change your mind…I hope you do too,” she said softly, looking up at him through her lashes. Cas felt his wolf tear through him, wanting to rip this bitch apart. He let out a menacing growl and went to fly at her but his twin’s hands grabbed at him yanking him back.

 

Stronger hands held him back as he watched his sister attack Bela instead. The girl screamed and instantly phased, making a very weak and feeble attempt to fight Keelie off. Dean wrenched the black wolf away by the scruff of her neck and kicked at Bela who jumped at her.

 

“Enough!” Dean bellowed, his eyes flashing golden green. Cas felt his wolf slink away and he instantly dropped to his knees in submission along with anyone else around him. Dean was breathing hard and glanced around him nervously.

 

“Phase back…both of you,” Dean ordered and they quickly obeyed, Keelie whining low in her throat as Bela just glared at her.

 

“What the hell is going on!” John asked running over with Bobby.

 

“Bela asked me to join the run to mate her,” Dean said with a growl. Cas dug his nails into the wood under his knees to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Up, all of you,” John barked. Benny helped him to his feet, keeping his arm around him to keep him steady.

 

“So you thought to challenge his mate?” John asked taking a step closer to Bela. She shook her head vigorously.

 

“No! I was giving him a choice…then that bitch attacked me!” Bela shouted. Keelie screeched and lunged for her, Dean caught her and growled something in her ear.

 

“You are asking Dean to leave his very pregnant mate who he has marked to be with you…inadvertently challenging Castiel. What the hell did you expect would happen?” John asked. Dean shook his head and released Keelie enough to face Bela who remained quiet.

 

“This is up to you Castiel…do you wish to answer her challenge?” John asked. Cas swallowed hard and rubbed at his stomach, the baby was kicking him again. Dean frowned and ran to him, easing the baby with his own scent and gentle touches.

 

“No…there is too much going on with the rogues being here…but if you proposition my mate again Bela, I will let my sister stand in my place and kill you,” Cas spat at her. Bela cringed and bowed her head. He met John’s eyes and felt a warm buzz along his skin when he saw pride there.

 

“Very good…leave now Bela,” John said with a slight growl. The girl took off running, wisely not looking at any of them as she left.

 

“You OK baby?” Dean asked against his ear. Cas nodded, his body melting against his mate’s solid chest.

 

“Take him upstairs son…Keelie, Benny…I need a word,” John said. Dean took his hand and led him inside and up to their room. Cas tried to protest when Dean started to massage his feet but a little grumble from Dean stilled his tongue.

 

“You almost shifted Cas…” Dean said softly. Cas sighed and lay back against the pillows.

 

“I know…I couldn’t help it…” Cas said. Dean looked at him with a small smile before crawling up to hover over him.

 

“I love you,” Dean murmured into his neck and Cas sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

“I love you too Dean…stay with me while I nap?” Cas asked shyly. Dean grinned and moved to spoon him from behind, his hands touching at his stomach as Cas snuggled back with a smile on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean watched everyone gathering close to the tree line. The rogues were pacing while the ones to be chased took their positions in the very front. He always hated watching this…it reminded him too much of how other packs just took what they wanted no questions asked. And he knew without a doubt his father hated it as well. His grandfather had tried to explain it to them but it always fell on deaf ears. The only members of his pack surrounding him were the already mated Alphas…hoping to keep order among the ones running. Dean’s skin itched and he just wanted to get back to Cas and their baby. His mate had been a nervous wreck when he left and Dean hated the doubt that shifted in his eyes.

 

It would take time but Cas still believed he wasn’t good enough for him…that he would actually take Bela at her offer. John had explained to him that even after Mary had chosen him, she had felt the same way whenever another female would come sniffing around.

 

There was a yip and he glanced over to see John rising up on the rock, his eyes turned up to the sky. Bela was staring at him, her green eyes glowing against her skin. Dean quickly looked away, his eyes falling on Keelie and Pam standing off to the side. It didn’t happen often, but there were times when a wolf would get too eager and end up injuring their new mate.

 

Dean felt the hair on his arms rise as the moon hit its peak and a loud thunderous howl erupted into the night. Several of the ones being chased turned to blow a kiss before tearing off into the trees. He didn’t see it but Lucifer would tell him later that Bela had tried to signal to him. They were always given a few minutes head start before John would howl again signaling the others to being their chase.

 

It never took long before the sounds of mating would fill the air, setting his teeth on edge. It didn’t matter if they weren’t in heat, this particular phase allowed for knots to form to complete the mating process.

 

There was a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his father’s glowing eyes staring at him.

 

“Go son…your mate is going to be feeling very vulnerable right now…and he needs to be careful for the baby,” John said quietly. Dean nodded and eagerly took off towards the house. Benny was standing guard of the door and it eased Dean’s nerves greatly.

 

“Where’s Alfie?” he asked. Benny nodded towards the house and Dean nodded clapping his friend on the shoulder. He entered the house and smiled seeing Alfie curled up on the couch watching a movie with his head in Meg’s lap. The room was filled with other members of his pack not wanting to be close to the sounds. Meg glanced up at him with a soft smile on her face and Dean noticed her skin was glowing a bit, her hand resting on her stomach. He gave her a knowing smile and she winked before turning her attention back to the TV.

 

Dean laughed softly to himself as he sniffed the air, catching the scent of his mate upstairs and hurried up to their room. It was dark and the balcony doors were wide open. His breath caught when he saw Cas completely naked bathing in the moonlight, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

 

“You’re back early,” he said softly. Dean nodded and quickly pulled off his clothes. He gathered Cas up in his arms and took in a deep breath from his neck.

 

“Couldn’t be away from you,” Dean hummed kissing up his neck to nibble at his ear. Cas grinned and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Dean…”

 

“I know baby…I can still worship you though,” Dean said softly, his hands moving to caress every inch of his mate’s soft skin. After Pam had given them the OK for sex, Cas never felt up to being rough with him again. Especially when he started to spot a few days later. And even though both Pam and Keelie reassured them that the baby was safe…it had freaked them out so badly. Dean didn’t care if his mate never wanted to be rough again…he would take care of him and give him whatever he needed.

 

“Make love to me Dean,” Cas whispered. Dean’s body shuddered and sucked a mark on his shoulder, being gentle with using his teeth. They lay down on the floor and Dean went to work worshiping his mate and showing him just how much he loved him.

 

 

* * *

“That stupid son of a bitch! I can't believe I let him talk me into this!” Bela growled to herself, hiding behind a tree. Now some gross random ass Alpha was going to try and knot her! She didn't even like Dean! But the amount of money that was being shoved at her for just trying to persuade the soon be Conri was well worth it. Well...it would have been.

 

There was a rustle of movement behind her and she snarled before tearing off through the bushes. If she could get the stupid Alpha to phase before catching her, he'd be out of the game. That was their law...she'd gotten away from 2 so far. But this one was hot on her heels and before she could dodge, a strong arm snatched around her waist.

 

“Ugh, get off!” She growled trying to wriggle free. There was a deep laugh before sharp teeth grazed at her neck.

 

“I didn't think you'd fight me this hard...you did flirt with me a few months ago,” the voice rumbled. Her eyes grew wide...she recognized who it belonged too!

 

“Gordon?” she laughed. He let her roll over and she laughed again.

 

“Hey there beautiful,” he grinned.

 

“I...I didn't even know you were here!”

 

“I know...wanted to surprise you...looks like it worked,” his hand traced up her side making her shiver.

 

“So...did you come here for the free tail or did you actually want me?” Bela laughed. His eyes darkened and he leaned in to scent up her neck.

 

“What do you think beautiful?” he growled. Her self control completely slipped away as he sunk his teeth into her neck, marking her skin. She finally had someone who could take care of her...protect her.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has fave/followed/reviewed!
> 
> I'm supposed to update the others...but I just want to keep writing for this one! Lol.
> 
> This chapter is gonna focus on some of the other characters in the story.
> 
> Warnings: non-con just to be safe...

Benny paced in front of the house for what seemed like hours...Alfie tried to keep him company a few times but Benny would just end up sending him back inside. He was too on edge and too focused to pay attention to what his mate was saying. It made his stomach churn but he knew Alfie would understand.

He didn't know where it came from but he had a bad feeling...it started at the base of his spine but as the night wore on, the weight got heavier until it was like someone was sitting on his shoulders. He really needed to talk to Pam or Keelie...but they were in the clearing. Rubbing at the back of his neck, the weight only seemed to get worse.

Every hair stood on end when the bushes next to the house rustled. The blood in his veins pulsed and burned as he forced his hands to phase. A tall gangly figure stumbled out and Benny tilted his head back with a groan.

"God dammit Garth!" Benny growled. Garth glanced up at him, wincing when he saw the claws.

"Sorry man..." he laughed. Benny shook his head and laughed moving to lean up against the railing. Garth stood next to him, leaning down on his elbows.

"It's quiet..." Benny whispered, his eyes narrowing on the shadows of the moving trees. Garth hummed in agreement, his own eyes scanning the forest.

"Why were you even out there?" Benny asked. Garth glanced up at him and he chewed on his lip.

"Don't know...somethin's off...but I don't know what it is?" he said. Benny stared at him for a moment before leaning back against the railing.

* * *

"I can't stand this," Pam growled next to her, her entire body fidgeting as the sounds of mating echoed off the trees. Keelie didn't say a word, only nodded. This was the first time she had ever been this close to the claiming run...her and Cas would always hide away in their cabin until the third night when they were allowed to rejoin with everyone. Only one of her brother's did the claiming run and even though it was years ago, she still remembered how lost Luc had been. He hadn't been able to catch anyone and it wasn't just his ego that had been injured.

Keelie didn't know if anyone else even knew how much her older brother craved to have a mate...just wanted someone to love him. She had been so young but to find her brother...her older Alpha brother so broken in their garden. It still gave her chills. Thankfully, that was the first and last time he ever did the run. Michael and Balthazar had talked about it but Luc had somehow changed their minds without giving himself away. It was something she hadn't even shared with her twin...

A high pitch scream filled the air and both Keelie and Pam went on alert. John was standing up on the rock, his nose in the air scenting.

"Keelie..." John called out. She hurried over to him and he gave her a knowing look. In the weeks after everything went down with Crowley she opened up to John. Telling him everything that she was able to do and what it ultimately cost her. If she pushed too hard, it would drain her energy greatly. Thankfully he hadn't been too upset with her...especially when she pretty much forced Dean to mark her. At the time...it had been the only thing she could do to keep herself and Castiel out of Crowley's clutches. Dean was her true Alpha but as long as John was Conri, she would follow his orders first.

"Can you tell who that was?" he asked. She closed her eyes and focused all of her energy to follow the heartbeats that belonged to her pack. Through their connection with each other, she was able to find them quickly, moving past the ones who were "OK" until she found one of the younger wolves...someone that should not have even been there.

"Conri...it's Hael!" Keelie cried out. The girl was barely 16...no one could join the run unless they were of age! What the hell was she doing out there?

"Find her!" John bellowed. She took off into the trees, some of the mated Alphas who had been standing in the clearing with them were hot on her heels. Focusing on the frantic heartbeat she sped up, they were a good distance from the clearing when she found her. Hael was on the ground with someone she'd never seen before trying force her legs open.

"Get away from her!" Keelie screamed charging at him. The Alpha froze and looked up just in time for Keelie to tackle him into the dirt, her knees pressing hard into his chest.

"I caught her! She's mine!" He wheezed. Keelie growled and back handed him, leaving long scratch marks on his skin.

"She's not of age!" she barked. She glanced over her shoulder to see Bobby wrapping his coat around the sobbing girl. She was scared but the heat and disgust flaming in those bright grey eyes chilled her.

"Why are you out here?" Pam asked softly, her hands cupping the girl's cheek to calm her.

"I left my cabin for some air...he came out of no where and chased me!" Hael cried through clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" Keelie asked forcing him to look at her. He let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not part of your pack...and that Beta is mine," he growled. Keelie felt the bile rise in her throat but fought it off. Her nails dug into his jaw as she forced him to look directly at her.

"You can either tell me who the fuck you are...or I'll find out my way...and it won't be pleasant," she said, her voice humming with the flow of energy emitting from her core. His eyes widened and she knew the silver was pooling into the blue.

"Jeffrey...my name is Jeffrey," he stammered. She heard a growl and glanced over her shoulder to see another Alpha, Turner glaring down at him.

"He wasn't of the ones who joined earlier...this scum snuck in..." he said. Keelie had to fight every need to rip this guy's throat out.

"One of you get Benny...if it's not execution...you'll be thrown in the Pit," she snarled punching him hard enough to knock him out. Rufus gave her a grin before hauling the unconscious Alpha over his shoulder. Her eldest brother gave her a warm smile before picking Hael up in his arms, leading the way back to the clearing. Keelie ran her hands over her face before getting up, her legs shaking just a bit.

"You did good girl...real good," Bobby said, his hand gripping her shoulder. She swallowed hard and nodded, following them back to the clearing.

* * *

Luc paced the clearing, his mind whirling. He had wanted to follow his sister and oldest brother so badly but John ordered him to stay back. The argument was there...on the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself...there were only a handful of Alpha's left to protect their Conri...and John wanted him to stay. Luc forced the smirk down...he was not the favorite of the Novaks...and sometimes he thought himself more nuisance then anything...but their Conri wanted his protection. Something warm bloomed in his chest and he had to take in a deep breath.

Ever since his father was killed...he finally felt like things were falling back into place.

And there was something else he couldn't wait to share with his siblings...especially his little sister. She had been there...and was the only one who really knew how hard he had fallen when he failed. Not only in protecting his father...but everything. First with not succeeding in claiming a mate...and then not stopping that damn Alpha...

"Stop it Luc," he growled at himself. Things were different now...and though he missed Chuck so damn much...he had to focus on the good things in his life now.

The familiar scent of his family got stronger and he looked up to the see the wolves returning. His eyes widened when he saw a young girl in Micheal's arms, his face set in a grim line. Rufus dumped an unconscious body on the ground in front of the stone as Luc hurried to his sister. She grabbed at his hand and he supported her body as she slumped a little.

"Who is this?" John asked glaring down at the man. Rufus shoved him on his back with his foot.

"This Alpha shit thought he could sneak in and join in on the chase. He saw Hael outside her cabin and forced her to run...thought he could just take her without any of us knowing," he grumbled. Luc clenched his jaw, biting down on his tongue to keep from saying anything. Hael was clinging to Michael but her eyes were hard, glaring down at the Alpha who was slowly starting to stir.

"Did he mark you at all Hael?" John asked, his tone soft. She glanced up at him and shook her head.

"No...he tried though...scratched me up pretty bad but he couldn't hold me still long enough to bite me," she said proudly. The group laughed and Pam touched the side of the girl's face, giving her a pride filled smile.

The Alpha on the ground jerked up and tried to sprint but the surrounding wolves circled around him, menacing growls and snarls emanating from their throats. Keelie pulled out of his arms and made her way to the now cowering man, she yanked on his hair to tilt his head back.

"His name is Jeffrey...and he thinks Hael belongs to him now," she said, the hum in her voice giving Luc chills. As scary as he knew she could be, it was pretty cool how bad ass his little sister was now.

John jumped down from the rock and moved to stand in front of him.

"I put the vote to my Alphas...death or The Pit?" John called out. Luc glanced over at Hael before shouting out _The Pit!_ His pack answered the same and a few moments later, Benny was entering the clearing.

"Who's watching the house?" Luc asked as Benny passed.

"Balthazar and Gabriel..." Benny said over his shoulder. He met John's gaze and felt a wave of relief when the Conri nodded at him. Luc hesitated a moment to watch Benny take Jeffrey from Keelie before running towards the house. His younger brother's were nervously pacing on the porch, their shoulders relaxing when they saw him.

"What's going on?" Gabe asked.

"Some jackass snuck in and tried to take one of our younger wolves...they found her before he was able to do anything thank the gods," Luc said with a sigh. Balthazar groaned and rubbed his face.

"I know this has been our tradition for centuries...but I really think it's time to abolish it," he said. Luc met his eyes and couldn't help agreeing with him. His brother's slipped back inside the house as he took his spot leaning against the banister. The door opened behind him and he didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hey...everything ok?" her voice purred in his ear. He smiled and pulled his mate into his arms, nuzzling at her neck.

"It is now..." he said with a contented sigh. She pulled back enough to grin up at him and he couldn't help kissing her hard.

"Good," she whispered and Luc shuddered, his fingers digging into her hips.

* * *

Gabe couldn't help himself, the smile stretched on his face as he spied on his older brother and Meg through the window. He wasn't able to hear what they were saying but he was extremely observant. Her hands resting on her stomach, the way Luc was constantly touching or scenting her...it was exactly what Dean did when Castiel found out he was pregnant. And Gabe really couldn't wait until they knew for sure. He was going to be an uncle twice over...and if Tessa got pregnant too?

"So when are you going to get a mate Balthazar?" Sam asked with a teasing smile. Gabe looked over and bit his lip. Balth just shrugged with a laugh.

"Not really looking for one my friend...but...if I see one that I fancy...it's on," Balth snickered. Gabe laughed and rolled his eyes, moving away from the window to head into the kitchen. The room was empty and extremely quiet. Gabe reached into the fridge for some tea when something soft pressed against his back. He nearly dropped the bottle when he jumped.

"Hi."

"What the...Krissy? Don't do that!" Gabe groaned, his hand settling over his heart. The girl giggled at him before pulling away to lean against the counter on her elbows.

"Sorry...I got bored in our cabin...thought I'd come over here," she said, her brown eyes flitting down to her hands. Gabe bit his lip as he watched her. He opened his mouth to say something a few times but just groaned, taking a swig straight from the bottle. Krissy looked up at him with a little grin.

"Can I ask you something?" She said moving to stand back in front of him, her slender fingers pulling the bottle out of his hand.

"Sure...yeah," he stammered. Krissy chewed on her lip, her hands wringing together for a moment.

"Ok...I know we don't really know each other all that well yet and we've...really only hung out once away from everyone...but do you like me? At all?" she said quickly. Gabe blinked a few times as it sunk in.

"I...um...yeah, of course I do," he swallowed hard moving away so she couldn't see the blush rising up his neck. She sighed and snatched his arm to pull him back.

"Not as a pack mate...or a friend...do you like, like me?" she asked. Gabe rubbed the back of his neck and before he could even stop himself, he rushed forward, smacking their foreheads together.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry!" Gabe cried, screaming at himself internally. She simply smiled at him, her hands raising up to cup the sides of his face. Slowly she brought their lips together and Gabe sighed, a gentle warmth settling in his gut. Hesitantly his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"Does...that answer your question?" He asked. She rolled her eyes with a short laugh, yanking him back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while writing this I realized that poor Balthazar didn't have a mate! What are your thoughts on Hael??


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MysteriousShadow over at FF.net for helping me several times when I needed it!
> 
> Just a warning, I'll be taking a very short hiatus from this story. It's only so I can figure out where this story is going to go next. As much as I love to write without direction... I get distracted way too easily and end up staring at a blank screen for an hour. Don't worry, it won't be for very long. (Psst, I already have 2 ½ pages of ideas written!) ;O)
> 
> As always please review!

 

* * *

Cas rolled over and stretched out his body, yawning loudly. The sun was just peaking through the blinds but it was enough to make him wince. Even though he couldn't see the clock from where he was, he just knew it was way too damn early to be up. He pawed for the blanket, frowning when he realized that it had been completely pulled away from him. There was a soft chuckle behind him as warm hands started to rub down his side and hip. Cas pried his eyes open and turned his head to see Dean grinning down at him. Cas groaned yanking the blanket over his head as his mate continued to laugh at him.

 

“Oh come on beautiful...don't make me come in there and get you,” Dean snickered. Cas rolled his eyes, staying hidden under the nice warm blankets. He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when Dean gently pulled at his shoulder to roll him onto his back. Dean wiggled around until he was hovering over Cas, their faces only inches apart.

 

“Dean... I'm tired and cold, some jerk stole my covers...” Cas pouted, a slight smile peaking out in the corner of his lips. Dean gave him a mock frown.

 

“Want me to beat his ass?” Dean smiled, brushing their lips together as his hand rubbed his stomach slowly. Cas hummed low in his throat, arching into the touch. Dean had touched, kissed and bit every inch of his skin but this...him rubbing his growing belly was one of the most intimate. He could feel the strength of their connection through their baby with that simple caress of fingers.

 

“No...he's too pretty for you to mangle his face...you're doing a good job warming me up though,” Cas said with a lazy smile. He stretched out with a sigh that quickly turned to a little moan when Dean moved further down, nuzzling his face against his bump.

 

“Ok...I guess,” Dean laughed softly, glowing green eyes turning up to look at him, “Other than being sleepy and cold...how you feeling?” Cas licked his dry lips, moving his hand to pet through Dean's short hair. Dean grinned keeping their eyes locked as he continued to kiss his tummy. Cas let out a long sigh, his legs spreading a little when Dean's hand moved lower. Fingers trailed past his filling cock to tease at his balls.

 

“Mmm....good. Slept better than I thought I would,” Cas bit his lip tilting his head back as shocks of pleasure shot through him. Dean moaned in response, lips trailing up to lick and nibble at one of his nipples.

 

“Dean....oh wow,” Cas whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“I'm glad I came back early then...I hate it when you don't sleep well,” Dean said softly, his face scrunching up with worry. Cas bit his lip, pulling him down to taste those plump lips against his own. Dean's tongue flicked out and Cas gladly opened for him, moaning at the press of his tongue along his. The hand fondling between his legs squeezed him gently before seeking lower.

 

“God Cas...so wet for me already?” Dean murmured with a teasing smile. Cas opened his mouth to argue but a moan ripped its way out as a long finger slid deep inside of him. He spread his legs even wider and raised up to press that finger even deeper with his own hand. Dean sucked hard on his bottom lip and let Cas guide his hand, fucking himself on his finger slowly.

 

“You're so fucking beautiful Castiel,” Dean moaned in his ear, biting and sucking at his neck while another finger joined the first, slowly pumping in and out of him. Cas's eyes rolled up, his body jerking with every graze at his prostate. His hand fell away from Dean's wrist and gripped at the sheets instead, crying out loudly when a third finger wormed its way in.

 

“Feels so good,” he whimpered, opening his eyes to look up into Dean's face. His mate was smiling down at him, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Dean gave him one more kiss before moving down his body, making sure to kiss his tummy before swallowing his cock down in one fluid movement. Cas cried out and arched his back off the bed as his hips started to move on their own accord to get enveloped in even more of the wet heat. Before their moment in the bathroom, Dean had never done this to him...but it was happening more and more often. Cas was totally OK with that, it felt amazing and he really wanted to do the same to Dean.

 

“Dean! Oh gods!” Cas panted. Dean added a little more pressure to his fingers, his lazy strokes becoming more determined, rubbing his prostate almost relentlessly. Cas arched off the bed as much as he was able and shouted out, his entire body shaking as he came down Dean's throat. High keening noises left his throat while Dean licked him, cleaning his skin before crawling up.

 

“Morning,” he grinned proudly. Cas huffed out a laugh, yanking him down to kiss him. There was a loud knock on their door and Cas groaned, his fingers clinging to Dean's shoulders, really not wanting him to get up. Dean bit his lip before pulling the blanket down enough to uncover their faces.

 

“Yeah?” he called out. Cas squeaked when the door flew open; he could feel his cheeks burning as he tried to scramble back under the blanket. Dean laughed and helped pull the blanket back over his head.

 

“Dude...really?” Sam's voice asked with a laugh. Cas peaked out before burrowing even further...not only was Sam in the doorway but Gabe and Luc were there too. There was a girlish giggle and Cas just wanted to die. He didn't recognize it but he had a feeling it was either Meg or Krissy.

 

“Yes, really. What do you guys want?” Dean laughed, his chest rumbling against Cas's forehead. Cas grinned to himself and raised his face to catch one of his nipples between his teeth.

 

“Oh shit,” Dean moaned. Cas laughed softly to himself as he continued laving at the hard nub with his tongue, pulling on it with his lips.

 

“Guys...unless you wanna see a show...get the fuck out,” Dean growled.

 

“Damn Dean...” that voice belonged to Krissy.

 

“Um...we'll just uh come back when you two are more um...come on guys...Balth stop being a perv!” Gabe groaned. Cas chuckled when the door slammed shut, their voices disappearing down the hall.

 

“Jesus Cas! Not that I'm complaining but...oh fuck...that feels so good,” Dean moaned. Cas kissed over to the neglected one and attacked it a little more eagerly then the other one. He was rewarded with a shaky whimper.

 

“Roll over onto your back,” Cas said shoving the blankets off the bed completely. Dean pushed away from him and Cas licked his lips. Dean's cock was pulsing and drops of pre cum dribbled down his shaft. He caught Dean's eye and grinned, moving into lap them up with his tongue.

 

“Fuck Cas...really want to knot you before this phase is over...” Dean gasped. Cas shuddered and moved into a more comfortable position to suck on the tip of his cock, moaning at the taste of _Dean_.

 

“You'd like that baby? Me knotting you while you're already swelling with my pups inside of you?” Dean moaned, his hips thrusting up a little. Cas whimpered and swallowed him down until he was hitting the back of his throat. He would never be able to admit how scared he had been of being knotted...but since his first initial heat...he loved it. That moment when Dean took him as a wolf...Cas nearly came again at just the memory of it all.

 

“Oh my...fuck Cas!” Dean groaned, thrusting his hips up again. Cas gagged slightly but kept pushing down until every inch of Dean's long shaft was encased in his mouth, the tip sliding into his throat. He swallowed around him and rolled his eyes up when he heard a very....unmanly noise escape his mate's mouth.

 

“Don't...even say a word,” Dean gasped. Cas pulled slowly off of him and licked his lips with a grin.

 

“And who would believe that little innocent Omega Castiel was able to pull that kind of sound out of his Alpha?” Cas snickered, flicking his tongue out catch the pre cum steadily dripping out.

 

“Fuck...I'm sorry baby...I know...I know how you feel about it...but I fucking love it when you call me that,” Dean gasped. Cas looked up at him, his hand gripping the base of his cock. Dean's skin was red and glistening with sweat, his green eyes were glowing and the beginnings of his wolf was slowly rising. Cas did this...he was able to turn his mate into a mess. Cas crawled over his mates body, both groaning when the tip of his straining cock dragged along his belly.

 

“I need you to fuck me Alpha. I want your Knot...my Alpha,” he growled in Dean's ear. Dean let out a primal growl.

 

“Ride me Omega,” Dean gasped. Cas grasped Dean's cock and positioned himself over it before sliding down. He whimpered, gasping for breath when he was fully seated. Dean sat up and pulled him in as close as he was able, kissing him hungrily. Cas tried to roll his hips but the position they were in and his tummy were getting in the way. Dean rolled them over and raised up so he wasn't laying on him.

 

“Not too hard Dean....” Cas gasped, a tight feeling of worry swelling in his chest. The gold in Dean's eyes melted away and he was being kissed so gently, it made his heart beat almost frantically.

 

“Don't worry baby,” Dean moaned. Cas whimpered as Dean slid slowly into him, his hand moved down his body to wrap around his lower back. Dean pressed his face in the crook of Cas's neck as he slowly started thrusting against him, barely pulling out. Cas clung to him, the tightening in his gut squeezing and curling until he was shouting Dean's name over and over again.

 

“Oh fuck...Cas...” Dean panted and Cas felt it. The huge swell of a knot at the base of Dean's cock. Before he could say a word, Dean pulled out and quickly moved him to his hands and knees. Cas was grateful...if he hadn't been pregnant, being knotted in that position would have been OK. Dean pushed back into him, keeping their bodies close as he grinded into him, the knot starting to catch at his rim.

 

“Dean...please!” Cas cried out. One final push had them tied together and Cas came with a cry at the first load spilling into his body. Dean collapsed against his back and Cas licked his lips, keeping them both supported off the bed.

 

“Thank you baby,” Dean moaned kissing at his neck and shoulder. Cas blushed and let Dean move them to their sides, snuggling into the arms that wrapped around him tightly.

 

“For what Dean?” Cas asked softly, his eyes fluttering closed as Dean nosed along his neck.

 

“Well...for letting me Knot you for one,” Dean huffed out a laugh, his hips grinding up to emphasize that point. Cas moaned, laughing when the baby kicked at him. Dean gasped, his hands feeling against his stomach. Cas looked over his shoulder at his mate and smiled, catching his lips lazily.

 

* * *

“Hey, you boys gonna come out anytime today? Everyone's gathering for the final run,” John's voice called out to them through the door. Dean opened his eyes, glancing around the room blearily. Cas was still sleeping, hugging Dean's arms around him.

 

“What time is it?” Dean called out. Cas huffed out with annoyance, his eyes slowly opening to look up at him.

 

“It's almost 2 in the afternoon son...Has Castiel even eaten yet?” John laughed. Dean looked down at his mate guiltily as his stomach growled rather obnoxiously.

 

“We'll be down in a minute!” Dean laughed. Cas rolled his eyes and tried to sit up but just fell back with a whine.

 

“You OK?” Dean snickered.

 

“Yes...no...ugh I don't want to get out of bed,” Cas pouted, his lower lip jutting out. Dean kissed him and started to pull away.

 

“I don't want you out of bed either,” Cas said yanking him back down. Dean grinned and kissed his lips slowly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“I know, I don't either but I have to at least feed you. Come on...I promise you can come straight back to bed,” Dean grinned. Cas sighed dramatically and let Dean help him get dressed in some very loose fitting sweats and a hoodie. Dean pulled on some jeans and nothing else.

 

“Ugh...I look and feel like a bloated scrub...and you look fucking amazing,” Cas made a face and Dean laughed, pulling him in close to kiss the tip of his nose.

 

“You're fucking beautiful and I love you...so shut up,” Dean said tapping his nose. Cas blushed and nodded giving him a hug before leading the way down to the kitchen. John was standing over the stove while Bobby, Ellen and Mary were perched at the bar talking over their beers.

 

“About time! Damn, thought you two would never come up for air,” Ellen teased.

 

“Oh come on Ell, you remember what it was like being pregnant,” Mary grinned. Bobby pulled his hat lower and Dean laughed at his pink cheeks. John wasn't fairing any better.

 

“I don't think I left the bed for a week when I was pregnant with Ash,” Ellen grinned, her eyes glazing over a bit at the memory.

 

“Oh my gods....” Cas laughed covering his face. The two women looked over at him and Dean snickered, wrapping his arm around him.

 

“It's actually the other way around,” Dean winked at them and the women shared a look before cracking up.

 

* * *

_~Several Days Later~_

 

 

Balthazar checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was supposed to be in that office with Michael...but the possible new client just sneered at him. Only wanted Michael in the room when they discussed their “business”. The computer screen on his desk was a blur and his head was pounding...why the hell did he ever let Michael talk him into this? Nimble fingers raised and unbuttoned the first few of his shirt, the cold air cooling down his heated skin.

 

“ _I don't know Mike...I'm...I'm not really up for all of this,” Balthazar stammered staring up at his oldest brother. Michael smiled softly down at him, his hand clutching at the tumbler in his hand almost nervously._

 

“ _I know...but Balth...there's no one else in our family to learn...”_

 

“ _What about your own kids?” Balthazar ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it just a little. Michael scoffed behind him._

 

“ _Yeah...with what mate Balthazar?” Michael said with a heavy sigh. Balthazar closed his eyes and looked over at Michael...his big proud brother. He loved him and respected him for everything he had done for their family...but did he really want to follow in his footsteps? In their father's?_

 

“ _You'll find one Mike...I know it. You're the head of the Novak family now...who wouldn't grab that up?” Balthazar tried to tease. Michael forced a smile as he set his drink down on the desk before leaning against it._

 

“ _Look...I know...this isn't something you want for yourself little brother...even the gods know it. But...with Lucifer running the clubs and the new safe houses...and Gabriel becoming Castiel's Beta...you're the only one left. Just...please...I'm not saying you have to do this for the rest of your life...just so...in case something happens to me...”_

 

“ _Brother, nothing is going to happen to you!” Balthazar exclaimed, his chest tightening at the very thought of it. After everything that had happened and nearly loosing his youngest siblings...he couldn't even fathom the idea of loosing any of them. Michael shared a pained look and swallowed hard. He crossed the room and placed his hands on Balthazar's shoulders._

 

“ _Balth...listen to me. We won't ever know if something may happen...Dad didn't but, he made plans just in case. When he moved us here, it was for protection for the family...he apprenticed me so that I could take over...not just because I'm the eldest...but just in case. Dad was the smartest man I knew...and I'm trying so fucking hard to be like him...so please...just, do this one thing for me. Once I have my own children, I can pass it onto them. But I need to have this just in case...” Michael said, his voice tight and pleading. Balth looked up and flinched when he saw the tears just brimming to the surface._

 

_Before he could stop himself or even argue that he had his own plans...that he wanted to go to college, study in Europe, just be away from everything for just a tiny bit....he was nodding and hugging his brother._

 

Balthazar took in a deep breath, the lump in his throat constricting the air flow. He still had those plans...still wanted all those things but...he couldn't let his older brother down. Michael never asked anything of them....only to work himself near to the bone. The guilt stirred in his stomach and he scrambled for his bottle of water, drinking down the bile rising up. It would only be for a few years...then he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Michael promised him that.

 

The door to the main office opened and their new client came out with a sneer on his face. Michael forced a smile and shook the man's hand as he watched him leave. His brother gave him a knowing look and Balth hurried into the room.

 

“Who the hell was that?” Balth asked in a hushed whisper. Michael loosened up his tie before rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

 

“We...may have a problem...that was 'Barty Loomis'...but according to little Sammy, his real name is Bartholomew Harrington..” Michael groaned. Balthazar opened his mouth to say something but froze...

 

“Um...who?”

 

“He's trying to pass off as a FBI agent, even gave me a number I could call to ensure his claim. So...I called Sam...the little shit figured him out in just two seconds. Was wanting to know the real reason why 'The Blood Moon' is one of our clients. Either, he's an idiot and hasn't connected the familial dots...or...” Micheal’s voice trailed off and their eyes met. Balthazar stared at him before it finally hit him, the color draining from his face.

 

“He's a hunter...”


	25. Moon of Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty….hiatus is officially over! I have about 4-5 pages of notes/ideas for this story weeeee!
> 
> By the way, any and all input is always welcome!!!
> 
> Without further ado….
> 
> Warnings: violence

_June ~ Moon of Horses_

 

Dean rubbed his forehead as the small headache slowly grew into a migraine. His grandfather's voice was beginning to irritate him to no end. It was the usual once a week meeting with the Alpha's just to make sure everyone was on the same page. It was also the time for anyone to speak up if they had something on their minds. And of course, Samuel spoke every time. And each time, it was about the same damn thing.

Thankfully, the moon phase this month had gone by quickly and without much of incident. He only ran on the first night to blow off steam, the rest of the time he was with his mate...even most of their friends decided to stay close by on the other two nights of the full moon. It was a pretty simple phase...just celebrating their strength as a pack. Which was what lead to this stupid argument yet again.

"Samuel, I don't understand where you're getting this idea that we have to many wolves living on our land….yes we do seem to be a little crowded at the moment but you know as well as I do, us older ones are moving further out," John said with an exasperated tone. Several other alpha's nodded and there was a grumbling of agreement. Everyone was just as tired as Dean was hearing about this. Samuel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat.

"That's not what I'm worried about son, it's the mass of numbers. It would be great if we were still at war with the other packs…but we aren't. But others may start to get the wrong idea," Samuel argued. John opened his mouth to speak but Julian held out his hand to speak. John bowed his head and gladly let the older wolf answer for him.

"If I remember correctly, this pack has been going through a fair amount of attacks recently…two in one year yes?" Julian said. Samuel nodded and wisely kept quiet.

"Then wouldn't these great numbers be in fact…a good thing if these attacks keep occurring?" Julian said quirking his brow. Samuel gritted his teeth and flicked his head in agreement.

"I would have not joined this pack if I did not have complete faith or trust in the Conri or his next in line. No offense to you John, but that is why I kept my family away while Henry Winchester was Conri. He was a strong man yes, but the things that this pack has gone through lately, I don't think he would have been able to handle," Julian said. Dean looked over at his dad who was slightly nodding, his eyes a little faraway in his own thoughts. Samuel grumbled something and John groaned.

"What would you have me do Samuel? Turn away anyone who asked for our aid? Would you have turned away Alfie?" John asked. Samuel stared at John for a moment and Dean's heart stammered in his chest. He didn't understand the look in his grandfather's eyes but one thing he was sure of….he didn't fucking like it. John flinched but before he could get angry or say anything Michael raised his hand.

"I'm sorry Samuel, I know your position is higher than mine but if you are even suggesting that we start turning away wayward wolves than you're going to have a serious problem from me and my family," Michael said, his eyes flashing just a bit. There was another chorus of grumbles and Dean glanced around nervously; several of the Alpha's eyes were glowing.

"Enough! We will _**not**_ be turning away anyone who asks for protection…Samuel, I hear you and understand where you are coming from but it changes nothing. Now if there is nothing else, I'm calling this meeting to an end," John growled. The wolves settled and Dean slowly felt his shoulders relaxing. His pack mates slowly filed out of the meeting hall, Samuel looked like he was going to stay but with a glare from John he was following the others out. Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way over; John was pinching the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh.

"That man just does not know when to quit…" John's voice was so strained Dean winced.

"Why does he keep bringing it up?" Dean asked.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. The pack has doubled in size since I was a pup…we lost so many in the pack wars…there weren't many females or Omega's around to mate with. The ones who did find one were lucky, including me and Bobby. Thankfully with the Novak's joining us we were able to add some new blood…but our pack has always been a huge mix between the families and rogues. By the time your generation has their pups, the pack will most likely triple," John said. Dean nodded and couldn't help the huge smile on his face.

"We haven't had any babies around in so long…I think the last one was Hael," Dean said softly. John grinned as he nodded his head.

"That is true, it'll be nice to see children running around here again. How is your Chroi?" John asked.

"He's good…cranky but good," Dean laughed. John snickered, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh I remember that…Mary was so adorable when she got cranky," John said with a fond smile. Dean glanced up at his dad and smiled…the look on his face was so serene it made his chest squeeze.

"Well son, I guess we should go and join the others," John smiled clapping him on the shoulder before pushing away from the desk. Dean watched his father leave the hall and really hoped that he would be able to follow in his footsteps.

* * *

Castiel stood next to Meg, holding her hand as she laid down on the table to be examined by Pam. The older wolf hummed softly to herself as she waved her hands over Meg's stomach, her eyes widening a bit as a soft smile spread on her face. He could hear his friend's heart speed up and he his couldn't help but do the same.

"You are pregnant," Pam chuckled, her hands settling gently on her stomach. Meg opened her mouth to say something but her voice lodged in her throat.

"Oh my gods…Meg!" Cas exclaimed with a bright smile. Meg rubbed her stomach below Pam's hand and laughed, a tear spilling down her cheek.

"I can't believe it…I mean I dreamed of it and had a feeling I was but….wow," Meg laughed again, her hand quickly brushing away the fallen tear. Cas smiled down at her as Pam went over the same precautions she had given him…except they weren't as strict.

"Well Castiel, you're a male Omega…pregnancies can be a bit more difficult for you…especially so soon after your first heat. But you've done so well and the baby is healthy, I'm very proud of you," Pam explained when he asked. He beamed at her, his hand resting on his huge stomach. He had maybe a little over a month to go…but he wasn't nervous or over eager to get the baby out. He was so content it was hard to even feel the stress Pam had warned him about.

"Thank you Pam…I can't wait to tell Luc," Meg grinned taking Cas's hand. They said their goodbyes and left her cabin.

"You excited to be an Uncle?" Meg asked. Cas froze, a giggle escaping between his lips. It never connected in his brain…this was going to be his niece or nephew…he just kept thinking it as just Meg's baby. He stared at his friend and then down at her stomach, a huge warmth filling his chest.

"Very…but I can't wait to see Luc's face…he's wanted a family for so long," Cas said with a smile. Meg bit her lip and grinned, pulling him along by his arm.

"I think we should go surprise him at the club," she said. Cas laughed, pulling her back a little.

"Your serious?" He asked. She nodded eagerly and he swallowed against the sudden rise of nerves.

"I know what you're going to say but I have to have either Benny or Gabriel with me," Cas said blushing a bit. It was embarrassing but after everything that had happened, he agreed with the extra protection. He didn't mind though, Benny was fun to hang around and he loved being around his brother. Ever since Gabe became his official Beta he'd been able to spend a lot more time with him. He was even able to get to know Krissy a bit better too, she always tagged along but he didn't mind.

"Cas…I know I tease you a lot for it but I do understand, I'm not that big of a jerk. To be honest, I don't feel like driving to the club. Lets just go hang out at the house and wait for him to come home," she said. Cas laughed and followed her to the main house.

Just as they approached he caught his mate's scent in the air and jerked around to see him walking over. Cas frowned at the obvious tension in his body, his lips pressed in a grim line. Dean visibly relaxed when he finally saw him, a warm smile erasing the hardness in his face.

"I'll see you inside Castiel," Meg said teasingly. He blushed and looked down at the ground as his mate finally got within arms reach. A finger hooked under his chin and brought his face up to meet the gentle press of his mate's lips. Cas sighed and melted into his mate, his hands sliding up his arms to wrap around his neck, pulling Dean in closer.

Dean moaned softly, hands sliding around his waist to massage into his lower back. Cas let out a loud groan at the sudden relief flowing through his spine making his mate chuckle against his lips. Dean pulled away slightly, brushing his fingers along the side of his face.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Good….but I would be much better if you kept rubbing my back," Cas grinned up at him. Dean laughed, nodding his head as he took his hand, leading him into the house. Cas let the familiarity of their home swarm around him, warming him up from the inside. The kitchen and living room were constantly filled with people and Cas loved it. Meg, Alfie, Benny, Sam, Jess, and Gabe were all watching TV He smelled the air and groaned when he caught the scent of Charlie's famous bacon cheeseburgers. Dean grinned at him, pulling him over to a couch that was surprisingly empty.

Cas tried, but he just couldn't hold back the moans that left his mouth when Dean's fingers started to massage into his back. He could hear his friends laughing at him but he really didn't care at the moment. When Dean got to his lower back, he let out an embarrassing whimper.

"Seriously Dean…when was the last time you actually took care of him?" Sam asked with a laugh. It was meant as a joke but he could hear the sincerity in it. Dean let out a growl and the room suddenly got quiet and tense.

"You're seriously going to ask me that?" Dean said, his hands stilling on his waist. Sam opened his mouth to retaliate but Cas shot a glare at him.

"Ok, enough. Dean, if you stop rubbing my back you'll be sleeping outside tonight. Sam I appreciate the concern but Dean does just fine," Cas said, groaning out when Dean pressed almost a little too hard into his back. Benny snorted out a snicker, quickly trying to cover it up with his hand. The others looked at each other before giving up and just started laughing. Sam turned a bright red and sunk down on the couch, keeping his mouth tightly shut.

* * *

Balthazar scrolled through his playlist and grumbled at the over played songs he had on the stupid mp3 player. He finally settled on one of his favorite bands and continued on down the street. With Michael out of the office today, he was able to actually get more involved in the work that they did. He was slowly starting to get interested in it and he was thankful. It made his days a little less exhausting.

Taking a short cut towards the parking garage he swung around the corner of the theater and crashed right into someone, knocking them both straight to the ground. The girl in front of him was saying something but he couldn't hear her, the music in his ears became an unbearable noise as he finally ripped the ear buds out.

"I'm so…"

"Can you watch where you are going?" she cried scrambling to her feet, brushing her long fingers through her straight blond hair. Balthazar stared up at her and laughed, shaking his head as he got to his feet.

"Well I was going to ask if you were ok, but evidently you are princess…" he said. Before he could walk away from her, she grabbed his arm, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"I apologize…my friends say that I am too brash at times," she said.

"It's alright, I'm sorry I ran into you…I wasn't expecting a line to be outside of the theater…what's going on?" Balthazar asked eying the line. It consisted of mostly girls…and the few guys in line looked as if they were dragged against their will.

"Oh…yeah…it's for that ridiculous movie Titanic," she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Balthazar felt the color drain from his face and he fought every urge to run away screaming. He hated that movie when it first came out, especially that stupid song!

"Why in the hell would it be playing here?" he asked. She laughed crossing her arms against her stomach.

"It's being re-released for 3D," she said raising her brow. Balthazar barked out a laugh and was genuinely surprised when she joined him. He took a mental step back to take in the girl before him. She was very tall and thin but even through her dress slacks and blazer, he could see the slight curves to her body. Her eyes were big and a bright blue that seemed to make his heart speed up just a notch. Her golden blond hair was partly tied up with a few strands curving around her face. To others, especially the members of his pack, she would probably be considered plain but she was gorgeous to him. She seemed to notice his calculating glance and blushed, a slight smile spreading on her face as her bottom lip caught between her teeth again.

"Well…seeing as we have the same distaste for this movie…would you like to join me for some coffee?" Balthazar asked. She looked up at him with wide eyes and his breath caught…well that was different.

"I would like that but…I told my sisters I would come see this movie with them," she groaned. He laughed softly and shrugged slowly backing away.

"Thought I would try…well it was nice running into you," he said. She grabbed at his arm again, pulling him back towards her.

"Maybe some other time?" she asked, her smile turning a bit more mischievous. He grinned and nodded, pulling out his phone. He could definitely see himself hanging out with this girl on a regular basis.

"I'm Balthazar," he said reaching out to shake her hand. She glanced down and then back up at his face, a knowing look spreading through her eyes as she took his hand.

"My name is Atropos…but everyone calls me Annie," she paused for just a brief second before yanking him closer until her lips were brushing his ear.

"And I know what you are…."

* * *

Cas's limbs were jelly and any time he tried to move his arms, they would dissolve into noodles. Dean had spent the better half of an hour massaging every inch of his back only to move down to knead his fingers into his calves and feet. Even through his relaxed state, he could see the guilt bleeding into his mate's eyes.

"Dean..." Cas cleared his throat and sat up a little, "Dean, help me up please?" Cas said holding his hands up. Dean nodded, getting up to haul him up to his feet. He stumbled a little, looking up into his mates face with a bashful smile. Dean started to say something but Cas just took his hand, pulling him through the house towards the back.

Once they were outside Cas leaned up against the railing, gently pulling Dean closer to him. There was still a hint of guilt hiding in those green eyes and it made him laugh just a little. Before Dean could ask, Cas traced the line of freckles along his nose with his finger, trailing up to brush along his forehead. He kept this up until the crease finally disappeared and Dean's face softened completely, a little smile stretching his lips.

"There...much better," Cas said, his hand smoothing down Dean's chest and stomach, letting it rest on his hip. Dean huffed out a laugh, leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked, one hand rubbing the side of his tummy while the other cupped the side of his face. Cas sighed with content, his body becoming a noodle once again.

"Dean, I never want you to worry about how 'well' you take care of me...you do, so much. I'm so unbelievably happy," Cas said. Dean's face brightened with a huge smile just before leaning in to kiss him, his body pressing gently against him. Cas sighed softly wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, his hands dipping up into his shirt to touch his warm skin.

"I love you so much Cas...I know we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together this week...well...as much as I wanted to anyway," Dean laughed nibbling at Cas's bottom lip. The Omega giggled, his fingers trailing along his pants to thumb along his mate's softening belly. Dean tried to jerk away but Cas kept his free hand pressed firmly at his back.

"I love you too Dean...and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to spend the whole weekend up in bed with me?" Cas grinned, his thumb still tracing at the very slight pudge of Dean's stomach. His mate growled low in his throat, his forehead pressing against the side of Cas's head.

"I would fucking love that..." Dean said, his lips brushing along his cheek bone to his neck, teeth grazing his neck. Cas shuddered through a snicker when Dean tried to pull his hand away from his stomach again.

"Cas, seriously," Dean whined. Cas looked towards the house and around them, when he saw no one, he slowly dropped to his knees, his fingers pushing up Dean's shirt. His mate made a startled noise and tried to make him stand back up, only to freeze when Cas pressed his lips to his stomach. It had taken awhile for him to notice it but one day they were relaxing on the couch and when Dean got up, he saw the little pudge. And for some reason, it turned him on like no other. Dean hated it and was so embarrassed by it...with things calming down, Dean was a little more relaxed and eating a bit more. Especially when Charlie cooked. Cas even sought her out to teach him...so between the two...Dean had gained a bit of weight.

"Cas..." Dean gasped, fingers threading through his hair. Cas looked up at him and smiled, nibbling and kissing, nimble fingers undoing Dean's pants enough to get at his lower stomach.

"Fuck...anyone...anyone could see us baby," Dean breathed out. Cas just smiled, pulling his pants down even lower. His mate's fingers petted through his hair while his other hand cupped the side of his neck.

"Do you actually care?" Cas grinned, biting at his flesh. He felt a sudden bravado as his fingers skimmed over his waist to grab fistfuls of his ass. Dean made that sound again...and it sent a shudder down his body.

"No, I don't. Anyone who got to see my beautiful Omega on his knees for me, telling everyone that you're mine...that no one else can even touch you..." Dean growled low in his throat again, his body shuddering hard. Cas's entire body flared up with heat, slick building up and leaking down the back of his legs steadily.

"Dean...take me upstairs and fuck me," Cas whimpered. Dean grinned, pulling him to his feet.

"Mmm, one thing first," Dean moaned, turning him around to press his hands on the banister. Cas turned to ask but only yelped when his pj pants were suddenly around his knees and a warm tongue was licking up his thighs.

"Ooooh," Cas moaned, pushing out his ass eagerly. Dean chuckled and Cas thought he was going to erupt from his skin when that first lick touched his extremely sensitive hole. That was another new thing...as he got closer to the due date, that area was getting increasingly excitable. It never took long for him to cum but now it was like Dean found a new goal to see how man times he could get his Omega to orgasm before he did.

"Gods you're so fucking sweet... I'm going to miss this when our baby comes," Dean sighed, his breath cool against the slick on his skin. Cas whined, his hand flying back to grip at Dean's short hair.

"Well...you'll just have to keep me full of your babies...now won't you?" Cas grinned. Dean growled, his fingers digging into his ass as he shoved his tongue deep into him. Cas couldn't help crying out, his hips jerking back to get even more of his tongue. Sometimes... he'd been to bashful to ask...he wondered if Dean phased just his tongue...cause he could swore that Dean's human tongue wasn't that long!

Dean's hand brushed up the inside of his leg and cupped his throbbing cock, rubbing him slowly and teasingly. Cas felt a flutter in his chest and started gyrating his hips between the two pleasures wracking his body.

Cas whimpered at the loss of Dean's tongue when he was suddenly being turned around, a gentle kiss pressed to his stomach just before his mate's mouth sucked his cock down in one fluid motion. Cas panicked for a split second...Alpha's weren't supposed to pleasure their male mates this way but with one powerful suck Cas stopped caring entirely. He threw his head back whimpering Dean's name over and over again as he spilled into his mouth. His fingers pulled at Dean's hair as he slowly came down, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

Dean's bright green eyes found his as he redressed him, standing up to press their lips together. Cas clung to him, his tongue finding its way into the Alpha's mouth. He shuddered at both of his tastes on his tongue and sucked greedily at it as Dean's hands swept up and down his back.

"Come on...let's get you inside," Dean growled, picking him up bridal style. Cas bit his lip and kissed at his mate's neck as he was carried inside.

* * *

"Hello Bella…it's so nice of you to join us," Bella shivered at the voice sliding along her skin. And the smell…gods she could barely breathe with them standing so close to her.

"I'm…I'm sorry I haven't really been in touch," She stammered, her eyes fluttering up before quickly averting back to the ground. It had been futile trying to run from them. Ever since Gordon mated her, she asked if they could leave…go somewhere far away from Oregon. He agreed and she left without a word to the pack she had been calling home. She barely made it through Montana before they caught up to her.

"Mmm, I wish I could believe that. But you see, I know you tried to run sweetheart…where you got the silly idea that you would actually succeed is what I would like to know?" the woman before her asked. Bella had only seen her twice…once when she made the deal and the second being to tell her that trying to woo Dean wasn't working. The woman didn't care…the only thing that mattered were results…not the process.

"I didn't mean to run but I have…"

"A mate? Oh yes, we know about him. Did you think that would get you out of our deal?" she laughed. It snaked up Bella's spine, making her shudder as her stomach coiled.

"I tried! Dean is too damn faithful to cheat on his mate!" Bella said. She cried out as a hand connected with the side of her face.

"You didn't try hard enough you worthless _dog_! Gods…whoever claimed you to be the higher species…it sickens me that everyone worships the wolves…claiming them to be the smarter more clever beings. You are all worthless and after one thing…finding a mate and having babies. It's disgusting," she spat. Bella glared up at her and wretched when she sucked in a breath.

"It's all about power and fear my sweet Bella…whoever has the most reigns…and your friends are about to learn that," she snarled. She spun on her heal, her long curly blond hair swinging around. Bela bit hard on her lip and flinched when the three men suddenly appeared, as if they melted out of the shadows.

"Wait…"

"No…I gave you 10 months to accomplish your goal…and you failed. We gave you ample time when we got that worthless Omega out of the way…but yet you still couldn't sway him. Now I hear he's pregnant…the start of even more _Winchesters_ ," she spat, her voice dripping with disgust. Bela swallowed against the knot in her throat and slowly started to back away from the men staring at her.

"Boys…you know what to do...but don't end it too quickly," Bela gasped and stared at the hungry look in the woman's eyes. They were cold and a blue so light, they were almost white. Her teeth gleamed in the light swaying above their heads when Bela's screams echoed off the walls.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short and I apologize, but it's nice and fluffy!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed!

 

* * *

 

Balthazar stared at “Annie” over their table, his coffee cup spinning in his fingers. She had a knowing little smile on her face as she regarded him, almost sizing him up. As far as he could tell, she was human...and yet she claimed to know what he was....and for some reason, now he was sitting with her drinking coffee. They were quiet for a really long time before she rolled her eyes with a loud sigh.

 

“Look...I'm obviously not your typical run of the mill human...not all of us are traditional vanilla,” she said. Balth stared at her, his eyes flicking around nervously. He couldn't taste any other two nature in the air...but that didn't mean they weren't close by...and could hear them.

 

“Ok first of all...what exactly do you think I am?” he asked in a whisper. She laughed and took a sip from her cup, blue eyes still latched onto him.

 

“I know you're not human...that you shift into something furry...and not just on full moons. But what kind of animal you are...now that, I have no idea,” She said. Balthazar barked out a laugh a hand smoothing down his face.

 

“I don't know what's going on here or what you have planned...but I don't have time for this,” he stated before getting up. Fingers closed around his wrist and he sucked in a breath and he knew in the instant he looked at her, his usual steel blue eyes flashed a slate gray. She grinned up at him and sat back with a satisfied look on her face.

 

“I have nothing planned...I didn't even know who...what you were until I grabbed your arm the first time. I got a quick flash when you ran into me...and it got stronger each time I touched you...” She explained, chewing on her bottom lip. Balthazar sat down slowly, his eyes glued onto her face.

 

“You said you aren't exactly a...vanilla type of human. What are you then?” he asked.

 

“It's nothing really...I'm just a little sensitive to the more...supernatural I guess. I'm the only one...my sisters...hell my whole family, have no idea. They would never believe me...” she said, her voice trailing off. She glanced down at her hands and Balthazar swallowed hard.

 

“How...does it work?”

 

“Well...it's a feeling I get in my stomach...like a vibration. The closer I get or the more time I spend with that person...the more I can see. Sometimes I can see it in your aura's...they're extremely different from us measly humans,” she laughed.

 

“This is almost too weird,” Balthazar laughed with a shake of his head. She smiled and nodded, her hand reaching out cautiously to lay over the top of his. He fought against instantly wanting to pull away, meeting her eyes instead.

 

“I'm sorry I made you cautious...it was not my intention. I really would like to know you...and maybe become friends?” she asked softly. He knew in the back of his mind, he should say no. Walk away before he got too involved with this girl. Having fun with a normal human for a few days was one thing...but Balthazar had a very bad feeling that he would be seeing her regularly.

 

So he really should have said no and walk away.

 

“I'd really like that too,” he said instead with a soft smile.

 

Balthazar was never one for rules anyway.

 

* * *

Cas laid sprawled out on the sheets, a fine sheen of sweat still clinging to his skin as Dean rose up from the bed, stretching out his arms with a yawn. He grinned up at his mate and watched him strut around the room, picking up their scattered clothes...a sated little smile on his lips.

 

“I never thought I'd enjoy this, this much,” Cas sighed softly with a lazy smile, his eyes fluttering closed when a soft breeze blew over his skin. There was a rustle of sound and he pried his eyes open to see Dean pulling up his sweats. His mate sauntered over and sat next to him, his warm hand reaching out to rub his swollen belly. The baby kicked at him and both of them chuckled.

 

“You mean being pregnant or all the sex?” Dean asked. Cas laughed sitting up a little.

 

“All of it. Before I realized that you and me were true mates...I knew that this was what I was destined for but I was always scared...that I'd get stuck with some Alpha who wouldn't love me...that would only really pay attention to me when I was in heat,” Cas said softly. Dean's brow scrunched in a scowl and he shook his head.

 

“Baby...I honestly don't know where you got these ideas from. I mean...yeah...it happens in other packs...but never ours. What made you think we'd actually let that happen?” Dean asked. Cas looked down at his stomach and chewed on his lip.

 

“My mom...she always told me that if no Alpha in our pack wanted me, then I would have to settle for someone from the outside. This was right before I found out what I even was...and before we...well I started running away from you,” Cas laughed, a huge blush settling on his cheeks.

 

“Why did you run from me? I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore,” Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose.

 

“Your scent changed...and it scared me. My mom knew that I was going to be an Omega...I guess it was they way I acted or whatever...so she kept warning me about you. Telling me the second your scent changed, everything would be different. That you would only want to be around me for one thing.....I never realized it until everything happened with Crowley...that she was trying to condition me to be scared of you...that you would be one of those knot crazy Alphas. She probably thought it was working...but I think I was honestly scared of how you made me feel...how badly I wanted you. You always made me feel safe and always looked at me like I was worth more than just a body to fill....you still do,” Cas explained, his voice dropping down into a whisper. Dean stared at him wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing trying to form words. Cas giggled and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

 

“Cas...your mom...she was crazy...a very sadistic power hungry bitch. What she did to you...sometimes I regret that Keelie got to her first. I hate that she put those things into your head...I mean, yeah I'll admit when your scent changed I got a little addicted to it. I wanted to be around you all the time but it was so much more than just the way you smelled or what you were. I know you understand that now...but back then....when you ran away from me the first time....gods I hated what I was,” Dean said with a sad smile. Cas felt his chest tighten and he swallowed hard, practically yanking Dean closer to him, needing his mate's warm body against his own. Dean complied silently, moving to lay next to him, cradling him in his arms.

 

“I'm so sorry Dean...” Cas said, his breath catching in his throat. Dean kissed all over his face, trailing along his jaw to his neck and shoulder, fingers ghosting over the permanent bite mark on his lower back.

 

“It doesn't even matter anymore baby...you're mine and nothing is ever going to change that...no matter if others try, they will never tear us apart. Our dad's were right....we were meant for each other from the beginning,” Dean said pressing their lips together. Cas whimpered and hugged him closer, the soft kiss turning into something more desperate.

 

“I love you so much,” Cas said pulling away, gasping for air. Dean moaned softly, kissing him again until they were pulling away again for breath, their lips swollen and red. Cas smiled brightly and nipped at his mate's bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth to say something when a loud growl erupted from Cas's stomach, making the Omega blush furiously.

 

“Um....”

 

“Way to interrupt Peanut,” Dean snickered, wiggling down to brush his lips along his stomach.

 

“Peanut?” Cas grinned, running his fingers through Dean's short hair.

 

“Yeah...we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet...so...” Dean blushed a little and shrugged, trying to brush it off. Cas laughed and slowly rolled off the bed, gladly accepting the shirt Dean held out to him.

 

“You want to try pants?” Dean asked. Cas groaned, making a face at the pj pants he was holding up.

 

“I guess....you need to help me though,” Cas blushed but Dean only smiled, helping him pull them to rest on his hips and under his belly.

 

“Come on, let's get you some dinner,” Dean said taking his hand. Cas followed him down, the others still piled around the TV. The kitchen was empty and Cas couldn't help sighing with relief. There was just times he really didn't want to be surrounded by the others. Dean filled up two plates and joined him at the table, eating in a comfortable silence.

 

Cas was nearly done with his burger when the back door opened; Luc strode in, dropping his keys on the counter. His older brother didn't say a thing as he walked over, pressing a brief kiss on his forehead before starting to grab some food.

 

“You alright Luc?” Dean asked around a mouth full of food. Cas shook his head with a laugh but kept his eyes on his brother.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah...just tired...this whole idea to expand the club wasn't as easy as I thought it would be....especially when some jack ass claiming to be from the health board comes sneaking around...” Luc growled, digging into his food. Dean froze in mid chew, his eyes widening a bit. Before either of them could ask, Meg came into the room, a huge smile on her face.

 

“Hey babe,” Meg said. Luc's entire face brightened as he moved for her to sit on his lap. Cas tried to hide his smile as he watched.

 

“Luc...um...I have something to tell you,” she said. He fed her a bite of his burger before taking one for himself.

 

“Oh? What is it? And gods...you smell delicious,” he growled, moving his face to nuzzle her neck. Meg laughed and gently pushed him back, giving him a knowing look. Dean dropped his burger on his plate, his face breaking out into a huge grin.

 

“Wait...are you? Are you pregnant?” Luc asked, his voice hushed and tight. Cas swallowed hard and chewed on his lip.

 

“Mmhmm...found out today...you're gonna be a daddy,” she said. Luc sucked in a breath and laughed, grabbing her face with both hands before kissing her hard. Meg moaned against his lips and Cas felt himself blush, his eyes catching Dean's over the table.

 

“Come on...” Luc growled, pulling her out through the back door. Meg barely got out a goodbye before she was thrown over Luc's shoulder.

 

“Wow...that's....that's freaking awesome,” Dean laughed, grabbing up Luc's unfinished food.

 

“What? That's she's pregnant or that you get his food?” Cas teased.

 

“Hmmm, both,” Dean laughed taking a huge bite.

 

 


	27. Bright Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the lovely words of the mega douche Metatron...”I hate continuity errors.”
> 
> I was checking over my notes and I may have made a mistake on the time line of Cas's pregnancy. His pregnancy is going to be about 5 months. So at present, he's about 3 months along. I will be going back to fix any errors in previous chapters when I have time.

_July ~ Bright Moon_

 

"Dean...come on...I'll be fine," Cas sighed shoving his notebooks into his messenger bag. Dean sat on their bed staring at him, his fingers locked together over his lap. Cas glanced over at him; his stormy green eyes were now staring at the floor, his jaw clenching every few seconds.

"I just don't understand why you can't take Benny with you, or why you even have to go," Dean grumbled. Cas rolled his eyes and pulled on his hoodie, thankfully it hid his stomach just enough.

"Dean...when I told you about this last week...you were ok with it...even encouraging...what changed?" Cas asked chewing on his lip. It had been a fleeting little dream...he'd seen fliers at the grocery store for art courses at the college and he snagged one. He honestly didn't even think he'd do it...but he left it out on accident and Dean of course found it. What surprised the hell out of him was that Dean wanted him to go...get out of the house, off the compound. He'd been fine with the whole idea of it, until it was an hour before he had to leave for the class.

"I don't know...I'm sorry...go to your class," Dean said pulling himself off the bed and walking towards the door. Cas caught his wrist and yanked him back.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong...Dean seriously...what is it?" Cas asked pulling him back to sit down with him on the bed. Dean dragged his fingers through his hair and looked everywhere but him.

"Humans don't really know about us...I mean they have an idea...but they don't accept it. You're a man...and pregnant...it's kind of throwing it in their faces that we're real...and...I just don't want the wrong people seeing you," Dean said quietly. Cas frowned at him, his fingers weaving through his mate's.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cas...do you remember when your brother talked about that random health inspector at the club?" Dean said. Cas nodded, his heart starting to race.

"I'm...pretty sure that was a hunter," Dean said with another heavy sigh. Cas closed his eyes and let his head drop onto Dean's shoulder.

"But why? I thought we had a treaty with them? We stay hidden and hunt on our own lands...they leave us alone," Cas mumbled. Dean rubbed his back slowly and he felt him nod.

"We do...for all we know, they're just checking up...but it still worries me. I know you can take care of yourself but I can't help it...if anything were to happen to you or our baby..." Dean swallowed hard. Cas jerked his head up and quickly smoothed his hand over the creases in his mate's face.

"Hey...nothing's going to happen to me. If it makes you feel better I'll take Gabriel with me...Alfie's been really sick the last few days so I'm not taking Benny," Cas said. Dean's entire body relaxed and he nodded, leaning in to brush their lips together. Cas sighed softly, cupping his hand on the back of Dean's neck, letting their foreheads touch.

"Thank you...now go...before you're late," Dean smiled kissing him softly before gently pushing him off the bed. Cas bit his lip, his hands reaching up to grab at Dean's face, pulling him down for a more proper kiss. Dean moaned into his mouth, his own hands trailing down to grab at his ass.

"If you don't go now...you won't be leaving this room," Dean growled. Cas laughed, giving him one more kiss before tearing himself out of Dean's arms. He made his way down into the kitchen where he knew Gabe would be.

"Hey Gabe...do you mind going to my art class with me?" Cas asked, giving his older brother a slight pout when he saw the on coming groan. Gabe stared at him for a moment before caving, giving him a slight nod.

"Ugh fine your royal pain in the assness...you know, I did have plans today," Gabe complained grabbing up his own bag. Cas frowned, slumping back against the counter.

"Well...I mean, if you just drop me off..."

"No...Cas...I'm just messing with you...but do you mind if we pick up Krissy on the way back? We were going to hang out today..." Gabe said, his cheeks burning a little bit. Cas grinned wide and nodded.

"Of course I don't mind! You guys have gotten really close lately..." Cas said. Gabe flushed even more and cleared his throat. His older brother looked at him nervously before tentatively raising his shirt, revealing his bare hip. Cas raised a brow and opened his mouth to ask but froze when he saw the bite mark.

"Oh...oh! Gabe! Why..."

"Shhh...it...kind of happened on accident..." Gabe hissed, his fingers massaging his forehead as he began to pace. Cas stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by accident?" Cas asked slowly. Gabe took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It was...during our last phase. We ran together and things got a little...heavy between us. Gods Cas but I couldn't help myself...she claimed me first... I marked her...she just barely turned 18 a couple weeks ago!" Gabe's breathing was coming out in short gasps and Cas knew his brother was going to hyperventilate. He rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

"Shhh Gabe...it's ok. Be calm brother..." Cas cooed, rubbing the Beta's arms. Gabe pulled back just enough and swallowed hard.

"Cas..."

"Answer me truthfully...was it really an accident or did you want it? Did she?" Cas asked softly.

"Gods help me but yes...she..." Gabe laughed nervously, "She loves me...but I didn't ask her father for permission...I didn't ask Michael..."

"Wait...why would you need to ask Michael? If anyone, you should be asking me...you're my Beta...not his," Cas asked, trying to control the bitterness in his voice.

"He's still my Alpha Cas..."

"No, he's your brother. When you became my Beta, Dean became your Alpha...and to be quite honest...the only person you should be asking permission from is Julian. What on earth has Michael been telling you?"

"Michael hasn't said anything...well just...that maybe I shouldn't spend so much time with Krissy..." Gabe stammered. Cas dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed up his brother's hand, pulling him to sit down at the table.

"What about your class?"

"I can go tomorrow...this is more important. Now...why would Michael tell you to leave Krissy alone?" Cas asked softly, keeping his fingers locked around Gabe's wrist. His brother swallowed hard, eyes barely meeting his own.

"It's nothing really Castiel. I mean, before it was because she wasn't of age...then it was she hadn't reached her first heat...now I don't know. I haven't told him and today will be the first time I'll really get to talk to Krissy after it happened," Gabe explained. Cas frowned at him, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Why? Is she not here?"

"What? No, she had to go home...wanted to spend some time with her family."

"Oh...ok so...I can understand Michael's reasons for her being under age...but the other? It doesn't make sense..." Cas wanted to say more but the back door swung open, Garth and Keelie coming inside the house. His sister glanced at them with narrowed eyes before Garth was pulling her towards the fridge.

"Like I said...it's not that big of a deal Cas..." Gabe muttered quietly before getting up from the table.

"Twin...aren't you supposed to be going to an art class today?" Keelie asked, giving both of them a more penetrating look. Gabe snatched up his bag and then his hand, pulling him through the house towards the parking lot.

* * *

Krissy couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she gazed at her naked body in the mirror. The bite mark on her inner thigh stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale skin. The whole change of her body and mind was amazing...and it was still astonishing that someone even wanted to be with her...let alone forever.

But Gabriel was adorable...and made her laugh. He had been so shy when they first met but what really sold her...was when he left the choice to her. She was an Alpha sure, but men were men. Were wolf men were even worse. In her opinion anyway. Her family moved around a lot so she got to see the major differences in other packs. Even the Betas were horrid and constantly puffed their chests out around her and her sister. Thankfully, her father just scoffed at them, not letting them even touch a hair on their heads. She loved watching him putting over eager wolves in their places with his calm demeanor.

But when they finally settled in Oregon...her father was extremely interested in actually joining a pack. It shocked the entire family but once she got to meet everyone, it was easy to see why her father was swayed. There were a few members that she could definitely do without ever having to talk to but the main families...that was different.

Things had gone really slow between her and Gabriel...well, that was until their last moon phase. Then things escalated before she could even realize what was even going on. The third night of their run, they went off by themselves and when Gabriel found the waterfall, she immediately jumped in. After a bunch of teasing, he finally joined her...that's when things got interesting and when things got extremely heated, he left the decision to her.

Should she have thought about it more? Probably. Did she regret it? Not for one second. The only regret she had was not talking to her father first...but if she knew him...he'd just tut at her and smile.

There was a rumble outside and she hurried to her window, glancing out to see her father's infamous pearl white Cadillac. She grinned and pulled her clothes back on before bounding down the stairs. Julian entered the house with an air of ease, a slight smile on his face.

Many people thought what her dad did was creepy as fuck...but she thought it was fitting. To the humans he was an undertaker while her sister acted as a grief counselor.

"Hello child..." he said softly, moving into the kitchen to put down his black medical bag. She waited until he turned to her before giving him a hug and light kiss on his cheek.

"How was work?" she asked.

"It was just fine...how was your day?" he replied. Krissy chewed on her lip for a moment before sucking in a deep breath.

"I may have done...something irrational," she said in a rush of breath. Julian raised his brows at her and chuckled.

"Should I be sitting?" he asked with a bit of amusement. Krissy laughed, her fingers rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe? I may have...given someone permission to mark me..." she said, her eyes instantly dropping to the ground. There was a short sigh before a hand landed softly on her shoulder.

"You are my daughter...and I love you...but sometimes...you are too much like your mother...stubborn, quick to act before asking the important questions. But...I love you both none the less...but what does bother me is that...your mate...has not come to talk to me?" Julian said. Krissy looked up at him with shock but a smile found it's way on her face.

"It just...happened. I don't regret it and I don't think I ever could but...I do think we should have thought it through more," she said. Julian nodded his head, his lips pursing in thought. He tapped the tip of her nose before opening the fridge.

"Well only one way to remedy this...invite the boy for dinner," Julian grinned. Krissy laughed...if she didn't know her father as well as she did...that smile would scare the shit out of her.

* * *

Cas couldn't stop smiling. He had only been a few minutes late to his class but it was worth it. Everyone was so nice and welcoming...and there were even a few two natures in the room. It was a tense moment but once everyone regarded the other and realized that there were no real threats...it dissolved within seconds.

He walked slowly across the campus towards where he knew Gabriel would be waiting but stopped when he saw his older brother pacing. He had his phone to his ear and talking rapidly to whoever was on the other end. Gabriel stopped and looked up at the sky before nodding then hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Cas asked once he was close enough. Gabriel gaped at him, giving him a jerky nod.

"Yeah...just, um...Krissy said we have to have dinner with Julian tonight," Gabe groaned. Cas wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, his lips pressed tight together to keep from laughing.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Balthazar across the way, talking with a very pretty blonde.

"Who is that?" Cas asked. Before Gabe could answer, Balthazar leaned in and kissed her.

"Um...whoever she is...she's human," Gabe said. Cas's mouth dropped as he watched Balthazar and the young woman walk in the opposite direction.

"Maybe, we shouldn't say anything to the others yet...come on let's go to the garage," Cas said biting his lip, dragging his brother off towards the car.

* * *

Dean hummed along with the radio, his torso completely bent over the inside of his Impala. Without Cas around, Dean had nothing to occupy his mind. So...a long needed tune up was in order. It was nice, Benny was in the garage with him, working on his bike. Alfie was curled up on a torn out bench seat that they used as a couch, a blanket drawn over his legs as he read. His feet tapping to the beat of the classic rock station.

"Dammit!" Benny growled shooting straight up, the wrench clanging loud as it met the concrete. Alfie peered up at him and quirked a brow.

"You alright?" Alfie asked with a small smirk. Benny glowered at him for a brief second before just chuckling.

"I'm just fine...go back to your precious book," Benny shook his head as he grabbed up the tool to get back to work. Dean watched them with a smile, turning to get back to his own.

"Hey...is Dean here?" a rough voice called out. Dean stood back up and frowned, Gordon stood in the garage, a heated expression on his face. Benny stood a bit straighter and slowly made his way closer to Dean.

"I'm here...what's up Gordon?" Dean asked. Gordon growled deep in his throat and made to lunge at him but Benny moved in the way.

"What the hell man! What's your problem?" Dean shouted. Several others stopped working to come see what the noise was about. Gordon's dark eyes glanced at each of them before stopping back on Dean.

"You just couldn't be happy with one mate could you? Had to go and start taking from others..." Gordon growled, his eyes swirling to a reddish black.

"What the hell you goin on about boy?" Bobby asked coming closer. Dean frowned even harder..

"He knows exactly, what I'm talking about you...don't you Winchester? Think you're so smooth...what was it? Your little Omega Bitch not spreading his legs enough for you?" Gordon sneered. Before anyone could blink Benny had him thrown on the ground, his claws digging into his flesh.

"You watch your fucking mouth you rogue trash," Benny growled an inch away from Gordon's face. Dean wasn't faring any better, his wolf was front and present, just barely hanging on by a thread. Gordon glared up at him and it took 3 other Alpha's to hold him back.

"Enough! Now either you explain what the fuck this is all about or we'll take you to John," Bobby shouted. Gordon nodded and Benny let him up but his entire body shook with tension. The three Alpha's kept their hold on Dean though he stopped fighting, his wolf was on the cusp ready to spring.

"I'm talking about this," Gordon said flinging a crumpled piece of paper towards Dean. Bobby snatched it up and read over it, his eyes going wide as he met Dean's.

"What? What the hell does it say?" Dean asked. Bobby shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Dear Bela, I was wrong to let you go. It was a mistake and I'll forever regret it. Just seeing you with that rogue makes my skin crawl...and it wasn't until I noticed that you were gone how much I do truly love you. I know you are mated now but if you still want to be with me, meet me at the edge of our land at midnight. Dean," Bobby read aloud. Dean felt his stomach churn and he dry heaved.

"I did not fucking write that," Dean growled roughly.

"You're actually going to try and lie about this you son of a bitch," Gordon shouted, "I haven't seen her in days!"

"I haven't seen her since you two disappeared back in May, Gordon! And why the fuck would I want her when I have my own mate? A pregnant one at that?"

"I don't know...and I don't give a shit. That letter proves that you are a unfaithful piece of shit."

"Knock it off...there's one way we can figure this out...Alfie...call Keelie," Bobby said. The Omega scrambled for his phone quickly following the Alpha's demand.

Gordon was moved to one side of the garage while the other Alphas surrounded Dean, making sure to keep the space between the two great. Dean was pacing, his brain a snarling mess. Bela was still trying to fuck with him...to make him look horrible in front of the rest of his pack mates. But what the hell would she gain from all of this? It absolutely made no sense to him what so ever.

He took the note from Bobby and stared at the hand writing...it was similar to his but he knew he didn't write this. He would never hurt Castiel...let alone leave him for someone else.

Finally after over 20 minutes a car pulled up, Keelie and John crawling out to make their way over. The silver was already present in his Shaman's eyes as she regarded them both. Her eyes narrowing into a glare as she stepped closer to Gordon.

"You ever talk about my brother that way again, I'll kill you myself..." she growled, power thrumming in her voice. Gordon visibly flinched but tried to stand taller, using his height to seem more threatening. She simply humphed at him before shoving her hand against the base of his throat. They watched as Keelie looked over invisible images playing over and over again. She shook her head before making her way to Dean, she gave him a nod before her hand pressed on him. He gasped as the hum spread along his skin.

"He didn't write it," she said after a moment.

"Can you see who did?" John asked handing her the paper. She took in a deep breath before taking it. A deep frown settled on her lips.

"No...but I know it wasn't Dean...and I also know that this...is not his hand writing...it's a female's," she said handing back the note. Gordon scoffed.

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"Because I do...who ever wrote this tried to copy his hand writing but didn't do well enough a job at it...I'm sorry Gordon. I wish I could tell you why or who did this...I'm not even sure it was even Bela," she said. Dean frowned, moving away from the other Alphas.

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for it? How do I know that you aren't just protecting him? He's your brother's mate..."

"If I knew he was cheating on my brother...do you really think he'd still be standing right now?" Keelie asked with a sharp laugh. The wolves surrounding them all snickered nodding their heads.

"You're just a bitch who tries to play at Alpha," Gordon growled. Dean couldn't stop, he phased so fast, it was difficult for the others to try and grab him. He barreled into Gordon and instantly started biting at him.

"Dean!" he could hear his father and the others calling for him to stop but he couldn't. He was too far gone...his mate and best friend had been insulted and his wolf couldn't take being held back any longer. The man under him shouted and phased as well, knocking him back for just a brief moment.

"Keelie do something!" he heard John shout.

"I can't!" she screamed. Gordon crashed into him and they went rolling, snarling and biting at each other. Dean was about to land a real good blow when he felt a surge of panic emanate from his gut. Taking a chance, he glanced over and saw Castiel...his blue eyes huge and filled with fear. It was just enough distraction Gordon needed to latch onto his throat, teeth sinking in and cutting off his air supply.

"Stop him! He's going to kill Dean!" Cas screamed. Dean closed his eyes and stopped struggling knowing it would be far worse. Something silver flashed and Gordon automatically pulled off; Keelie had a blade at the giant wolf's throat, her breathing harsh and tears streaming down her face. It was a pure silver knife and it was burning her skin like acid.

Dean forced himself back to his human skin and there were hands suddenly pressing against his throat. Benny glowered at him but stayed quiet, pressing the rag to his wounds.

"Keelie..." Dean gasped, coughing against the rush of air entering his lungs. She looked at him but refused to let go of the knife.

"Phase...now," she growled. Gordon did as he was told and she finally dropped the knife, a whimper leaving her lips as she fell to her knees. Gabriel ran over to her and tried to soothe her.

"Dean...oh my gods..." Cas sobbed kneeling down next to him. Dean couldn't meet his eyes...he was too ashamed of himself. He nearly got himself killed...a hand cupped his chin and made him look up. Blue eyes shined down at him and Dean felt himself feel calmer. He moved slowly away from Benny to lean against Cas, needing his mate's scent and touch. Cas took over pressing the rag against his neck, his other hand carding through his hair.

Once his breathing slowed he glanced up at Gordon...there was no longer hate or anger in his eyes aimed at him...just extreme loneliness and desperation.

"If she's not here...then where the hell is she?" Gordon said in a hushed whisper, his face scrunching up in pain. Dean glanced up at his father who was still extremely pissed off but he stopped his pacing to glance down at them.

"I don't know...but someone is obviously trying to set up Dean and we'll find out who...Gordon, you have my word," John said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter gets a wee bit angsty

 

* * *

 

 

Dean followed Cas up the stairs to their room, the quiet tension almost suffocating as it wrapped around them. The entire ride home was silent and he knew Cas was insanely pissed off at him...his dad had been furious.

 

“ _Dean! What the hell were you thinking!” John yelled at him. Gordon had been promised that they would work hard to find Bela and he could stay with them if he wished. The rogue took one look at Dean and refused, deciding on staying at his hotel instead._

 

“ _I wasn't...he insulted Cas and then Keelie...and I snapped,” Dean said, fingers pulling at his hair._

 

“ _You can't just fly off the handle like that son! He can challenge you Dean...you out right attacked him. What would have happened if Keelie didn't have that knife? You'd be dead and your Chroi would be a widow...your child would never meet his father....is that what you want?” John yelled getting right in his face. Dean clenched his teeth, tears burning hot in his eyes._

 

“ _Of course not!” Dean shouted back, his hands balling up and shaking with the effort to keep at his sides. John glared at him for a moment longer before his entire face softened, his head falling on Dean's shoulder._

 

“ _You can't fucking do that to me son...” John gasped, his fingers digging into his arms. Dean took in a shuddering breath and swallowed hard, letting his father cling to him._

 

After talking to his dad...he didn't know if he could handle another break down...especially from Cas. It was bad enough his mate wouldn't look at him and the tears had dried up the moment his father dragged him to the office.

 

Dean closed their bedroom door quietly and locked it, his forehead hitting the wood with an audible thunk. Cas was still eerily quiet behind him...he even stopped walking. Then he heard it.

 

Sobbing. He spun around so fast he nearly tripped. Cas was on his knees his face in his hands as he cried. Dean hurried to him and tried to wrap his arms around him but Cas shoved him away, looking up with heat burning in his eyes.

 

“Cas...”

 

“No...” Cas gasped trying to get to his feet. Dean tried to help him but got shoved away again. He watched as Cas struggled to stand up, his hand rubbing his stomach as he began to pace.

 

“I can't....you can't do that me!” Cas screamed finally facing him. Dean swallowed hard but stayed where he was.

 

“Dean...gods...I didn't even know what to think when I walked up. I thought it was a nightmare...and when Gordon got your throat...fuck,” Cas gasped through a sob. Dean slowly got to his feet, his hand gingerly reaching out to touch Cas's shoulder. He thought he'd lash out again but Cas did the opposite; turning into him and practically clinging to him.

 

“You can't leave me here alone Dean...you just can't,” Cas's voice was muffled in his shoulder but Dean heard him, his fingers carding through his dark hair.

 

“I'm so sorry baby...I wasn't thinking,” Dean whispered, turning his face to kiss at his neck.

 

Cas clung onto him for the longest time and Dean just held him close until his mate finally pulled away utterly exhausted. Dean wiped away the tears still present on his face and brushed his lips along Cas's swollen ones. He couldn't help but give him a very small smile, his thumb tracing his bottom lip where Cas had chewed on it anxiously.

 

“Dean...I'm tired and I know there are things that have to be done...especially with this new development involving Bela...but will you please stay with me?” Cas asked quietly. Dean kissed him, gently sucking his bottom lip between his, his arms wrapping back around him tightly.

 

“Of course...do you want to take a bath?” Dean asked tracing his nose along Cas's cheekbone. His mate hummed in agreement, his face nuzzling into his neck as Dean teased the skin behind his ear with his lips. Dean gingerly started walking them towards the bathroom, not once breaking contact with his mate until he absolutely had too and even then Cas was glued to his back as he turned the water on.

 

Once the bathtub was full of steaming hot water and bubbles, Dean helped Cas sink down into it. Cas snuggled into him, his face pressed back into his neck.

 

“I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise,” Dean whispered.

 

* * *

John paced in front of the other alphas, his fingers pushing against the scruff on his face. Benny, Rufus, Bobby, Sam and Michael sat silently watching him, pensive looks on their faces. Any other Alpha who had seen the fight back at the garage were also there, staying quiet as well.

 

“Conri...” Bobby sighed rubbing his face with his hand. John turned to look at him and waited for his second to put together his thoughts.

 

“I know we promised Gordon we would look for Bela...but other than her obsession with Dean...what did we really know about her? Was anyone even close to her?” Bobby finally said. There was a murmer of I don't knows and John sighed.

 

“We'll start with that note...where did it say to meet her? Maybe we can pick up her scent...or whoever wrote it,” John said. Benny opened the note and read over it.

 

“All it says is the edge of our land...that's kind of vague...” Benny said handing John the paper.

 

“We'll form groups of two then. We'll start tonight, meet back here at dusk,” John said. He watched the group of Alpha's leave the hall..Bobby being the only one to stay behind.

 

“John...this isn't adding up...Bela up and left with Gordon...if she was really that hung up on Dean she would have fought being mated harder.”

 

“I know it's not adding up. Same as how I didn't need Keelie to confirm my son didn't write that stupid fucking letter. Everyone who has been around Dean and Castiel for any amount of time would know Dean would never be unfaithful. What's griping my ass more...is that...I'm getting the feeling that someone from our pack is dirty...”

 

“You sure that's not just residual feelings from that bitch Naomi?” Bobby asked carefully. John regarded his friend and shook his head.

 

“I'm sure...you notice someone's been missing lately?” John asked quietly. Bobby frowned and thought about it for a split second before the color drained from his face.

 

* * *

“Keelie...you're going to have to be more careful...what even possessed you to grab a pure silver blade? And where the hell did you even get one?” Pam asked wrapping Keelie's blistered hand. Keelie squirmed, wincing every time a sharp pain radiated up her arm.

 

“It was the only thing I could think of to get Gordon off Dean...and I've had it for a few weeks now...” Keelie said. She lifted up her shirt to show her the sheath holding the blade. It was fairly simple...an easy buy off of amazon. Something had screamed at her to get it and she wasn't one to question those gut feelings anymore. The blade was pure silver with a dark rose wood handle. She had Benny help her add an extra layer of melted down silver on the edge of it. Then he sharpened it enough to split a hair. When she pulled it out on Gordon, her hand had slipped off the handle to grip the actual blade part. It had been to late to fix her grip before she had it pressed to the wolf's throat.

 

“I don't know how you managed it but you didn't get any of it into your blood stream thank the gods...we have enough problems as it is,” Pam grumbled. Keelie frowned grabbing Pam's arm before she could walk to far from her.

 

“What else is going on?”

 

“I'm not...saying it's entirely a bad thing but....I've been with this pack a long time but I have never, seen this many pregnancies all at once...” she said slowly. Keelie stared at her and a face popped into her head.

 

“Why is that necessarily a problem?”

 

“Keelie, think about it. Our pack is getting huge...yeah a few of our females have left with their new mates but still...other packs are going to see us as a threat and may even be dumb enough to try something,” Pam sighed leaning up against the counter. Keelie rubbed at her aching hand and chewed on her lip.

 

“I guess I can see that...but doesn't that also make us stronger in the long run?”

 

“Yes...I'm just worried...or maybe just a little paranoid,” Pam laughed a little. Keelie smiled and slid off the bed. She reached for her jacket when Pam grabbed at her arm.

 

“Don't tell them yet...I'm sure he knows but...”

 

“You really do worry too much Pam,” Keelie smiled leaning in to give the older woman a kiss on the cheek. She hurried out of Pam's house and made her way to the main one. The need to see her twin was strong...she had to make sure he was ok. He didn't look good when they left the garage and she couldn't blame him. She wanted to kill Dean herself...

 

The house was quiet when she slipped inside but when she listened harder she could hear Cas and Dean upstairs talking softly. She bounded up the stairs only to skid to a halt outside the room they were starting to get ready for the baby.

 

Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas's middle and her brother's head was tilted back as they rocked to a silent melody. Keelie felt the breath rush out of her when the room got a little darker...as if a cloud moved in front of the sun. She held a hand to her chest and scrambled back until she was against the wall.

 

“Oh fuck....no, no, no, no,” She chanted slowly. Her brother and Dean turned to look at her and she couldn't wipe the look of anxiety off her face in time.

 

“Keelie...what is it?” Cas asked rushing over to her. She cupped the side of Cas's face and shook her head.

 

“I don't know...”

 

* * *

“Is it done?” she asked once the men had dropped to their knees, bowing their heads.

 

“Yes mistress..” they said in unison.

 

“This has also been delivered just now mistress,” her favorite of them all said. She smiled big and felt a rush go through her as her fingers closed over the wooden box. She couldn't wait...with a wave of her hand, she dismissed them. When the door closed after the last one, she turned towards the secret door behind her bookcase, slipping quickly inside.

 

The narrow hallway led to a steep staircase that led straight up to their attic. Her mother only allowed her into her domain. When her brother was around, he'd be allowed an audience but he could never just drop in.

 

She pushed open the door to her mother's study and bit her lip in anticipation. Her mother stood over a map, her long brown hair flowing down her back and over her shoulders in waves.

 

“You have good news I hope?” her mother said sweetly, raising her bluish green eyes.

 

“Yes...the deed has been done...and this has come for you,” she said handing her mother the box.

 

“Finally...I have waited years for this....” her mother said in a hushed whisper, sliding the lid of the box open to reveal a very old brass key. The girl held her breath as her mother held the key up to the lamp shining light through the hole in the the tip of the key. It created a shadow over the map with only one spot visible.

 

“It's time to free your sister....she must be so hungry...” her mother grinned and she couldn't help returning it.

 

* * *

Luc wiped down a few tables, watching with amusement as a few of the patrons tried to grope at Anna. The red head just smirked at them before shaking a finger and sauntering off. He turned back towards the bar, his eyes stopping on the tv.

 

“Hey...turn that up,” Luc said, his eyes fixed on the tv.

 

“I repeat, a body has been found on the out skirts of the Tilamook National Forest. Not too many details have been released and the owners of the park have yet to answer our calls. But we have just been in formed of the identity of the woman,” the reporter said. A picture of Bela flashed on the screen and Luc's breath caught in his throat.

 

It couldn't be coincidence....he snatched out his phone from his pocket hitting John's number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“John...you need to turn it to the news...we have a serious problem...” Luc said.


	29. Chapter 29

“Was it concealed?” John asked the moment Pam entered the meeting hall. The psychic stared at him before rolling her eyes. She dropped her leather jacket down on one of the chairs before walking closer to the Alpha.

 

“Of course Conri...our people were on it the moment her body was brought into the morgue. And before you even ask...yes, it was really her,” Pam said quietly. John squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the insane urge to trash the room. Guilt poured through his veins and into his heart as the image of the bright smile on her face flashed in his mind. Whatever her endgame had been...she really did want Gordon. She couldn't hide that no matter how hard she tried.

 

It made things even worse that she had been under his protection...maybe not the moment when she died...but they had killed her on his land. What other message did he need that this was personal?

 

“Thank you Pamela,” he whispered. He was still trying to control his breathing when a hesitant hand touched his arm.

 

“I don't know how to tell you this John...the old Gods know it doesn't make a lick of sense. But her body...it looked like...” Pam trailed off and John turned to slowly to look at her. Her brow was pinched and the color had drained from her face.

 

“Looked like what Pam?” he ordered gently.

 

“A hunter...” she answered softly. John's vision swam as the rage of his wolf swelled into his chest. He let out a loud roar and flipped the desk he had been leaning against. Pam instantly backed away, taking a submissive stance on her knees with her head bowed. The wolf ripping into the forefront of his mind saw her as no threat and ignored her as he continued to trash the meeting hall. He growled menacingly as the air filled with the scent of Alpha when the door flew open. He recognized them as his pack mates but his brain wasn't registering Bobby or Rufus as his friends...brothers. Only as threats when they started to try and hold him down.

 

“John! Look at me...John!” Bobby shouted. John roared, clawing and swinging his fists. He connected with something and nearly got free when the room filled with even more scents of Alpha. His brain halted when his own blood hit his nose. Bright green eyes filled his vision and he struggled, not wanting to hurt his own son.

 

“Dad? What the hell happened?” the boy asked. John didn't hear the answer, just continued to struggle against the hands that held him. There was a murmur of voices and he heard the words “mom” a few times. He didn't care...he wanted free to chase after the ones who betrayed them. They already killed one of their own...how long would it take for them to kill another? Someone closer to him?

 

What if they tried going after his sons? Castiel? He was carrying his first grandson....just the mere thought made his rage swell again and he bellowed a roar. He heard them calling out to him, trying to tame the beast but he was too far gone.

 

It was the scent of cherries and freshly baked pie that made him pause. He froze so suddenly in his fight that the ones holding him nearly fell to the ground. His head spun until his glazed over eyes found her. His mate...his Anamchara. She was the most precious thing to him besides his children. He could feel her heart pounding as she watched him but it wasn't in fear...no. She never had any reason to be scared of him...he would rather die then touch her wrongly.

 

“John...my love...come back to me,” she whispered and those words sunk deep into his chest as gentle fingers touched his face and hair. He took in a deep breath and shuddered when he was almost overwhelmed with her scent...the warmth radiating off her skin.

 

“Mary....” he gasped looking up into her smiling face. Her golden hair billowed out around her and with the haze in his eyes, she seemed to be glowing. She looked like their goddess and to him she was. She was the only thing that could ever calm him from the infamous Winchester rage. He reached out with trembling arms and nearly whimpered when Mary crashed into him, pressing their bodies as close as they could.

 

“Shhh...everything is alright,” she whispered and he nodded, letting her gentle touches bring him back to himself. The wolf quieted and calmed from her voice alone, curling back to sleep in the back of his mind.

 

After a few minutes he finally pulled away and looked at his mate with clear eyes. She was still smiling softly at him and she was still a goddess in his eyes. His eyes glanced around nervously at the wolves regarding him warily. When they realized he was calm, all of them relaxed and John was relieved to see the love they had for him still present in their eyes.

 

“Dad...what happened?” Dean asked softly, kneeling down next to his mother. John looked at his son and sighed heavily, his hand reaching out to grasp at Dean's wrist. His son swallowed hard and turned his arm so he could grasp at his wrist as well. It was something that families sometimes did to ground themselves...the feeling of a kin's heartbeat was incredibly soothing.

 

“I...am ashamed of how I acted...and lashed out on several of you. For that I am sorry. Where is Pamela?” he asked suddenly, his eyes widening. She peeked around Bobby and gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed and forced a smile back at her.

 

“What brought this on love?” Mary asked. He looked around at everyone again and held his breath.

 

“The hunters...they broke our treaty...and they've killed one of our own...and on our land,” John said. A gasp rang out through the room and Mary covered her mouth, a single tear rolling down her cheek. John pulled her to him and cradled her head to his chest.

 

“What do we do Conri?” Rufus asked gruffly. John smiled at the old man...he had aches in his bones...and yet he was still willing to be by his side. He glanced around the room again and frowned, noticing someone was missing again. Bobby caught the frown and looked himself before meeting his eyes.

 

“We find out who did this...and why. But if a hunter comes anywhere near our land or any of our people...it's kill on sight,” John ordered.

 

* * *

Dean didn't remember running but he found himself tearing across the compound towards Benny's cabin as the moon slowly started to take it's turn in the sky. His 2nd had been MIA for a few days as his mate got over whatever sickness he had. In the very back of his mind he already knew what it was...but that honestly was not his priority right now. Well...it was but his mind was a snarling mess at the moment.

 

It was odd but he was extremely out of breath as he banged on the door until a disgruntled face appeared. He watched as his best friend's face fell slowly, the color draining before he found himself being dragged inside.

 

The cabin was small and felt homey...but there was a extremely sweet smell in the air. Alfie peeked around the corner and Dean pressed his lips together. From what he could barely see of the Omega...he looked awful. His skin was pale and glistening with sweat, deep dark circles stood out from under his eyes.

 

“Dean...what is it brother?” Benny's gruff voice pulled him away from the Omega and Dean swallowed hard.

 

“It's bad Benny...the hunters...they killed Bela!” Dean hissed. Benny growled softly and rubbed his palm down his face.

 

“Shit....”

 

“My dad...he's ordered a kill on sight for any hunter that we see.”

 

“You don't agree?” Benny asked raising a brow at him. Dean chewed on his lip, his eyes casting over at the sick Omega. He shook his head and met the Alpha's eyes.

 

“No. We just barely escaped an all out war with Crowley...and now he's pulling us into another one with the hunters. One that I really don't know if we can win. Especially since they're human and they can out us...and...” Dean let out a rush of breath as he started to pace, his fingers pulling at his hair a bit.

 

“What Dean...”

 

“It doesn't make sense...that letter...the one I supposedly wrote to her...said to meet her at the edge of our land. That's where they found her body...I was meant to find her or Gordon was. This...was staged and why would hunters even do that? If they really wanted me...or my dad...why go after her?” Dean said. Benny frowned and seemed to be lost in thought.

 

“I have no idea brother...but I agree with you. I've come across plenty of hunters in my time...even ones who didn't think I was evil enough to kill...they wouldn't have gone through this much trouble just to sabotage you. If they wanted to draw you out...they would have grabbed someone much closer to you,” Benny said slowly, his eyes going wary. Dean flinched but beat down his wolf...he would not loose it again...especially after seeing his dad flip out. Gods...now he understood why Cas had been so upset. It was scary as fuck.

 

“Look...I know you want your space but...you live on the edge of the compound...it's not close enough. And...”

 

“Shh...I understand Dean. More...than you know. Listen...before all this went down I was meaning to come talk to you,” Benny glanced over at his mate and smiled.

 

“Alfie's pupped...and he's not...he's not handling it too well. I think he needs to be around Castiel,” Benny said. Dean felt his chest bloom at the thought of yet another baby being born. He had been right...but it scared him seeing how sick Alfie looked. Cas only threw up a few times and that was only around food he couldn't handle. Aflie looked like he wasn't keeping anything down.

 

“Have you seen Pam?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes...she made us both understand that...that most Omega males loose their first...that sometimes their bodies can't handle it,” Benny said tightly. Dean shook his head vehemently and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

 

“It won't happen to Alfie...I want you two to move into the main house. If not just for the mere fact that I'm scared as all hell of something happening...this is reason enough. I'll have Keelie look at him too...maybe she can do something or...just see something,” he said softly. Benny nodded and gestured for the Omega to come closer. Alfie shuffled over and Dean swallowed hard at how thin he looked.

 

“Angel...”

 

“It's ok...I want too. I think...I just need to be around another Omega....maybe I’ll start to feel better,” Alfie said with a little smile. Dean nodded, tearing his eyes from his frail frame.

 

“Today Benny...I want you two moved in today...” Dean said. When he got a nod from each of them he left their cabin. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air to clear out the sickeningly sweet smell. He tore off again towards the main house...after seeing Alfie...the need to be with his own mate was nearly suffocating.

 

Nearly tearing the the door off it's hinges he could smell his mate upstairs. But before he could get to him, his little brother stopped him. He wanted to yell at him but he shoved it way down...and thankfully, his brother seemed to realize it because he stayed pretty quiet.

 

“Dean...what's going on?” Sam asked. Dean pulled his brother into the kitchen and took a deep breath before filling him on everything.

 

* * *

“Cas...you need to calm down,” Keelie cooed from behind him. Her breath tickled his ear and he made to move away but she held him still. He had been fidgeting since they got the call about Bela. Everything was piling up and fast....first the fight he had to witness at the garage (that he was still incredibly upset about), then nearly fighting with Dean himself, Keelie's vision that she still wasn't talking about. He had surprised his sister when he ripped down the wall himself to see if she was hiding anything from him. She couldn't even be upset that he doubted her...he'd never done anything like that before.

  
Then the awful call about Bela being found...Dean had rushed out of the house with a quick kiss. That was hours ago...and he still hadn't heard from his mate. It was killing him and terrified him knowing that Gordon might try to blame it on Dean. Keelie tried her hardest to try and quell those fears but it wasn't working. Nothing she was saying helped...so she forced him to lay down with her behind him so she could keep her hands on his stomach.

  
If he was going to continue to freak out...she would help the baby stay calm Keelie had said.. It was the only thing keeping him on the bed and not pacing the room.

  
Something was terribly wrong...he could feel it in his chest and heart. When the house was suddenly filled with Dean's scent he tried to tear off the bed but Keelie held him back, giving him a stern glare before pointedly looking down at his stomach.

“The baby is feeling your stress twin...you need to calm down,” she urged. There was a warmth spreading through her fingers into his stomach and he took in a deep calming breath. He hadn't even noticed the baby kicking the shit out of him, trying to tell him what Keelie had been saying the whole time.

“I'm trying baby...I'm trying,” Cas whispered petting at his stomach between Keelie's hands. He allowed his sister to ease down the wall, taking his stress onto herself. Later, he would thank her for doing that for him.

  
He was nearly asleep at the sudden calm flowing over him when the door of their room opened. Trying to pry his eyes open was difficult but he managed enough to see his mate staring at him anxiously. He opened his mouth to speak but it was sluggish, his sister pushing another wave of _calm_ at him. 

“He's ok Dean...just worried about you...to the point where even the baby was trying to tell him to calm the fuck down,” she said softly. Dean chuckled but it was tight...something was wrong! He pushed a wave of panic through the link and Keelie backed off almost instantly.

“Dean...” Cas mumbled, his body slowly waking up as if he'd been sleeping for a long time. The bed dipped next to him and there was larger warm hand rubbing his stomach. The baby stilled and Cas's heart fluttered in a shared heartbeat. The connection between the three of them was strengthened and he felt so much better. He blinked his eyes open and with the help of his sister, managed to sit up against the head board.

“I know you're worried baby...but you have to watch out for yourself...can't always rely on your sister to nearly knock you out,” Dean smiled and it was a true one. It reached up all the way to his eyes and Cas sighed, his body naturally relaxing. Keelie leaned in to kiss his cheek and made to move but Dean caught her wrist.

“I'll explain everything later but you and Garth need to move back in the house...now,” Dean ordered. Cas held his breath, glancing up at his sister. He caught the quick flash in her eyes and she nodded quickly, hurrying out of the room without another word.

“Dean...” Cas started but got interrupted by an urgent press of his mate's lips against his own. Dean cupped his face and just held him there...almost like he was reassuring himself. Cas swallowed hard when Dean pressed their foreheads together, his mate's breathing becoming a little erratic.

“Please tell me what's going on?” Cas asked softly. Dean's green eyes met his and nodded.

“I'm moving everyone closer...my dad thinks a hunter killed Bela,” Dean said. Cas gasped and wanted to ask about the treaty but something in Dean's face made him pause. Everything that had happened that day...and leading up to this...made no sense. They shared a look and nothing needed to be voiced...Dean already knew. His mate sighed with relief and Cas couldn’t help smiling a little. It helped when they had the same thought process...saved a lot of time explaining things.

  
“Ok...I need to call Gabriel...he's having dinner over at Krissy's...oh shit...I completely forgot to tell you...” Cas said. Dean got up to grab his cell phone before crawling up on the bed next to him. Cas moved to sit in his mate's lap, sighing with content when those strong arms held him close, almost clinging.

  
“Tell me what?”

“About Krissy and Gabe...they're mated now,” Cas said with a grin. Dean opened his mouth to say something but only barked out a laugh.

  
“Oh I'm going to love teasing the hell out of him...I'm guessing they mated before talking to Julian?”

“Mmhmm...but I doubt he'll care. Gabe's a good match and Krissy loves him...that's all that matters,” Cas said. Dean nodded, nuzzling his face into Cas's neck. He bit his lip and let his phone drop onto the mattress, cuddling into his mate further. He could call his brother in a minute.

  
  


* * *

Dean pulled his mate closer, snuggling as close as possible, loving the little sleepy murmurs Cas would make every time he moved. The Alpha opened his eyes to stare down at him, his pale skin was slowly fading into a golden brown from his time laying out in the sun. Before all of this had gone down...he had built his mate a little garden. It wasn't much but the look on Cas's face had been breathtaking. Dean could watch his precious Omega playing in the dirt all day.

Not that he would ever admit to it but he found the new scent of fresh turned soil on his mate's skin to be insanely comforting.

Dean wrapped himself even more securely around the Omega, their legs becoming a tangled mess as he hid his face into his neck again. Taking a strong pull of his mate's scent into his nose. They were so close, their bodies nearly melding together and Dean still couldn't feel close enough to him. He bit his lip and tried to argue with himself when Cas whimpered in his sleep, his ass pushing back against his erection that had slid between the Omega's cheeks.

It wasn't about chasing a release at all but Dean just needed to be as close to Cas as possible...he was on the verge of a panic attack from the intesnity of it. He lifted up one of Cas's legs to drape over his own and grazed his finger tip over his fluttering hole. It was so warm and gloriously wet...Dean shuddered bringing it up to his mouth to suck the intoxicating taste of his mate onto his tongue.

Cas made another little whimpering noise and Dean slowly pushed into him until he was completely sheathed. He let out a contented sigh at the amazing heat surrounding his cock. He found himself grinning as Cas wiggled his hips to get him deeper before he stilled, his body going completely lax in his arms.

Dean hummed softly in his mate's ear, his fingers gently petting through the thick locks of hair on his head. He was slowly being lulled back to sleep. Taking a quick glance at the clock he snuggled into his mate, he had a few more hours until he would was forced to wake up. He stroked at his mate's round belly a few times before promptly falling asleep.

  
When he did wake up...it wasn't to an annoying alarm clock or the insistent banging on his bedroom door. But to a delicious friction being rubbed onto his cock. He moaned out as his eyes fluttered open, his breath hitching when he caught his mate riding him nice and slow. His head thrown back and leaning back on his hands as his hips drew his cock in and out of his hole. Dean licked his dry lips and rubbed his legs, letting his mate continue in his fun. Cas whimpered and looked down at him, a wicked little smile on his face.

“Better be careful...I could get used to waking up like that,” Cas said breathlessly, swallowing down a moan when Dean rolled his hips up.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it...I woke up needing to be close to you...damn,” Dean arched his back when Cas clenched around him.

“I didn't mind Dean...I love that you want to be that close to me...It makes me so happy and...oooh god...mmm...gods I love you so much,” Cas panted heavily, his hips jerking a few times before he tried speeding up a little. Dean grabbed at his waist and helped him, knowing it was getting harder the more the baby grew for him to move like this.

“I love you too...I don't want to leave this bed today,” Dean gasped, pushing his hips up hard at the first whimper leaving Cas's mouth, “Just stay here and act like you're in heat...fuck you all day and night long,” Dean moaned, a hand clamping down on his mouth to keep them quiet. It made his alpha side roar but he smashed it down. There were more people than usual in the house and one of which...wasn't doing well. Benny would understand the need but Dean didn't have to be a dick and rub his nose in it.

“I don't want you to leave this bed either...can we just pretend for one day that we don't have titles?” Cas gasped. Dean's eyes rolled up into his head, his back arching up again. He would give anything for just one day of that...or even an hour. Even with things calm, Dean hardly had the time he wanted to spend with his Castiel. He'd seen his father go through it, sometimes not even seeing his mom for weeks....Dean refused to let that happen. Even if he had to keep Castiel by his side every day and everywhere he went.

“Dean...I can't...” Cas whimpered, his hips faltering a little. Dean pried his eyes open and helped Cas lay on his side with his back to him. He pushed back into his mate, his leg draping over to the top of his. Cas groaned, his head going back. Dean kissed at his neck as he started thrusting into him, his arms wrapping around him tightly as his hips sped up almost frantically. Cas turned his head to press his face into the pillow as he cried out his release. Dean gripped his mate's cock to rub him through it, his hips slowing down only a bit to draw it out longer. Cas's chest heaved with each breath before he started jerking his hips back hard, clenching so tightly around him it was too much. His orgasm was pulled out of him and he shouted against Cas's neck, his hips jacking into him with each pulse of cum.

“Gods that feels amazing,” Cas sighed, his hole tightening around him to milk every last drop and Dean gladly gave it to him. The alarm on their nightstand exploded into their bliss and both groaned loudly. Dean slowly pulled out of him, a grin pulling at his lips when Cas pouted at him. He smacked the alarm off and tackled his mate, wrapping around him like a freaking octopus. Cas's chest rumbled as he wiggled back, pulling Dean more securely around him.

“I give it 5 minutes,” Dean whispered into his ear. Cas ignored him but within a few minutes, there was a soft knock on their door.

“Dammit...” Dean murmured. He leaned up on his elbow to gaze down at his blissful but pouting mate. Chuckling he leaned down and kissed him, moaning at the familiar warm sparks going through his body. Cas tried to pull him into a deeper kiss but another knock interrupted them. Dean sighed petulantly and tore himself off the bed, pulling on his long gray robe before crossing over to the door. He waited for Cas to cover himself before opening it slightly. Bobby stared up at him with a grim face and Dean instantly frowned.

  
“What is it Bobby?'

“Another body's been found...” Bobby said quietly. Dean felt his vision swim and he had to grip at the door frame to steady himself.

“Who was it?” Dean asked.

“Don't know...but whoever it was...was human, no ties to our community what so ever. The body was torn apart...” Bobby said softly.

“They're blaming it on a wolf...” Dean stated quietly. Bobby gave a quick nod.

“Dean...something ain't right...it's much deeper than just...hunters,” Bobby growled roughly. Dean stared at him and frowned.

“Did you talk to my dad?”

“Your daddy ain't seein right at the moment...he's still blaming hunters...I think you and I need to talk before trying to explain this to him...”

Dean looked back at Cas who was biting his lip staring at him, “Give me a a few minutes. Meet me in the kitchen.”

He closed the door and hurried back over to Cas, crawling onto the bed to pull his mate into his arms. They shared a long languid kiss until Dean gently pulled away.

“Whatever happens today...stay calm baby...” Dean whispered. Cas nodded and hugged him close, his fingers digging into his shoulders. Dean kissed him once more before getting dressed and heading downstairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. As always, it means so much to me and helps me continue with this story!
> 
> I apologize for the stretch in updates, it’s been a very hard/long week for me. But I’m here now lol.
> 
> Also, this chapter is gonna be a long one and it will get very angsty near the end. 
> 
> Warnings: Extreme Violence, don’t know if this needs to be tagged but there are descriptions of corpses right in the beginning. 
> 
> ****Trigger Warning****: there is hinting to miscarriage/losing the ability to have children towards the end.

 

* * *

 

Dean looked down at the pictures sprawled all over his counter and felt his stomach churn for probably the 5th time that morning.  It was a girl...barely 21 and had no ties to their community what so ever.  She’d been ripped apart, pieces of her body was strewn all around her torso.

 

It wasn’t anything like he’d ever seen before.  And he’d seen animal kills...wolves didn’t rip limbs from a body unless rogues were fighting each other for the food.  But in a pack...it just didn’t happen.  The young, Omegas, and Females always ate first, then everyone else.    It made no fucking sense.

 

The back door of the kitchen slammed open and Dean jumped as Rufus strode in, his face grim and paled.  Dean shared a panicked look with Bobby while Rufus started to pace, his dark eyes flicking down at the pictures a few times.

 

“Two more bodies...found a few miles from the first,” he growled out, letting the the new photos plop right next to the first batch.  Dean covered his mouth, swallowing down the quick rise of bile.  They were men...well, just barely men.  Probably around 19-22 but torn apart in the same fashion as the girl.  Dean sighed heavily and went to push the pictures away when something caught his eye.

 

“Balls...this is going to bring the hunters straight to us…” Bobby grumbled in a hushed whisper, his eyes wide and staring.  Dean ran his fingers through his hair, eyes still locked on the chest of one of the boys in the picture.  It took a moment before he realized what it was.  He snatched the pictures of the other two victims and saw the same thing on them.

 

“Their hearts….they’ve been ripped out,” Dean said pointing out the holes in their chests.  bobby and Rufus shot forward, gaping at the images.  they were hard to see with how the bodies were situated, all crumpled on their sides, their clothes nearly hid it.

 

The older Alpha’s shared a startled look with each other and it made Dean’s blood run cold.  Never in his life did he ever think he’d see terror flashing in their eyes.  

 

“What….what does that mean?” Dean asked.  They gaped at him and stammered, talking over each other in broken sentences.  

 

“It just...reminds us of something that happened a long time ago son...but it’s nothing to worry yourself over,” Bobby ground out, his hand plopping down on Dean’s shoulder.  He decided to let it lie for a moment...he’d get the truth out of them some way or another.

 

“Have you told my father any of this?” Dean asked eyeing both of them.  Rufus and Bobby looked at each other but didn’t meet Dean’s eyes.

 

“Son...your daddy’s...he’s not going to handle this well at all.  He was only a pup when the war between packs was just ending.  He saw the aftermath...and it screwed him up pretty bad.  I can’t even imagine what he’d be like if he had to fight in them.  This...all of this is just bringing up all those old memories we’ve been trying to bury down,” bobby said softly, his eyes glazing over just a bit.  Dean swallowed hard, letting the old man come out of his head space on his own.  Rufus, bobby, Samuel and Daniel had been the few that had actually fought in the wars.  Dean knew the stories...Daniel had taught them.  Against his father’s wishes of course but Dean was glad for them.

 

“Ok...let’s just, try and figure this out before something else happens.  We know these aren’t wolf attacks…” Dean said looking down at the pictures again.

 

“Dean...there is something we haven’t really discussed yet….Gordon,” Bobby said.  Rufus grunted and started to slowly pace the kitchen again.  Dean frowned and glanced back down at the pictures.  the holes in their chests screamed at him that this was something much bigger.

 

“No, Gordon’s angry but he’s not stupid.  And besides...the ripped out hearts?  I don’t think so,” Dean said.  Bobby bit his lip and nodded, moving to sit at one of the stools.

 

“We have no where to even start guessing who this is…” Rufus grumbled.  The three Alphas shared a look and sighed heavily.

 

 

* * *

 

Alfie curled tighter into himself...he really had hoped that he’d start to feel better.  He had cramps in his stomach and it was starting to spread throughout his entire body.  Every movement he made felt like glass shredding against his bones.  A warm hand carded through his hair and he made a small noise, pushing his head weakly into it.  His mate was the only thing that brought him a little peace from the pain.   Benny sighed heavily from behind him and Alfie’s eyes squeezed shut.  

 

In the beginning Benny had been so worried about having too much baggage and dragging him down...when it was the complete opposite.  It would be a miracle if he was able to keep this baby...his body was pretty adamant about rejecting it entirely.  He believed...and solely blamed Crowley for this.  Everything he had put him through, maybe his body just couldn’t handle it.  But something was holding him together, not letting him fall apart into the mess waiting for him.  It was a flare of hope that maybe...just maybe his baby was strong enough.  He would gladly give it all of his dwindling strength if it could hold on just a little longer.   

 

“I don’t know what to do…” Benny choked out in a whisper.  The crack in his voice had Alfie sucking in a sharp breath as a tear slid down his cheek.  His mate went to take his hand away from it’s place on his side but Alfie snatched at it clumsily, pulling him closer.  Benny hummed softly, a sob breaking out of Alfie’s throat when lips settled on his knuckles.

 

“It’s...It’s ok Benny...but...if you don’t want to be with me after this…”

 

“You hush up...whatever happens, I’m not leaving Angel.  Don’t you even think it,” Benny whispered vehemently against the back of his hand, his warm breath ghosting along his frigid skin.  He nodded jerkily and swallowed down another sob that was nearly crushing his chest.  

 

There was a gentle knock on his door and when it creaked open he almost screamed for whoever it was to leave.  A gentle hum pulsed along his skin making him gasp and his eyes shot open.  The twins were standing in the doorway with distressed looks on their faces.  He met Cas’s watery blue eyes and felt the other Omega’s heartbreak for him.  He stifled another sob as Cas rushed, well waddled, over to him.  Benny helped him crawl on the bed and the next thing Alfie was aware of were hands touching his face.  Waves upon glorious waves of warmth surged over and through him.

 

“Keelie...please,” he heard Benny’s voice breaking.  Alfie pried his eyes open again to see her nodding frantically, pushing his mate gently away from the bed.  Silently they moved him around until he was wrapped around Cas, his head resting on his chest and Alfie’s arm draped over his belly.  Keelie was rubbing his back, arms and very slowly moved towards his stomach.  

 

He felt so warm...warmer than he had since he found out he was pregnant.  It was how he was supposed to be feeling, the way he always saw Cas.  There was a slight growl and he sleepily looked at Benny who was pacing, his eyes settling on Keelie.  The possiveness was curling in his eyes as Keelie’s hand slipped up his shirt to rest on his bare stomach.

 

“Benny...if you can’t trust me with your mate...then you need to leave the room,” Keelie growled at him.  It had a bitter edge and Alfie was sure that was what made Benny pause.  He nodded and moved to sit in the chair next to the bed.

 

“Is...it still alive?” Alfie whispered.  He felt two sets of lips kiss his hair as another wave of warmth settled straight into his stomach.  There was a sniffle and he jerked back to see Keelie smiling, a few tears trickling down.

 

“Yes...she’s still alive,” Keelie said softly.  Alfie finally let out the sob that had locked into his chest and quickly looked over at Benny.  His mate had his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with his silent crying.

 

“It’s a girl?” Benny asked, his voice rough.  Alfie pressed his face into Cas’s shoulder and let his body relax, melting into the warmth that the twins were giving him.

 

“Yes...and gods she’s strong.  You’re not going to lose this one…” Keelie said against his ear.  Alfie bit down on his lip and met his mate’s eyes.  They shared a smile through their tears that now rained down from relief..

 

 

* * *

 

It was hours before Keelie felt it safe enough to leave the room, knowing whatever healing that was left was for her brother to do.  She smiled down at the sleeping Omegas still wrapped around each other and slipped out of the room.

 

“Keelie…” Benny’s voice made her stop in the hallway.  She looked up at him and bit her lip.  He looked so damn tired, but the huge weight off his shoulders was clear in his eyes.

 

“Thank you...I don’t know what I...we would have done without you and Castiel,” Benny said thickly.  Keelie smiled up at him and nodded, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.  His shoulders slumped and he gave her a smile.

 

“We haven’t known each other long but...you’re as much my brother as Dean is.  You and I...we’ll be his protectors soon...and I already feel that kinship with you...I’ll do anything in my power to help you and yours,” she said.  Benny swallowed hard and laughed a little.

 

“I know what you mean...I think...I think I felt that when I first realized what was goin on with you.  And it goes both ways little sister,” Benny said giving her a pointed look.  She lowered her hand from his shoulder and grasped at his forearm with a nod.  They stared at each other for a brief moment before she turned to head back to her room with Garth.  

 

Thankfully, the Beta wasn’t there.  She loved Garth, she truly did but she was too exhausted to deal with his endless questions and worry.  The only peace she found these days was with Cas...and that was very few and far between.  The visions were getting stronger and more abundant but she was handling them, sorting them out like files in her head.  That was easy to manage…

 

But this...new thing wasn’t.  Visions came to her as easily as breathing...some of them were just little flashes, changes that were made from a different choice.  Nothing important or noteworthy.  but the ones that literally landed her on her ass...now those ones sucked.  Like the one she saw of her brother and Dean...that was causing her migraines.

 

The problem...she couldn’t see  past it.  All she saw was the room darkening...and that was it. She knew there was more...she could feel it and it played in her head like a blackout in a movie.  But there was nothing...no voices, no images.  Just consuming blackness.

 

Everytime she tried to rip off the blindfold, she found herself crumpled on the floor bleeding from her nose.  Garth had found her several times like that and asked about a million questions that she had no answers for.  

 

Again, she loved him and knew he was only doing this because he cared for her..  But it was starting to piss her off.  If she knew how to fix it, she would have done so already.  

 

There was only two things she hadn’t tried yet...but for one of them, she’d have to return back to their old home.  She needed her father’s books and supplies…

 

Sighing heavily, she fished out her phone and scrolled through the contacts.  There wasn’t much of a choice...everyone was busy trying to figure out who this new threat was.  Finally she settled on a name and waited as the phone rang.

 

“Ello?” 

 

“Gabey...I need your help,” she said softly.  

 

“Of course...I’m uh...still at Krissy’s….” Gabe said and she could just see the blush burning on her brother’s face.  She smiled and bit her lip...at least one of them was happy and away from all this...bullshit drama.

 

“You know what...no.  Stay there…” she stated.  

 

“Keelie…”

 

“I’ll be fine Gabe...you should be able to be with your new mate.  And yes Cas told me.  Actually i think everyone knows now,” Keelie laughed.  Gabe groaned and there was a faint girlish giggle in the back ground. 

 

“Yeah...there’s no way i’m making you leave...You do need to check in though...there’s...been some shit happening around here you need to know.  Call Michael later ok?” she said.  Gabe made a noise and it got really quiet.

 

“I actually already know...Julian’s been getting texts from Dean...we’re actually going to be there in a few hours.  Dean’s asking for him and his family…” Gabe said quietly.  Keelie frowned, eyeing the door.

 

“And why isn’t John doing this?” Keelie asked...more in general then at her brother.  Gabriel grunted his answer before she said her goodbyes to him.  She grabbed up her bag and headed out towards the parking lot.  There was a shout and she glanced over to see Garth and several other wolves playing around.

 

It hit her like a million bricks...it always did.  The vision that wanted to suffocate her everytime she looked at Garth.  She swallowed it down and without another glance she hurried towards the car.

 

 

* * *

 

Cas stretched out and yawned, his eyes blinking open when something curled around him tighter.  It took him a moment to remember he was in Alfie’s room and the Omega was still clinging to him as he slept.  Cas smiled and petted through his hair lazily.  

 

He had known last night that Alfie was sick...but he had no idea just how bad it really was.  Keelie had come for him just after Dean left the room and they made their way to Alfie and Benny’s.  The moment he saw him...he felt like everything in him shattered.

 

It could have very easily been him...and that thought scared him to death.  He was unbelievably grateful that his sister was able to sense the baby...and that she was strong.  Alfie and Benny may be “broken” but they were some of the strongest people he knew.  

 

There was no way in hell he would have been able to withstand the torture that monster put Alfie through.  And losing your mate?  The mere thought of losing Dean made his heart thump hard and made his baby kick at him impatiently.

 

“Whatever happens today...stay calm baby,”  Dean’s voice poured over him like silk and he felt his breathing even out.  The fingers on his stomach twitched and he glanced down to see Alfie blinking his eyes open.

 

“Hey...how are you feeling?” Cas whispered brushing some hair off his friend’s forehead.  The Omega beamed up at him and Cas couldn’t help but smile back at him.

 

“I feel so much better...oh gods Cas...I feel amazing!  I can...I can feel her now….” Alfie laughed, his eyes brimming with tears.  Cas nodded and cupped his friend’s face, wiping the tears away as they fell.  He remembered that feeling so well.  It had taken a few weeks and it was way before the baby had even kicked.  But he could feel their heartbeat, almost hear them inside his head.  It was the most amazing but terrifying moment of his life.  

 

A rather loud growl interrupted his thoughts and he laughed at the blush blooming on Alfie’s cheeks.

 

“I think you’ll be able to hold down something solid now...I’m going to go get you something to eat,” Cas grinned, about to slip away when a hand gripped at his wrist.  He met the panicked look on Alfie’s face and instantly brought their foreheads together.

 

“You’ll be fine...we need to see how long you can be without me near you.  The second you feel any different you yell...ok?” Cas said.  Alfie nodded and swallowed hard, his hand reluctantly peeling away from his arm.  He got up from the bed and headed to the door only to turn to Alfie, gauging his body language.  When he was convinced that Alfie was ok, he walked as fast as he could to the kitchen.

 

“Damn kid…” Cas panted as he leaned up against the wall.  He pushed off but stopped when he heard hushed whispers.

 

“Dammit Dean...I can’t just leave right now…” Benny growled.  He frowned and peaked around the corner to see a very guilt stricken Dean staring at his best friend.  Benny was glaring at him, shaking his head angrily.

 

“I would never ask this of you if I wasn’t scared of something happening.  That hunter knows about The Blood Moon and Luc needs back up,” Dean said softly.  Cas covered his mouth to cover the gasp.  He had completely forgotten about that hunter...and he was already onto his brother’s.  Not just Luc either.  He knew where Michael and Balthazar worked...if the hunters believed them to be the killers...it was only a matter of time.

 

“Dean...Alfie is sick…”

 

“I know brother, I know.  But i’ve got this sinking feeling in my gut and...I just need you there bud,” Dean begged, his hands pressed together in front of his chest.  Benny glared at him and Cas watched the heat quickly melt into exhaustion.

 

“Ok...but you need to swear to me...that if anything changes.  anything at all you call me,” benny said.  

 

Before Dean could answer Cas stepped away from the wall and cleared his throat, “I’ll watch over him Benny.  I promise.”

 

Dean looked at him, his shoulders dipping down from the tension melting away.  Benny nodded and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“How is he?” 

 

“Good...he’s connected with her,” Cas said with a bright smile.  The two alphas before him perked up and a huge smile broke out on benny’s face.

 

“He...he has? Oh thank the gods...thank YOU Cas...I’ll leave in an hour Dean...I need to be with him right now,” Benny laughed before thudding up the stairs.  Cas bit his lip and waited for the door to open.  there was a loud laugh and the door slammed shut.  he met Dean’s bright green eyes and couldn’t help giggling.

 

“You’re amazing...you know that?” Dean said walking over to him slowly.  Cas shrugged and crossed his arms on top of his belly.

 

“I could be reminded a few more times,” Cas teased.  Dean laughed, his hands resting on his hips once he was close enough.  Cas hummed softly, leaning forward to drop his head on Dean’s chest.  It was awkward and hurt his back but he didn’t care.  Dean chuckled against his hair and pulled him over to one of the dining chairs to sit down.  He guided Cas to his lap and the Omega draped his legs across Dean’s.

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered, lips brushing along his cheek bone.  Cas turned into him, kissing his lips.  It was meant to be a small chaste one but Dean cupped the back of his neck, keeping him firmly in place.  Cas moaned softly when something licked at the seam of his lips and opened his mouth eagerly for his mate.  Dean growled low in his throat as his tongue teasingly slid along his own, pulling a strangled moan out of Cas’s throat.

 

The crash from outside the house made them pull away quickly, the glow in their eyes slowly ebbing away.  Before they could even react to the noise, John was pulling their back door open so violently it nearly broke the door off it’s hinges.  Dean growled low in his throat and Cas found himself pushed quickly to his feet and pressed into Dean’s back.  

 

The tension was so thick in the room Cas found it hard to breathe but he shrank behind his mate, not wanting to bring attention to himself.  John was mad...on the verge of becoming violent towards his own son.  Cas took a peak and sucked in a breath.  John was staring at Dean like he hated him...his amber eyes glowing.

 

“How dare you….you are not Conri of this pack yet!” John growled.  Cas shrank back again, his hand instantly going up the back of Dean’s shirt to ground his mate.  Dean’s grip on his wrist tightened and Cas closed his eyes. 

 

“What are you talking about?”  Dean asked slowly, he was in a protective stance but was still trying to seem non threatening.  John barked out a laugh.

 

“You’ve been making calls behind my back Dean!  Calling in Julian?  Not telling me about the other bodies?  I had to threaten Bobby...my own 2nd to tell me!” John shouted, something crashed into the wall and Cas bit down hard on his tongue to bury the whimper.  

 

“It wasn’t my choice to not tell you about the other bodies!  That was Rufus and Bobby...and for Julian?  He needs to be here Dad...it was a call you would have made yourself!” Dean said.  John was silent for a moment before making a disgruntled noise.

 

“You shouldn’t be making those choices at all yet son...that’s for me.  Remember your place in this pack Dean,” John growled.  Dean’s entire body tensed and a low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

 

“My place?  I’m your heir Dad...or did I miss something?” Dean said with a humorless laugh.  there was a growl and Cas was pushed back into the chair as John shoved Dean against the wall.  Cas gasped and scrambled farther away, a sharp pain shooting through his spine.

 

“Oh…” Cas whined, falling to his knees.

 

“Cas?  Oh gods...get off me god dammit!” Dean growled.  Cas heard some scuffling but he couldn’t look up.  He couldn’t even move, his back was spasming out and it was so hard to breathe.

 

“What in the hell is...Castiel?” something warm touched his face and he looked up into Mary’s worried face.  Something broke next to them and Cas chanced a glance up.  John was struggling with Dean, trying to hold him against the wall but Dean was trying to get to him.  It was right there in Dean’s face...he didn’t care what was going on with his dad. 

 

“Fucking let me go!  Look at him Dad!” Dean cried.  Cas turned watery eyes to Mary who looked confused and scared.  Another sharp pain wracked through him and he screamed just before passing out.

 

 

* * *

 

Keelie sat in the car for awhile, her fingers pressing into her temples.  Something was eating at her but she pushed it down as he grabbed the bag from the passenger seat.  Being in their old house had been horrible.  It was still a mess and there was blood still stained in the carpet from where she had killed that Alpha.  

 

But she found what she needed...maybe tomorrow she’d be able to start trying to fix whatever the hell was going on in her head.  She started to cross over the lot towards the main house when she collapsed to the ground in a heap, her hands slamming down into the earth.  Pain surged through her spine making her gasp out, tears burning the back of her eyes.

 

“Cas….oh my...Cas!” she screamed.  Without even thinking, she yanked the wall down and pulled the pain into herself. The only thought running through her mind was to protect the baby.  She could see Cas, lying on his bed, sweating heavily with Dean and Mary surrounding him.

 

“Baby...come on breathe!” Dean nearly shouted, his hands grabbing at his face to keep him from writhing.  Suddenly he became calm and his eyes fluttered opened.  Blue eyes met hers over Dean’s shoulder and he called out her name, the sorrow deep in his voice.

 

“Keelie!  Get help now!” she heard someone screaming but she couldn't make out the voice.  The pain was too much...and it was settling right into her stomach.  Tears poured down her cheeks, knowing exactly what it was doing to her...and what it would ultimately lead to.

 

Garth’s face came into her eye sight and she couldn’t hold back the wrenching sobs as her fingers clung to him.

 

 

* * *

 

She watched from the shadows with a huge smile on her face, her sister standing proudly next to her.  They were so different from each other...her with honey blonde hair and her sister with blazing deep red hair.  

 

Their mother moved next to them, a satisfied hum pulsing around her.  The sister’s moaned softly as they watched the cars begin to pull up to the club and hunters pouring out through the doors.

 

“Soon we’ll be reunited with your brother...a mother never abandons her children,” Eve giggled.  Lilith grinned and reached out to take Abaddon’s hand.  The rest of their pack moving up silently to back them as screams erupted from the club.

 

“Finally...the beginning of the end to the Winchester bloodline…” Abaddon grinned, the cackles from their pack rising almost louder than the screams filling the night air.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be an extremely short/clarifying update....it really wasn't sitting well with me where I left off. 
> 
> I will be updating as soon as my other two stories are updated. Do no worry, I will NOT be abandoning this story. I love it way too fucking much lol.

Luc walked around the club talking to the patrons in the booths. They were happy, listening to the music and watching his gogo dancers on their little stages. He threw a wink up at Anna and sauntered back towards the bar, waving with a smile at some who called out his name.

 

It was a mix tonight...most of the time there would only be wolves or other weres...but tonight it was about half and half. And soon, the new club would break ground over in Eugene. It was going to be difficult and stressful, especially with Meg being pregnant now. But it was worth it and his mate was so supportive of him, it was hard to not be excited.

 

Speaking of, Meg stepped out from the kitchen doors and threw him a smile before heading towards the stairs that led up to his office. Biting his lip he checked in with his bar staff, feeling a bit more relieved when his newbies were catching on quickly.

 

Luc was just about to head towards the stairs when a certain scent he recognized hit his nose. He spun around and swallowed, the “health inspector” from before stood just a few feet in the door with several other men at his back.

 

His brother had been right.

 

They were fucking hunters.

 

Luc pushed down his need to rip them apart and slowly strode over to them.

 

“Gentlemen...can I help you?' He asked, proud that his voice stayed rather calm. The main one...Dick if he remembered correctly flashed him his white teeth and laughed.

 

“Oh you can help us alright...” he grinned. Luc felt his stomach drop and everything slowed down. He saw three more hunters sweep up next to the others and gun shots exploded into the club. Luc dove behind one of the booths, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

There was a gut wrenching wail and Luc peered around, the blood draining from his face. Charlie was cradling Anna to her chest, blood seeping through her fingers that were pressed into the girl's chest.

 

Every ounce of control left him and he roared. The gun shots were still going off as he pounced, knocking several of the men on the ground. He was about to attack a few more when something sharp sliced into his arm. He screeched and dove again, his hand shaking as he tried to cover it. That's when he smelled it...sickeningly sweet, like too much syrup. It was something hard to really explain to a human...but if you could be terrified of a smell...this was it.

 

The bullets were 100% silver and it hurt like a son of a bitch. Too much silver in the blood could kill a were...or permanently drive them insane. He could feel the poison coursing through his veins.

 

Luc wanted to get to Charlie and Anna, but people were everywhere, running and screaming. He couldn't even distinguish between the weres and humans that were now on the floor.

 

There was another scream and his heart literally skipped. Somewhere between the time Luc had tackled the hunters and dove for cover, Meg had made it back down the stairs. Dick had a silver knife to her throat and the smile was still plastered on his smug face.

 

“You really thought you could get away with killing all those humans and not expect to hear from us?” Dick called out with a laugh. Luc gripped at the chair in front of him so tight the metal was beginning to warp under his fingers.

 

“We aren't the ones killing them!” Meg screamed.

 

“Shut up...we know you're the ones responsible!” Dick shouted. Luc got to his feet and held out his hands, slowly taking a few steps closer.

 

“Please...you have to listen...we don't hunt off our land....and we don't hunt humans,” Luc said, his eyes trained on Meg's stubborn glare.

 

“Oh...so if it wasn't you...then who was it?” Dick shook his head and sliced down, the blade slashing against Meg's chest. She cried out and was falling forward from Dick shoving her hard. Luc bellowed out a growl as he shot out, catching her before she crashed onto the floor. Dick raised his gun and Luc quickly spun out of the way as it fired.

 

“Fuck...ooooh fuck that hurts....oh my...FUCK!” Meg panted. Luc's entire body was shaking with the intense need to sink his claws into that bastard. He had no idea who shot Anna...but he'd take any of them...especially that Dick fucker.

 

“Luc...we...we gotta get out of here now...Kill that son of a bitch...I'll get to the reds,” Meg stifled a whimper and squeezed her eyes tight. Luc grabbed her chin and kissed her, meeting her glowing yellow eyes before he threw back his head with a roar. He let his body shift and he jumped over the booth, landing on a very surprised Dick Roman. The taste of his blood on his tongue was sweet and sung in his veins. He swiped at a few more hunters trying to cut him with their knives when a whistle caught his attention.

 

He knocked a few away and ran, changing back to his human form as he met up with Meg and the girls. Charlie was crying heavily, her skin even whiter than normal as the panic started to kick in. Luc had to tear the limp girl away from her so they could run faster towards his car in the back. He spun back around when a loud explosion filled the usual calm night. Fire erupted from his club and he had to swallow down the huge lump in his throat.

 

“Luc! Come on!” Meg cried. He jerked away from the site and hurried after them.

 

* * *

Cas groaned loudly as he started to wake up. He felt like he'd been asleep for days....then he remembered why he was even in bed. He sat up quickly, touching his stomach frantically.

 

He whimpered out a cry of relief when the baby kicked him....kicked him hard too.

 

“Shhh....it's ok...” he whispered softly, petting his stomach with trembling fingers. He said a silent prayer up to their gods when he remembered the pain. It was excruciating and he thought for a moment he was going to die. It had raced up and down his spine and had started to settle right into his womb when all the sudden it disappeared.

 

His sister's face flashed in his mind and he choked back a sob. She had taken every ounce of his pain onto herself....he glanced around the room to find her sleeping in a chair by his bed.

 

She looked awful...Cas rubbed his stomach again and tried to clear his throat. His voice was stuck and he couldn't breathe...

 

Keelie sighed softly and slowly opened her eyes too look at him. Relief flashed on her face before she shot out of the chair to hug him tightly.

 

“Cas...I was so scared...” she mumbled against his shoulder. Cas hugged her to him until he had to push her away enough to gaze in her face. She was pale and the dark circles were back.

 

“What did you do?” Cas asked his voice rough. She looked away from him and swallowed hard.

 

“I did what I had to,” she whispered. Cas's breath caught in his throat and he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him.

 

“Keelie...”

 

“Don't you worry about me Twin...I'm fine. The important thing is that you and the baby are safe...it's the only thing that matters right now,” she said firmly. Cas shook his head and tears started pouring down his cheeks.

 

“At what cost?” he choked out. Keelie cupped the side of his face and forced a smile.

 

“I told you...do not worry about me. If I had to make that choice again, I would make the same one. Every time. Now...sleep Cas. I'll be back to check on you later,” she said softly. Cas wanted to stop her, make her talk but he was exhausted. She kissed his forehead and made her way towards the door, giving him a small smile before disappearing through it.

 

* * *

Dean stood outside the door of their bedroom and listened with a breaking heart as the twins talked. He couldn't deny the fact that he was relieved that the baby was safe. But like Cas asked....at what cost? He had felt like his entire world was crashing when Cas had passed out and then woke up screaming in pain. The look on his mother's face was enough to tell him what he already knew.

 

But then, Cas was calm, his breathing evening out just before he called out his sister's name with so much...crushing sadness before he passed out again. Dean had no clue what it meant...but then he heard screaming from outside. After sharing a very intense look with his mother he rushed outside to find Keelie writhing on the ground and Garth trying to calm her down.

 

Pam rushed over and was able to get her still enough for them to carry her inside. Her eyes were wide with fear and wet, her breathing coming out in wrecked gasps. By the time they laid her down she had passed out in Garth's arms.

 

“What's happening to her?” Dean asked Pam as she ran her hands along Keelie's body.

 

“I'm not sure...go keep an eye on Castiel,” Pam ordered.

 

Dean did as he was told and stayed with Cas as he slept until Keelie poked her head in. He swallowed hard at the sight of her bruised pale skin. He moved out of the room to let Keelie be with her brother...he turned to catch her pressing a kiss on Cas's forehead.

 

He hadn't moved away from the wall since. He had no idea how long he'd been there...all he could focus on was that this could have easily been avoided. All of it. Rage tore through him but he pushed it down when the door opened. Keelie didn't say a word and almost made it to the end of the hall before he called out her name.

 

“What Dean?” she asked thickly.

 

“I don't know how...I'll never be able to express how thankful I am for saving Cas and the baby...but...what did it do to you?” Dean asked. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed heavily.

 

“Wh-What I lost pales in comparison to what would have happened if I hadn't done what I did,” She said. Dean gasped and rushed to her only to be pushed back.

 

“Keelie...”

 

“Dean...he would have lost that baby...and I only lost the ability to create one. My brother is safe...and that's all I care about....I'm tired and need some air,” she said and hurried away from him. Dean covered his face and tried to control his breathing.

 

“Dean!” Dean pushed through the door and instantly crawled on to the bed to hold his mate close to his chest as he cried into his shirt. He didn't even need to ask...he had heard everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Dean held onto Cas as tightly as he could, letting his mate slowly calm down in his arms. When he took in a long shaky breath, Dean gently pushed him off his shoulder so he could look into his face.

 

“Stupid question but are you ok?” Dean said softly brushing some hair off his sweaty forehead. Cas nodded, raising red brimmed eyes at him. Dean sighed and kissed the spot between his eyes.

 

“I just...I don't know what this is going to do to her...I mean...never mind,” Cas sighed heavily, his body slumping back against his chest. Dean frowned, his fingers lazily finding their way into Cas's hair.

 

“What were you going to say Cas?”

 

Cas sat back up and swallowed hard, his hands wringing in his lap, “When...she was in here earlier. I felt...something way deep inside...something she's trying really hard to bury.”

 

Dean bit down on his lip and waited for Cas to feel comfortable enough to say anything more. It took only a few moments before Cas steeled himself and muttered something that he barely caught.

 

“Relief...”

 

“What? I thought...she wanted to have pups with Garth?” Dean said quietly, his heart stammering in his chest. Gods, he hadn't even thought of the Theta...he was going to loose it.

 

“She did...but...I don't she wanted to pass on the Shaman thing...it was terrifying her,” Cas said. Dean shook his head and rubbed at his face. Cas made a small noise before he was crawling back into Dean's personal space. His face hiding into his neck and his body nearly on top of him. Dean couldn't help the smile when he felt the baby kick against his side. Reaching out he rubbed his fingers into his stomach, smiling when Cas hummed very softly into his ear.

 

“We'll figure this out baby...don't worry....” Dean whispered holding Cas even tighter against him. Cas nodded and melted in his arms. The second he knew Cas was asleep, he moved his mate into a more comfortable position and crawled out of the bed.

 

The house was uncomfortably quiet...but he could sense the others. Alfie and Benny were hiding away in their room, their whispers barely reaching his ears. He made his way down the stairs and peaked into the kitchen, frowning when he found it empty. The living room was full but the only sound drifting out of the room was the TV.

 

Dean shook his head and pushed through the front door only to freeze in his tracks. Keelie was sitting on the steps, her face in her hands. He stood there for a moment trying to decide whether to go back in the house or sit next to her. The moment he took a step back she raised her face to meet his and he held his breath.

 

She didn't say anything but gave him a little nod before gazing out in front of her. Dean took in a deep breath and moved to sit next to her, careful to keep space between them. Keelie was always a wild card when it came to showing affection...she was sometimes clingy with her brothers but when it came to others....it was a 50-50 chance you might get growled at.

 

Dean's breath came out in a rush when she leaned her head onto his shoulder; he smiled a little and pulled her closer into his side, kissing the top of her head.

 

“He's angry with me,” she whispered, her voice cracking a bit. Dean closed his eyes, his hand rubbing up and down her arm. What could he say? Try and lie to her about how Cas felt? That would be stupid and beyond pointless...she had a front row seat to Cas's emotions.

 

“Keelie....”

 

“Don't Dean....” she growled and jerked away from him. Before he could retort she was on her feet. He grabbed at her wrist and she shoved him hard.

 

“Just leave it...” she said, tears pooling in her eyes. Dean shook his head and dragged her back to him, hugging his arms around her tightly. She tried to pushing against him but after a while she finally just sagged into his chest.

 

“We'll figure this out Keelie....”

 

“Dean...you don't get it,” she mumbled pulling away from him again but this time not in anger, “The only reason why I'm upset...is because of what this will do to Garth. Before all this happened...I would have been happy having babies....but not now.”

 

Dean couldn't even mutter a sound....again, what could he even say to that? There was nothing he could do to make the situation even remotely ok. He wanted to tell her that he understood her...that he wanted to support her in how she felt. But what about Garth? All he ever wanted and had been talking about was the possibility of being a father. And Garth deserved it...and Dean knew deep in his soul he would have made an amazing Dad.

 

But now that would never be. Unless Keelie left him...and it would have to be her....she was the Alpha. And that...he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around.

 

He finally opened his mouth to say something when the sound of screeching tires filled the quiet night around them. Keelie sniffed loud and made a gagging noise.

 

“Oh fuck...is that....is that fucking silver?” she gasped covering her mouth. Dean winced...he could smell it too. And there was a lot of it...what the...

 

“Oh gods...LUC!” Keelie screamed and flew away from him. His brain skidded to a halt and everything slowed down. Luc stumbled out of the driver's side of the car, his arm drenched in blood and the smell. It was so sweet it made his stomach churn violently. He was about to call out when an even worse sight hit him.

 

Charlie...covered in blood, her face completely colorless as she weakly dragged her mate out of the car.

 

Anna....it didn't even look like she was breathing!

 

“What happened?!” the high pitch scream finally snapped him out of it and he found himself running, feet tearing at the earth as he got closer. Doors were slamming and soon, they were surrounded by members of their pack. Benny stepped forward to grab onto Anna but Charlie started screaming, her eyes almost wild. Dean grabbed at her, holding her tightly to his chest.

 

Pam was shaking as she reached out to touch the poor girl, her eyes going wide and mouth dropping open..

 

“She's alive...quick get her to my cabin now!” Pam ordered. Benny didn't hesitate as he ran off. Charlie sobbed into his shirt and Dean did his best to try and comfort her.

 

“Pam...is...is the baby ok?” Luc wheezed and Dean could tell it was an effort to even keep his eyes open. The silver was deep in his blood stream and Keelie was trying her hardest to keep him up straight. Dean felt his face fall when he noticed Meg...how he hadn't before was beyond him. She was holding something to her chest and he couldn't even tell what the original color was. It was completely soaked with blood. Pam hesitated...part of her wanting to go take care of Anna but she quickly hovered over Meg and let out a loud sigh.

 

“The baby's fine...Keelie...get them inside the house and start giving them the tonics...I'll be there as soon as I can,” Pam said and took off running. Charlie ripped herself out of Dean's arms and hurried to catch up to their healer.

 

“Luc...what happened?” Bobby asked kneeling down in front of the Alpha.

 

“We...we were attacked...fucking hunters,” Luc spat, his glassy eyes meeting Dean's. Before Dean could even ask, there was a roar and the growing crowd opened up for John and Mary.

 

“Oh no...” Mary gasped hurrying over to Meg. Keelie still had a hold on her brother, her hands trembling as they hovered over what looked like a gunshot wound in his arm. Sam moved closer to him, his mouth gaping open. Dean shared the same shocked and terrified look with his brother before pulling the beta closer to his side.

 

“Dean...what's going on?” Sam whispered, sounding way much younger than he was. He spotted Jess hovering closer and he motioned for her to come over to them.

 

“What the fuck is going on? What happened!” John ordered. Dean flinched and caught several others doing the same. There was an uncontrollable need to drop to his knees but he stopped himself from doing it. He blamed his dad for what happened to Cas...and Keelie. Dean really wanted to hate him...but there was something off about him....and from the slight glare his mother was giving their Conri, he wasn't the only one who was thinking it.

 

“They were attacked...we need to get them inside,” Bobby grumbled moving to help the injured Alpha up but John barked out a clear _No_.

 

“I smell human blood on your skin...” John growled out at Luc, his eyes flashing. Luc stared up at him and huffed out an indignant laugh.

 

“Of course you do...I killed 2...maybe 3 of them...” Luc said. There was a flash and Luc was suddenly spitting blood out of his mouth. Dean and everyone else gasped....Keelie was on her feet growling at John, being held back only by Luc's grip on her wrist.

 

“What the hell John! How dare you touch my brother!” Michael's voice boomed. Dean turned to stare at the oldest Novak...

 

“He broke one of our laws Michael! He killed not one...but multiple humans!” John shouted getting right up in the other Alpha's face.

 

“Stop this...both of you!” Dean finally had enough. He shoved his father away only to get a blow to the side of his face, knocking him right on his ass. Sam moved into his eye sight and let out a very small whimper before facing their dad. Dean gripped his arm, keeping him close.

 

“What is the matter with you!” Mary screamed, her face red and streaked with tears. She smacked John hard across the face and for a brief moment, John snapped out of it.

 

“Don't ever do that again Dean....” John threatened before stepping back over to Luc. Dean cried out when John grabbed Keelie's wrist painfully hard and jerked her away from her brother.

 

“Get your hands off my fucking sister!” Luc roared. Michael was no better, but Rufus had a hold on him.

 

“Why didn't you warn us about this? You saw Crowley...even managed to stop it before anyone was killed....why can't you see it now?” John growled in her face. Keelie gasped and tried to get out of his grip but he only twisted her arm more.

 

“Because I can't! Something's blocking it....now let go of me!” She yelped.

 

“Then what good are you?” John said and slapped her hard across the face. Sam gripped at Dean's arm to keep him down but he didn't really need too. Luc was a blur and attacked at John, shoving him hard away from Keelie.

 

“Luc!” Meg screamed.

 

“Luc! No!” Michael shouted, his eyes filled with just as much rage as the other Novak. Luc wrapped his arms around Keelie, moving quickly away from their seething Conri John faced them with a scary smile and laughed darkly.

 

“You challenging me Lucifer?” John asked.

 

“No...I'm not. But I won't let you touch my sister....I don't know what's wrong with you...but you lay a hand on anyone again...It may just turn into a challenge,” Luc warned.

 

“He's right...there is something wrong with you John,” Mary said standing in front of him. John froze, his eyes darting around almost nervously. That's when Dean saw it...the haze in his eyes clearing only when he looked down at his mother.

 

“Mary....”

 

“No...you are not the man I gave myself soul and body too....the man who I have given two sons and my complete faith in. You're...someone else. Someone cruel...you attacked your son! Twice! You almost caused the miscarriage of your first grandchild! Snap out of John Winchester, or I'll throw your ass in the pit myself!” Mary shouted.

 

Silence draped over them heavily, the only sounds were Luc's heavy breathing from pain. John stumbled back, falling hard onto the dirt. He looked around with clearer eyes, his breathing almost becoming frantic as he grabbed at Mary.

 

“I...I...what the hell did I do Mary? Oh my gods...how could I...Dean...” John gasped, his eyes wide and welled up with tears. Dean let out a breath and swallowed hard. Sam pressed his forehead into his shoulder and he hugged his brother close.

 

“Let's get them inside...they're hurt...” Dean said softly. John nodded quickly, scrambling to his feet. He made a move to help Luc but stopped, dropping to his knees in front of them instead.

 

“I am...I can't even... I should have never touched you Keelie....I am so sorry,” He gasped. Keelie stared at him and hesitantly pressed her hand against his collar bone. Her whole face scrunched up and yanked her arm away.

 

“Whatever is going on...it's affecting my ability to see...but I believe you....I forgive you,” she said softly. John sighed and helped the two Novak's to their feet. Dean frowned and let himself be pulled up by Sam. Michael tore away from Rufus and hurried over to his siblings...holding them close to him.

 

“Jesus Luc...come on let's get you inside,” Michael said. He let Keelie help support Luc while he very gently picked up Meg. She whimpered but bit it back with her teeth.

 

“Dean?” Bobby asked walking up to him. Dean watched as his pack moved slowly back to the main house....not one going to their own houses. The stench of fear was thick in the air and it made Dean shudder.

 

“I need you and Rufus to find somewhere for us until this blows over...I have a feeling this is far from being over,” Dean said quietly.

 

* * *

Charlie wrung her hands together in her lap....they were still coated in her mate's blood. It may have been demented but...if Anna died...she couldn't bare to wash her hands just yet.

 

Gods...when she saw Anna fall off the stage in a heap...everything became a blur. She didn't care if she got hurt in the process but she had to get to her.

 

“Charlie...” Pam's soft voice cut through her and she stumbled to her feet. Pam's eyes watered and Charlie shook her head violently.

 

“She's...shes' still alive but...”

 

“What....but what Pam?” Charlie demanded. Pam grabbed one of her hands and took in a deep breath.

 

“The silver...it was too much. She...won't be the same...” she said quietly. Charlie swallowed hard and let it sink in. In the end....she didn't care. She smiled at Pam before pushing her way into the room where Anna lay on the bed. Her eyes had a far away expression but when they landed on Charlie, a huge smile broke into that beautiful face.

 

“You saved me...” she giggled. Charlie laughed softly and sat down next to her.

 

“Yeah baby doll....I did...You love me?” Charlie asked. Anna rolled her eyes and giggled again.

 

“More than the moon,” she said. Charlie grabbed for one of her hands and pressed her fingers to her mouth, letting a few tears fall down.

 

“More than the stars....”

 

* * *

Cas jerked awake when the front door slammed and suddenly the house was full of noise. Waves of distress, panic, fear and anger was pouring into the air and Cas nearly gagged from it. He took in a deep breath to keep himself calm but it was difficult with everyone's emotions weighing on him.

 

There was another slam and Cas heard his brother Gabriel shouting. He had enough....slowly he climbed out of the bed and pulled one of Dean's worn hoodies. The scent of his mate calmed him down if only a smidge and he made his way down the stairs. He stopped short when he smelled the silver and blood.

 

“What are you even saying right now? You want Luc to be...punished? And for what? For defending our pack...defending his family against...an irrational Conri?” Michael shouted. Cas gasped and hurried into the kitchen.

 

At first...he had no idea what to even make of the scene before him. It took several blinks for it to register in his brain.

 

Luc was sitting on the counter as Keelie cleaned a deep cut in his arm. Meg was sitting on a chair while Mary cleaned out something on her chest. John sat at the table with his head in his hands....Michael and Samuel (who he hadn't seen in days) were glaring at each other. Gabe was hovering around his siblings, his face pained and stressed. Julian stood leaning against the wall with Tessa and Krissy, watching the other wolves around them.

 

“You weren't even there!” Sam shouted from the corner. He finally saw Dean, his face frozen and staring down at the floor. Cas felt his chest hitch and he started making his way over.

 

“Cas...you should be in bed?” Gabriel said moving in front of him. Cas stared at him and sighed, of course they told him. Keelie gave him a grim smile before turning back to cleaning out Luc's arm.

 

“I'm fine Gabe...I'm sick of being in bed...” Cas said and gently moved from Gabe to stand in front of Dean. His hand traced along the freckles on his nose and he watched as Dean's eyes focused, meeting his own.

 

“Baby...”

 

“Don't even try it,” Cas whispered. Dean smiled at him and his eyes filled with relief as he cupped the sides of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Cas sighed softly, his fingers finding their way into Dean's short hair.

 

“This really isn't the time for you to be sucking face with your Omega boy,” Samuel grumbled. Cas pulled away in time to catch the eye roll. Dean snarled against the side of his neck and Cas instinctively pulled on his hair. For whatever reason, it worked and the tension in his mate's back relaxed.

 

“Watch how you speak to my son Samuel. And that Omega has a name....Castiel,” John growled. Cas clung to Dean's shirt and his mate slowly moved them away from the two bickering alpha's.

 

“Oh....so you can beat him around and abuse everyone around you...”

 

“Enough! Both of you!” Mary shouted. Cas gasped and turned to look at her. She was so....angry and frustrated. Her eyes were red and cheeks stained with tears. Her usual beautiful hair was in knots and thrown in a messy bun.

 

“This...this has got to stop. Whatever this is....whatever is going on...is doing it's job. Ripping our pack apart, making us want to attack the other. Father, I understand your concerns...but you need to back off. John is our Conri...not you,” Mary said, her eyes flashing. Cas caught the slight fear spike from Mary but she quickly squashed it.

 

There were times like this that Cas completely forgot she was even an Omega. But the way Samuel was looking at her....he didn't. He opened his mouth to say something but several growls emanated into the room. And it wasn't just from the Winchesters either.

 

“I for one...would like to know what has made our Conri act like a neanderthal...and why our dear Shaman can no longer see,” Julian said quietly from his spot. Cas frowned and glanced over at Keelie, the color had drained from her face.

 

“Is...Is that true Keelie?” Cas asked. She gave him a jerky nod before continuing to clean out Luc's arm. The older Novak grabbed her hand gently and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“It's ok little sister,” he whispered. Cas swallowed hard and pulled away from Dean to move closer to his siblings. Keelie tried to shy from him and he fought down the hurt to grab her other hand.

 

“What if I can help you to see?” Cas asked. She turned wide eyes at him and seemed ready to link with him, the wall was coming down when she shoved it back up almost frantically.

 

“No...Cas...I....I can't put you at risk like that...” she stammered moving away from them. Cas frowned at her, trying to grab her hand again.

 

“You don't understand Twin...the things I see...it's not just...a flash here and there. It's constant and most of it...it isn't pleasant. I can barely handle it sometimes....” she hissed. Cas pulled his sister into a hug and sighed heavily against her shoulder.

 

“Then use me...” Garth's voice rang out. He turned to see him just coming into the house, his face grim and utterly...broken as he looked at Keelie. His sister made a small noise and he knew...all she wanted was to go to her mate.

 

Everyone moved around to give them room as Garth moved to stand in front of her, his hands out to take hers.

 

“Are you sure?” Keelie asked, her voice cracking. Garth nodded slowly and gave her a smile as she hesitantly put her hands in his.

 

* * *

_The connection was instant...and Garth felt himself slipping away...out of his body. He opened his eyes to nothing but blackness...he called out but he had no voice. He spun around but there was nothing but the consuming dark. Finally...there was a spot of light and he ran for it, only to skid to a halt when the scene exploded in front of him._

 

_Keelie was standing there, arms hugging around her middle but before he could call out to her...he saw himself walk past her, throwing a duffel bag into his jeep. He watched himself stand there, eyes closed and jaw clenching, then he was moving again._

 

“ _Keelie...”_

 

“ _Just go...” she said thickly._

 

“ _I still love you...”_

 

“ _It's not stopping you from leaving though...is it? Just go Garth...please. Find...find someone else,” she sobbed. Garth gasped and covered his mouth, wanting to yell at himself to not leave. Whatever it was...they could work through it!_

 

“ _Keelie....”_

 

“ _I release you Garth Fitzgerald...You are my mate no longer,” she gasped._

 

“ _No...don't...don't you fucking leave her!” Garth screamed. His other self clenched his teeth together and strode over to the jeep, tearing out of the parking lot with a screech._

 

_Keelie covered her face and Garth moved closer, his own chest twisting in a sharp pain._

 

“ _What...what is this?” he asked. He was surprised when she actually looked up at him...this had to be years into the future. She looked so much older._

 

“ _It's...it was a possible future...” she said softly. He swallowed hard and tried to reach for her but she recoiled from him._

 

“ _We can change this!” he cried._

 

“ _No...it was a possible one...but now...it will happen. I can never give you what you want...and you ask me to release you,” she explained and before he could argue more...she turned and disappeared in a wisp of smoke._

 

_He choked back a sob and suddenly, everything shifted and he was in that darkness again. Screaming out his rage...and heartbreak...the cloud wavered...weakening before his eyes. He let out another scream that burned his throat and the cloud exploded before him. Visions...thousands of them came hurtling at him now that they were free._

 

_His mind was about to implode when suddenly they stopped and they were shoved into different little areas of Keelie's mind until the one that mattered surfaced._

 

_He saw Cas and Dean, in the nursery and the room going dark. Then right after Bela's body staring lifelessly at them. It spun and next he was watching in horror as The Blood Moon went up in flames. He waited for the vision to shift again when all it did was turn his direction...and standing across the street in the dark were figures...the hunger that they felt...the joy emanating from them as screams tore through the air._

 

“ _Finally...the beginning to the end of the Winchester bloodline,” was growled out by a female. The others behind her shuddered and he understood it perfectly. She and the two others were in charge._

 

_They weren't humans...or hunters...or even wolves._

 

_They were something else entirely._

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger once again...but this chapter was about to get INSANELY long lmao.
> 
> Things are gonna get hectic next chapter....


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of being hectic like I said in the last chapter, we get a little break from the action...a little fluff...a lot of needed answers.
> 
> Author Note #1: I had this whole plot bunny for the Balth/Annie story line but...it was going to just add way too much more into this monster I have created. So...to reassure those interested...I have not completely abandoned them...I just have to move them around.
> 
> Author Note #2: I have edited several chapters. They aren't severe changes, just more of a time stamp then anything else. Chapters 23, 25, and 27 got edits.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

_Finally..the beginning to the end of the Winchester bloodline.”_

 

It was rattling around in his mind while the rest of his family stood stock still, their eyes still trained on both Garth and Keelie. Whatever Garth had seen, was enough to rattle him and make the blood drain completely from his face. Keelie wouldn't look at him and the Beta stared at her with huge eyes...almost drowning in grief and loss.

 

Dean's stomach recoiled and he had to take a very deep breath to keep from throwing up. There was so much going on...almost too much. He tried to list them off in his head but he only got so far until his head spun and he was grasping at the table with a death grip. The only thing keeping him grounded was the solid weight sitting in his lap. His mate nuzzled into his neck even more and he took in a deep breath of that glorious scent. It screamed family and he took every ounce of comfort he got from it...wrapping it tightly around him like a blanket.

 

Luc was finally patched up and cleared of silver...Meg was a little more worse for wear and was moved into one of the bedrooms. Alfie actually volunteered to stay with her while the rest of them tried to piece this...freaking mess together. His dad glanced up at him from his seat on the other side of the table and forced a smile on his distraught face. Whatever the hell had poisoned him...seemed to be lessening. It flared up once more when Samuel demanded a decision to be made towards Luc.

 

This had been while Garth was searching Keelie's mind...the fury in John nearly exploded from within him and once again...it was his mother who pacified him. Now John looked completely haggard...his hands clinging onto Mary's like it was his life line. And hell...it might as well been.

 

“Ok...before...we try and even decipher this...as far as this whole...Luc being punished...I can't... if anyone should be...it should be me,” John said, his voice strained with exhaustion. Dean sighed heavily and pulled Cas into him, his heart slowing when their baby nudged at his hand though his mate's stomach.

 

“John...” Mary said softly. John looked at her and smiled, though he was tired and worn out...it was a true one. It made him breathe easier and the tension in the room went down a few notches. He could feel Sam even relaxing from behind him.

 

“It's true sweetheart...I'm more at fault here. Luc is to not to be punished...and we need to start working together as the family we are. We...as a pack...need to figure this out before anyone else is hurt...Garth...I know it's hard but please...was there anything else?” John asked turning towards the frail looking Beta. Samuel made a rude noise before storming out of the main house. John wanted to go after him but just shook his head instead, turning his attention to Garth.

 

“Only that the three woman were in charge...the others behind them were at their mercy...or that's what it felt like. There was something else familiar about them...but I can't figure out what it is...” Garth said softly. John nodded and Dean caught the very slight look of panic he gave Bobby and Rufus.

 

“What...what was that?” Dean asked. John closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before turning towards him again. But before he could speak, Bobby placed a hand on John's shoulder.

 

“During the last of the pack wars...there was one that...it was really horrible. They were run by women...crafty...devious creatures. Every time we would get ahead even if it was an inch...they were already 5 steps ahead of us. They had...plans for when their plan C's would fail. It took...a really long time to over come them...and even then...our pack was nearly decimated. Your dad...was only a pup when we finally won and the fighting stopped for good. But...Rufus and me...and Daniel...we were right in the middle of it with your grand daddy Henry and his father William. We...never were told why this particular war started with that pack...only rumors,” Bobby explained. The room went completely silent and it was only until Rufus grumbled something under his breath that it broke.

 

“Do you think it's them again? Trying to finish what they started?” Sam asked.

 

“Don't know to be honest...we were told by William that their pack was destroyed...but here we are again,” Rufus said with an unamused laugh.

 

“Alright...I want to continue what Dean has started...moving everyone closer. Especially the perimeter guards. I want them within a mile of the main house. Garth...I know it's most likely useless at this point but I want you and a few Alphas to go to every place they found a body. Especially where Bella was...try and pick up a scent or tracks. We need to call Nathaniel and ask for his aid if things get hairy. Sam, I need you to talk to Kevin...go through Daniel's journals and see if he wrote anything down that could help us...especially if these...creatures are the ones from before. Go,” John said, dismissing everyone from the room. Dean was about to help Castiel up to their room when John grabbed his wrist gently.

 

“Castiel...I...don't ever expect you to forgive me...but please...I am so sorry...” John said his voice tight. Cas looked up at him and nodded slowly, moving his hand to grip their Conri's fingers. Dean let out a breath and shared a small smile with his mother.

 

“Thank you Conri...especially for not punishing my brother,” Cas said before allowing Dean to help him upstairs. The moment the door was closed Dean nearly collapsed against it. He was tired...just wanted a break from all of this to actually enjoy being with his mate. To relish the very idea of becoming a father soon...

 

“Dean...” it was said in a gentle hum that eased it's way down his spine, a brush of fingers following in its wake. Dean pressed his forehead into the door, allowing his body to roll in the comfort his mate was giving him. The wolf inside slowly woke, nudging at him to be released. Cas pulled off his layers one by one until all that was left was his skin holding back his animal side.

 

“Let him out Dean,” Cas whispered, his body pressing against his back.

 

“I can't...” Dean whispered, swallowing hard at the spike of anxiety. He knew he could control his wolf...but it was harder now...especially with Cas so big and delicious looking.

 

“Yes you can...you won't hurt me...I need to feel him next to me Dean,” Cas purred into his ear. Dean's eyes rolled back and nearly lost control. Nimble fingers traced the V of his hips while teeth bit into the back of his neck and he succumbed to it. His mind slowed down until only one thing mattered...

 

_Castiel...Mate...pups...mine..._

 

Cas ran his fingers through his fur and Dean grumbled happily at the touch, pressing his head into his hand. His mate smiled and moved towards the bed, his clothes slowly falling off piece by piece.

 

“Dean...” Cas called out softly. Dean padded up to the bed and jumped on, nosing at his mate's round belly. Fingers pulled at the scruff on his neck and Dean happily settled down on his side, allowing his mate to snuggle into him.

 

* * *

The moment they were dismissed, Keelie escaped the house quickly. She couldn't face Garth...not after what he had seen. It was the vision that killed her the most and it was going to come true. It was one of two possible consequences of a choice she had to make.

 

She would never regret saving her niece or nephew...but did it really have to end her chance at being happy? What she told Dean had been true...but still...she would loose Garth in the end as well.

 

There were footsteps behind her and she stopped...might as well get this over with. Before she could even utter a defense arms were locked around her and she was being kissed desperately. Garth clung to her, one of his hands grabbing the back of her neck. The alpha side of her roared but she slammed it down, her own arms wrapping around her mate.

 

“Keelie...how could...how could you even think I'd leave you? Or ask that of you?” Garth gasped into her ear. She closed her eyes and gently pushed him off but he didn't allow for too much space to come between them.

 

“It's what will happen Garth...I'll never be able to give you what you want...”

 

“That's such bullshit Keelie! I WANT you! Yeah I want kids but fuck...I'm not going to loose you because of this! I refuse...to let that vision or whatever ruin this...for me and for you. Do you love me?” Garth asked his tone pleading...almost begging as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Keelie sucked in a breath, her fingers digging into his arms.

 

“Yes...gods Garth....I love you so much...” Keelie's voice broke. Garth's face exploded into a bright smile and leaned in to kiss her, his hands moving to cup her face.

 

“Then you're never going to get rid of me...I hope you're ok with that,” He laughed softly. Keelie blinked and she felt a shift...it didn't come to her like they usually did but she felt it deep in her heart. Whatever it was...it changed and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

 

“I'm more than Ok with that....” she whispered.

 

* * *

Luc sat at the kitchen table for a really long time...hushed whispers could be heard from every room of the house.

 

_I'm so sorry Mary...please...I can't loose your faith in me..._

 

_Do you think our babies will be born around the same time?_

 

_Probably...it'll be nice to have little ones running around._

 

_I'm scared...._

 

_I am too._

 

He squeezed his eyes closed and ran his fingers through his hair...the only voices he didn't hear was his little brother Castiel and Dean...who he assumed were asleep. The chair across from him pulled out and he looked up to see Michael slumping down.

 

“How are you feeling?” the oldest Novak asked tiredly. Luc stared at him for a moment...each of his siblings had been so wrapped up in their own lives...they hadn't connected with each other in a really long time. Especially Michael...

 

He reached out and grabbed onto his brother's hand, “I'm fine Mike...barely hurts anymore. How are you?”

 

“I'm fine...just...worried. Then again I'm always worried,” Michael said with a forced laugh. Luc shook his head and squeezed his hand.

 

“We'll get through this...we always do.”

 

“I know...but...this is different...and I don't know what to do. Sometimes...I really wish Dad was here,” Michael whispered. Luc nodded and moved his chair closer, offering some comfort for his older brother. Michael sighed and took in a deep breath...the scent of family strong in the air. It calmed him some and he saw those tense shoulders finally relax.

 

“I miss him too Mike...gods...I still blame myself for what happened sometimes,” Luc said, holding up a finger to still his brother's tongue, “But...we have to keep going. I'll rebuild the club...make it stronger. The hunters will see that you can't break us Novak's...we come back swinging.”

 

Michael smiled at him and leaned forward to touch their foreheads together. Luc grinned and squeezed the back of his brother's neck before pulling away. Their calm silence was interrupted by Gabriel, his face pale and grim.

 

“Gabe...what's wrong?” Michael asked, instantly on alert. Gabe shook his head and moved a chair to sit between his older brothers.

 

“It's about Balthazar...I've been trying to reach him for hours...that's why we were late getting here. I asked Julian drive over to his apartment...found this taped to his door,” he sighed, handing Michael an envelope addressed to Gabriel. Michael frowned and ripped it open, his eyes narrowing.

 

_To my dearest brother Gabriel,_

 

_I knew you'd be the one to come looking for me. And I'm sorry to say...I've left. With everything that is going on, I can't stand to be here any longer. I want my own life...and I want to live it my way. I love our family and never wanted to disappoint or hurt you or any of them. But I just couldn't do it._

 

_Call me a coward if you wish...don't worry I already know I am. Please tell Michael I'm sorry for not keeping my promise but...I have to figure out who I am...not what Dad or he wants me to be._

 

_I love you all so much and tell Cassie to be safe._

 

_I promise to come back soon._

 

_Balthazar_

 

Luc slumped back in his seat and groaned loudly...he should have known. Balth was always so flighty.. could he really blame him? Each of them had some kind of direction...Balth didn't. He didn't blame Michael...but didn't really approve or agree with shoving Balthazar into that mold. Looking up he caught the little nod Michael gave the note and gently folded it back up before handing it to Gabe. Their younger brother sighed heavily, the note fumbling in his fingers.

 

“I just hope he stays safe....I need to go check on Tessa before I leave for the office,” Michael grumbled. Luc blinked, tilting his head up to stare at him.

 

“You're going to work? Now? Isn't it late?” Luc asked. Michael huffed out a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Yes...it is. But I have a feeling my office is going to be get hounded...especially when word breaks out that my brother's club went up in flames. I'll see you later,” Michael said and slipped out the back door.

 

“Luc...what are we gonna do?” Gabe asked softly. Luc wrapped an around around his shoulders to bring him closer.

 

“We do what we always do...keep our heads up...stay strong and keep working. You help out Cas with whatever he needs, I'll meet up with my contractors about rebuilding. We can't let those assholes bury us Gabey....we can't.”

 

* * *

Sam clutched at Jess's hand tightly as they hurried across the compound towards Daniel's old cabin. It was closer to the edge of the woods and before, Sam never felt anxious being near it. But things were different now...all he kept seeing were hunters charging through the woods...ruining everything they had worked so hard for.

 

“Sam...come on,” Jess said pulling him along. He felt himself smile for the first time that day and let his mate drag him closer to the shack like house. It was much smaller than the rest of the cabins, which as a younger wolf, seemed strange to him. Now that he was older and knew more about the recluse Alpha...it didn't even surprise him. Daniel had lost everything in that last war...his mate, his son. John had tried to keep the younger wolves away from his detailed story telling and hermit behavior but Sam had never been afraid of Daniel.

 

Kevin appeared at the door even before Sam could raise his hand to knock.

 

“Yes?” he asked in a clipped tone. The young Beta looked horrible...huge bags hung under his eyes, his hair greasy and in knots. With one whiff he knew the guy hadn't showered in...what smelled like weeks. Jess scrunched up her nose and tried to not cover her face from the stench.

 

“Hey Kev...um...do you mind if we come in?” Sam asked. Kevin nodded his head and allowed them to squeeze into the dark stuffy house. Thankfully, it didn't smell like the man did...just extremely musty and closed off.

 

“How have you been Kevin? We haven't seen you in a while?” Jess asked. Kevin frowned, shrugging his shoulders as he bustled around the living room. Sam glanced at the pile of books and old journals piled high on the tables.

 

“Kev? Um...we...we were wondering if you've found any of Daniel's old journals about the last war that was fought?” Sam asked. Kevin brushed past him, thumbing though several of the volumes before straightening up. His dark eyes catching Sam's with a frown on his face.

 

“No...the last journal entry I have of his is before that one even started,” Kevin finally answered. Sam sighed heavily before looking around the room himself. He pointed towards the little study and Kevin just gave him a short nod. Jess stayed in the room with Kevin while Sam pushed through the piles of books everywhere. He couldn't tell if this was Daniel's old mess or Kevin's addition to it.

 

He spent a good while in that room, casually glancing over books trying to find a misplaced journal within them. He was just about to give up when the floor board under his foot squeaked loudly. Bouncing on his toes a few times, he could feel the wood under him giving way just a little. He bent down and ran his fingers over the old wood, his nails catching on a slightly upraised board.

 

Once it was lifted up and moved away, Sam peered down into a metal box. He pulled the thing out and bit his lip as he opened the near rusted out lid. Sure enough, inside was the missing journal...along with other pieces of paper and several photos.

 

“Holy shit...that's...that's not grandma,” Sam gasped staring at a very young version of Henry Winchester and a woman he did not recognize but he knew it wasn't Rose...his grandfather's Omega mate. The two of them were close...her head tilted and resting against Henry's...both were smiling softly into the camera.

 

“Did you find anything?” Jess asked peeking her head into the room. Sam nodded slowly, holding up the picture to her.

 

“That's...that's not my grandma,” Sam said. Jess glanced down at the picture and her eyes widened.

 

“We have to show this to your dad...come on,” Jess said grabbing his hand.

 

* * *

Castiel stared down at his sleeping mate with a warm smile on his face. Dean was still in his wolf form and Cas was glad for it. Sometimes it was just hard to keep the human part of your brain in tact...and he saw that weariness deep in his mate's green eyes. Thankfully he was able to convince him to shift...and he had been right. Dean did exactly what he thought he would...pass right out. He brushed his lips along his muzzle and crawled out of bed, snatching up one of Dean's shirts along the way to the window.

 

It was completely dark now...the giant Gibbous moon was high in the sky...and it took Cas a moment to realize that their full moon was in fact this weekend. He groaned and leaned against the wall, a hand rubbing at his face. It was another phase that was mostly there for the need to shift and run as a pack. Other than that, it wasn't crazy important. Cas just hoped they could figure most of this out before then...he laughed softly at that.

 

There was a hesitant knock on his door and Cas checked to make sure Dean was still asleep before pulling it open. Gabriel looked up at him with a forced smile and Cas quickly stepped into the hall.

 

“I wanted to be the one that told you...but...Balth, he decided to leave...” Gabriel said softly. Cas rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on top of his stomach.

 

“With how much he's been absent lately...I'm honestly not surprised. I had...a feeling he might take off,” Cas said shaking his head. Gabriel scoffed and pushed his longish hair behind his ears.

 

“Yeah well...I guess I'm the only one who was surprised,” Gabe said bitterly. Cas took his hand and squeezed his fingers. Gabe had always felt a closeness with Balthazar that was never returned by the other Beta. Balthazar loved his family yes but he was always a very self centered type of person. How he managed to stay for so long working for Michael was beyond him.

 

Gabe opened his mouth to speak when the front door slammed shut. Cas sighed heavily and with the help of Gabe hurried down the stairs. Sam and Jess were in the kitchen with many of the older wolves...John, Bobby, Rufus, Samuel and Julian. The young Beta handed over a box with a grim face. John didn't ask or utter a word as he opened, lifting out what looked like a really old photo.

 

“Shit...” John hissed handing the photo over to Bobby who's face went completely white.

 

“Oh gods...Sam...where the hell did you find this?” Bobby asked. Cas moved in closer and without having to ask, Bobby silently handed him the photo. It was a simple gesture but it made his chest swell all the same. Samuel made a rude noise but Cas ignored it in favor of glancing at the picture. He recognized Henry Winchester...but not the woman.

 

“Who is that?” Sam asked, staring a bit hard at John. Just from the awkward silence and tension in the air...Castiel was assuming the woman in the picture was not Rose Winchester, John's mother. Their Conri frowned even more and looked up at Bobby before rubbing at his face.

 

“That's Abaddon Lazarus...I don't...know much about her but I do know that she was part of the last war,” John said. Bobby grumbled something to Rufus and both Alphas glared hard at each other.

 

“John...there's...a little more to that story...” Bobby sighed moving to sit next to the Alpha. Castiel felt a chair being pushed up behind him and he gladly sank down into it.

 

“Like what?” John asked. He delved back into the box, slowly pulling out an old leather bound journal. Bobby ran a hand over his face and sat down in one of the last available stools.

 

“Look...you all need to understand somethin...back then...things were different. John, your grand daddy believed in the old ways...you don't mate with someone who isn't of your own kind. Especially a human...I don't know what Abaddon or her family were...but they weren't wolves. Henry...before he was arranged to marry Rose...was in a relationship with the girl. Your grand daddy wouldn't have it...forced Henry to break things off with her and shoved Rose at him. Thankfully though...Henry and Rose were true mates. She got pregnant with you pretty quickly...there were other wars going on that we were trying to help resolve but the day you were born, Abaddon's family attacked us and brought us entirely into it,” Bobby explained.

 

“We were never told the exact reason...but...we all assumed it was over this whole mess with these two...” Rufus groused jabbing his finger down at the picture. Castiel swallowed hard and rubbed his stomach nervously.

 

“So...what? Are we saying that it's the same people who are after us now? And for what reason? Revenge over something that happened before Dean and I were even born?” Sam asked with a forced laugh. Samuel cleared his throat and stepped closer.

 

“Whatever their reason is now...it fits their pattern. The Lazarus family were completely controlled by the women...I don't think anyone ever figured out what they were...” Samuel grumbled.

 

“This isn't Daniel's journal....it's Henry's,” Sam said in a hushed whisper, his eyes flitting along the open page. John snatched it away and his eyes grew wide.

 

“Oh my gods...”

 

_Things are getting progressively worse around here. I've had to hide Rose and our son in a safe house to keep them away from those...monsters. I've tried to reason with them...to explain why Abbie and I couldn't be together...they won't listen to reason._

 

_I don't want to hurt Abbie...or her family but she's giving me no choice. Already she has threatened Rose and tried to force my hand by telling me how she planned to kill my son._

 

_I can't understand how the sweet girl I was infatuated with turned into this heartless creature. She's a completely different person and I understand now that she has to be stopped._

 

_But how do I stop an incredibly intelligent woman with a high regard for life? Every plan and trap we have come up with, she has out witted. And if not by her...her siblings. I've never seen a family so destined for anarchy and blood. Sometimes I wonder if Eve planned this whole thing...Abbie's heart break...my betrayal. I wouldn't put it past her..._

 

_Eve always wanted this war...that much is clear to me now. I don't think she cared who she hurt to get it going._

 

_But my family is stronger...I have to have faith in that._

 

“That's his last entry...” John said closing the journal.

 

“I found something!” came a cry before the back door was wrenched open. Cas jumped and groaned when the baby kicked at him. Kevin entered the house with glazed over eyes and slammed down another journal...it looked just as old as Henry's. Bobby snatched it up and shook his head.

 

“This one's Daniel's....oh dear gods....”

 

_This secret will come with me to my damn grave. I have tried to reason with those...impossible Winchesters...especially Henry. They are just too head strong and Henry will always be guilty of having too much heart._

 

_It'll kill him some day._

 

_So here is my last words in case someone decides to be foolish enough to take my position. Hell...I’m betting on someone killing me to get this journal and key._

 

_What everyone knows....Abaddon and her family of crazies were killed off...and the last remaining Bouda's are no more._

 

_The truth? We don't know what happened to her family...but that damn girl? She's locked up in a steel cage. Well...a dungeon of sorts anyway. Me, Henry, and Ellie are the only ones who know of this. It was the only way to catch the bitch in first place...and because of Henry's heart...he couldn't kill her. So instead...she's locked up and Ellie stands guard. I felt for the poor girl but she was glad for the job...the bitch's brother killed her mate._

 

_So there you have it reader...the truth. The Lazarus family is still alive._

 

“Exactly what is a Bouda?” Julian asked. Bobby flipped through the journal and dropped it on the counter before leaning over it.

 

_What we know of these new...animals._

 

_I haven't been able to figure out much but...the few that I have spent...quality time with were able to enlighten me some._

 

_They are officially called “Bouda” pronounced Bow-oo-dah. They are descendants of fucking Hyenas. I couldn't believe it at first but I dug deeper...these things...they're crafty sons of bitches...they hunt in packs and are extremely hard to kill._

 

_Their leader is always a woman...the queen. The men are kept around as soldiers and breeding._

 

_The one fact that cemented this whole thing...was that scent they leave behind. It's their warning...it smells like sulfur and makes other were animals heave on contact._

 

_The only weakness I have found that slows them down...an herb called Mullein. Once it's in liquid form, it brings them down like silver does to us._

 

“Wait...go back...did he just refer to their scent smelling like sulfur?” Sam asked cutting off Bobby before he could continue reading. Castiel couldn't help but reaching over to grip onto Gabriel's hand.

 

“Yes...fuck...Crowley...he's the brother!” Bobby shouted slamming the book shut angrily. There were groans all around and Cas couldn't stop trembling. Crowley had wanted to breed him...torture him....and all of that had been just a step in a more devious plan?

 

“Get Benny in here now,” John barked out, rising from his seat to start pacing.

 

“It all makes sense...everything. Why Naomi spent every breath to scare Castiel from Dean...they knew that they were destined to be together...Naomi fed them the information on a fucking platter. Killing my best friend...that had been plan A...or the first step...we need to find where this bitch was being kept...” John said, waves of anger soaking into the air around them. Cas nearly suffocated on it as the horrible images flew past his eyes. He nearly jumped at the familiar hands touching his face and he relaxed into it, opening his eyes to meet sleepy green ones.

 

“When did you wake up?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged leaning forward to catch his lips in a chaste kiss.

 

“When you left the room...I was too comfortable though...but when I heard Sammy, I got up. I was listening from the hall,” Dean said. Castiel nodded and moved so Dean could sit down, then crawled into his lap. He caught Samuel rolling his eyes at them and frowned, tucking his face into the crook of Dean's shoulder.

 

* * *

“I'll just be outside angel...don't you worry,” Benny drawled holding his mate close to his chest. Alfie sighed and clung to his shirt for a moment longer before finally letting go. Benny smiled down at him and raised his face to brush his lips along his cheek bones.

 

“You get some sleep sweetheart,” Benny said. Alfie nodded and raised on tip toe to kiss him, humming softly against his lips.

 

“I'll try...see you in the morning,” Alfie said. Benny watched his mate walk back into the house and he took in a deep calming breath. He and Alfie were practically clinging to each other...the thought of loosing the baby had scared them badly. Though he didn't want to leave his mate's side...he knew he had too. Dean had filled him in and he agreed that The Pit needed to be heavily guarded.

 

He trekked across the compound towards their clearing, making sure to gaze up at the moon as he walked past the circle. It was another few dozen steps and he was at the mouth of the cave where The Pit was. He was just about to light the lamp when he heard the footsteps behind him. Before he could spin around, something hard slammed into the side of his head, his body crashing to the ground in a heap. The last thing he saw were a pair of work boots walking closer to him.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have come to a decision...well two actually. 
> 
> #1) I had this...really elaborate plot for this whole “war” to go down...and I really thought it would be fun to write. But...I'm not having fun and this part of the story has seriously become a pain...so...I'm tweaking the hell out of it. And I have to be honest...now that I have done so...I'm in love with this story again.
> 
> #2) There are going to be three more chapters (this being one, so it's going to be a long one) before I branch off into a sequel. Like I said, this story isn't done...I'm not ready to let it go entirely. So the sequel is going to be more about the younger pack members really moving into their positions.
> 
> So please, all my awesome beautiful readers...please tell me all the things you would like to see in the sequel. More babies, more looks into the other pairings...certain other characters making an appearance or having a more solid story line...let me know! 
> 
> Warnings: Violence

* * *

Alfie pulled the blinds apart at his window for probably the 5th time that night...Benny told him he'd be back in the morning and he had just barely left him. But something was bugging him...his entire body was itching to get outside. Maybe it was just his need to get some fresh air...the full moon was this weekend. He wasn't alone in the twitchy feeling along his skin...the restless minds of his pack was pretty suffocating...especially with everyone jam packed into the main house.

 

When John made the announcement...many of them actually left the compound entirely...not for good but just to get away from all the drama. He couldn't blame them honestly but he had no where else to go...this was his home. Leaving had never been a factor anyway...yes he was an Omega and to some that meant nothing but he could help...he just hadn't figured out how yet.

 

He let out a groan and slipped out of his room, careful to avoid anyone as he hurried through the back door. The crisp night air instantly eased all his aching muscles, the gentle hum of the connection to his baby came stronger and it actually made him smile.

 

Glancing back at the house he bit his lip and stepped off the back patio. He really shouldn’t be out here but he couldn't help it...something in his gut was pulling him somewhere. It took a few minutes for it to finally dawn on him exactly where he was walking...he froze and bit his lip hard. The moon shown down brightly on the expanse of grass and dirt, casting shadows off the huge rock standing in the middle. He was in the clearing...why the hell would he come here? Was the baby wanting to be near Benny?

 

He was about to turn and run back to the house when he heard a groan...and for some reason, he took off running towards it. Later he'd berate himself but for now...he had to know. The sight before him made his stomach curl and nearly scream...Benny was crumpled on the ground clearly unconscious. There was a trickle of blood slipping down the side of his face and catching in his beard. Alfie was two seconds from hurrying to him when another figure stepped into the light...and at first he couldn't recognize who he was.

 

“Oh...oh my gods...” Alfie gasped, not hesitating one more moment before shooting off towards the house. He'd be faster in his wolf's skin but he couldn't risk his baby again. He was getting close when a large hand grabbed his elbow, yanking him to a stop. He cried out as he was shoved up against a tree, his chest burning against the scratch of bark against his t-shirt. Fingers were gripping into the back of his neck and Alfie thanked the gods that he was mated. Instead of instantly complying like his Omega nature would have screamed for him to do instead his wolf became petulant and angry. Only his mate could manhandle him like that. It didn't like the scent of this...almost stranger.

 

“Let me go...” Alfie growled trying to wrench free but he was just shoved against the tree even harder, his body going stock still when lips brushed his ear.

 

“Now why would I do that? You saw what I did...I doubt Benny even realized who knocked him down ….but you....you've seen my face. I can't have my plans ruined by a stupid little runt...” the man growled into his ear. Alfie squeezed his eyes shut and tried to not move.

 

“I don't know what the big deal is about you Omegas....you're just needy little bitches...can't even control yourselves unless you're being knotted. But then again...I've never had one before,” he let out a soft moan that made Alfie gag.

 

“Your...your own daughter is an Omega,” Alfie argued.

 

“Yes...she is. Thankfully she isn't as pathetic as you or that other one...Castiel. The both of you are so weak...,” he seethed, his teeth dragging along the skin of Alfie's neck. He wanted to scream but he was too scared...he felt the press of fangs when all the weight pressing against him was suddenly gone. A loud whacking noise was echoing off the trees when he spun around, his hand instantly covering his mouth. Castiel was gasping for breath, his fingers tightly gripping what looked like a tree branch.

 

“We are not...weak you asshole!” Cas shouted, his voice echoing. Alfie stared at him before his brain finally started working again. He rushed over and hugged his friend tightly.

 

“Are you alright?” Cas asked pushing away from him. Gentle fingers traced along his neck and both of them sighed with relief.

 

“I can't...Castiel...he...he tried to mark me?” Alfie said his face scrunching with confusion. Castiel shook his head and walked a little closer to the crumpled mess of man. His friend said nothing, just raised his head and let out a long howl. Within minutes, the trees were rustling with the quick movements of their Alpha pack mates. Dean was the first to shift back and rush forward, his hands instantly wrapping around Castiel.

 

“What the hell are you two doing out here?” he asked looking over at Alfie who couldn't keep from smiling fondly at the amount of concern in those bright green eyes.

 

“Balls...is that Samuel?” Bobby grumbled. Alfie looked over and watched the Alpha shove the unconscious man onto his back.

 

“Yes. Dean...he fucking tried to mark Alfie...” Castiel spat with disgust. Dean shook his head almost violently, pushing Cas back gently to stare into his face.

 

“Wait...what?” Dean asked. Alfie wrapped his arms around himself and nodded when those green...now glowing with gold eyes found his again.

 

“I needed some air...and for some reason found myself in our clearing. I think the baby needed to connect with Benny...I know I shouldn't have been out here but I figured Benny was close...but he was knocked out by him,” Alfie explained jerking his head at the Alpha.

 

“Benny's hurt? Michael, Keelie...go check on him...and make sure Crowley is still in that damn hole,” Dean growled. The two Alpha's still in wolf form nodded their giant heads and Alfie watched as the both of them nuzzled at Castiel...needing reassurance that their brother was safe. Castiel smiled at them, running his fingers over their muzzles before they took off running.

 

“So I'm guessing Samuel chased you?” Dean asked, his tone softening. Alfie nodded and chewed on his lip.

 

“He said some...disgusting things and tried to mark me...I don't know why when it wouldn't mean much....” Alfie said with a hard sigh. There was a howl in the distance and Alfie jumped. They turned to see John and Rufus coming towards them...their Conri freezing at the sight of Samuel.

 

“What the hell happened to him?” he asked with wide eyes. Dean's face beamed with pride and pointed a little smugly at Castiel. John laughed and shook his head.

 

“I've been dying to do that for years...good job Castiel. But...really though...what happened?” John asked, trying but failing to keep the smirk off his face. Dean gave him a quick cliff notes version of what Alfie had said; their Conri lost all humor in his eyes at the end.

 

“I was praying it wouldn't be him...Dean...this is going to kill your mother,” John said quietly, kneeling down next to Samuel's still form, “We need to move quickly...Rufus and I will move Samuel to the meeting hall. Dean get them back to the house, whatever Alpha is left, needs to keep guard. We don't know what this...asshole has been saying. Then I need you to grab your mother, Sammy, Kevin, Julian and Pam. Once Michael is back, he needs to be there as well...Keelie...I need her to make a batch of that stuff Naomi used... I want Benny to stay close and watch the house. Let's move everyone,” John ordered. Dean nodded quickly and grabbed for Castiel's hand before coming closer to Alfie.

 

* * *

Dean watched Alfie slip into the house and turned towards Cas who was staring up at the moon with a grim face. Once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, sniffing deeply at his scent. Cas hummed softly and melted back into him, his head tilting to give him more room to nip at.

 

“Gods Cas...if we had time right now,” Dean growled into his ear. Cas laughed softly, turning those electric blue eyes to stare up at him. Dean grinned and nipped at his neck again up to his ear lobe.

 

“I always knew you were a little bad ass...I should be mad at you...for sneaking out and exerting yourself...but damn I can't deny how amazingly sexy you are,” Dean moaned and Cas shuddered against him.

 

“Dean...you can't work me up like this...” Cas whined making Dean chuckle in his ear. He could feel his eyes dilating as the scent of his slick permeated the air. His dad would understand him being a little late...right?

 

“Meet me in our room...I'll be there in a sec...go,” Dean whispered, smacking his ass hard when he didn't move right away. Cas playfully glared at him and slipped into the house. Dean swallowed hard and tried to keep himself in check just enough to make sure things were taken care of.

 

He was beginning to pace on the porch when he froze, staring hard at the surprising form of Gordon. Dean had been so lost in his head space he hadn't even noticed the rogue approaching the house. He looked so grief stricken and exhausted.

 

“Dean...I understand if you don't want me here....but...John informed me what's been going on around here just now. I was...asking him if there was any leads on Bela...or if there was something I could do to help. He told me to come ask you...” He said slowly. Dean nodded and beckoned him closer. Gordon relayed all that he had learned and Dean filled in the pieces. The rogue stood there for a moment in silence before he was rubbing his face.

 

“I...I am so sorry Dean...I should have tried to talk to you calmly...”

 

“Honestly, I would have done the same thing...if anything had happened to Cas...I would kill first. So I can't blame you...but we could use your help. I need someone to watch the pit...whoever is working against us is going to try and break Crowley out,” Dean said.

 

“I'm your man...when this...blows over. I want to join the pack officially,” Gordon stated. Dean smiled big and nodded, shaking his hand tightly.

 

He watched as his new friend disappeared into the tree line in the direction of their pit when Keelie, Michael and a stumbling Benny made their way to the house. The second they reached the porch his 2nd began to sputter out apologizes, Dean held up a hand to quiet him.

 

“Don't... no one is blaming you for what happened. I think only my dad was suspicious of Samuel...then again he's suspicious of almost everyone now....anyway. Keelie, my dad needs you to make a mixture of that stuff Naomi used on you and Cas...do you know what was in it?” Dean asked. Benny gave him a nod and moved to stand on the other side of the porch. Keelie visibly flinched at the memory but nodded, quickly entering the house without another word. Michael sighed heavily as he watched her go, his tired eyes meeting Dean's.

 

“And for me?” Michael said with a little laugh. Dean nodded and shared the tired sentiment...

 

“My dad wants you at the meeting hall...everyone's make their way over. This is a mess Michael...we're getting attacked on every side...” Dean sighed, all humor rushing out of him in a rush. The other Alpha nodded and clapped him on the shoulder before heading towards the hall. Dean nodded to himself and hurried inside. All the messages were delivered and he had just enough time...

 

It didn't take long for him to race up the stairs and crash into their room. A long growl left his throat as he caught the sight of his very delicious mate, moaning wantonly on the bed, his hips rutting against a pillow. Dean had a split second to wonder if he was in heat but that was just stupid.

 

“Dean...” Cas growled at him. Dean nearly ripped off his clothes on his way towards their bed. The heavy scent of his mate was wrapping around him like a blanket and he wanted more of it. Once he was completely divested of his clothes, he crawled onto the bed behind Cas.

 

“Want you so bad Alpha,” Cas moaned, the words damn near ripping the wolf right out of his chest. He growled a warning and Cas gave him a sneaky grin, his own eyes glowing with his animal.

 

“Cas...I can't...fuck...You're going to kill me,” Dean said through clenched teeth, his voice dropping an octave or two. Cas whined under him and pushed his ass against his throbbing cock. Before Dean was totally sucked into his animal side, he dipped down, dragging his tongue almost roughly across his mate's hole.

 

“Dean...please!” Cas cried, jerking his hips back to get more. Dean grinned at his needy Omega, biting down hard on an ass cheek before shoving his tongue deep into him. He was sure Cas was aware of it by now but...he selfishly would shift just his tongue to reach that deep part of him. Cas was shaking with need by the time he pulled his face away, lapping up the mess he was making on the back of his thighs.

 

“Shhh...baby I need you to hear me...I know you need it...but...” Dean said and his eyes rolled back into his head when Cas growled deep in his throat.

 

“Fuck me Dean...I can't ride you...I'm too heavy. I'll tell you if it's too much,” Cas panted. Dean nodded and leaned back a bit. His hands grabbed his mate's perfect ass and pulled the cheeks apart before shoving his throbbing cock into him. He couldn't help but moaning loud at the obscene sound it made when they were finally connected.

 

“Ooooh gods yes!” Cas cried, shoving his head into the pillow. Dean almost roared at that, his hips finding an almost bruising pace as he fucked into him. It had been far too long since they'd been able to be together. Especially like this. And Dean was now convinced that he hadn't been the only one who needed it either. Cas was clawing at the bed, his pants and cries being muffled into the pillow. Dean never let up, their bodies pounding hard against each other. He nearly lost it when Cas started meeting him thrust for thrust, animalistc growls leaving both of their throats as the slapping of skin got louder.

 

Without any kind of warning, Cas's body started spasming under him as he came hard. His hole clenched almost painfully around him and Dean cried out as he came, filling his mate to the point it was dripping back out of him as he ground his hips into him. Cas was making a high pitched noise but his hips wouldn't stop rolling back against Dean's, milking him for every last drop.

 

“Dean...fuck...oh my gods...please don't pull out yet,” Cas whimpered, his entire body jerking and pulling at his spent cock. Dean didn't even want too, he loved this...it felt too damn good to have his mate utterly debauched because of him. They were covered in sweat and both of them shivered when the cool air from their open window rolled along their skin. Cas was the first to laugh, collapsing on his side, dragging Dean down with him.

 

“You two OK?” Dean asked after a few minutes, his arms and legs wrapped around Cas to keep him warm. He couldn't stop nuzzling at his neck, sucking dark marks into his skin. Cas just hummed, melting back against him even further.

 

“We're just fine Dean...” Cas grinned, turning his face to kiss him softly. Dean smiled and pressed into it, his hand cupping the side of his face. He knew he had to get going...that his dad was waiting for him but he couldn't tear himself away. The warm press of Cas's body against his own was too damn addicting. His mate hummed softly against his lips as his fingers dragged down his arms and then his back.

 

“I don't want to leave,” Dean groaned kissing along Cas's chin then jaw line to hid his face into his neck. Cas laughed softly, holding him tighter. The baby kicked and Dean gave a surprised laugh when he felt it.

 

“Peanut doesn't want you to leave either,” Cas said with a knowing smile. Dean laughed and snuggled further into his mate. The second he left this bed...he knew he wouldn't get to be with Cas like this for a few days...he wanted to soak this feeling in as much as possible.

 

There was a familiar tingle on the back of his neck and Dean sighed petulantly against Cas's shoulder, “I have to go...” Dean grumbled. Cas rolled over and pressed his face into his chest, Dean smiled when he felt lips brush along his skin up to his neck.

 

“Come back soon, love you,” Cas said sleepily. Dean pulled back slowly and peppered his face with little butterfly kisses before tucking him in with the blankets, knowing too well that he would get cold. Dean smiled easily when Cas murmured something, snuggling deeper into the blankets so that only the tip of his hair was visible.

 

“Love you too baby...” Dean whispered and left the room.

 

* * *

“Nice of you to join us Dean,” John chuckled the moment Dean entered the hall. He smiled sheepishly and hurried over to his dad's side. It was overwhelming how relieved he was that John returned back to normal...he never noticed that his dad had been slowly changing. No one did, not even his mom. But now, after whatever it was reached it's peak...Dean went back and suddenly realized that their Conri's personality swing had started even before the Novak's came back.

 

Keelie was standing off to the side mixing something and she finally turned around to hand a bottle and dropper to John.

 

“I made it stronger than what my mother used...hopefully it'll get him talking sooner,” Keelie said before dropping down in one of the chairs. Samuel grumbled something angrily behind his gag and Dean glared hard at the man. This was his grandfather...granted, he never got along with Samuel but still, they were family. John nodded and sighed heavily before turning to Mary who was staring at Samuel as well, hurt, confusion, hatred bled through her eyes as she stalked around the man.

 

Samuel had been dragged into the meeting hall and tied to one of their chairs. One of Bobby's handkerchiefs acted as a gag to keep the pissed off Alpha remotely quiet.

 

Dean pulled a chair closer and straddled it, leaning his arms on the backrest. Keelie was sitting close to him, her arms crossed over her stomach. John was staring at the mixture...contemplating his next course of action...or maybe just the plethora of questions he wanted to ask. Bobby, Rufus, Julian, Michael were all pacing the room, their eyes trained on the traitor. Sam was leaning up against the wall, his head down and extremely quiet. Kevin sat with his laptop out, being his usual twitchy nervous self.

 

John gave a curt nod to Pam who was standing close by with her bag just in case they got a little...carried away. She cut off the gag tied around Samuel's mouth and before he could even speak, John let a drop of the mix hit his arm and he howled.

 

“You're going to answer our questions...if you even try to disobey...I’ll dump this on you....then in your mouth,” John said calmly. Samuel sucked in a breath and agreed with a grunt. Pam poured some water on the poison and the wolf relaxed.

 

“Let me guess.....your first question will be....oh I know...who do you work for!” Samuel laughed and shook his head. Mary covered her mouth and turned away from him, Dean wanted to reach out to take her hand but thought better of it. She was trying to not break...and him trying to comfort her would only break the wall she was building up.

 

“We'll get to that...I want to know why you betrayed us? Your family...” John asked. Samuel barked out a laugh and glared up at John with heated eyes.

 

“You're not my family John...none of you Winchester's are,” he spat. Dean felt his eyes shift and had to grab at his little brother's arm to keep him from flying at Samuel.

 

“You are our grandfather! How are we not family!” Sam shouted. Dean looked up at his brother and sighed...Sam was the only one who felt any kind of closeness with the man...hell he'd been named after him. Samuel glanced at him but quickly diverted his eyes.

 

“Only by blood...I have never felt a kinship with any of you...not after what William did to me...” Samuel growled. John bristled at the mention of his own grandfather...Dean and Sam never got to know the man...they had been babies when he died. But everything they heard from Daniel had been that he was a hard ass and because of him, Henry wanted to change their laws and how the pack was essentially run...especially regarding Omega's.

 

“And what exactly did he do to you?” John asked. Samuel looked over at Mary and shook his head.

 

“He's the reason why my mate was killed...”

 

“What? You told me my mother died in an accident,” Mary said coming around to face her father. Samuel sighed and for the first time he looked regretful.

 

“From the moment you were born, Deanna knew you were going to be an Omega...I don’t' know how but she just did. You were only a month old and she was still very weak when William pushed for the last attack. He was demanding that every Alpha must be there. I begged him to let Deanna stay back...but he wouldn't listen...she was an amazing fighter and one of his top planners. She agreed before I could even talk her out of it...she was one of the first ones killed in that attack....and William could care less. All that mattered to him was that we supposedly won,” Samuel growled out.

 

“That's why you never approved of my mating with John....” Mary said, anger still laced in her voice but it was softer now.

 

“That among so many other reasons...but your...obsession with him never faltered...no matter how hard I tried to prove to you he wasn't good enough. The only reason why I stayed for so long... was because Henry promised protection...especially for the Omegas. I'm the last Campbell...if I had left with you, who knows what would have happened to us,” Samuel explained. He looked up at his daughter with a type of far away look...like she was the only person in the room. Dean knew if things had been different, Mary would have gone to him to console him that she was safe. But now, she only looked at him with pure disgust.

 

“You're right father....you are the last Campbell,” Mary spat out and strode up up John. Samuel growled low in his throat when she kissed their Conri just out of spite. Dean felt the corner of his mouth rise up into a half smile.

 

“So you hate the Winchesters...so much so you are willing to watch them be murdered. I'm assuming that you are in fact, in league with the same women who have a grudge on them as well?” Julian asked in calm tone.

 

“My vengeance is my own...”

 

“He's lying...” Dean's head popped up to see both of the psychics staring hard at Samuel. Though it was Keelie who spoke, Pam must have felt the same thing. Samuel smiled darkly at the Shaman and ticked his tongue.

 

“We all know you are worthless...couldn't even help your poor pathetic brother,” Samuel chuckled. Before Dean could stop her Keelie was on him, her claws digging straight into his throat.

 

“I don't need my fucking visions to know you're full of shit,” she snarled. Dean sat back as John's hand calmly rested on her shoulder, pulling her back slowly. Samuel coughed as the air wheezed back into his lungs, his eyes glowing dark when he looked up at them.

 

“Oh yes, your judge of character is always spot on isn't it sweet heart? But let me guess, you can't see anything about me without a little bit of help can you? The only person you can even link to in this room is Dean. I doubt he'd even be able to handle all the chaos that flies around in that pretty little head of yours,” Samuel laughed. Keelie took in a deep calming breath and shot a quick glance at Pam.

 

“Maybe I can't see things that involve you specifically...but she can,” Keelie growled out and moved out of the way. Samuel bellowed out a shout as the other psychic pushed her hand against his collar bone. She gasped loudly and Keelie reached out for her hand, steadying her with the thrum of her own power. Dean swallowed hard and rose up to his feet, moving closer to his parents.

 

The air in the room was getting thicker, the hairs on their arms were standing on end. Samuel was breathing heavily, sweat dripping steadily down the side of his face as if he was fighting tooth and nail to keep the two women out of his head. In the end it was useless, the Alpha completely deflated and his eyes rolled back into his mind.

 

Keelie turned those glowing silverish eyes towards him and held out her hand. Dean hesitated but came willingly knowing that his Shaman would never cause him harm intentionally. He wrapped his slightly trembling fingers around hers and stifled a cry as his head exploded with images.

 

“ _Why on earth would I want to help you? Because of you and your family...I lost my mate!” Samuel shouted. The woman standing before him just smiled as she stalked around him, her long brown hair rustling in the gentle wind._

 

“ _Because your hate for the Winchesters nearly equates to mine...I want my daughter back...you want what is rightfully yours...and I can give it to you,” she said softly. Samuel glanced around at the snarling members of her pack. They weren't like anything he had ever seen...and the stench...it nearly made him vomit._

 

“ _And how the hell would you even know what I want?”_

 

“ _Because I've made it my duty to know...I know everything Samuel. How your father lost the pack to William...how your own daughter chose a Winchester over you...and how you'll have to suffer another Winchester being King instead of you...you help me...we can change that. Everyone will grovel at your feet...” she said, her voice sending chills down his spine. Samuel closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure at that thought alone._

 

“ _When do we start?” he asked. Eve smiled brightly, almost child like at him._

 

“ _It's already begun...my son's turn is panning out beautifully and with the Novak's out of the way...Lilith will be taking her turn sending in her little present for the now lonely little Dean...”_

 

“ _And what do I have to do?”_

 

“ _Be my eyes and ears. And if you're willing...just one little extra thing....get rid of that old man Daniel. I don't care how...he has something that I'll be needing...and he's in my way. Other than that, be patient and watch everything unfold before you. When the time comes...I will call on you,” she said. Samuel gave her a quick nod, yelping with surprise when the girl grabbed his shirt to pull him down in a kiss._

 

“ _We'll see each other soon Conri,” she purred before sauntering off into the shadows._

 

“You Son of a Bitch!” Dean screamed once his hand was released and the vision stopped. Keelie quickly grabbed Pam and moved her off to the side. Dean was breathing heavily and it was taking everything to not let out his Wolf to tear this man apart. He felt hands on his arms and he growled loudly. Samuel stared up at him, his own chest heaving with each breath.

 

“You killed him...you fucking killed Daniel! And what was your turn? What did she call for you to do huh?!” Dean shouted. He heard several gasps but he ignored them. Samuel kept his mouth closed, Dean's inner wolf roared with glee when the Alpha's shirt was ripped open and the poison was splashed on his chest.

 

“Fuck! Turning the hunters against you wasn't enough for her...she wanted to watch the two of you tear each other apart!” Samuel yelled, his body writhing with pain. Dean stilled in his fight and shot a panicked look at his dad. John was staring at the floor, his face scrunched up.

 

“What did you do to us?” Dean growled out.

 

“I did nothing to you Dean...I only had to rely on that lovely natural Winchester rage in you....your father here, needed some prodding. She gave me some kind of tonic that released his well built walls. It took a long time...but it finally crumbled. And it would have worked out flawlessly...if it wasn't for that bitch,” Samuel gasped out through clenched teeth. Dean followed his eyes to see him glaring at Keelie.

 

“You...you wanted us to loose the baby?” Dean asked tightly. He shouldn't have been surprised...he should have counted on this man being that heartless. But seeing him nod shocked him to the bone and he almost flew at him again. Keelie made a move towards him but the one person he never expected was gripping Samuel's chin with one hand, the bottle in the other.

 

“What is their next move?” Mary snarled just a mere few inches away from his face.

 

“This...” Samuel whispered, a smile breaking out on his face when the first gun shot exploded into the night air. The blood in Dean's veins ran cold and every Alpha in the room met each others eyes in fear. Mary let out a cry and dumped the entire bottle into her father's mouth. He started to scream and Mary just backed away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Dean...” John whispered and Dean swallowed hard...none of them knew what to do...do they go outside and possibly get ambushed? Dean closed his eyes, just the thought alone of what was happening made his heart clench painfully. Broken, scared howls began to fill the air and he was suddenly racing outside with the others.

 

Everything slowed down....there were over a dozen men and women surrounding the main house, all with some kind of gun pointing straight at it. Benny was standing at the door, half his body already phased and snarling. Some even had torches in their hands, slowly inching towards the house. Dean shouted and a man he had vaguely seen before when he was younger turned towards them. He was about the same age as Benny and didn't look like the typical hunter. While the others had on loose fitting clothes, this man was in a suit. His jacket had been taken off and the crisp white of his shirt made his skin seem even darker. But this man was clearly in charge...he raised up his hand to halt everyone from moving closer. John grabbed his elbow to pull Dean behind him and this time he didn't argue. He could feel Cas's panic surging through him and if he wasn't careful, he could set them all off to shoot through the walls.

 

“Stop...please...don't do this,” John pleaded, holding out his hands in surrender. The man raised his chin and gave side glances to the other wolves standing behind them.

 

“We're not attacking!” he heard Bobby call out, his own panic rising in his voice.

 

“Victor...please...you know us...we've never broken the treaty...” John begged. The man, Victor, scoffed and raised up his own gun, aiming it straight at John. Dean growled and his father kept him still.

 

“Explain the growing number of bodies then! The death of several of other hunters!” Victor shouted. The other hunters all nodded and shouted out their own disbelief’s.

 

“We aren't the ones responsible for that! We have never hurt another human being...we hunt on our land and only our own! Your hunters attacked us first...my wolf was only trying to get our people out!” John countered. Victor's arm faltered and finally lowered but he still stared at them with doubt.

 

“Then who is?” he asked.

 

“It's a very long story...and I will be happy to explain everything...but please...we have three pregnant wolves...and one who is close. May my son and healer please go inside to check on them?” John asked, his fingers pressing firmly into Dean's pulse point. He got the message clearly and held his breath. Victor gave a curt nod and turned towards the others, yelling for them to stand down. Several bit back but Victor just got louder. Dean nodded his thanks and tore towards the house, nearly ripping the door off the hinges. Pam was close behind, her attentions instantly going towards Alfie who was whimpering softly on the couch. Castiel was trying to soothe a very frightened Anna, her head tucked under his chin as his hands rubbed her arms and back. Dean hurried over to them and his hand cupped his mate's cheek. Cas sighed and nuzzled into it, looking up at him with hard eyes.

 

“Where's Charlie?” Dean asked softly. Anna made a small noise at the mention of her mate and Dean wanted to comfort her but after her mind had been broken, she didn't like to be touched by just anyone.

 

“She's watching the back door...Dean...what the hell is going on? We were already on edge because of Samuel...and then someone started shooting. Benny told us to get on the ground and slammed the door shut....is he OK?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded and let out a breath...everyone was safe.

 

“Hunters...dad got them to stand down enough for us to come inside...if we're lucky we may be able to get them fight with us,” Dean said softly. Castiel's eyes flashed and hardened even more, his mouth set in a grim line. Dean knew there was something he wanted...needed to say but his mate chose to stay quiet.

 

“You need to be out there then...don't even try to argue with me. Go,” he ordered and Dean couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and gave him a firm kiss, both of them moaning quietly at the contact. Anna giggled below them and Dean flushed while his Omega just grinned at him.

 

“Love you,” Dean mouthed and turned to hurry back outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action...Action...oh and more action oy. This will probably be a long chapter!
> 
> Warning: This does have MINOR/Canon character death and violence.
> 
> Reminder: A family of wolves become insanely touchy feely when one of their family members are stressed.

* * *

Dean hurried back outside and felt a wave of relief when he noticed that the other hunters had backed away, their guns lowered to their sides. They were watching Victor like a hawk and some of them even looked terribly bored. It angered Dean but he ignored it as he trekked over to his father. John was rubbing the back of his neck, turning to raise his brows in a silent question.

 

“They're OK..Cas especially,” Dean answered and John nodded, blowing out a breath as he relaxed a bit.

 

“Explain Winchester,” Victor said calmly, his hands resting on his hips. Dean paced a little bit as his father went on to tell him about their history, Dean, Bobby and Rufus piping in in when John missed something. By the end Victor was angrily pacing back and forth, soft curses leaving his mouth.

 

“That fucking bastard Roman...I knew something was up when he came into my office demanding that I do something about you guys. I didn't understand at first and thought maybe...a new pack had moved in...when he told me it was in fact the Tilamook pack...I laughed in his face. My daddy was a cop in Oregon before me...and a damn good one. He's the one your own daddy had a truce with. When he passed, he told me about you. And that if I ever doubted that he was right...to stop and watch. You were more worried about your mates then attacking us...other wolf packs just don't do that,” Victor spat out with a jerk of his head. He sighed heavily and faced John, “I am so sorry...I should have reigned Roman in....”

 

“It's...it's not OK but...you can help us to make up for it...help us end this shit here and now,” John said taking a step closer to the hunter. Victor didn't hesitate, he nodded quickly and gestured for his fellow hunters to come closer. He gave them a very clipped version of what John had said and many of them looked genuinely shocked.

 

“We had no clue...most of us are brought up to shoot and investigate later...what do you need from us?” Tara, an older female hunter asked. Dean nodded his head and listened to his dad's plan, paling a bit at the end.

 

“Dad...are...are you sure? You'll have to get close...” Dean said grabbing his arm. John nodded with a sad smile and patted the side of his face.

 

“I know...but I'm not about to let you do it son...this pack needs you...” John said. Dean swallowed hard and gripped his dad's wrist.

 

“You're gonna need someone to back you up John...if we can take out two of them...all that will be left is the mother,” Bobby grumbled. Before the old man could speak, Rufus grabbed his shoulder.

 

“I'll do it...and don't you argue with me Bobby,” Rufus growled, “I lost my wife Annabel a long time ago...I have no family. You, my friend, do. So I'll do this...” he said. Bobby nodded and moved back, letting him take his place next to John.

 

“Dean...you need to inform the others what's going on...and make sure Castiel understands what's going on,” John said slowly. Dean nodded and watched for a moment as everyone started to take their places before he was racing back into the house. His mate was pacing the kitchen, his hands rubbing constantly on his stomach.

 

“Dean! What's going on outside?” Luc demanded stumbling over to him. He looked so much better but Dean could still smell a very small trace of silver in his blood stream. Meg was on the couch with her head in Samandriel's lap, both talking very softly.

 

He tilted his head and lead the way into the kitchen. Cas stared up at him with a frown as Dean sat down, beckoning him to sit on his lap.

 

“Baby...you're not gonna like what I'm going to tell you...but for this to work...we need everyone to act their parts...and I need to be sure...you're going to be OK,” Dean said. Cas's face crinkled up even more and gave him a curt nod.

 

Dean hated it...by the time he was done explain, Luc had his head in his hands and Cas was trying very hard to not to cry. He hugged his mate close to his chest, murmuring reassurances in his ear as he rubbed his stomach, “Luc...I need you and Gabriel to keep him calm...please,” Dean begged softly. Luc nodded and went to find his other brother. He raised up Cas's face and gave him a soft kiss.

 

“Swear to me Dean...that it'll be fake...” Cas said swallowing hard. Dean nodded and cupped his face.

 

“It will...I wouldn't put myself in that position if I wasn't sure. But you have to keep calm...you can be upset all you want...it'll be easier to believe but you have to have faith that everything will be OK,” Dean said. Cas nodded and kissed him, not even pulling away when his brother's came back in the kitchen.

 

“Stay with your brothers...and whatever you hear...do not come out of your room,” Dean said eying the older Novak's. Gabe gave him a grim smile and nodded, Luc just stared at his younger brother with concern.

 

“Dean....when this is all over...can we take a vacation?” Cas laughed softly pulling away. Dean grinned and pecked his lips.

 

“Anywhere you want to go...” he replied and watched them disappear up the stairs. He took in a deep breath and counted to 10 before going through the house, telling everyone what they were about to do. Benny took both Samandriel and Meg to his room, before taking his place at Dean's side. Keelie stepped up to his other as Dean watched Michael move to protect the back door. Everyone else in the house were instructed to hurry upstairs as well. Once everyone was clear from the bottom floor Dean moved forward.

 

Dean felt his stomach flip when they emerged from the house, the hunters were back in their original places but this time more of their pack mates were outside. Including Krissy and Garth, both standing off to the side waiting for their orders. Dean felt Benny grip his wrist before keeping his place at the front door.

 

“Keelie...” Dean whispered, his heart stammering in his chest. Keelie looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile though he could see the worry shining brightly in her eyes.

 

“We'll get through this Dean...we have too,” she said in a hushed whisper. Dean bit his lip and made his way back to where John, Mary, Bobby, Rufus and Victor were all standing.

 

“You ready son?” John asked, his own breathing a little harsh. Dean nodded and turned to face Victor, his face going slack when he raised up his gun. The hunters around them all started shouting, then proceeded to shoot their guns up into the air. Some of them shot at the bottom floor of the house, making sure to hit many of the windows. They were fake...it was all fake, but the screams from the house was ripping the wolves who were outside apart. Every Alpha instinct was roaring to run back inside or to tear the human's apart. Taking a quick glance around told him the others were in the same position. He caught his father's eyes before he turned back to face Victor. The lone shot ringing louder then the rest.

 

* * *

Keelie didn't want to watch...but she had too...there was nothing she could do to change it...just keep going on with their plan. She ran into the meeting hall and stared at Samuel with every ounce of hatred she could muster. And there was plenty. He was still tied to the chair, gagging at the poison dripping from his lips. She gripped his chin and poured water into his mouth, jumping back when he coughed it out.

 

“What...what happened? What's going on?” Samuel gasped out. She shook her head and ripped the binds from his wrists, jerking him to his feet.

 

“See for yourself you bastard,” she growled and shoved him out of the building, smiling a little when he fell hard on his hands and knees on the dirt. She tried to keep herself in check when the scene before them unfolded...the little gasp in Samuel's throat.

 

Mary had Dean's head cradled to her chest, her sobbing echoing off into the night air. The hunter's were “gone” and the rest of the wolves were in their true forms, pacing around their King anxiously. Samuel scrambled to his feet and rushed over only to freeze to see Mary absolutely covered in Dean's blood. His grandson's face was in the crook of Mary's neck who was rocking him back and forth.

 

“Mary...” Samuel gasped trying to take a step forward but John shoved him back.

 

“This is what you wanted! Are you happy?! My son's dead because of you!” John growled shoving him back again. Keelie had to control her breathing before she grabbed onto John's arms, gently pulling him back.

 

“I...” Samuel stammered only to be cut off by John again.

 

“My son is dead....and you've won. Congratulations...” John spat running his fingers through his hair, “If that bitch wants her own fucking son back...she can come get him herself. But I will not release him until I see all three of them...you understand me Samuel? If they want me dead so fucking bad, they can come and face me while they do it,” John growled.

 

“John...”

 

“Get the fuck out of here!” John screamed, his eyes glowing amber red. There was a loud wail from inside the house and it was enough to spur Samuel to run away from the scene, his body disappearing into to the trees. Keelie finally let herself fall to the ground, pulling the wall down between her and Cas to let him release the pent up grief he was holding onto. She was able to see John nod over at Krissy and Garth; her mate turning to make sure that she was OK She blew him a shaky kiss and he took off after the Alpha. They were tracking Samuel...watching to make sure that Samuel would do what they all thought he would.

 

They all waited quietly until John's phone buzzed, alerting them that Samuel was officially out of their range. John rushed over to Dean and Mary, his hand cupping the side of his son's neck. Dean gasped in pain and turned to look up at them, the gold in his eyes flashing bright. Keelie crawled over and took in Dean's face, knowing that Cas could see through her. She felt a wash of calm over flow through their link and she was able to close the wall back up.

 

“Are you OK son?” John asked. Dean nodded and grimaced as he tried sitting up. The bullet had made a clean pass through his shoulder and was already starting to heal. Thankfully it hadn't taken much to convince Samuel that Dean had really been killed.

 

“Alright, we have work to do,”John stated.

 

 

* * *

“Shhh, Cassie, he's OK,” Gabe whispered softly into his hair. The moment the shot had gone off, Cas had crawled into his brother's lap, trying to stay as calm as possible. Luc sat near them, rubbing his back softly, only a small cry leaving his throat when he could hear John shouting. He was grateful that his sister had made him see Dean's face...to know that he was really alive. It was taking everything to not break down and be consumed. His door opened and he gasped when he caught a strong trail of Dean's scent.

 

“Look, Cassie,” Gabe whispered gently taking his chin to tilt his face up. Cas scurried out of his brother's lap to fall against his mate. Dean hissed a little but still held him close, one of his hands moving under his shirt to rest on his swollen stomach. Their baby eagerly pressed against his fingers and Cas sighed with the strength of their connection flowing through him. He snuggled his face into his mate's neck and relaxed, allowing Dean to move them closer to the bed.

 

“Did it work?” Luc asked softly. Dean grunted as he sat down on the bed, Cas moving quickly to stay in contact with him. Dean sighed with content when Cas crawled into his lap, the Alpha's hands finding their way back on his skin.

 

“Yes...Samuel's on his way to the Boudas...and hopefully will lead them here. My dad's on the phone right now getting our friends to help out. I was actually scared they wouldn't but they agreed,” Dean explained. Cas couldn't help clinging onto his mate tighter, the thought of those foul creatures on their land once again made him shudder. Dean hummed softly into his hair and pulled him tighter against his chest.

 

“What's the plan Dean?” Gabe asked timidly.

 

“We surround them...surprise them so they won't have a chance to plan another trick. Krissy will be OK Gabe,” Dean said. Cas glanced up at his brother and watched him nod, swallowing hard against the knot in his throat.

 

“I know...I just want our family to be left alone...” Gabe answered tightly. Luc wrapped an arm around his shoulder's pulling him in close to kiss the side of his head.

 

“It's almost over Gabe...” Luc whispered. Dean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his lips pressing into Cas's hair.

 

* * *

John looked around as the hunter's were scent marked...they needed to smell like the pack for this to work. Any of them who had met Eve or Lilith were to hide away until John signaled for them. Their feline friends were ready...waiting in their true forms in the branches high above their heads. If John's assumptions were right, they wouldn’t even notice their scent...the air of triumph did funny things to your senses.

 

They worked quickly to build a pyre on the front lawn, readying it for their “funeral”. Mary was still a mess, her eyes glassing over as she watched them construct the thing. He took her by the arm and gently led her away, taking his time holding his Anamchara close to his chest. She clung to him, crying in earnest now that they were alone. He wanted to reassure that he would be just fine...but he couldn't make that promise in good faith. She understood...that for this to be successful and for their pack to be finally safe...he had to do this.

 

“Mary...I love you,” he whispered tilting her face up. Her bottom lip trembled and he quickly kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist as she clung to him.

 

“I love you too...” she said against his lips.

 

* * *

It wasn't long before the familiar disgusting stench of sulfur traveled up to them, pulling them back into their roles. Mary moved to stand on the porch, with Ellen and Jo surrounding her, her face hiding into her best friend's shoulder. John stood in front of the house with Rufus on his right, Bobby standing just a bit away from them. Keelie stood near, anxiety buzzing around all of them as they waited. It was the worst part of the whole thing...waiting for the other pack to slowly emerge from the shadows. The three woman standing proudly in the front. They had over two dozen pack members, mostly men behind them.

 

Keelie swallowed hard watching them fan out, their eyes darting everywhere. She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer up before slamming down even more guards on the wall in case Cas even tried to break through. Her silver knife was dipped in the new poison she had worked on...it worked much just like the other one...but this one was engineered specifically for the Boudas. She just prayed it actually worked like Daniel claimed it would.

 

Panic was high in the air as the three woman sauntered closer, the smiles on their faces prideful as they glanced around at the “grieving” wolves. Samuel who stood apart from the others, tried to catch his daughter's attention but she wouldn't glance his way.

 

“Where's my son?” Eve called out. John barked out an order and Benny was walking forward with a bound Crowley. He ripped off the hood before passing him to Rufus and John. Eve giggled happily and beckoned them forward.

 

It all slowed down at that moment...John and Rufus dragged a struggling Crowley towards the women, tossing him at them. Before another word could be uttered, John yanked the hidden poison tipped dagger from the back of his pants rushing forward to shove it up into Abaddon's ribcage. Rufus had done the same, but he had hidden his up the long sleeve flannel he wore and attacked Lilith. Both women screamed and the red head shoved her hand into John's stomach, making their Conri cry out in pain.

 

Lilith collapsed to the ground and Eve was suddenly on Rufus, her claws ripping into his throat. John staggered back and bellowed out a long loud howl. Everything erupted around them, the hunters that had hid revealed themselves from the roofs of the houses. Sniper rifles positioned to take out the Boudas. The leopards attacked from behind, loud hisses and growls filling the air as the wolves joined the fight.

 

Keelie was fighting with one of the men when she saw Dean jumping in along with Benny and Sam. Eve and a wounded Abaddon were barking out orders, trying to flee from the scene. Keelie rushed over to John who was coughing up blood, his hands pressed into his stomach.

 

“Go...protect Dean!” John ordered. Keelie swallowed hard, the glow in his eyes were slowly dimming and she pressed a kiss to her Conri's forehead before rushing after Dean who was going after the two women.

 

* * *

The sounds from outside was putting Cas's teeth on edge...he was pacing his bedroom while Gabe sat on his bed, staring wide eyed out his window. Luc had gone to check on Meg the moment they heard John's howl.

 

“Castiel!” Gabe shouted breaking through his thoughts. He spun around in time to see something crashing into his window, just from the smell alone Cas knew it was one of them. It was snarling as he reared back to pounce on him. Cas cried out and dodged, quickly snatching up one of jars filled with the new poison his sister had given to him. He hurled it at the creature, it instantly shrieked in pain and Cas rushed forward, thrusting his knife up through it's jaw. The were-hyena jerked a few times before collapsing to the ground.

 

There were more sounds of breaking glass and Cas wrenched his knife free before tossing Gabe a few of the jars. He may be an Omega...and pregnant, but by the Gods he wasn't going down without a fight.

 

He hurried into the hall and shoved Gabriel out of the way just as something tackled into him, resulting in his knife shoving deep into the half phased creature's chest. It growled at him and Luc was suddenly there yanking it off of him. The baby kicked him hard and he had to catch his breath before he was helped up.

 

“You OK?” Luc asked breathlessly. He glanced into the room to see another dead hyena hanging out of the window. Cas nodded and pulled his knife free.

 

“We're OK..Luc, stay in the room with them...” he ordered and his brother opened his mouth to argue but Cas just growled at him. Luc snorted out a laugh and couldn't help but obey, he teasingly gave him a bow before taking his place. Cas took in a deep breath and waddled down the hall where Gabe was staring at him in awe.

 

“Cas...”

 

“Shut up Gabe,” Cas smiled, turning quickly when the sounds of splintered wood echoed up the stair case. He staggered back when a Hyena crashed through, snarling as it sunk down to strike when a wolf crashed into it, knocking it on it's side. They tussled for a moment and the Hyena kicked the wolf away; Cas didn't hesitate in throwing the jar at the creature. It let out a piercing scream and the wolf attacked again, knocking them out of sight. There was a sickening crunch and Cas held his breath until he saw his pack mate rushing back outside.

 

“Cassie...come on!” Gabe shouted pulling his arm back. Cas swallowed hard and let Gabe lead him to the room next to where Luc was. The other member's of their pack yelped but instantly calmed when they realized who it was. Cas quickly checked on everyone, epecially Anna before standing in between the window and the door, cautiously watching both.

 

* * *

Dean's shoulder was killing him, a sharp throbbing pain that jabbed at him everytime he swung his arm out. There was so much chaos around him, he tried to not focus on the others, only too keep his eyes on the fleeing red head and her mother. They were getting close to the edge of the woods only to be cut off by their wolves. Charlie was among the ones who stopped them dead in their tracks...and if Dean wasn't so preoccupied with ending this....he'd appreciate just how terrifying Charlie looked.

 

There was a pop and Eve suddenly collapsed to the ground with a cry, Abaddon spun around and made a move to go to her but froze. Dean, Benny and Keelie were making their way over, surrounding her and her mother who was breathing heavily. He could sense the leopards sneaking through the trees, moving to get into a pouncing position; Dean briefly wondered why the Hyena's couldn't scent them, he didn't really care though. As long as they didn't in the end.

 

The gun shot wound in Eve's chest was a mess and she was still trying to sit up. There was an electrical charge and Dean spared a glance to his Shaman, her eyes were glowing as bright as the moon as she crouched down near Eve, her head cocking to the side a bit. Abaddon jerked to her left and made to run when another pop sounded and she was being tackled by two huge black leopards. The bullet got her in the shoulder and the cats snarled mere inches from her face.

 

“Why can I not see you...or Samuel,” Keelie asked, the thrum in her voice sending chills down Dean's spine. Eve laughed, a gurgle settling in her throat.

 

“Naomi had such a lovely curiosity for herbology...especially after we killed her mate,” she laughed. Keelie let out a scream and slashed her hand out, her claws scratching deep in the side of Eve's face. Benny scooped her up in his arms and pulled her back while Dean moved closer, grabbing the vile woman's chin.

 

“Is it reversible?” Dean asked quietly. Eve just glared at him, her lips curling up into a sneer.

 

“Why would I help you? You and your family are worthless...pathetic...it's taken you this long....almost 3 generations to finally get this far...but it's not over. It will NEVER be over!” Eve screamed, her body shaking with tremors.

 

“Yes...it is,” Dean whispered. He bowed his head and took in a deep breath before swinging up, the blade Benny had given him was jagged looking but was sharp as a razor, slicing right through her flesh. Abaddon let out a loud scream as her mother's head fell to the ground, her body slumping down in a heap.

 

“I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!” Abaddon screeched, trying to fight through the leopards holding her down. If she hadn't been wounded by both John and the gunshot...maybe she would have been able to break through.

 

Dean felt the bile in his throat rising and had to take another deep breath...but for the life of him, he couldn't move. It would be so easy to ask Benny to do it for him...but he glanced around and felt a wave of something warm settling over him. His entire pack was staring at him with wide eyes, many of them dropping down to their knees, flashing their necks in submission. Keelie and Benny smiled at him and did the same. Dean knew he had to this on his own...he slowly raised up to his feet and stepped over to the struggling woman, her eyes widening as she barked out a laugh.

 

Dean hesitated....almost wanting to fall back and give her the same treatment that his grandfather Henry had. Then flashes of everything his family...his pack had gone through. It was too much to bear...the rage welled up inside as Cas's pale face stared up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks when they thought they had lost the baby. How stricken his mother had looked when she learned of her own father's betrayel...his father utterly broken for striking out on his own son...the knowledge that he had almost caused Cas's near miscarriage.

 

He met the woman's wide, laughing eyes and Dean let out a guttural scream, his hands raising up and plunging straight down into her heart. Abaddon let out a strangled cry before finally falling lifeless to the ground. Dean felt a sob bubble out of his throat as he scrambled away, tears pouring down his cheeks. There were hands touching him and he nearly fought them when the familiar scent of family calmed his panicking senses.

 

Blonde hair was tickling his face as he was overwhelmed with warmth, his mother's arms wrapped around him tightly and he knew Sam was hugging him from behind, his little brother's face pressing against his neck. Dean swallowed hard and let himself be held; his body slightly rocking back and forth as the snarly mess in his mind became something less.

 

He took in a deep breath when he felt his mate, reaching out to him, the gentle hum soothing the other parts of his mind that his family couldn't reach. He finally opened his eyes to see glowing eyes of his pack staring at him with worry but also love...and respect.

 

“Dean...are you ok?” his mother asked cupping the side of his face. Dean nodded slowly and allowed them to help him up to his feet. He pulled Sammy close to him and hugged him tightly, thanking the gods that they had watched over his brother. Sam had been so adament about being with them when the fighting started...he had tried to argue with him but Sam was stubborn. The moment he lost sight of his little brother had been a sharp kick to the gut but he had to keep pressing on. Or all of this, would have been in vain.

 

Dean patted the side of Sam's face and swallowed hard, his eyes falling over to where he had seen his father fall. He took off in a run, his heart hitching in his throat when he finally realized that Pam was kneeling over him, their Conri's face hidden from his view.

 

“Dad...is he....”

 

“Just fine...a little bruised but he'll heal,” Pam answered looking at him over her shoulder. Dean sighed and knelt down next to the pale wolf. John licked his dry lips and raised his tired eyes up to look at him.

 

“Did we win?”

 

“Yes...it's all over Dad,” Dean said softly. John smiled and let his head fall back on the grass. Mary was soon kneeling next to her mate, Pam allowing her to move John's head into her lap. She uttered soft words that Dean wasn't really listening too.

 

“Thank the gods...” he sighed. Dean patted his father's shoulder and stood back up, his eyes soaking in all the fallen. His mind tried to panic again...to flee into a darker space but Dean's wolf ripped through it, filling him from the inside with strength to handle this. He allowed his wolf to be more present and let his head fall back in a long, loud howl.

 

The reply was so glorious, Dean couldn't help but smile with relief.

 

* * *

Cas made his way through the house slowly, Luc and Gabe at his back as they walked through the hall. There were two more bodies on the bottom floor and Cas's breath hitched, filling with worry until he saw his oldest brother sitting on the front porch steps, his head resting in his hands. Cas pushed through the broken door and wrapped his arms around Michael. The oldest Novak gave a shaky sigh and clung to his arm a bit.

 

“Thank you Michael,” Cas whispered and Michael nodded with a grunt. Luc took his place in comforting their brother, letting Michael completely break down and cling to him. Luc nodded at him and Cas turned to take in his surroundings.

 

It was still home...but it looked so different. Bodies were everywhere and the smell of blood high in the air. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding back the tears when he saw several of their pack mates among the fallen. One of which was Gordon...Cas knelt down by his body and sent up a prayer for the wolf. Asking the God's to allow his spririt to be reunited with his mate.

 

“Cas!” he heard someone crying out his name. He jerked towards the voice and felt a rush of relief when he saw Dean. He was covered in dirt and blood but he was still beautiful. The gold and green in his eyes blazing as he tore across the compound, nearly lifting Cas off his feet when he crashed into him.

 

“Oh gods....I was so scared you were hurt,” Dean gasped, his nose trailing up his neck, taking in both his and the baby's scent. Cas closed his eyes and tilted his head, waiting for Dean to be reasured of their safety.

 

“Everyone in the house is safe...” Cas said softly. Dean pressed their lips together and Cas melted ++agaisnt him.

 

“It's over Cas...it's finally over. I'm taking you on that vacation...” Dean laughed softly. Cas bit his lip and thumbed along Dean's jaw.

 

“Good,” Cas said giving him a bright smile. Dean took his hand and lead him over to their exhausted but elated pack mates, their friends...and their new allies. He watched as Victor, who had been one of the snipers on the roof, grasp Dean's forearm in their formal greeting and the two men grinned at each other. Cas felt the butterflies in his chest and knew something amazing was beginning.

 

 

 

 


	36. The Singing Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You, every single one of you for favoriting, following and reviewing this story. This is by far the longest story I have written and I had a lot of fun. I absolutely love this verse and WILL be continuing it with a sequel.
> 
> So here we are my friends, the last chapter to It's An Animal Thing. I will be posting a note when the sequel is posted.

 

* * *

 

 

September ~ The Singing Moon

 

 

A year...an entire year since his father's death and when all of this went started to go awry. But now...everything could start over. For him, his family...his entire pack. It had been two long months...with rebuilding the club and everyone healing. And not just the ones that had physical wounds...Mary had to deal with her father's betrayal. Even voting on yes on his execution. They had left him in the pit until their Dispute Moon in August, where the pack all agreed that it was the just thing to do. Everyone knew...that it was going to be John's real last act as their Conri.

 

It wasn't exactly official yet, but the pack had an idea that they would be celebrating Dean's coronation on the Singing Moon. It wasn't the only thing they were going to be celebrating but also the end to one of the most vile packs in their history...and also the strong alliance they now had with the group of hunters that helped bring them down. Castiel never thought he would ever see that in his life time. It was amazing and wonderful...but Cas really couldn't even focus on that right now.

 

At the moment, he was hunched over as a severe jolt of pain scorched up his spine. For a split second he was about to panic when he felt the completely soaked sheets beneath him.

 

The baby was finally coming...Cas gasped as the overwhelming emotions flowed through him as he called out for anyone. Dean was most likely outside going over new patrols but someone had to be in the house still. His door was pushed open and Alfie poked his head in, a curious look on his face. The other Omega's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

 

“Castiel...oh...is it time?” Alfie asked in a rush. Cas nodded quickly and whimpered when another contraction rushed up his back.

 

“Dean...please get Dean,” Cas panted and Alfie walked as fast as he could down the hall. His friend was 2 months along...his baby bump was still small but it was there. Cas would be excited for him later...he pushed down the wall between him and his sister, a rush of relief flooding through his senses.

 

_Keelie!_

 

_**Twin...are you alright?** _

 

_It's time! I need you and Gabe..._

 

_**Just breathe...we're coming.** _

 

Cas swallowed hard and tried to pull his body up on the bed but only got halfway there when Dean suddenly appeared in the doorway. His mate's eyes were almost wild when he rushed to the bed.

 

“What do you need?” Dean asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice. Castiel laughed softly and bit down on his lip.

 

“Help move me to the other side...” he asked and Dean nodded, gently maneuvering him to the dry side of the bed. Once he was as comfortable as he could be, his room was being filled with people. His twin hurried to his side and brushed a kiss to his forehead before going to the bathroom. Gabe crawled up on the bed on his left side. Michael and Luc stayed hovering in the doorway staring at him anxiously. There were others but Castiel couldn't make them out at the moment.

 

“How ya feelin Cassie?” Gabe asked. Castiel opened his mouth when another contraction came, he squeezed his brother's and mate's hands, crying out loudly. Keelie moved to his right side, close to the edge of the bed with a bowl of water. Dean was kneeling on the floor next to her, watching him closely.

 

“Alright everyone...out. Only Dean, Keelie and Gabe can stay...I said out!” Pam ordered as she entered the room. The oldest Novak brothers started to complain when the healer growled loudly, sending the two men scrambling to get out of the room. Pam laughed with a roll of her eyes as she strolled close to the bed.

 

“Ok...lets finally meet this baby!”

 

* * *

Dean kissed Cas's sweaty forehead and tried to calm his mate down, his breathing was getting harsh and he was trembling all over.

 

“Castiel...look at me...just one more push and the baby is out...you can do this,” Pam said urgently.

 

“Come on baby...just one more,” Dean whispered into his ear and winced when his mate sobbed, gripping tightly to his hand as he sat up. Cas took in a deep breath and screamed as he pushed, his body collapsing back when a loud wail rang in their ears. Dean felt his face brighten as he watched Pam bundle up their baby, the small little hiccups music to Dean's ears.

 

“I'm so proud of you....you did so good,” Dean cooed, pressing kisses all over his mate's face. Cas swallowed hard and breathed out a laugh, weakly swatting him away. Pam stepped over to them with the newborn, tightly bundled in a blanket, a huge smile on her face.

 

“You wanna meet your daughter?” she asked. Dean felt his throat tighten up, his hands trembling as he reached out for her. Pam gently placed the baby in his arms and Dean couldn’t help it as a tear slid down on his cheek. He glanced at his mate and smiled brightly when tired blue eyes shined up at him.

 

“It's a girl?” Cas asked with wonder. Dean nodded and Cas settled further back into the bed before he handed the baby over. Cas sniffled a little, tracing a finger along the little girl's nose and then her lips.

 

“She's beautiful....” he whispered. Dean nodded eagerly and kissed his mate's forehead, his fingers raising his face to brush their lips together.

 

“We're a family now baby...” Dean whispered. Cas stifled back a sob and nodded, pressing their foreheads together.

 

* * *

It was only five days after the birth of their first born when they were readying for the full moon. Dean had to tear himself away from his new little family to help out, making sure everything was going according to plan. Cas would just smile at him each time he had to leave the room, knowing full well that it wouldn't take long until Dean was itching to get back to their room. Well...their house now.

 

The only ones still living in the main house was Gabe, Sam, and Charlie, along with their respective mates. Benny and Samandriel had long ago moved back to their own cabin which Dean had helped rebuild and moved closer. Keelie and Garth moved into a closer house as well. Though she was constantly with Cas, helping care for their newest addition to the pack.

 

Though they agreed on a name already, it was an old tradition to not announce the name until the full moon of that month. Cas and Dean decided to honor that.

 

Cas smiled down at the little girl gurgling up at him, he still couldn’t believe she was finally here, in his arms. There was a soft knock on the door and he turned to see his sister, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He frowned and went to put the baby down when she shook her head, taking a few steps closer.

 

“Cas...I wanted to wait until after tonight...but I just found out...and I have to tell you...because I know...I know that you still feel so guilty after what happened,” Keelie said softly, reaching up to brush her fingers gently through the little girl's tuft of dark hair. Castiel felt the familiar pang in his chest and nodded.

 

“What is it Keelie?”

 

“Twin...I'm...I'm pregnant,” she gasped, the tears finally spilling over. He blinked a few times before it finally settled into his brain what she was saying. He quickly placed the baby back in her crib, making sure she was covered before practically tackling his sister.

 

“How is this possible?” he asked. She laughed through a sob and clung to him a bit before pulling away just enough.

 

“I don't know...I really don't...and I don't even care....all I do know...is that this is what I want. He's...all I want,” she whispered, her arms hugging around her stomach. Cas couldn't help crying with his sister, holding her close as that feeling of regret and guilt was washed away.

 

“Have you told Garth yet?” he asked when they finally broke apart. Keelie shook her head and laughed softly.

 

“No...I'm telling him at the run. I have to go...I'll see you tonight twin!” she laughed and kissed his cheek before she bounced out of his room. Castiel shook his head and rubbed his face before turning back to scoop up his baby. She made a little noise at him and he smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead.

 

* * *

Dean stood by as his father and mother took their usual places on the stone, everyone bowing before them. At his side was his mate, his eyes glowing and amazing...he looked incredibly beautiful and he knew part of it was that glow. Their baby was in Keelie's arms waiting to be “officially” introduced to their pack. John gestured for them to rise and he smiled brightly, his hand reaching back to take Mary's.

 

“A year ago, we were over come with grief...and this pack has suffered through many trials since then...but we have risen from all of that. Stronger than ever. We are joined here tonight by our friends...and our new allies,” John said looking over to the group of leopards and next to them, the hunters. Victor smiled up at him and nodded.

 

“There is so much to celebrate tonight...the most important...that we survived. Tonight is the start of something new...I am officially stepping down as your Conri. Tonight, we welcome our new Conri and new Anamchara!” John bellowed and Dean felt a rush when the entire pack let out thunderous howls. Castiel gripped his hand and beamed up at him with a huge smile. Dean led him over, stepping up onto the stone as Mary placed a ring of flowers on Castiel's head. He grinned and waited for his father to pass him the leather cord from around his neck. It was the emblem of their family etched into a stone...something their ancestors created a long time ago. It was a comforting weight on his chest as he switched places with his father. There were tears on Castiel's cheeks as he smiled up at him again.

 

“Tonight we also welcome our newest pack member...Leloo Winchester!” Dean called out. He was answered with another answer of howls as Keelie handed the baby to Cas. His mate cooed at their daughter, his electric blue eyes rising up to meet his. Dean turned back to his pack and felt the power of it all coiling through him, making him feel strong and able to protect them. He raised his head and howled long and loud, watching in awe as they paid him the same respect they had shown his father for so long. Castiel took his hand and raised up to kiss his lips chastely.

 

“Welcome home Conri,” his mate whispered.

 

 


	37. Update!

Hey Everyone, just wanted to let you guys know that the continuation to this story has finally been posted!

**Howl At The Moon**

 

Please let me know what you think so far, can't wait to hear from you guys!

 

Sandy


End file.
